Who cares what you are?
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: 4 friends, 4 opposites are gifted with awsome animal morphing powers the moment they turn 15, but with those powers comes a new enemy, and the guys have to help them before its to late!LeoxOc DonxOc MikexOc RaphxOc
1. prolouge and profiles

**Hi people! I decided to write a TMNT story with four of my ocs. Yes, that means it's a TMNT x Ocs fic. I hope it turns out alright! And please to remember to read and review, your compliments and advice help me write more and better every time. **

**Disclaimer: I will sadly never own the ninja turtles, but I do own my ocs.**

Okay people, before I start the fic I will provide you with a profile of my four characters. I'm doing this because, well, there will probably never be a time in the story when I can explain certain info…or I'm just lazy…either one you want to go by. My characters can each morph into there own individual animal since they have reached the age of fifteen. Why? They have no idea yet and frankly neither do I…Anyways, they have to figure out what animal they are as they go along since no one has told them and then they meet the guys who give them a hand. But! Dun dun dun! There is an enemy lurking around! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and tell you about my characters.

Tawni Grell:

Height: 5,2

Eye color: amber

Hair color: orange with black highlights

Nickname: stripes, stripy , big sister

Animal morph: Tiger

Hates: Snobby people, people who pick on her friends, pink

Personality: confident, caring, kind, protective of her friends, honorable, sensible.

Other info type stuff: Tawni is the leader of the four girls. Like Leo, she is the confident leader and sometimes over protective when it comes to Ella (you'll find out if you keep reading). Her favorite colors are orange and blue but will proceed to twitch when she sees pink. Her weapon of choice are twin daggers (not sai like Raphael, but daggers all the same.) Tawni is very caring for her friends and thinks of them as sisters.

Special talent: dancing

Cameron keeling:

Height: 5,2

Eye color: ice blue

Hair color: pure black

Nickname: Cam, cammy, grouch

Animal morph: wolf

Hates: the popular crowd, anyone who makes fun of people, pink, spiders.

Personality: Head strong, tough, slightly hot headed, kind, protective, stubborn

Other info type stuff: Cam is basically the girl version of Raphael, only a little gentler. She has a quick temper that will unleash upon you if she catches you making fun of her friends. Her favorite colors are red and peach. Her, Tawni, and Becca have been friends since kindergarten but despite this Cam has an extra soft spot for Ella. Her weapon of choice is a bladed boomerang.

Special talent: writing

Rebecca Prenner:

Height: 5,2

Eye color: chocolate brown

Hair color: dirty blonde

Animal morph: a canary

Nickname: Becca, Bec, Beccy, loud mouth, goofball, weirdo

Personality: wacky, strange, goofy, outgoing, caring, kind, loving

Other info type stuff: Beccy is pretty much everything mike is only stranger. She likes to dress up in weird looking outfits and tends to come up with something new everyday. She's usually the one making jokes to lighten the mood. Even though they have been best friends for yeas, bec loves to drive cam up the wall when she's bored. Her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow (though I recommend running away if she uses it.)

Ella Korbin:

Height:5,1 (she's short XD)

Eye color: Lavender

Hair color: Black with white at the tips.

Animal morph: a Bunny

Nickname: Ella enchanted (after her favorite book) Ellie,

Personality: shy, reserved, quiet, loving, caring,

Other info type stuff : Ella has been picked on much of her life because of her quiet nature and bizarre hair color. The fact that she has glasses and is really smart didn't help either. Until a few years before, all Ella would do is hide from her class mates in the library and read ,or just close herself up in her room when she wasn't in school. Until Tawni, cam, and Becca found her one day. Wit much encouragement and caring, they were able to convince Ella to put down her books and come out of hiding with them. Ella tends to cling to her friends a little for emotional support. However her friends don't mind and often get angry when someone is brave enough to comment her hair. Because of her excluded life, Ella tends to dress a little darkly (not quite gothic but not exactly perky either) and her favorite color is black. She hates the color pink almost as much as her friends do. Her weapon of choice is shurikan.

Special talent: drawing.

**Well guys, that was the prologue, stick around for the first chapter. Did you try to figure out the pairings while you were reading? There kinda obvious but to those who don't know the pairings are Leo x Tawni, Raph x Cam, Mikey x Becca, and Don x Ella. And please read and review once again.**


	2. a rescue

-1**Okie dokie, here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Tawni aimlessly strolled down the busy New York street. School had been over for at least an hour and she was just killing time before she went home.

Tawni Grell was your average freshman high school student. She didn't hang out with the popular crowd because she thought they were conceited to think they were better than everyone else. She had three wonderful friends (whom she constantly had to keep out of trouble), and she was living every teenagers dream.

Tawni hopped up the steps of a slightly old looking apartment building. She walked up to the 5th flight of stairs and took a left to a red door in the hallway.

"Guys! I'm home!" She called through the apartment. Just then beccy came running out and walking slowly behind was Cam and Ella.

Tawni's POV

"Stripy! Cam hit me!" Beccy cried into my shoulder.

Cam smirked, "It was your own fault, you knew better."

I held up a hand before an argument could start, "I don't even want to know, that moment in time has been officially erased from both of your memories." Cam and Bec pouted but nodded reluctantly.

That's right, I get to live alone with my friends. My mother and father were loaded but I refused to take any money other than to pay for the apartment. I never liked being a rich kid, I hated being spoiled. And the guardians that had taken care of my friends had either passed away or just didn't care about their well being. So in order to stay together, I offered we live together.

Ella walked up to me quietly as always.

"H-hi Tawni. How was your walk?" Ella, as you can tell, is a bit shy and stutters sometimes when she talks. We had only met her a few years ago, few people even knew she existed back then because she always seemed to blend in with her surroundings. We love her though, its like she was part of their group all along.

I smiled warmly at her, "It was fine. I just needed to think for a while, you know we have tests next

week."

Ella suddenly looked depressed and I slapped my forehead in my stupidity. One thing we don't understand about Ella is, she's ultra smart but has a panic attack whenever she hears the words "test" or "presentation".

"y-yeah I guess we do…" She said depressingly. Then she was attacked in a giant hug by bec.

"Aww, don't be sad Ellie!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Ah yes, loud mouth beccy. Bec is probably the most energetic of us because she seems like she is on a permanent sugar rush. Her and cam tend to mix like oil and water, but none of the less they are best friends.

"ix-nay on the uggin-hay goofball, Ella's turning purple." (a/n that's pig Latin people!) Cam bonked bec on the head with her fist. Bec blinked before releasing Ella grinning.

Cam is the tough guy. Usually if she catches anyone giving us grief they end up in the hospital. Hmmm…I wonder if that one kid has gotten out yet….oh well he asked for it anyway.

"w-well, what would you like for dinner?" Ella asked shyly. Yeah, Ella also does all of the cooking. Apparently I cook food that is too boring and cam burns everything she touches. And I wouldn't trust bec with a stove if my life depended on it soooo.

4 hours later…

Bec was snoring on the floor in the living room, well it was more like living room/dining room/ kitchen. As rich as my parents might be they still only gave me a small apartment. But since I get to live with my friends I'm not complaining. Anyways cam was trying to find things to stuff into Bec's mouth and see if she would notice. She grabbed an apple and shoved it in Bec's mouth. Bec just continued with her muffled snoring.

"…wow…its quiet in here." Cam said in amazement.

"Yeah, I think we should probably go to bed soon though." I said as I watched Ella yawn. Cam nodded stretching and dragged bec off to one of the two rooms. That left me and Ella with the couch and…bathtub. I subconsciously felt my spine, after sleeping in that thing for a night I felt like an 85 year old woman hobbling around. Ella saw my uncomfortable look and smiled.

"I-Ill take the tub tonight Tawni…you take the couch." Before I could say anything Ella grabbed a blanket and stood up. She smiled sweetly.

"I-its okay…"

I thought about arguing but smiled and hugged my friend. "Thank you Ella enchanted." Ella just smiled and went towards the bathroom. I stood up and stretched, but realized I wasn't tired. I decided to go for another walk to try and clear my mind. You see I've been having this strange dream…

"T-Tawni? Where are you going?" I heard Ella asked behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm just going out for some air, ill be back shortly." Ella looked skeptical but nodded.

"b-be safe." She said before turning into the bathroom. I nodded, hey its New York! You never know what's lurking out there. Good or bad.

As I was walking down the street to central park (why I went there alone at night ill never know) remembering the strange dream I kept having ever since I turned 15. It wasn't really a nightmare, but I desperately wanted to know what it meant.

I sat down on a bench and just thought about the dream. It would start out with me running through a jungle, but the sky was pitch black. I would call out to cam, bec, and Ella but they were never there. I always heard the growling of a tiger in the background, but it never once attacked. Then a voice would come out of nowhere. It was muffled when I first started having the dreams, but every time I had it I could pick out a few more words.

"_Brave warrior…eyes of fire…leader…protector of the flame…quickly now, save the- ." _

"Save who?!" I would always shout but the voice would be gone and all I would see are a pair of flashing amber eyes. And then I would wake up.

I sighed as I stood up from the bench and began making my wy back. Maybe tonight the dream would comeback. My thoughts were interrupted by a shadow coming out of the darkness and in my path. My heart sped up but I kept my cool.

The figure of a man smirked in front of me. I gasped when I realized it was one of my perverted classmates from school. He didn't even know my name but he still asked me out every chance he got. To replace the fact that he didn't know my name he gave me the most infuriating nickname…

"Hey there pretty kitty, watcha doin?" He tried to make his voice sound smooth but he only sounded like an idiot to me. He started walking towards me and I only walked backwards to get away.

"what do you want Chad?" I growled, I wasn't as temper mental as cam, hell if I was cam this guy would be flying across half of New York by now, but I know how to defend myself. Unfortunately I was a bit on the petrified side and couldn't bring myself to defend myself properly.

I froze when I bumped against a wall, Chad smirked, I was trapped. He pushed me up more against the wall so his face was right next to mine. "you're even prettier when your scared." He hissed. I tried to scream for help but Chad only slapped me in the face to shut me up. "Shut up bitch." He commanded before leaning in to kiss me. _No…_I thought and closed my eyes, then opened them in surprise when I heard a struggle in front of me. There was some guy in a trench coat and hat, so I couldn't see his face, beating up Chad. I watched in amazement as the guy knocked Chad out and tossed him onto a nearby bench. He glanced at me and I smiled gratefully.

"t-thank you." why am I stuttering? I'M NOT ELLA!

"Don't you know its dangerous to be walking alone in central park? Especially at night." The guy asked, he didn't sound angry, just concerned.

I looked at my feet, I did know better, I was just so distracted by that stupid dream. "Yes, ill try to be more careful." The guy nodded and walked a little closer.

"I'll walk you home." He said but I shook my head.

"no, that's alright, you already helped me enough, ill be alright." But the guy shook his head.

"It would really suck if you only got halfway down the street to have the same guy attack you again."

I thought about it, yeah that really would suck, and nodded my head.

Several minutes later…

Well, me and the stranger got along pretty well. We were talking about how he had beaten Chad and what form of ninjitsu he had used. We talked about how we had been trained since we were young in the ways of the martial arts all in 20 minutes. When we finally made it outside of my door I finally thought to introduce myself.

I extended my hand as I stopped in front of my door. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, my name is Tawni Grell." I smiled happily as the other guy shook my hand.

"Leonardo, call me Leo though."

I nodded smiling. "Again thank you, I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

Leo nodded "no problem. See you around." He said as he turned to leave. The only problem is, the hallway of the apartment building has really big windows that are open this time of year since its close to summer now. And with that a sudden gust of wind came through and Leo couldn't grab his hat in time. It fell to the ground almost in slow motion.

I stared at the figure in front of me. I was looking at a giant turtle.

**DUN DUN DUN!!! How will Tawni react to Leo's secret? More importantly when will her and her friends meet the other turtles? Stay tuned! (great, now I sound like a cheesy narrator.) **

**Leo: Read and review everyone.**


	3. The reaction

**I'm back peoples! Now we get to find out what Tawni's reaction will be! Oh, and I just watched the first and second movie last night with my friends.(ha-ha! My fav part is probably Master splinter "Ha! I made a funny!") Anyways here's the chapter.**

**Regular POV**

Leo tensed when he realized his secret was blown and Tawni just stood there staring. He turned his head slowly around to stare nervously at Tawni's surprised expression.

_Please don't scream, please don't scream… _he prayed in his head.

"well…err…that's certainly something you don't see everyday…" Tawni stumbled over her words trying to be as polite as she could after getting a shock like this. Leo stared at her is disbelief. Her expression was surprised, but not in the least bit scared…WTF?

"Your…not afraid?" He asked nervously. She stared at him blinking a few times before shaking her head no.

"Really?..wow, most people would have screamed bloody murder at the sight of me at this point." He looked really surprised when Tawni smiled at him understandingly.

"I guess its understandable, but don't worry, I'm not afraid."

"But why not is what I don't understand. Not that I'm complaining." Leonardo cocked an eye ridge at her as she blinked a few times. She stabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Dude, if you've watched your friend try to stuff 15 donuts into her mouth at one time…and succeed, then you've seen it all." She answered blankly.

A single thought ran through Leo's mind as he sweat dropped…_Mikey… _Leo snapped out of it when he realized something.

"you wont tell anyone…will you?" He looked at Tawni hopefully and she smiled kindly.

"Your secret is safe, but if I could ask you a favor…" Her voice trailed of nervously, like she was afraid of what he would say.

"yeah, what?" He asked equally as nervous.

"Behind this door are 3 of my best, and pretty much only friends. I made a promise to them that I wouldn't keep a secret form them ever, and you mentioned you had brothers before so I thought…"

Leo stared at her. "You want me to introduce them?"

"w-well, sorta, its just that I really want to be honest with them. They've never kept anything from me so…its just that…if your gonna be a new friend of ours, then we might as well meet you brothers so…" Tawni slapped her forehead, she was rambling again. "Never mind…It was a stupid idea I'm sorry…"

"No, that's okay, I get what your saying. You're a good friend Tawni, you have every right to ask that. And from what you've described of your friends I'm sure my brothers will get along with them pretty well." Leo said supporting to a blushing Tawni 9out of embarrassment people, no feelings like that yet.)

Tawni smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Leo, when should we meet and where?"

Leo looked thoughtful, "How about me and my brothers come here around three tomorrow. That way you can break it to them slowly that there gonna meet 4 giant walking talking turtles later on."

Tawni nodded in agreement, "So…your really don't mind?"

Leo shook his head, "No I don't mind, I'm just glad you didn't screech in horror, like everyone else does."

Tawni frowned, "Well why would they do that? All they have to do is take a time out from screaming and realize that you're a really nice guy. Its not that hard."

Leo stared at her, he almost blushed too at the "nice guy" comment but managed to hold it in. He cleared his throat and turned around to pick up his hat.

He faced Tawni again, who was a little confused as to why he was acting strangely and smiled at her. "Well, I better go, It was nice meeting you Tawni." He turned around and started walking out the door.

Tawni watched and smiled before yelling after him, "See you and your brothers tomorrow right?!"

"Yup!" Leo yelled back. Tawni grinned happily and hurried through the door, already excited about tomorrow.

**Hey, sorry it was so short, but I will definitely have a new chapter within the week, I promise!**

**Mikey: Hey dudes! Make sure you review Kisa's story, or me and the others might never show up in this fic!**

**Kisa:...I wouldn't go that far Mikey, but it does help me write if you review.**


	4. dundunDUN! the meeting

-1**Yay! Finally the other girls get to meet the turtles! Okay, I'll shut up so you peoples can read, and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own TMNT, no matter how much I hate it.**

Leonardo's POV

I sure hope this meeting goes well, it took half my energy just to get Raph out of the manhole. I should have expected Raphael to be reluctant. After all, he isn't the most trusting of humans. At least Master Splinter took it better than I expected…

Flash back…

I knelt in front of Master Splinter shortly after I got back from Tawni's. I could tell he wasn't happy that I had managed to be found out by a human…yet again. But he was glad that Tawni had been excepting of, well, me.

"So you are taking your brothers to meet the other girls tomorrow?" Master Splinter asked and Leo nodded.

"Yes master Splinter, Tawni, err the girl I met, wanted her friends to meet us as well."

Splinter nodded his head, "And she will keep our secret?"

"Yes, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone when she found out what I was."

"good." Splinter looked relieved.

"It was really weird Master splinter, when she did find out that I was a turtle, she didn't even scream. She was surprised sure but she wasn't afraid at all. I mean even April screamed when she first met us, and now she's one of our closest friends."

Splinter sighed looking at his son. "When I told you that the people above would not understand, I neglected the fact that some people out there are more accepting than others. That is why miss O'Neil was able to accept you, and probably why this Tawni was not afraid. Do you understand a little better now Leonardo."

I nodded, even though I was still majorly confused. I stood up and walked out to the rest of the lair, were Raph was currently sparring with Mikey, and…failing miserably.

"Geez Raph, how slow _are_ you?" Mikey grinned impishly as he dodged Raph's punches.

"I'm gonna make you wish you had never said that!" Raph shouted ferociously, speeding up his attacks.

I cleared his throat, resulting in Mikey freezing in mid motion along with Raph.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." I started out warily, mostly because I dint want Raph to blow a fuse when I told him.

End flash back…

Well, when I finally spat out my story, Raph didn't have the most positive reaction. He started sulking and tried to convince us that there was "no way in shell he was going." So it took three turtles, and an immense amount of courage to literally drag our protesting brother from the sewer.

"Sheesh, that was tiring." Don muttered as we walked through the hallway. Of the apartment building.

"Ya, I think Raphie boys just feeling a little shy since we have to go meet a couple girls." Mikey started teasing an already pissed off Raphael.

"I am not feeling shy lame brain, I just don't trust this girl in any way shape or form!" Raph's shouts echoed through the hallway, it was lucky most people were out at that time of day.

"Uh huh, sure." Mikey grinned and I rolled my eyes.

Geez I hope this goes well. I knocked on the door of Tawni's apartment and I heard a huge clang sound come from inside, followed by a small yelp.

Ten minutes before the turtles arrived, Tawni's POV…

_Oh god please let this go well… _I thought to myself while I watched Ella race around, trying to clean up. Unfortunately Beccy was making it a bit hard for her. When I had told them that I was having a few new friends come to meet them, they all ad different reactions. Ella just quietly agreed and set off to do a thorough cleaning of the small apartment. Beccy was excited beyond belief to meet new people, why? Because she's a weirdo and small things excite her. And Cam…she couldn't care les actually. Well, apparently Beccy was so excited she couldn't sit still, even when she was eating a bag of chips, which she kept dropping all over the floor. Poor Ella was running out of breath as she ran across the room with the vacuum.

Finally Cam had had enough and literally shoved Bec into a chair and gripped her shoulder so she couldn't get back up. Bec blinked a few times, realizing she wasn't walking anymore and looked up at cam questionably.

"Go ahead and finish up Ella, and **you **sit still before I tie you to something and hang you out the window."

Bec shrugged and swung her legs under the chair. Cam let go of her shoulder and helped Ella put the vacuum away. Shutting the closet door Ella turned to me nervously. I had a feeling this would happen.

"T-Tawni, w-who are these people coming over?" Ella asked shyly. Ella always gets like this when she has to meet new people. Its just in her nature, and she's been cautious of other people besides us ever since she started getting picked on.

"Well, one is someone I met last night on my walk, the others are his brothers." I answered patting her head supporting. Ella nodded timidly and entered the kitchen to finish cooking. I heard her taking a pot out of the cupboard and then a loud knocking came from the door.

"Eep!" I heard Ella squeal and drop the pan. Yes, she's also sensitive to loud noises since she's used to the quiet of the library.

I sighed and went to open the door while cam went to check on Ella. I opened the door and smiled seeing 4 bulky figures in trench coats and hats standing outside.

"Hey Leo." I said letting him in. I saw one smile before walking inside with the others.

"Hi Tawni, so this is your apartment." Leo said. He looked at Tawni expectantly.

"Oh yeah, err GUYS!" I called and Beccy came springing into the room. Followed shortly by Cam, and hiding behind her was Ella.

"Hi!" Bec shouted excitedly. I could see one of the other turtles grin

"Hi!" He shouted back. He had almost a surfer dude type of accent. Wow, don't see many of those in NYC

Cam lifted a hand up and gave a small wave, "sup." Great, she couldn't even be polite this once could she?

I could see one of the turtles who was scowling before give a small smirk at the gesture, well, I guess it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Ella peeked out from behind Cams shoulder and blushed while everyone stared at her. She gave a small wave and everyone turned back to me. I stood in front of my friends and they looked at me strangely.

"okay guys, its true I wanted you to met these guys but there is something I didn't tell you before."

Cam raised an eyebrow. "yeah, so?"

I sighed, "Just promise you wont scream, please." Now everyone had raised eyebrows as I turned around to face the guys. "Go ahead, I promise it will be okay."

All of them gave me a nervous look before taking off there hats and coats exposing their secret. I gulped a bit afraid to turn around but did so anyway. My friends were just standing there with wide eyes, but just like me they showed no fear, than goodness.

"Guys, this is my friends Leonardo, him and his brothers are turtles around or age." I explained calmly. Leo nodded in there direction.

"um…err…that explains the trench coats" Cam managed to force out but was interrupted by a hyperactive Beccy.

"Whoa! Awesomeness! You guy are like, ultra cool!" Bec yelled at thankfully not the top of her lungs. The guys looked a little weirded out but smiled nonetheless.

Ella looked around at them for a moment before a small smile came onto her face, she was still hiding behind cam though, out of habit I guess.

"Well now that that problem is gone," I started, "Lets introduce ourselves."

Leo stepped forward first, "I'm Leonardo, you can call me Leo though." He stated bowing. They bowed back and the next turtle, with a red bandana walked up.

"Names Raphael, just call me Raph to make it easier on ya." He said, he was the one scowling before. Cam folded her arms over her chest as she watched him…hmmmm.

One of the turtles with an orange bandana jumped up next, "Michelangelo, Mikey for short." He said grinning, Bec grinned back.

Finally, the turtle with the purple bandana stepped forward, "Donatello, I can go by Don though." He stated. Ella smiled at him…interesting

I was next, "I'm Tawni Grell. Pleasure to meet you guys." I said smiling. Wait a minute, was Leo staring at me? He's smiling but, he's staring at me...I wonder why? (a/n trips anime style.)

Bec extended her hand "M'names Rebecca Prenner, but call me Bec or beccy, if you call me Rebecca then you die." She said smiling sweetly. Everyone sweat dropped except for Mikey, who shook her hand.

Up next was Cam, She gave another wave, "My names Cameron, I go by Cam mostly."

"Or Cammy, if you want to drive her nuts!" Bec added grinning. Cam simply whacked her upside the head. Raphael smirked at her and she folded her arms across her chest, smirking back...very interesting.

Lastly there was Ella, unfortunately Ella being the timid person she was was having trouble forcing her name out. So Bec pulled her from out behind Cam and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"This here is Ella, she's shy so if you cant hear her just say so." She grinned but yelped when Cam bonked her on the head with her fist.

"Oh, that's very sensitive Bec." She said sarcastically and Bec glared at her.

"N-no Cam, t-that's alright, Its nice to meet all of you." Ella bowed politely blushing. And oh what's this? I think Donatello is staring at Ella…is that drool?

I couldn't help smiling in half relief , half suspicion when Leonardo interrupted me from my thoughts.

"So Tawni. What do we do now?"

I smiled even wider, I had planned everything out based on what Leo had told me last night.

A few Hours Later regular POV…

Well, the rest of the day went pretty well. With the real nerve racking part out of the way, All eight teens were able to enjoy themselves. Ella had cooked some of her famous homemade pizza. It took both Cam, and Donatello to make sure Mikey wouldn't suffocate Ella in a hug. Apparently he was happy he had met someone who could cook their own pizza.

"Well guys, we have to get back to the lair." Leo said earning everyone's attention.

"Awww, but Leo! Bec was gonna try and beat my DDR record." Mikey whined and bec bobbed her head up and down.

Cam smirked, "your record is safe, Tawni is the dancer around here not Bec." Bec glared at Cam while Leo turned to Tawni, who was smiling proudly.

"Really?" He asked.

"yup, Bec could probably beat all of us in a karaoke contest though." Bec smiled and shot an arrogant look at Cam, who just rolled her eyes.

"And Cammy could kick anyone's butt at Writing." Bec added smirking as Cam gave her a warning look…wow she doesn't give to many of those…usually she just kicks your butt with no warning whatsoever, Anyways back to the story.

"oh she does huh?" Raph said raising an eyebrow (wait they don't have eyebrows do they? Ug, that's something for my mind to digest.)

Cam glared at Bec one last time before turning towards everyone else.

"I do a little writing yes." She said looking at them with her what-you-gotta-problem-with-that- look.

"and Ella," Tawni said hugging her shy friend, "Is our little illustrator."

Ella blushed and avoided eye contact with everyone by looking down at her feet. Mikey looked at her feet too to see what was so interesting but couldn't find anything so looked up again.

"Really Ella?" Don asked with curiosity.

Ella blushed even more and muttered a quiet, "yes."

Don smiled, "You'll have to show us next time we come."

"As well as the rest of you girls, but right now we should get back to master Splinter. (they've told the girls all their story earlier.)

The girls nodded, except for Cam who muttered a quiet "feh." but followed everyone to the door anyways.

They all said there good byes and the guys left soon after.

Once they were gone Beccy grinned teasingly at Tawni, "So, that Leonardo guy. Do you like him?"

Tawni fell on the floor in surprise and blushed, "N-no! Why would you even say that?!" She asked/yelled in Beccy's face.

Cam raised an eyebrow, "Well I gotta admit, I think Leo has something for you too." Tawni suddenly smirked sinisterly.

"and what about you Cammy? Flirting with that Raphael guy." She said simply when Cam slammed her head against the wall she was leaning on by accident.

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING!!!!!!!" She screamed and Tawni grinned,

"I think you like him a little more than your showing." She said as she watched steam come out of Cam's ears (no not really XD)

"I. do. not. like. him." Cam growled dangerously and Tawni decided to leave it there or…be killed.

Beccy however, was just getting started. Ella, who wanted to ignore a fight, had gone into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Oh Ella, I think Donnie was checking you out too."

All of the water in Ella's mouth came spraying out into the cup resulting in her whole face getting wet. She was a red as a tomato when she looked at Bec.

"N-no he wasn't." She said in protest. Bec only shrugged and patted her head.

"What ever you say Ellie, I'm tired though, lets go to bed."

And Bec walked off somewhere, while Cam followed close behind. Ella walked into the bathroom with a pillow…yet again, which left Tawni with the couch.

With the guys…

They were al walking down the street in their trench coats when Michelangelo decided to try the same stunt as Bec.

"Hey Leo. Was it just me, or did it look like you like that Tawni girl?"

Leo tripped, resulting in him bumping to someone. Thankfully he was able to hold onto his hat this time. After apologizing Leo gave Mikey a dirty look then kept walking.

Mikey pouted after not getting much of a reaction from him, so he moved onto Don.

"And Donny, don't think I didn't notice you drooling over Ella there." He said and Don froze in his tracks. He turned his head slowly to Mikey _shit! He noticed! _Don thought in his head but instead he replied.

"I was not drooling. You must have been seeing things." He said desperately trying to hide a blush.

It didn't work. Mikey smirked and looked at the person he was sure to get a reaction out of.

"Hey Raphie, methinks you likes Cammy too." He said earning himself a good bap on the head. (like in the cartoon, how Raph is always bapping Mikey. That was always one of my favorite parts."

"Methinks you betta shut up before I **make** you shut up. _Permanently_." He emphasized permanently and kept walking.

Mikey rubbed his sore head and grinned. They were totally busted. And he had to admit, he really liked that Beccy, she was probably the most interesting (cough cough weird cough) person there.

_I have a feeling things around here aren't gonna be boring from now on. _He thought as he followed his brothers down the manhole to the sewer.

**Geezum crow! I hope that was long enough for you readers. Six whole pages…wow I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Raph: Remember to R&R, or I'll bap ya like Mikey!**

**Kisa: err Raph…please don't threaten my readers…(sweat drop)**


	5. A connection in the dreams

**Hello again. Holy cow! I didn't expect to get many reviews for this story, but apparently I was wrong! Anyways, this Tuesday I get to go on a school trip to Washington DC! I'm really exited but that also means that I wont be able to update until I get back, which is about 5 days after. So even though its short I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Remember how Tawni was having that strange dream? The one she couldn't make head or tails of? Well little did she know that her other 3 friends were having dreams of their own, and were just as confused by it.

Tawni's dream and POV….

_Aw great, its that stupid dream again. I looked around. Yep, it was definitely that dream, the growling was in the background always and I was surrounded by jungle. Oh well, might as well try and find the owner of that voice before I wake up. _

"_Hey! Is anyone there! Helloooo!" I yelled hoping it would beckon the voice. And it did._

"_Brave warrior with eyes of fire…" The voice started but I was getting impatient, which doesn't happen very often. _

"_Who are you?! What do you mean by "Brave Warrior"!?!" I yelled for the voice. No reply came but i gasped when she saw an old woman drift from the shadows. She had long grey hair and she looked to be some sort of shaman from a Native American tribe that you would find about 200 years ago. _

_Since all of this happened in a few short seconds I couldn't get a good glimpse of her. But none of the less, before she disappeared I saw the woman smile, "Soon it will be clear young one…soon." And just as soon as she had come the woman was gone and I was alone in the endless jungle once again. Or was I, I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me, and I saw two bright orange eyes. I gasped though when part of the head belonging to those eyes came out of the shadows. I was looking at a tiger version…of me_

I bolted up on the couch in surprise. I wasn't really scared, but if you see yourself in the form of some wild animal, it can make you nervous. I put a hand on my head to regulate my pulse and looked at the clock sleepily. 3 am, I've got school tomorrow….no more freaky dreams please.

Apparently someone up there took pity on me and let me sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. But jut before I went to sleep I wondered…are my friends having the same dreams?

Cam's dream and POV

_Where the hell am I? I looked around to see I was on some type of cliff, the moon looked like it was close enough to touch, it was so big and bright. _

"_Brave warrior…eyes of ice…" _

_I whirled around to see some Old bat standing there on the cliff. _

"_W-what the! Who are you?! What am I doing here!? What's with this weird "warrior" business?!" I screamed. The old lady just smiled at my out burst, which made me even more pissed, and uttered three annoying words. "Soon young one." And with that she jumped backwards off of the cliff. Of course when someone sees some old lady jump off a cliff they know it isn't supposed to happen, so I stated freaking out._

"_What the hell do you think our doing!!?? Ya crazy old lady- get back up here and answer my questions!!!!" _

_I froze when I heard a wolf howl somewhere close by. I heard soft padding of paws come from a thick forest behind me. I gasped._

"_W-what is this?!" I screamed at a wolf form of myself._

"Holy shit!" I screamed as I shot out of bed, "HOLY F#$ING SHIT!!!" (wow...Cam certainly has a colorful language…)

I was gasping for breath, okay so the sight of me being a wolf wasn't very scary, but I was pissed off and being surprised like that didn't help so...it had to get out of my system somehow.

I glanced around. Thankfully Tawni and Beccy sleep like rocks, and my room is too far down the hallway from the bathroom for ella to hear me so no one had woken up.

"I swear, one more dream like that and I'll go insane." Cam said laying back down, instantly falling back asleep.

Beccy's dream and POV

_COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!! I'm in a giant Canary cage!!!! I looked around excitedly. So I'm a weirdo sue me! Canaries had always been my favorite animal, because they loooooved to sing and I do too. There little whistles and tweets are calming for even a hyperactive loudmouth like me. _

_I was too busy walking around the cage to notice an old lady standing near the entrance. _

"_Brave warrior…voice of the sun…" _

_I blinked and turned around smiling, "Hallo! What do you mean brave warrior? Ooh ooh! Do I get an ultra cool weapon or something?" _

_The old woman sweat dropped slightly but smiled at me. "You'll see soon enough what I mean little one."_

_The old woman jumped from the entrance, closing the door as she went. I rushed to the side f the edge and gasped in awe as she flew away. I tried to open the cage door but it was locked._

"_Hey! I wanna fly too! Open the door!" I yelled after the woman._

"I wanna fly tooooooooooooooo…" I whined in my sleep as I rolled off of the bed. I landed with an "oof" on my head and sat up blinking in confusion.

"Meanie." I pouted as I climbed back into bed.

Ella's Dream and POV..

_W-where am I? I blinked and started to search for the others. Although I really had no idea where I was going. I was in just a bunch of under ground tunnels, kinda like the ones dug by a mole or something. It was a burrow of some sort I know that. _

_It seemed like it had been hours since I started walking but I kept going cautiously. I jumped and squeaked when I heard someone behind me._

"_Brave warrior…eyes of a flower…" I turned to se an old woman. I blushed and bowed politely._

"_I-I'm afraid you're mistaken…I m-mean my eyes are lavender but…I'm not brave in the least." I said sadly. I looked up to see the woman smiling._

"_Do not be afraid little one…it will all become clear soon enough." She suddenly vanished and I turned my head around desperately trying to find her._

"_B-but miss I don't understand. P-please come back, what do you mean?" I froze when I heard something change behind me. It wasn't a person but something was definitely different. I turned around and gasped. In front of me was a giant mirror, blocking off the rest of the path. In the mirror I looked back at a Rabbit version of myself. I shakily touched the glass, as well as my other self. I gasped when my hand went through the glass and touched the furry one on the other side. _

"Eeeeek!" I squealed, just quiet enough to not wake anyone. I sat up but waked my head on the bath tub faucet. I rubbed my head wincing at the bump forming and I sat up. My back was beginning to ache from sleeping in a bathtub but I didn't mind, I was helping my friend and that was what was important.

_But what was that dream? I have a feeling something is going on here that me and the others are a part of…and I have a feeling that woman is going to be someone important to know…_

I blinked thoughtfully for a few minutes before I reached over the side of the tub and picked up the book I was reading the night before.

"Just one chapter…then I'll go to sleep." She muttered to herself as she slipped into the story welcoming words.

**Hey everyone! Sorry the guys didn't show up in this one but I promise they will in the next chapter. Wish me luck on my DC trip!**


	6. of pancakes and evil sheep

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! Did y'all miss me? DC was absolutely awesome! Even if my friend tortured me with her nonstop talking…why did I agree to be partners with her…A well what can ya do? Anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

Regular POV

Tawni awoke the next morning, Lying flat on her back on the couch. Yawning, she stretched her long arms above her head. "School today…greeeeeat." She grumbled before collapsing backward on the couch groaning.

"Oi! Don't go back to sleep, we got an hour stripey." Cams voice forced its way into Tawni's tired ears. Tawni lifted her head up, her left eye twitching.

"…School should die and go to hell…" She muttered before rolling off the couch. (a/n make a mental note people. Tawni is **not** a morning person.)

"True dat." Cam agreed, "I'll wake up the weirdo, you wake up the mouse." Cam strode through to Beccy's room and Tawni stumbled into the bathroom still half asleep. Little did they know, someone or some ones were watching.

With Cam and Bec…

Cam walked in to see bec sprawled out on her bed, snoring up a storm.

"Yo, goofball, wake up." Cam stated walking beside Beccy. Beccy didn't so much as stir which made Cam irritated.

"I said wake _up_!" she said a little louder. Beccy just snorted a little in her sleep and turned over, facing away from Cam. Cam had had all she could take.

"Wake up Dammit!" She shouted flipping the mattress over.

"Waggggh!" Beccy cried as she and the mattress made contact with the floor. Cam smirked as Beccy sat up and looked around viscously.

"The sheep! The evil counting sheep that have haunted me for my entire life! They came back and now they've somehow become bed haters! OMG Help me!!!!" She screamed until Cam smacked her o the head.

"Wouldya shut up already? It was me ya weirdo, now get up and get ready for school." She walked off and Beccy sat there a moment blinking.

"Oh…meanie." She muttered before standing up rubbing her head.

With Tawni and Ella.

Tawni walked into the bathroom, still partly asleep. However she absolutely melted when she saw Ella leaning against the side of the bathtub, a book laying in her lap. Hey, Ella might have been the same age as the others but she was as cute as a three year old in Tawni's eyes sometimes.

Tawni knelt by the tub and shook Ella gently on the shoulder, "Ella…wake up…"

Ella's eyes opened halfway then opened up the rest of the way when she saw Tawni.

"O-oh s-sorry Tawni…I overslept again…" Ella put a hand on her forehead, over her left eye. It was always hurting for some reason in the morning, but Ella would never talk about it.

"That's alright, I don't mind waking you up." Tawni's smile turned into a cheeky grin, "You barely get enough sleep as it is reading at god knows what hour of the night"

Ella blushed embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Uh um…" Ella stuttered but stopped when Tawni ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it." She said and Ella nodded timidly.

"But if you don't mind Ella…can I ask you a favor?.."

Ella cocked her head to the side, "w-what?"

"Can you make pancakes this morning…with strawberries and blueberries. I had a strange dream that I was eating a giant blueberry…it turned out to be my pillow." (a/n this was after the other dream.)

Both girls burst into laughter as one helped the other out of the bathtub.

With the spies (cough cough turtles cough cough)…

Mikey and Raph both sweat dropped as they watched Cam flip over Bec's mattress and bec screaming something about…sheep…

Why they're there? Well it was Mikey's idea in the first place. He had said that he wanted to go see the girls again, partly because he wanted to talk to bec again, but he wanted to observe his brother's reactions with the girls a little more. Unfortunately, when they had gotten to there apartment fire escape, which thank goodness was facing a cement wall in an alley, the girls were still asleep. So to make sure they didn't think they were stalkers, they decided to stay hidden until it was a good time to come out.

Donnie and Leo were watching Ella and Tawni come out of the bathroom, which they had figured out meant Ella was currently sleeping in there. Don made a mental note of that to him self for later.

Tawni was wearing a baby blue blouse with a navy blue skirt that went to her knees with white sandals. Her hair was down with its tiger stripes in their usual spot. Unlike other girls, Tawni didn't put any makeup on. (a/n partly because I don't know what half of all that crap is.)

Cam was wearing a pair of black khakis with a red t- shirt along with peach and crimson red sneakers. Also she had a pair of black gloves covering part of her hands with the fingers sticking out. She had a red ribbon that tied about half of her jet black hair. If anyone came near her with makeup or so much as lip gloss she would darn near snap their spine in half.

Bec was wearing a sun yellow shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows with a bird design on it. She also had an orange skirt that reached her mid thigh with orange sweatpants that reached her knees underneath. Her hair was held back in a high ponytail and using a pair of goggles as a headband. She had yellow and orange tennis shoes on. Since she was so busy all the time, she never really though about putting make up on, not that she would mind if someone asked her to put it on, it just wasn't her first choice.

Lastly Ella came out. She was currently braiding her hair into a pair of pigtail braids that hung loosely on her shoulders. The white tips of her bangs hung a little in her face over her glasses. She was wearing a white shirt under a long black jacket. She wore a red plaid skirt with purple stripes over fish net stockings and black combat boots. Ella just generally wasn't the type to stand out so she had no use for makeup.

Needless to say, all four turtle boys were blushing and drooling over the girls.

Anyways, they watched Ella enter the kitchen with an apron wrapped around her waist over her school clothes.

About a half an hour later Ella served pancakes with strawberries and blueberries. Apparently that was the right time to show themselves for Mikey because he rapped on the glass before the other three could stop him.

Ella twitched from the unexpected noise and Tawni looked up. She cocked an eyebrow at the guys before opening the window to let them in. (a/n I cant believe they hadn't noticed them till now.)

"err, hi guys?" Tawni said a little confused but happy to see Leo.

The guys scratched the backs of their heads and looked sheepishly at the girls.

"Um, Mikey wanted to come see you guys again before we start training. Uh...he also wanted to…err." Leo started babbling uncomfortably.

"Join us for breakfast guys?" Tawni said smiling amused. She looked knowingly at Leo who smiled gratefully at her.

Once again the eight teenagers chatted about things for about fifteen minutes before Tawni stood up again.

"Well guys, I hate to say it, but we gotta go." The other girls got up but Mikey grabbed Bec's wrist confused.

"Huh? Go where?" He asked, ignoring the fact that his brothers were smirking at him because he really didn't care to be honest.

"School silly." Bec said smiling.

"You didn't tell us you had school. Did we make you late?" Leo asked looking at Tawni concerned.

She shook her head, "Nah, if we run we can make it by the second bell." She started to walk towards the door but Donatello piped up from behind.

"We can take the battle shell.(a/n that's the name of their car right? I have horrible memory I'm sorry.) You could get there before the first bell." He offered and Ella smiled at him gratefully.

So in about five minutes all eight were packed into the battle shell. The school was only about a seven minute drive so when they pulled up only a few students were there.

The other three girls said goodbye to the turtles but Ella stayed a little longer to bow thanks to Donatello.

"T-thank you for you help Donatello." She said blushing slightly.

"y-you're welcome." He replied blushing himself. Which didn't go unnoticed by his brothers.

Once Ella had run off to catch up with the other girls, The other three brothers started teasing poor don.

"Nice save back there lover boy." Mikey said nudging his brother in the side with his elbow. The other two smirked when their younger brother glared at them.

They sat there for a while, jumped a foot in the air when they heard the unusually loud bell go off, then sat in silence for a while longer, until Mikey brought up an interesting question.

"So…wanna go to school?"

**I'm sorry if it was a little short but I thought it was okay. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.**

**Tawni: Please review Kisa's story!**


	7. Rescueing Ella

**Hi peoples! Err, based on the reviews I got I really hope I don't disappoint people with what Mikey meant by "going to school" But please don't stop reading, and I apologize to anyone I disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

"Come again?" Leo asked cocking an eye ridge.

"I said wanna go to school?" Mikey said again. Raph slapped his forehead.

"Err, Mikey ? Did you forget-" Don started.

"We're five foot walking talking _turtles_ lamebrame." Raph said bapping Mikey on the head with his other hand.

Mike rubbed his head before glaring at his three older brothers.

"I meant that we could watch from the window! I mean there's plenty of trees here, we'd blend in easily."

He grinned when he saw Don and Leo think it over, while Raph still scowled.

"Haven't ya wondered what a real school would be like? Haven't ya wanted to listen to a science teachers lectures Donnie?"

Don raised an eye ridge, "Ya, back when I thought I needed it…now I would probably be bored to tears cuz I already know it."

"Whatever, c'mon guys! What if the girls get in trouble huh? If we stay then we can help them."

"Mikey, what are the chances of four completely normal girls getting into trouble?" Raph asked irritably but Leo looked interested.

"Actually Raph, I've been sensing something in those girls that isn't completely normal. I have no idea what it is and apparently neither do the girls. But I get the oddest feeling that there is a lot more to them than just-"

"A few pretty faces?" Mikey cut in grinning. This time Leo bapped him and he yelped.

"Anyways, I actually agree with mike, lets stay here for a while, after all training with splinter isn't for another few hours. "

Meanwhile, In some dirty downtown ally way…

A shadowed bulky figure lay in the shadows near a dumpster. It had glowing red eyes that shown evilly with his pearly white snarl.

"So the spirits have reawakened eh?" The figure, apparently male growled before heaving his huge scaly and…surprisingly furry body.

"This time…those girls will die."

Back at school…

Just like Mikey said, all four brothers were able to blend in perfectly with the trees. They were originally in front of a science teachers window but Mikey kept falling asleep and snoring too loudly for Leo's liking. So they decided to move to an art room.

To Donatello's pleasure, they had somehow found Ella's class. You see, Ella, since she loved to draw, would sign up for her own art class while Tawni and the others would choose their own as well. So for the time being Ella was separated, and Donatello noticed, that she was a little uneasy about it.

She just sat in the corner of the room away from everyone else. She hovered over her drawing like someone would rip it to shreds if she showed it to them.

Three girls sat a few feet from her, not close to her, but close enough to stare and whisper. What looked like the leader of the group looked up, the others followed suit. They stared at Ella smirking, she had been looking up at the clock for the time but noticed their looks and ducked her head nervously. Donatello narrowed his eyebrows.

The bell rang and kids poured out of their classrooms. Ella gathered her things as fast as she could and hurried out the door/. At the same time the turtles moved to the hallway window as well.

_Just keep walking Ella…maybe she wont this time._

"Oh _Ellllaaaaa! _" A sour sweet voice cooed down the hallway.

Ella closed her eyes and sighed, _not again. _She turned slowly and fearfully at the smirking faces of the girls in class.

"W-what is it… Lyssa." She whispered, clearly terrified because her hands were shaking. All the turtles could do was watch as all three girls gathered in a circle, herding Ella into the middle. Back against the wall, Ella looked up at Lyssa's cruel, smug face.

"Aww, little Ella's afraid? But we haven't even done anything yet." Lyssa brushed the hair out of Ella's face, making Ella squirm even more and flinch.

"Heh, you're mumbling again. Don't you know we cant hear you hen you do that?" One of the other girls asked, her voice sounded like she had a bad cold, but don't be fooled…that's her normal voice.

Don was getting really angry now, and Leo put a hand on his shoulder, giving him an understanding but warning look.

"Teach her how to respect us Lyssa." The same girl suggested.

Ella wanted to cry, but she did her best to hold her ground but was failing miserably. Lyssa raised her hand in the air, getting ready to backhand poor Ella. _C-Cammy! _Ella screamed on the inside, squeezing her eyes shut.

Donatello struggled against his brother's grip but could only wait for the hit to land.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Like she could read minds, Cam had shoved her way into the circle and kicked Lyssa straight in the face. Lyssa was sent crashing into the wall, as her flunkies rushed over.

Still in her kicking position, cam slowly placed her foot on the ground and snarled at them. All the turtles were like O.O.

"Oi! What the _fuck_ is going on here!" Cam yelled. Lyssa glared at her as blood dribbled down her lip.

"For your information _Cameron, _we were just playing with little Ella here." Lyssa snapped back. Cam folded her arms and glared at the girls in front of her.

"Listen up bitch! Anyone who messes with Ella I kick their ass! Get the picture?" She asked dangerously and the girls began to tremble slightly in fear. Lyssa glared.

"Ya damn tomboy. This isn't over, someday we'll catch Ella or you alone and…you'll have to wait and see what happens." Lyssa and her clones walked off noses in the air.

Shortly after they were gone, Tawni and Bec came strolling up to them. They blinked, looked at the huge dent in the wall where Lyssa had crashed, then looked at cam and a still frightened Ella.

"Lyssa?" Tawni asked,

"Lyssa." Cam answered. Tawni had a blank face, she wasn't really surprised since this happened almost every day. Tawni walked over to a silent Ella and hugged her n a comforting way.

"Aww, Were they bothering you again Ellie? I'm sorry we couldn't get to you on time."

Ella nodded a little flustered. "I-its okay, you were busy and I was slow. I-I just wish those girls would leave me alone." She mumbled but the turtles and the girls still heard it well.

Tawni gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "C'mon guys, lets get home before a teacher sees us….Cam…from now on can you try not to make such a dent?"

Cam sweat dropped at the wall that was pushed in from Lyssa's strong impact.

"Perhaps I went to far.." She said in a monotone. The turtles sweat dropped as the girls walked away without to much concern. They decided to follow until some guy came running down the hall with little hearts in his eyes.

"Oh cam that was wonderful!" He shouted and sprung to give her a hug. Cam felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she turned around just in time to stick her foot in front of her and press it against the kids face. Raph secretly cheered in his head. The guys arms fell loosely at his sides since his hug had been disturbed by cams foot.

"Cam, put yor foobt dowm." His muffled voice came from behind the shoe.

"not a chance nick, get out of here ya crazy fan boy." She growled and pushed her foot so he would be sent back a little. Nick still had little hearts in his eyes but walked away.

"She digs me…she totally digs me."

"Looks like ya got some competition Raph." Mikey muttered only to get bapped again.

"Come on, the girls have left already, we'll pretend we're picking them up so they can get home safe, then we should get to training with master splinter." Leo said and they went to met up in the parking lot with the girls.

With Lyssa and her clones.

"I cant believe that damn tomboy! Ever since her and those other weirdoes became friends with Ella, we never get to have fun with her." Lyssa screeched as her and her flunkies walked to a club. They were dressed in pretty skimpy clothes because, like you already didn't know, they were sluts.

"I know." A clone named Marissa piped up. Another clone named Chancy bobbed her head up and down stupidly.

The girls froze, they heard a deep creepy chuckling come from an alleyway they were walking past. The clones hid behind Lyssa cowardly and Lyssa stuck her chin out curiously to the chuckle.

"So you hate those girls too…especially the dark one. Lyssa suddenly smiled.

"Yeah, that's cam, a total bitch with absolutely no femininity in her. Wait how do you even know them?" In truth she really didn't care, she could sense were this was going.

"Lets just say that I've my past experiences with them and they can not be left un harmed. However I will need some assistance if I-"

"We're in." Lyssa cut him off.

The shadowed figure smirked, barring many white fang like teeth

"There is no backing out, you're my henchmen now so you must respect me as much. Now I will show you who I am, but you mustn't scream or you wil pay the price."

Lyssa smirked and her and her cronies stepped into the shadows, not even knowing what they had just agreed to.

At the school, some time later..

The teachers stood gaping in front of the huge dent in the wall.

"What the hell happened here! Principal!"

The principal let out a sigh, "not again…"

**Well, that's the next chapter! And the bad guy has finally been introduced. I would like to thank Wolf Guardian of Light for the idea of a cross breed villain. **

**Cam: (smirk) you saw what I did to Lyssa, read and review or else.**

**Kisa: (sweat drop) Oye vey.**


	8. Leo x Tawni momentawww

**Hi peoples! This time I actually have an announcement to make. If you go on and search the key words anime original character, with the subject people/portrait and media: pencil you will get two drawings I made. I actually drew Cam and Ella so you can get a better picture of what they look like. I'll be drawing Tawni and Bec next month because I can only upload three pictures per month. Anyways I hope you like the pictures and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Tawni stood outside on the roof. Once again she was thinking about the dream, only this time she was wondering about that old woman.

"Just who was she?" Tawni murmured out loud, "I couldn't sense any evil about her…but she is so mysterious anyway…"

"Something I should know about? You look like your concentrating hard."

Tawni jumped but smiled not even turning around, "Hey Leo."

"Hey." He answered, waiting for her answer.

"Its not important, don't worry about it." She answered turning around smiling. Leo had his arms crossed and looked at her skeptically. Tawni let out a breath and looked at him sheepishly.

"nothing gets past you huh?" Leo smirked and shook his head no. Walking over to the side of the roof like her he leaned on it looking over.

"Just tell me what's wrong, you ca trust me Tawni." He said looking her in the eye. He meant it.

She sighed and took a minute to plan what she was saying.

"Well, for starters…for the past couple of months, since my 15th birthday….I've been having this weird dream."

Leo nodded thoughtfully and concentrated as she told him all about her latest dream, the one were she had seen her tiger form. He looked at her interested when she described what the old woman had said, and what she looked like.

"And once I see my tiger form, I wake up even more confused." Tawni finished with a sigh, then blushed realizing she just poured her heart out to a guy she had only met a few days ago.

"S-sorry, I'm talking to much again aren't I?" She gave herself a gentle bonk on the head smiling.

Leo smiled taking her fist off her head, "No, this was bothering you and talking about it helped, so it's a good thing."

Both of them blushed when they realized their hands were still connected.

"s-sorry." Leo said quickly letting go, Tawni only nodded.

The sat in silence for a while before Tawni asked, "Can you tell me a little bit more about your family, I mean I don't know that much about you guys yet."

Leo smiled, "Sure."

So this time it was Leo pouring his heart out to the girl next to him. Tawni would nod and giggle when he would describe something silly Mikey would do when they were little. She would also concentrate when he would explain some of the training he had trouble with when being trained by master splinter, but how he quickly mastered them.

"Your family sounds so nice. And master splinter sounds like such a caring father." She said and Leo nodded.

"That's right, you guys have got to meet him still. Come to think of it, I've never seen your parents around d Tawni." Un aware of what he just brought up, Leo got very nervous when Tawni's face turned cold.

"That's because they're no were near here. After all they can barely use a second out of their busy schedules to even call their only child." she muttered bitterly. Leo frowned .

"Talk to me about it." He suggested and Tawni took a deep breath.

"For starters my parents never wanted a kid. They're not evil people, just greedy and rich people who would rather count their profit than spend time with their daughter."

She stared down at her hands sadly, "Most of what I remember growing up is just playing by myself in some lonely looking nursery. Maybe once a month I would get a glimpse of my parents then just like that they were gone again. They were good enough people not to dump me in the street, but to make up for their love they spoilt me rotten. I remember hating it and I still do."

Leo stared at her for a while before she continued.

"The only family I can remember really loving is my grandfather."

Leo cocked an eye ridge as she went on, "He was probably the only one who would come and visit me. We would play and play for hours until he had to go back to that stupid old folks home, which my parents made him go too so they wouldn't have to take care of him. But at least I had someone to play with y'know?"

Leo looked at her curiously. "Where is he now? Do you keep in touch?"

Tawni stared into space sadly before muttering bitterly, "He's dead."

Leo felt like he wanted to suck the words he just said right out of the air and he looked over the side of the edge of the building. "Oh."

"It was lung cancer, it had gotten so bad nothing was let to be done to help. I was onl ten when he died, I felt like my entire world just shattered into pieces when I got the news."

She tried desperately to hold them in but a few small tears leaked their way out. Leo hesitated before using one of is three fingers to brush them away.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and his eyes widened when she hugged him. It took him a moment to hug back and he rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed.

"It's okay, it will be alright." He muttered trying to sooth her, it worked.

I took a couple minutes for her to calm down but finally she pulled out of the hug blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." He said smiling reassuringly but blushing also.

"Is it okay if we don't talk about this anymore." She muttered not meeting his eyes.

"Sure." He looked at a building that had a clock on it, Holy crap they had been talking for 3 hours!

"You should get some sleep now." He suggested and she nodded, making her way to the roof door.

He followed but before she entered she turned around smiling.

"Thanks Leo, I really needed that talk."

"No problem." He said smiling.

"You really are sweet you know that? Good night."

Now it might have been because she was tired, or maybe she meant to d it, but right then and there Tawni leaned up and gave Leo a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed a deep crimson, not that you could tell since he's green, and he watched her enter the building.

Once she was gone he naturally did what any normal teenage turtle would do when not used to being kissed by a girl. H fainted.

**Hehe, that was pretty much just a LeoxTawni moment but don't worry, the other guys will get their time with their girls. Oh and I'm planning on adding a bonus chapter once I get 100 review for this story, so far I'm almost halfway there. **

**Bec: So keep reviewing people!**


	9. RaphxCam momenthehehe

**Hey people! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Cam's POV

Taking notes in history class…oh joy. Honestly what's the point of taking notes if the teacher is gonna make the test so hard we get al the questions wrong anyway. Well, that's not technically true...Ella always found someway to get at least a B on our history tests, that's probably why those dumbass bitches are always picking on her. Stupid jealous bitches.

I wasn't paying much attention to the lesson so I glanced at Tawni out of the corner of my eye. Last night, when she came back from the roof her eyes were all red and puffy, like she had been crying something fierce. What really confused me is that she was smiling and blushing….I wonder if Leonardo had something to do with it.

I perked up a little when my acute hearing picked up a rustling sound come from the window. Most likely a turtle trying to get comfortable in the tree outside.

I smirked _So they're back…_I thought. You see I had figured out a couple of days ago that our new favorite turtles liked to spy o us when we went to school. Why I have no idea but I guess I don't really care. To be honest…and I can't believe I'm gonna say this about a guy even if he's a turtle…but I kinda feel like I'm getting a little too close for comfort with Raphael. I mean, just personality wise we relate.

I shook my head, no way am I goin soft now ! I can't afford to like this guy! I've gotta concentrate on keeping Ella safe and Beccy from hurting herself and making sure Tawni doesn't get herself kidnapped. I have to be the loner, no matter where I go I'm alone. Not literally but still.

Later that day.

I was currently crawling under my bed for my folder. It wasn't anything special, just a regular manila folder. It had a variety of my writing from when I was six years old to last week. I've never really shared what's in hear because it contains more of my emotional writing. Like I said I don't like to show much emotion other than frustration and/or anger and sometimes happiness.

Hmmm, I wonder what Raph would say if he read one of these.

I stared blankly at the wall under my bed then whacked myself on the bottom of the bed, on purpose of course. What the hell am I thinking! I cant allow anyone to read these, I just want to do a bit of editing on them while I have nothing to do. I'm not gonna go sharing them to the world.

And really who would want to see or even read my emotion. I'm not uber smart like Ella, or sensible like Tawni, or…cheerful as Beccy. Why would Raph or any boy want to share or talk about my emotion if I at some point wanted to…not counting nick…I'm still questioning if he really is a boy.

I squirmed more under the bed trying to find the folder but once again it had gone somewhere, giving me a heart attack in the process.

Raph's POV

I raised an eyebrow (if I had one) watching Cam wriggling under her bed. I could tell she was looking for something but apparently she wasn't finding it.

Watching her willingly go under the bed made a random flashback appear in my head. Stop your snickering, like it hasn't happened to you!

I remember being terrified of the underside of my bed after watching Don't look under the bed on Disney channel. I wouldn't admit it (though I think master splinter figured it out awhile later) and it took a while for it to go away. Seeing Cam just willingly crawl under there made the five year old me wonder if there was anything she was afraid of.

I made it my mission to find.

I rapped on the glass and her, thinking it was the door, shouted from under, "It's open!"

Surprisingly the window was open too, so I just walked in and stood awkwardly by the side of the bed.

I blinked when I noticed a manila folder near the bottom side of the bed were it had been pushed out without Cam noticing. I picked it up wondering if it was what she was looking for and nudged her foot with mine to get her attention.

"Hey., is this what your-"

"AGGGG SPIDER!" Cam screamed and literally jumped out from under the bed.

She landed in my arms which made me smirk and she shuddered.

My smirk widened, "So there is something your afraid of."

Cam glared at me and pushed herself out of my arms, which made me a little disappointed….wait what?!

She tried desperately to hide an embarrassed blush of her face but failed and I snickered inwardly. "I'm not afraid of spiders, I just don't like them. "

Raph sweat dropped _sounds like me with bugs…_I thought then shook it out and opened up the manila folder.

"Hey! Who aid you could read those!" Cam screamed and reached desperately for the folder. I held it above my head so she couldn't get it.

"just what are you hiding in here that is so secretive? Now I really wanna know." I said smirking but it disappeared when cam kicked me in the shin. I dropped the folder but a paper also fell away from inside the folder.

While Cam retrieved her folder I snuck a glance at the very short poem scrawled over it.

_Come Back_

_I miss you_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Or said?_

_That made you want to leave_

_If I promise to be good_

_Forever and always_

_Will you come back?_

_Or will you keep hiding_

_Like you are now…_

"Hey!" Cam yelled snatching the poem out of my hands. I merely blinked. Me being the tough guy I was couldn't say a good compliment if it bit me on the shell, so all I could manage was.

"err…wow."

Cam glared and wouldn't meet my eyes, slipping the poem back into the folder.

"uh…may I ask who that was for?" I asked curious, hey, whoever was responsible for that poem had to do something to her right. I wonder…could it be a past boyfriend?! I shook the thought out of my head and waited for her answer.

Cam still glared at the wall, "…It was for my mother…" She grumbled. I raised an eye ridge. Where was her mother then?

"Forget it, you never read anything." She said flatly shoving the folder back under the bed.

I didn't say anything but growled, "Just what is your problem, kicking me in the shin like that."

Cam smirked, "Next time you'll listen to me when I tell you to leave something alone."

I smirked, "Of course I have to get revenge now, you realize that?"

"Wha-"

I grabbed Cam in a headlock and started giving her a fierce noogie. She cried out, but she was laughing too, then I cried out when she bit my arm. I let go and she was laughing her head off. I found myself smiling too, you don't often get to se Cam laughing that hard after all.

Cam's POV

Holy crap! Was I laughing! I don't usually do that with just anyone. Could I really trust Raph more than I think?

I saw Raph with one of his own little smirks and I slowly calmed down. We just stood and stared at each other for a while before I coughed and we broke our eye contact.

"So…I'd betta get back to Master splinter." Raph said walking towards the window.

"Yeah okay...hey. Thanks for your help by the way." I said giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

He smirked but raised an eye ridge, "What I help ya with anyways?"

I closed my eyes and smiled, "I was in a pretty crappy mood, and ya helped me feel better, so thanks."

Regular POV

Raph smirked, "I am gonna find out what else your hiding in that folder ya know…"

Cam smirked and pushed him out the window onto the fire escape, "Sure, that's the day I'll were a dress."

Raph tried to picture Cam in a bright yellow sun dress….It did not look right. He unconsciously pictured her in a black and red, punkish type dress….Much better.

Suddenly Mikey appeared out of nowhere and hung upside down in his face.

"Heh heh, I saw that Raph."

Raph glared at his younger brother and crossed his arms. Mental note: If Mikey finds out you've been hanging out with a girl you possibly might have a crush on…play dumb.

"Ya saw what doofus." He asked and Mikey grinned impishly.

"Raphie and Cammy sittin in a tree-" He didn't get much farther than that because Raph chased him around in circles in the alley. That is until he tripped and shrieked like a little girl while Raph proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

**Well, that was the ninth chapter. And to those who read the first chapter and took offense to the short comment for Ella I am truly sorry. I got a review from someone who was a upset with me and I just want to say I'm sorry and that I really didn't mean anything by it. I mean, she's short compared to the other girls because they are each an inch taller. So yeah, that's all I was saying and again I am truly sorry if I upset anyone else.**

**Bec: C'mon Ella! You can do it!**

**Ella: U-um…please read and r-review**

**Kisa: (claps hands)**


	10. DonxElla momenttehehe

**Hi people! Well, its another Turtle x girl moment. I've decided that I would do all four moments before I went on with the animal transforming thing. I know you guys must be getting impatient but doing at least one of these little moments helps me build their relationships better. So I apologize to those who want to move on, please don't stop reading.**

**And a special note to WereWolfprincess1215 and Wolf Guardian of Light. Guys, I really don't mind if you have a few disagreements and you want to use my review page to debate them, but…just don't…kill each other.. okay? And I am not picking sides in this thing okay? XD**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

It was Saturday afternoon. All the girls were out of the house except for Ella. Tawni had gone out because she had to go do some extra work at school, Cam was walking around town trying to find some inspiration to write. And Bec…was being bec somewhere which made Ella worry a bit for her safety. However she knew under all of that insanity there had to be **some **sense in there right? …probably not.

Anyways, she had done basically all of her homework on Friday night because she really had nothing else to do and so she had a good 5 hours to herself. Now if only she could figure out what to do in that time.

Obviously she was relaxing, so she was wearing a pair of jeans with a dark green sweatshirt.

_Hmmm…I haven't baked in a while…and I'm sure Tawni and the others wouldn't mind. _

So Ella set about baking a descent sized cake. You know in case a few hungry turtles decided to drop in. Only problem was is that Beccy accidentally melted all of their measuring cups when she was making chocolate. Heaven knows why and like she needs it but either way it left Ella with a dilemma.

This is where Donatello comes in. He had been wanting to visit Ella by himself for a while so he could talk to her without his brothers teasing him about it. They would probably sill tease him when he got back but that wasn't really on his mind right now. Anyways he walked up the fire escape and stood outside of the door. He saw Ella looking around for something clutching a big silver bowl. She looked a little perplexed.

_I wonder what's wrong? _Don thought as he watched her scurry around the verily small apartment.

He tapped on the glass lightly remembering what happened last time. He heard the bowl crash to the ground and Ella squeak a faint 'meep!' Oh well so much for that.

A hand placed where her heart would be to try and steady it, Ella peaked out side of the kitchen to fid Donatello smiling sheepishly in the window. She blushed embarrassed and let him in.

"uh, hi." He gave a small wave and Ella blushed even more.

"H-hi." She squeaked.

"Um, I uh noticed you were looking for something. I was just wondering if I could help."

Ella smiled, "Um, I-I was looking for some spare measuring cups, I-I was going to bake a cake for when the others get back."

"Oh really…um…if you want some help…you know cooking is kinda like science so…I could help estimate the measurements." Don scratched the back of his head awkwardly and Ella's smile brightened.

"T-thank you so much Donatello." She said making him blush

"You know you can just call me don if you want to…" He said which made her blush (sheesh its like a chain reaction with these two.)

"O-oh, okay Don."

So both walked into the kitchen awkwardly since they were trying desperately not to blush. Don started to look at the ingredients as Ell got the rest of the supplies.

Don started showing her how to estimate amounts by using spoons and other everyday utensils. She also showed him how to check if a cake was done in the middle without making a hole in it, using a spoon to press the top instead.

Working in deathly silence always made Donatello nervous, even more than he was now since he was less that a foot away from his (though he wont admit it) crush. So he came up with a plan to lower the tension between them, a verily scientific plan that would take place while they were making the frosting.

"Hey Ella, Here's some more flour to thicken it."

Ella turned around confused, "Wha-"

She was cut off when he flicked some flour that landed perfectly across her face. She blinked a couple times making Don nervous that he had made her angry with him but he relaxed when he saw Ella smile and giggle.

"N-no fair." She said in between giggles, making Don chuckle as well. Just when he wasn't looking she flicked some flour at him. He froze then gave a sinister smirk at her, making her laugh nervously.

"Oh your in for it now!" And with that a full out flour war erupted in the tiny kitchen. Both teens were laughing there heads off and having fun turning each other into a couple of white ghosts. Well a white ghost girl and ghost turtle at least.

Don was grinning wide, he had never seen Ella act so outgoing before. Most likely because those bullies aren't breathing down her neck so she can actually have **fun** for once.

After about five minutes of chucking flour and stuff at each other both collapsed in a heap on the floor laughing.

"Oh my gosh…look at what we did!" Ella cried out laughing.

"It's okay…at least that stupid awkward silence is over." Don choked out between fits of laughter.

"Y-yeah." Ella said giggling, beginning to calm down.

After a while, They cleaned up the kitchen and took out the cake. The frosting had been done a while ago so they slapped it on and Poof, instant cake.

"W-wait...there's something I forgot to do." Ella went in search for something in one of the drawers while Donatello just watched curiously. After finding what she wanted she carried back dozens of little food coloring decorators (like those frostings that you can draw on cakes with. I'm not sure what they're called.)

She sat down on a kitchen stool and began to work. Luckily she still had about an hour until the girls got back.

Donnie watched her intrigued by how she could show all her skills as an artist…on a cake top. When Ella was finally finished she had food dye all over her hands and sweatshirt but she smiled happily at Donnie.

He looked over to see a beautifully decorated cake with A huge monarch butterfly on the top and other smaller ones going around the sides. It could almost be mistaken for a drawing if the frosting was smoother.

"Wow Ella, this is awesome." Don said to a blushing Ella. Since he was a boy he really wasn't interested in butterflies unless he could study them but the way she had made a simple baked good into a master peace made him a bit dumbstruck to say the least.

"t-thank you." Ella forced out blushing like mad. She had always been the one to make the birthday cake since she was always finding a different and most likely beautiful design on it.

Ella washed her hands and put her sweat shirt in the wash to be replaced by a new one and Donatello decided Master Splinter would want him back soon. Before he could exit the window however he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder. He blinked before turning around.

Ella blushed but held out a piece of the cake out to him. "U-um, I f-figured since you helped me out again with the measurements…you could at least have the first piece." Ella looked at her feet and don blushed a little. He took the cake out of her hands smiling.

"Thanks Ella." Ella looked up and smiled sweetly, Making Donatello want to drool again. Lucky for him the loud rapping on the door knocked him out of it.

"Ella! It's me Bec! (snifsniff) I smell CAKE!"

Both teens sweat dropped and said their silent goodbyes. Hurrying out the window, Don smiled happily as he left his crush to explain where the first slice went.

**Well, I hope that turned out better than I think it did, only you guys can tell me! **

**Master splinter: it would be wise to review Kisa san's story please.**


	11. MikeyxBeccy momentMwehehehe

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me more than a week to update but here it is, the last moment before things start to get real interesting…I hope…I'm still in the process of brainstorming the next chapter. Be patient readers! WARNING! For those of you who are still in the process of beating the first kingdom hearts game, (like me but I watched my friend beat the end of it.) There will be spoilers of how it ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

As everyone in the universe knows, even people who **don't** like TMNT (O.O gasp.) Mikey was in no way shape or form shy. Neither was Beccy. So it was only natural for Mikey to go spend the entire afternoon with her melting their brains in front of Beccy's new kingdom hearts game. And to no extent was he embarrassed when his brothers started teasing him about his supposed crush on Beccy. He was fine with it, because he had already accepted that he liked Beccy .

He glanced over at her grinning because her tongue was sticking out and swirling around as she concentrated. At the moment they were fighting a whole hoard of heartless. You see, they were taking turns as to who would play. It was supposed to be each person gets one level unfortunately Beccy kept freaking out whenever she found a boss. So it was up to Mikey to be there as back up if Beccy suddenly had a gaming overload and…err, crashed.

"Take that you lousy flying blob! Aw shit he shot me with lightning! Aw, an original heartless its so cute….SLICE!"

Mikey erupted into laughter at her random outbursts and had to pause it for Beccy as she joined him.

Soon after the giant swarm of heartless disappeared when Beccy started katana swinging the key blade, dicing everything in sight.

"Alright, I think we'd better recharge our sugar batteries if we're gonna go any further in the game." Mikey suggested grinning.

"Okie doke, I think we have some extra pieces of Ella's cake left, that'll give us a big enough sugar dose to go on a giant mass murder of heartless without breaking into twitches in the process." Beccy said grinning like a maniac.

They laughed and they walked into the kitchen. Mikey watched as Beccy's high pony tail swung back and forth on her head. Her short blonde hair hung just above her shoulders. His face got a brief dreamy look on it but he shook it off.

Oh yeah he was definitely crushing on this girl.

Beccy's POV

Oh yeah I was definitely crushing on this guy.

Yep, you heard me right, I'm actually starting to _like_ like a five foot 2 turtle. But I suppose compared to anyone else it would be the perfect match. I mean its **me** we're talking about!

But seriously how could anyone resist someone like Mike, turtle or not. He's sweet, funny, and he can kick just about any boss's butt while I'm busy having a spaz attack on the floor. Fortunately my whacky personality dose a fine job of hiding my crush. I'll wait a little while before I let it show, I want to know if he feels the same way.

"So, what level have we got next." Mikey asked through a mouthful of cake.

"I think we have the last boss next, I think its that huge black dude from fantasia. At least that's what someone told me." I answered mimicking him. Mikey nodded grinning as he put his plate in the sink.

I did the same and we settled ourselves back in front of the game.

Regular POV

It was Mikey's turn to fight a level. They were both excited because well, they wanted to know how the game would end.

"Wagg! Look out for the giant ball of energy! Dodge roll! DODGEROLL!" Beccy screamed, freaking out again.

"RUN SORA RUN!" Mikey screamed. He was grinning wide as he delivered the last blow. Beccy cheered and grabbed the controller to save. However both of them froze as they watched Ansem appear. They watched in pure deathly silence as Sora got ready for the **last** last battle of the game.

"An…sem….Oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Beccy screamed as the first battle with Ansem.

"Dodge roll! Dodge roll! Use your cure magic! Look out for the tree!" Mikey shouted several directions to a panicking Beccy, who was surprisingly holding her own pretty well, considering. After tremendous effort, the first battle with Ansem was over and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"WTF!!!" They both shouted at the same time as Ansem emerged once again. Not even saying a word, Beccy passed the controller to Mikey and got into the fetal position as he battled Ansem, now even harder.

It went on like that for at least three hours. Seeing as Ansem just kept getting harder all 10 times they had to beat him! It was finally the last time they had to fight him. Beccy's thumbs where punching the X button like no tomorrow and her hands where getting tired fast.

"MIKEY SWITCH!" She shouted tossing the controller above her as her hands throbbed. (enter mission impossible music.) Mikey jumped up and did a flip, catching the controller in mid air and diving for the floor again. No sooner than he hit the ground had his three stubby fingers began expertly moving across the controller. Beccy watched over his shoulder her eyes all bug eyed.

_Sheesh, I'm not even playing and I'm as nervous as heck! _She though. Mikey had little sweat beads going down his head, partly because this boss was hard, partly because he didn't want Beccy to be sad because he lost.

Finally after what seemed to be a life time, Ansem disappeared and the whole thing with Riku, the king, Kairi, and Sora getting separated played. Not speaking a word, Beccy carefully saved the game before anything else could happen. Both teenagers turned slowly to each other, then collapsed onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling tiredly.

"Finally…that dude finally called it quits for a while." Mikey said exhaustedly, He grinned as Beccy giggled.

"Yeah…I cant believe fought him a total of 21 times and he's not even dead." She said a little disappointedly.

Mikey chuckled and nudged her arm with his elbow, "But hey. That gives us something to look forward to doing in the sequel."

"Yeah…but do you mind if I at least get a thirteen hour sleep period before we even try beating that game?" Beccy looked up at him with her big brown eyes and Mikey couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I need to crash for a while too. I think for the first time in my life I'm suffering from video game overload. " He answered and she grinned.

They sat up and sat there watching the credits roll down before Beccy suddenly leaned over and kissed Mikey on the cheek.

Mikey froze where he was and blushed. Hey, just because he had accepted he had a crush on her doesn't mean he couldn't blush if she did something like that.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling through his blush.

Beccy smiled poking his forehead, "That was for helping me beat the game…and for being a sweetheart."

Mikey blushed even more but grinned. _she called me a sweetheart!_

They stayed like that for a while before Mikey decided His brothers and not to mention Master Splinter would kill him if he stayed any longer. So he gathered his trench coat and hat and headed for the door.

"Mikey!" Beccy called him one last time.

He turned to her curiously and she smiled.

"Our class has a school trip to the museum of history tomorrow, just thought id tell ya just in case, y'know you and the guys wanna follow like you've been doing?" She smirked at him as he looked a little surprised that she found out. After a moment he smirked back.

"We'll think about it dudette. But expect us to be there." With that he turned chuckling and Beccy giggled closing the door behind him.

**Well hopefully that didn't suck too bad. Hope you liked it.**

**April: Even if I haven't appeared it I still think you should read and review Kisa's story.**


	12. a profecy and a promise

**Hi! Sorry it's a little late but I want to have a good life when I graduate so I apparently have to do well in school. My apologies fellow turtle fans and here are some of the answers you've been looking for in past chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

The bus halted suddenly in front of yet another traffic light. The kids inside lurched forward and shouted out cries od surprise and frustration. The bus driver only waved his hand in apology and nervously readjusted the brake. Seriously driving a great big hulking mass of metal, full of restless high schoolers, in the middle of a busy city was not an easy job.

But we don't care about that right now. What we care about is our four favorite girls who sat in their usual spot in the back of the bus. Cam slouched in her seat next to the window, gazing out it occasionally, but she would look at the others out of the corner of her eye bordly to see what they were talking about. Beccy bounced in her seat impatiently and talked with Tawni about the trip and what they'll do. Tawni was turned around in her seat so she could face her two friends, but she kept a good grip on the seat and made sure to sit down properly if the teacher looked that way. Ella was just calmly enjoying the slightly noisy ride. Watching the tops of the buildings with a small smile on her face.

Turtles POV

Mikey huffed as he tried to keep up with his brothers. The kids in the bus might not of liked it but whenever the bus screeched to a stop he got to rest a little. I mean he's a turtle, its not like he's _super _fast.

"Leo! Are you sure that's the right bus?!" Mikey called up ahead as his brothers ran ahead.

"Yes mike. Its going towards the museum of history, that's were the girls are going **remember**?" Leo called back a little irritably, that was the fourth time he had asked that.

Mikey pouted as they continued to run.

When they came across a slightly shorter building they were careful of course but got to peek in the windows of the bus to check up on the girls. Leo looked in the window and frowned a little when he saw Tawni in her not exactly bus safe position. But he saw her holding on carefully so he dismissed the thought and smiled when he watched her talk with Beccy, patiently answering questions.

Raph smirked when he saw Cam looking out the window with a completely bored look on her face. Her head rested on her hand as she placed her elbow on the edge of the window.

Mikey grinned tiredly as he watched Beccy literally bounce around in her seat. Particularly high when the bus came across a pot hole. She'd land back on her butt and laugh like it was the funniest thing ever. _Ill have to try that some time. _He thought amusingly.

Don smiled back at the fond one he was receiving from a certain illustrator. Mikey had already told Beccy they'd be following so he wasn't worried when about ten minutes ago her eyes flickered with surprise then happiness when she looked out the window.

Following these girls around made them each feel like a stalker, but they couldn't shake the feeling that there was much more to these girls than meets the eye. Something un natural but it wasn't ominous. Even though they had no absolute clue how, they were going to find out exactly what that paranormal thing was.

Mikey breathed a sigh of relieve as the bus pulled into the Museums parking lot. Finally the endless running had….ended…err.

Anyways…

Donatello crouched down and unzipped his huge duffle bag. It was particularly bulky today because it held all four of their disguises in it.

"Okay, lets meet the girls inside but be careful you don't look like you about to steal anything. The last thing we need is security on our tails."

"Ouch, that would hurt, since most of them look kinda heavy." Mikey said and Raph bapped him impatiently.

Girls POVs

They stood in the huge lobby of the museum as there teachers went over behavior, buddies, meeting points and blady blady blah, al that useless crap. Everyone knew that the worst behaved kids (cough cough Lyssa cough.) Would just break every single rule they could think of anyways.

That left the girls the freedom to walk around in exhibits that they found interesting, and pass the ones they didn't.

They were walking towards the native American exhibit when Beccy stopped suddenly spotting something and poked cam in the rib to get her attention.

Cam froze and stifled a laugh when she felt a small ticklish jolt go through her and she scowled at Beccy.

Remembering suddenly about Cams ribs she held her hands up apologetically, "Sorry, Sorry, but look." She pointed over to one of the support beams. Cam blinked but smirked when she found four bulky looking figures in trench coats waving at them.

Dragging the other two girls over with them, Bec and Cam discreetly made their way over to the turtles.

"Hey guys, I didn't think you'd actually come!" Beccy said laughing. The turtles chuckled.

"Well Leo told us how he had to rescue Tawni that one time. We couldn't have you girls get kidnapped no could we?" Mikey said grinning back. Tawni blushed a little but laughed.

Cam rolled her eyes and stared at the turtles seriously. "Look guys, its not that we're not glad to see you. But the teachers might not like the idea of us walking around with four mysterious people in trench coats."

Tawni nodded in agreement. "You can stick around but if your going to follow us it would probably be best for all of us if it was, ya know, discreet?"

"We know, we'll stay behind you guys from a reasonable distance." Leo said and gave Tawni a reassuring smile.

With the guys following slowly behind, the girls stepped inside the native American exhibit.

The room was filled with colorful designs and beads. A canoe hung over their heads, in all its chipped wooden glory. Some weapons used back then hung on the wall next to various amounts of arrow heads. Deerskin outfits displayed on the walls showed off the beautiful decorative beads the Native Americans used.

Ella looked at the designs in awe, as Cam looked at a spear of one of the hunters. Tawni pointed out the different types of arrowheads to beccy. Even the turtles were quite impressed with how well the exhibit had been put together.

To top it all off, In the center of the room was a statue. But something was very familiar about this statue to the girls. As all of them made their way to the center from the four corners of the room, they froze when they saw the statue. They stared at it then at the exact same time the pointed at it gaping.

"Its HER!" They cried out.

"You too?!" They asked each other. Some of the people looked at them disapprovingly for the outburst but the girls were too busy gaping at the statue in front of them.

It was indeed the old woman from each of their dreams. She had all of the talismans as she had in the dreams and the same kind looking cracked face. What made them more stupefied, was the fact that her squinty old eyes seemed to lift in recognition, as if she was actually seeing them. Little did they know she did.

The turtles hustled over to see what they were screaming about and followed the gazes of the girls who were still frozen in disbelief by the way. They stood there with four very confused turtles until Raph got fed up.

He walked over to cam and poked her in the ribs (not knowing what happened with beccy .) trying to get her to snap out of it. Cam jumped out of her skin when for the second time that day she felt a ticklish jolt go through her.

"Dammit! don't do that!" She yelled, thankfully almost everyone but them had left the room.

"It was the only way to get ya to snap out of it!" Raph growled back, "Just what the heck is the problem."

Tawni shook her head in a dazed way. "She's the woman that came in my dream Leo, the one I always see before…" She trailed off and Leo nodded understandingly.

"Uh, still don't know what your talking about." Mikey chimed in as Beccy slowly started to come back.

All four girls walked towards the statue with the same dazed look.

"Ever since I've turned 15, I've been having this strange dream. I'm assuming you guys have had it too. I also think that this woman is the cause of them." Tawni droned out. She leaned over the plack that was in front of the statue. It read.

_Kayanna Misuke _

_One of the more famous native American shamans. Though not much is known about her background, there is a legend that has been passed down for centuries on her behalf. It is said that she was the adoptive mother of four animal/human warriors. These warriors had the DNA of four animals, unknown to researchers. The legend was that these warriors had to fight as one against the dark evil of Chicobo. An evil chimera crossbreed who wanted to kill the warriors to return to his human self. However, the warriors couldn't kill him completely, so to defeat him they froze him in stone for supposedly forever. _

"So basically…supposedly this woman….thinks we are the four warriors?" Cam said slowly.

Tawni nodded and the turtles leaned over their shoulders to read the plack.

Everything was quiet for a while. It was almost time to meet back with the teachers and everyone had left the exhibit behind them while our hero's stood there thinking.

What they hadn't noticed however was that a light orange glow had started to show in the statues eyes. It flickered around as if it was searching for something then settled on the teenagers in front of it. It brightened happily.

"_You've finally come_." A raspy but kind voice echoed through the minds of the eight kids. The looked around rapidly trying to find the source.

"_You'll find no body to join this voice. However you know who I am. You found me only a short while ago."_

The girls and turtles froze for a moment, then slowly turned their heads up to the face of the statue. Its glow shimmered around.

"K….Kayanna?" Ella stuttered in amazement. The glow bobbed up and down like it was nodding.

"_Yes…its me. I've been waiting for you four to come. 15 years…and then my messages_."

"Y-you mean those dreams!" Ella exclaimed.

"_I was calling you so you would find me. The time has come after all this time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. We cannot talk here though_." She said as her light came down from the statue. Tawni held out her hand and let the small ball of spiritual energy rest in her hand.

"_Hurry now, in that small room there are these strange replicas of me. If you can transport my spirit into one of those I will be able to hide from eyes who aren't meant to see me_." She spoke sternly but kindly an Tawni could only nod her head awkwardly. Since it was time to go anyways, the guys silently made there way back to the rooftops and the girls paid a quick visit to the gift shop to get one of the tiny plastic Kayannas. About an hour later the turtles and the girls were gathered on top of a tall roof top and set the small, much less impressive Kayanna down.

"_It isn't the most room host I've had but it will do_." She said amusingly and the teenagers waited for her to speak.

"_As I said before, there is a prophecy that must come to pass. One that unfortunately will involve you little ones_." She started. The girls glanced at each other nervously.

"_Like you read before. The four of you are the warriors that imprisoned Chicobo in stone 1000 years ago. Four animal warriors that fight as one. Though your past beings have passed long ago, your spirits remained in these_."

Kayanna's spirit flashed and then floating before them was four small relics. One was shaped like a wolf, a tiger, a canary, and a rabbit.

"_These relics held your spirits safely while I searched the earth before and after my death, until I could find worthy beings to reincarnate into my four dear daughters_." She said fondly.

"_It was when I was calmly awaiting for the death of my great great great grandson, as you would say I was paying my respects before he joined me. It was in the hospital in the center of New York City, 15 years ago, on the date of September. Third. 1991_."

"That's our birthday!" Beccy blurted out.

_They all have the same birthday? Weird…but good to know_. The turtle brothers thought to themselves.

"_Yes, naturally as one was leaving four more arrived. In the final hour of my descendent, I found my four warriors….all in the intense care room_."

The turtles raised their eyebrows (or eye ridges) and the girls looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Unlike other babies, I was born about a week late, the doctors waited to long to give my mother the chance to finally give birth. I almost suffocated and so I was placed under intense care." Tawni admitted to a worried Leo. (I'm not sure if that can actually happen guys do **not** take my word for it!)

"I-I was just the opposite…I-I was born three weeks premature." Ella stuttered out. Don stared at her _No wonder she's so small, even today! _(not as in shortness, as in body mass I mean.)

"I was born with a severe lung problem that wouldn't let me get enough air and stuff." Beccy looked around trying to find a way to change the subject.

Everyone looked at cam expectantly. She glared, "I was born with a hole in my heart. They weren't sure if they would be able to do surgery on it without poking something important in there." she said bordly.

"_All four were expected to die. Seeing such new life to be gone again…I took pity. The only way to save them was by giving them the spirits. Though I had already taken an interest in them, I saw how perfect the spirits blended with yours. That is how your powers came to be_."

The girls looked around _Powers?_

"_Yes, you four have been given the extraordinary powers of the warriors before you. But with those powers comes a great responsibility_."

"I'm assuming this is where the Chicobo guy comes in." Raph interrupted.

"_unfortunately yes young one. Chicobo is a deranged monster who only wants his human form back so he can expose the girls for what they are without putting himself in danger. He has a dangerous blood thirst that he will stop at nothing to achieve. Some how after your spirits defeated him, the stone became weaker and weaker every day until it shattered all together. That was precisely two weeks, five days, and 42 minutes before now_."

"_Now that he has power again, he will come after you four, and you must be ready to send him back to his prison forever_."

The girls sat in silence as they mulled over what Kayanna just said. They were four normal teenagers just this morning…now they're animal morphing spirit warriors?!

"And just how…do you propose we do that?" Tawni said shakily.

"_I will train you of course_."

They stared at the little plastic model wondering how in the hell she was going to do that.

"_Not physically of course, but I will teach you how to fight as one, and defeat Chicobo as you did 1000 years ago. Then after you do, I shall be able to finally pass on. My purpose will have been complete_."

The light stopped glowing for a moment then flickered back on again.

"My spirit energy isn't as strong as it once was. I will sleep inside this replica for most of the time and wake up when you need me. So for now goodnight my young ones. I will allow you time to think this over."

With that the glow flashed out and the girls sat in silence with the guys.

Cam sighed , "…So what do we do now big sister?"

Tawni stood up and looked over the ledge. She narrowed her eyes. Somewhere out there there was a mass of evil that could cause the deaths of a lot of people, including herself and her friends. Could she really take a risk like that?

"…we have no choice cam…we have to train with Kayanna, get stronger, and make sure this Chicobo guy doesn't cause too much damage." She turned around and smiled determinedly. "Will you guys help me?"

Ella looked hesitant then showed a weak but determined smile. Beccy waved her arm around. "I will! I will!" She shouted making Cam roll her eyes and Mike grin proudly.

"Whadda you think stripy." She smirked and Tawni smiled.

"We'll help too, in whatever way we can." Leo offered standing next to Tawni.

"You call us when this dork shows his ugly face, we'll back you up." Raph said with a smirk.

"Just be careful." don added smiling down at Ella.

"Yeah! I mean who else is gonna help me beat Kingdom Hearts 2?" Mikey asked grinning at beck making her giggle.

And just like that a promise was made.

Even against he evil to come they would protect each other. No matter what.

**God my hand hurts!!! Hope those were enough answers for you! See you next time!**

**Casey: Read and Review guys! GOONGULA!**

**Kisa:…..**


	13. Hiding from fear

**Sorry it's a little late guys, I had a slight case of writers block.**

**Flashback**

**Kisa: Die you fiend DIE! (throws various amounts of pointy things at blob in corner.)**

**Writers block: I cant die! I'm just a term authors use as an excuse for laziness!**

**Kisa: We're not lazy! You're the one who likes to come around and make us completely clueless as to what to write next!**

**Writer's block: True, meheheh **

**(full out battle commences, involving me somehow blasting energy balls at writers block.)**

**Writers block: This isn't over!**

**End flashback.**

**Kisa:…..okay that was completely pointless. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

Ella's POV

Thinking about it now, some people might call our reaction to Kayanna's story a little weird. After all we did just find out about 3 hours ago that we were these four, great, animal morphing, warriors. We even have our own arch enemy now, a chimera named Chicobo. Its hardly what a fifteen year old expects to hear from a glowing ball of energy stuck in a plastic doll from our museum trip.

After about half an hour of just hanging out on the rooftop, Donatello and his brothers decided to go home because their master would worry. I don't think we had much energy to do something with all of them anyways, so we just dragged ourselves home.

Its been completely silent in our little apartment since then, everyone is trying to recover from this discovery in their own way. Tawni has resorted to staring out the window, almost like she's waiting for Chicobo to smash through it. Cam decided to go to the apartments roof top, at her usual thinking place. Its usually were she goes when she wants to cool down from yelling at either Tawni or Beccy. Beccy, speaking of which, is at this moment just lying down on the couch, listening to a CD of hers. Though I can tell she isn't really paying attention to the music, the volume is turned way down and she's just staring up at the ceiling in a dazed fashion.

And me? I'm hiding in the bathroom (err, my room) curled up in a scared little ball in the bathtub. Its true when I first heard that I was a warrior I was shocked and didn't know what to think. But I also have a bad habit of thinking too much, resulting in me scaring myself to death about something that doesn't really matter. Thus what I'm doing now.

When Kayanna had told us the truth about us I hadn't realized how frightened I really was. Then again, I'm so pathetic I'm usually the scared one anyway. After all I did hide in the library for a good portion of my life…

What if I cant protect them? Tawni, Cam, and beccy…what will I do if they're suddenly in danger? I'm not the brave one, that's Cam's role. I'm not brave…what if I cant save them? It will be my fault. I'm not brave…I'm not brave.

But I wish I was.

I wish I could have Cam's courage, Tawni's leadership, Beccy's confidence. But all of these things are missing from me. Those characteristics disappeared from my system the second I went into hiding, because I was too weak to face my problems like I should have.

Instead I chose to be alone. I was too afraid to go and find someone that would accept me, or would talk to me in a situation like this. But I hide, just like I'm doing now.

Though I knew it was pointless I started to cry. I let tears leak from my eyes but my body shook when I tried to hold a sob in.

Why do I have to be so flippin pathetic.

I gasped when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Ellie?" I heard Beccy's unusually quiet voice ask through the door. (which I had locked by the way.)

I ruffly wiped my face clear of tears. Great one more thing I'm hiding.

Standing up from my crouched position, I opened the door and let Beccy inside. As soon as I did I returned to my comfort zone. Awkwardly, Beccy sat down across from me on the other side of the bath tub.

"Tawni and Cam have already eaten. Pizza just came half an hour ago. Tawni said you should eat now too." Beccy said, but she paused and stuck her face right in front of mine. Like she was checking to make sure she saw something. I drew back but ended up waking my head on the bath faucet again.

"your eyes are all red and puffy….you've been crying." She said while I rubbed my head.

I didn't say anything, how on earth does she do that?

"Is it cause we have to save the world….and your afraid?" She asked blinking at me like a child.

I nodded a little. Beccy's eyes glazed over and she smiled understandingly.

"Me too. But ya know Ellie…you don't have to hide it. We're all scared right now, but we're all gonna get through it together…"

Slowly, Beccy's classic grin returned to her face. "And we'll all beat the crap out of this Chicobo guy together. Hiya!"

Beccy attempted to karate chop the bath tub side but only got a bruise instead. Despite the topic, I giggled at my friends goofiness.

Beccy smiled and hugged me gently (for once) and helped me out of the bath tub.

But even if I was feeling better. The sense of dread wouldn't go away.

Chicobo's hide out.

Lyssa and her clones were currently in a nasty rat hole in some part of downtown New York. Chicobo stood in front of them a wicked grin on his face.

Chicobo was a huge cross between an alligator (no relation to leatherhead whatsoever!) and a bull. He had random fur patches and scales all over his body, and two jagged looking horns.

Of course Lyssa and her friend's first reaction was and I quote, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

However Chicobo only had to wrap his disgusting tail around their mouths to cease the noise (a/n thank god.)

He had told them his conditions. And they told him theirs. Either way these people are not good.

"So girls, are you ready to get stronger?" Chicobo's deep , mutated voice asked with a snarl. He held up three light blue pills.

"What do you like, mean?" Marissa asked looking at the pills warily.

"You my dear, have a very weak body. Pathetic really. With these pills you bodies will go past their normal limits. Think of it as a sort of enhancer."

"You mean its like, a like, steroid? Aren't those like dangerous?" Chancy asked but Lyssa slapped her across the face.

"Shut up! Just eat them, they aint gonna do anything to you. Besides josh uses steroids all the time and he's just fine." (a/n Josh being her dumbass, jock, boyfriend. Who by the way just had a heart attack…tee hee.)

"Good." Chicobo grinned wickedly as the girls swallowed them down.

_With a few more preparations I will be able to make my presence known.._

**Well, that chapter was a little pointless but it was a good way to show how strong the girl's friendship is, and Chicobo showed up to just clear up some of your questions on why he's recruiting three retarded cheerleaders. **

**By the way thank you to wolf guardian of the light for giving me the idea of a museum, and thank you to all my other reviewers who have given me ideas. **

**And I know I promised a bonus chapter once I got 100 reviews but I thought that should come after this chapter. Net time there will be more romance for the turtles and the girls….tee hee hee.**

**Miyamoto Usagi: I probably wont even appear in this story but review anyways please.**


	14. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….I DON"T KNOW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Kayanna's POV**

After drifting about the earth for a 1,000 years and finally finding my warriors…I never thought life could get so boring. It's true things will get a lot more interesting once I start training these warriors, but for now I think a couple days to think over what I've revealed to them is alright. After all, as a shaman (and his life time enemy) I can usually predict when he will strike.

Even so, their training must start soon.

But here I am, watching my girls as they wait for they're friends to come. These friends of theirs are…strange. But I do not fear them. My daughters themselves had animal blood running through them, reptilian blood is no difference to me.

Though I cant help feeling a little apprehensive, not because I think these boys are evil or with Chicobo. I am nervous because I can feel...a certain tension between my daughters and the turtle boys. Not a bad one of course, they get along together very well. The type of tension I can sense between them exists of something most mothers fear for their young. **Love **

Naturally if I mentioned this they would deny it and shy away from the idea…well…at least six of the eight would. Rebecca and this Michelangelo seem to be more open to it than the others.

But anyways, I will be watching these children closely. After all an old woman is allowed to treat herself to a good show at some point right? 1091 years old or not.

Ah, it looks like they are here, id best not let the girls know I an hear them and see what their doing even if I am recharging my spirit energy. Only if I wish though.

**Tawni's POV**

Well, the guys are coming over. And tomorrow we're supposed to meet Master splinter for the first time O.O

I guess you could say I'm a little nervous. I mean if he had four 5 foot turtles to raise and hide I imagine in a huge city like new York, he has to be at least a little overprotective. (a/n wow…right on the dot Tawni (sweat drop) .)

What if he doesn't like me?! What if he doesn't let Leo and his brother see us anymore! I would never want that to happen. Meeting Leo actually made things a little more…interesting around here.

And…I'll admit (IN MY HEAD!) that I might possibly have and itsy bitsy…

Something rapped on the glass and I jumped a little.

Grinning, Leo was standing there with his brothers and Cam wordlessly let them in.

They walked in and we said hello, the boring stuff that I wont bother telling you about. (a/n here is were things start to get good people!)

"No offense dudette but I'm bored." Mikey said throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Me too." Beccy chimed, then she slowly grinned, "I say we split into twos and see what we can do."

Like a rabbit on a sugar rush, Beccy gathered us all up, then divided us as follows, Donatello and ella, Cam and Raphael, Her and Mikey, and that left me with…

Ulp.

First she pushed Raphael and Cam onto the fire escape, which I'm amazed she was able to do.

"You two go find something to do on the roof…"

Still zipping around she shoved Don and Ella out into the hallway, "You two go somewhere fun and…"

She paused for a moment before looking at a very dumbstruck me and Leo.

"Uh…you guy are fine, c'mon mike."

She dragged a smirking Mike into her room, chattering about something bout kingdom hearts 2. What really got me is that just before he turned the corner Mike gave us a thumbs up sign grinning then disappeared.

I was alone with Leo for god knows how long now……Beccy I'll kill you.

**With Cam and Raph**.

Somehow when Cam had been pushed with Raphael onto the fire escape, she had landed on top of him. Se also managed to whack her head on the steel bar so now she was rubbing it while scowling, muttering about how she'll kill Beccy. She hadn't really noticed until Raphael cleared his throat.

"Ahem, if ya don't mind. Get off." Cam blinked and stared down at the turtle.

Clearly losing the patience to wait for her to get up, Raph simply reached up and picked her up off him. What he hadn't noticed is that is hand brushed against Cams rib, once again making her shudder and try to hold a laugh in. Her reflexes worked faster than her mind, so she clocked him.

"Dammit I said don't do that!" She shouted at him, protectively shielding her ribs from him.

Raphael who was about to lose his temper from being hit again by the same girl, finally realized something.

"Yer **ticklish**?" He asked as if it was the most dumbest thing in the world.

Cam scowled at him, "Yeah so? No big deal so drop it." She said turning on her heel.

As she climbed up the ladder to the roof Raph smirked. He had a plan.

When the two teens set foot on the roof top they leaned over the side looking down at the city.

"So, are ya gonna tell me what's in that folder?" Raph asked his smirk widening.

"Like I said before, not gonna happen." Cam said not really paying attention as Raph snuck up behind her.

"Fine then."

Before Cam could react, Raph spun her around so her back was against a metal wall and pinned her hands above her head. He stepped on the tips of her shoes so she couldn't kick him off. (a/n on the tips not her actual foot guys)

"How about now?" He asked bringing his hand closer to her sides, where her poor ticklish ribs were.

She stared wide eyed at him for a moment but then scowled at him, "You wouldn't dare."

Apparently he would because he started to tickle her sides gently. Cam squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold in her laughs but it wouldn't work for long.

Raph was a little frustrated. He had never really tickled anyone before so he was hoping Cam would just tell him about the mysterious folder then he would stop. Of course the turtle brothers had gotten into a few tickle fights when they were young but it was usually Mikey who would do the tickling.

As an upside, Cam had given Raph two good bumps on the head for accidentally tickling her. Time for revenge.

"You can laugh anytime you want you know." He said grinning as Cam started to go red in the cheeks. Not being able to hold it anymore, Cam let go and started to laugh.

"I-I'llhaha k-kick your ahahass." She laughed out as he continued to assault her sides.

Raph couldn't help but grin, she had such a nice laugh. Too bad she didn't let anyone hear it too often.

Finally stopping to let her breath Raph smirked down at her, "Do you surrender?"

"Never." Cam gasped out

"Fine."

For a few more minutes Cam continued to laugh as Raph tickled her when finally

"Fine! Fine! Just let the hell go!"

Raph did as she said smirking and cam collapsed forward. Using the rail on the ledge she caught her breath still letting a giggle escape now and then. (a/n O.O I didn't know cam could actually giggle. Cool I learned something new today.)

"So what is so important in this folder that you cant even show yer best friends down there." Raph asked folding his arms.

Now that her breathing had returned to normal and her cheeks were back to their palish tan, cam glowered down at the city below.

"That folder…keeps all the emotions that I feel are too powerful to keep in my body away from the world. Like the poem you read before…aw hell just call it a stress reliever if ya have to!"

Raph stared at her, If he didn't know better it sounded like she was ready to cry.

"Look, Cam I…if its' really too painful then…"

Cam didn't say anything and looked away.

"I've always been the tough guy out of those three down there. You should know better than anyone that the tough guys are supposed to be there to protect others. At least that's what I think."

"What do you mean Cam, elaborate for me." Raph raised an eye ridge at her.

"I have to be the strong one Raph, if I'm not then who is gonna protect Ella, and keep Beccy from hurting herself, and…Tawni from getting herself kidnapped or something?"

Cam stopped talking when she punched the wall beside her.

Still listening, Raph leaned against the ledge, letting Cam open up what little she would.

"I'm the tough guy Raph…I'm not allowed to cry."

That got Raph interested, "So ya hold it all inside instead? Sooner or later girlie its gonna force itself out. Writing it out wont always work."

Cam's grip tightened on the rail, "I know.." She said softly.

"So why cant ya cry? I mean I guess your right that us tough guys are kinda reluctant too…but we have to find someone who will let us cry on their shoulder sometime."

"That's just the thing Raph! I learned a long time ago that I could never depend on anyone. Not even my own mother! T-that's why…"

Cam was breathing hard, trying desperately to hold it in.

_Dammit Cam don't you dare cry!_ Cam screamed in her head.

"That's why I'll let my friends depend on me, I refuse to be like that woman! I-I refuse!!" Cam's fists clenched together so hard it hurt. She was grinding her teeth together as Tears slowly formed on the rims of her eyes.

Raph was hesitant, like we all know he really wasn't very good with the overly emotional stuff. Even so he walked slowly over to cam. He took his hand and pushed her head onto his shoulder gently. They were close enough to hug each other.

Cam stiffened and looked up at him, her eyes were full but none of the tears had spilt yet. Strange thing was is she didn't move her head. Raph glanced down at her.

"My shoulders right here, use it." He said simply as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Cam couldn't take it anymore, she let go.

She sobbed as her hands balled into fists. She was so frustrated with herself and how weak she must look. But she couldn't stop herself from pulling her arms up to her and let them rest on his plastron.

Raph couldn't help it, he let a faint blush come as Cam gave him what was close to a hug. He sympathetically put his other hand on her head and petted her hair gently.

Cam sobbed with all she was worth, the about ten minutes later she started to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry." She choked out, she couldn't look at Raph and in her embarrassment she stared out at the city, her head still resting on his shoulder. Both were blushing but didn't try to move away.

"Shut up Cam. You've got nothing to apologize for." Raph said still hugging her.

After a while Cam let go of Raph (to his disappointment) and walked to the ledge. She wiped her face off and let herself calm down before turning to Raph, a weak smirk placed on her face.

"wow, you got me to laugh and cry in one night. I'm impressed." she said shakily.

Raph chuckled, "Guess its just a turtle thing."

**With Tawni and Leo.**

Both teens sat in awkward silence. Both silently thinking of ways to completely murder their friend/brother.

"Err. That was unexpected." Tawni said and Leo nodded.

"Soo." Leo started.

"Soo." Tawni mimicked completely embarrassed.

"Um, When is your first training day with Kayanna?" Leo asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh uh, Saturday morning." Tawni answered not really helping.

After yet another awkward silence Tawni gave it a try, "So uh, when should we come to meet Master Splinter tomorrow?" She asked Leo blinked.

"Uh, we'll be picking you girls up after school and take you to the lair." He answered not helping either.

Then a stack of magazines that had been resting on the side table fell over, spreading out in a mess. (a/n now how did that happen? (hides giant fan behind back.) .)

Both knelt down to pick them up but ended up brushing their hands with each others. They blushed and drew back quickly.

"S-sorry." Leo mumbled out.

"S'ok." Tawni replied.

They picked up the magazines. Then Tawni, fed up with the awkward silence, turned on the TV. She turned to Leo smiling sheepishly.

"Um, is there a particular movie you'd like to watch?" Tawni asked and Leo smiled.

"I don't really mind, but I read in the newspaper that Pirates of the Caribbean two was really good."

"Ok."

Tawni rummaged through the few movies in their possession and found said movie. They watched it sitting next to each other on the couch. Neither wanted to say it but being so close made them feel uncomfortable and happy at the same time. They laughed when Jack was running away from the cannibals, flailing his arms around.

What Tawni wasn't prepared for was a particularly loud "BOOM" From one of the cannons, which made he jump a foot in the air. She landed off the couch taking a spare blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch with her. It landed over her face so now she was struggling to get out of the blanket but somehow got lost.

Leo laughed and lifted the blanket off her.

"Hello poppet." He said mimicking one of the pirates.

Tawni laughed and he helped her up onto the couch again. For the rest of the movie they stayed quiet but Tawni had to grab onto Leo when the kraken grabbed Elizabeth. She winced when one of the crew was dragged through the window below deck. (y'know, the one who's back goes "Crunch" When he gets through?) Leo couldn't help but slowly wrap an arm around her shoulder to reassure her. Both were blushing but acknowledged the fact that it felt nice.

Tawni's eyes started to get droopy, this always happened when she watched long movies. She fell asleep. This time it was more dozing but never the less her head slowly sank onto Leonardo's shoulder. Leo blushed at the contact but didn't move her. When the movie ended however he was afraid she wouldn't get any sleep that night if he didn't wake her up.

"Tawni." He said shaking her arm a bit, "Tawni wake up."

Tawni stirred and opened her beautiful amber eyes halfway to gaze up at Leo.

"Huh? Is the movie over?" She asked sleepily.

Leo smiled, "Yeah, about five minutes ago. You fell asleep." He said.

Tawni let herself wake up a bit more when she blushed, realizing their position.

"Oh! Sorry Leo!" she said sitting up quickly. The she got dizzy because she only just woke up and fell back on the couch, clutching her head.

Leo chuckled, "Its okay, don't worry about it…Are you okay?" He helped her steady herself and she nodded her head.

"I sat up too quickly."

Leo smiled at her, her hair was a little messed up because she had been sleeping but she still looked beautiful too him. _Wait wha ? _Leo thought as he blushed furiously. _C'mon Leo get serious there's no way she can like me. I'm a mutant turtle for crying out loud! _Leo shook his head but froze when Tawni put a hand on his forehead, looking worried.

"Leo? Are you okay? You don't have a fever or something, your looking a little red." she said which only made Leo blush more.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you." He said as she lowered her hand. She got up to get a drink and Leo stared after her.

_But why do I feel so hopeful all of a sudden? _

**With Ella and Donatello.**

Well, its easy to say that Beccy's plan to separate all of them wasn't all too appreciated by the others (except for Mikey but he doesn't count.) Ella felt like a pepper with how hot her cheeks felt at that moment.

When her and Donatello had been, well, kicked out of the house (even if she lived there.) They decided to just walk around for a while. The streets weren't too crowded (which is saying a lot for New York) and they weren't going too far away anyways.

They had just been walking in awkward silence (and we all know how Donatello hates that.) when don turned his head facing ella.

"So, uh, have you eaten yet?" Donatello slapped himself mentally. What kind of a dumbass question was that?!

Ella looked startled then bit her lip out of bad habit. "u-um, n-no not yet. I-I'm not really hungry." She finished looking at her feet blushing.

Don narrowed his eyes a little. Ever since Ella had told them she was born premature, he had wondered if she had an eating disorder. (I don't plan on being a doctor when I grow up so I have no idea if being premature can give you an eating disorder. Sorry if I'm wrong.) Compared to most teenage girls her age Ella was pretty small, like a little china doll you could say. He also knew that the body needed a certain amount of nutrients each day so that's why it was important to eat. And every time him and his brothers had come over for breakfast like they did before or dinner Ella never really ate much. Sometimes it took Tawni to finally tell her to at least eat an apple.

Then don thought of something, what if it wasn't an eating disorder at all?

He knew that ella had been teased in school maliciously since he had witnessed it before. Maybe someone had immaturely called her fat, mercilessly teased her about it, until she just stopped eating altogether!

Don glanced at ella who was staring off into space. He knew that ella was smart, and she would know she wasn't fat but…maybe she just gave in just to get them to leave her alone!

"Ella…if this is about those girls or what someone said to you…this isn't the way to solve it." He said staring at the ground.

Ella started freaking out and blushing a little. "N-no! Its not that at all, I'm just not hungry honest." She said waving her arms in front of her face.

Don didn't buy it.

He sighed as they kept walking. They were passing a pizza place when Donatello was struck with an idea. He casually stopped ella and walked over to the counter.

"One slice of plain cheese please." He told the cook who was looking over his shoulder at ella. Don started to narrow his eyes when the cook got a dreamy look on his face, the same type that he got with ella!

He cleared his throat and the cook got a glimpse of Don's slight glare.

"Woah, sorry man, didn't know she was with you." He said holding his arms up in front of him. This made Don blush.

"Sh-shes not my girlfriend!" He blurted out. The cook smirked.

"Suuuuuuure. And I didn't say that she was man." He said turning to get Dons order. Ella cocked her head to the side wondering what don was yelling about. (she couldn't hear them.)

Don came back shortly after, looking slightly like a lobster, and walked with Ella to a bench somewhere near there.

They sat down for a minute, but what confused Ella is don was tearing the pizza into smaller pieces. She was surprised when he held a smaller piece in front of her face.

"Eat." He stared seriously at her and she blushed. _He's really that concerned for me? _She thought.

She just stared at the pizza bite wedged between his fingers. Don put it closer to her mouth.

"Do I have to force it down your throat? C'mon Ella just please eat something."

"B-bu-" Ella was cut off when don plopped the small piece into her mouth.

She looked startled for a second then blinked in confusion. _What just happened?_ ella thought as she chewed and swallowed it slowly. Her stomach groaned in pleasure, asking for more. Ella blushed and crossed her arms in front of her stomach as if trying to silence it. Don smirked

"not hungry huh?" He said as she blushed. "Ella, why do you feel like you need to hide it?" He asked staring at her curiously. Ella stared down at her feet and hugged her arms.

"I-its not important, you don't have to worry for my sake." She mumbled quietly.

"But I do worry Ella! I'm sure Tawni and the others would say the same thing. That's what friends do when you have a problem." He said the last part softly. Ella felt her heart melt and she felt a pang of guilt. Uncomfortably, she reached over and brought a small piece of the pizza to her mouth. She nibbled it and glanced up worriedly. She was happy to see Donatello smiling in relief. She finished a piece and took a deep breath.

"I-I guess….I just got t-tired." She finished with a sigh. He nodded, predicting where this was going.

"I-I know it wouldn't solve anything but…when I didn't eat in front of those people anymore s-some of them went away. I-I was tired of them watching me in case I made a mistake. A-and I was tired of Cam always having to go through the trouble of getting rid of them."

Don gazed at her in sympathy. So she did stop eating to stop the teasing. She stared at her hands ashamed.

"I-I felt so pathetic Don. W-when those people stare at me that way its like they will swallow me whole any second if I so much as breath wrong. L-like a rabbit and a coyote. B-but not eating only made Tawni and the others worry more, and I-I don't want them too. I-I felt like such a f-fool. I-I want them to think they can depend on me, not that I always need to depend on them." Ella finished closing her eyes and sighing.

Hearing this surprised don. There was times during their training where he felt a little pathetic as well. Sometimes, after sparring with Leo for instance, he felt like he wasn't as good at ninjitsu as his brothers. (even if he had surpassed them in the intellectual department.) Though he knew he was just as good as them in battle. When he had felt that way, master splinter had talked with him, which helped a lot. Maybe talking with someone who would be patient and understanding is the key.

Don once again looked at Ella. She was nibbling on the end of a crust piece half heartedly and her eyes were downcast. Don hated seeing her like that.

Before he had chance to think about it, Don reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Ella nearly choked on the piece she just swallowed. He was holding her hand!

"It's okay Ella. Everyone feels like their inferior at some point but your **not**. I know that under all this awkwardness and shyness that you have courage that just needs to be persuaded to come out. But starving yourself isn't going to do it, and hiding unfortunately wont cut it either."

"Your so kind Ella, and you don't want to see anyone get hurt, that's why you take the burden of being teased without retaliating. You don't want to hurt anyone."

Ella stared up at him. She almost felt like bursting into tears of happiness. He understood. He knew how she felt and why she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I promise you Ella that you never have to hide around me. Don't even try to stop eating again while I'm here or I'll break out the funnel."

The last sentence made Ella giggle. (and slightly scared.)

"Ella…what I'm trying to say is…I'm here next time you feel like you cant do anything. If those girls say your ugly then know that your beautiful. If they say your dumb know that your one of the smartest girls I've ever met, and-" Don slapped a hand over his mouth at what he just said. Ella was blushing her head off and that made him start too.

"Err, wait I...what I mean is…uh." He lost all words in his mouth when Ella hugged him gently. It was more of a sister giving her brother a hug but it was a hug none of the less. Both teens were blushing their heads off but couldn't find anything to say. (both would probably stutter through the whole thing anyway)

She let go about a minute later, they stared and then Ella gave the smallest, sweetest smile and Donatello burst into a grin.

"Yup, definitely no romantic feelings here." A sarcastic voice came out of nowhere

Both of the kids jumped and fell off the bench. They stared up at the cook from before and found him grinning down at them. (HA! you thought it was Mikey didn't you!)

"how did you…why did you…when did you?!" Don stammered which made the cook chuckle.

"My shift is over, you two love birds are sitting on my route home so its not my fault I caught you." He smirked at a blushing, bewildered don. Ella turned away in embarrassment.

The cook stared at her then looked at Donatello again, "She's a beautiful one she is…make sure you take good care of her." with that he walked off chuckling about Donatello's surprised face when he popped up.

Like I need to explain it again, both kids were blushing like no tomorrow and they helped each other up.

"Sorry about that. That wasn't part of the plan." Don murmured but he let a small amused smile escape.

"I-its okay…and don?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I don't feel like a fool anymore."

**With Beccy and Mikey **(FINALLY!)

Mikey grinned as he snapped a picture. A picture of his dear brother and a new friend of his **hugging. **The picture showed up on the digital screen and Beccy leaned over his shoulder to look at it. A miniature don and ella where placed on the center of the screen and yes they were in fact hugging. Mikey just couldn't get over it that the shyest of the eight were getting that close so fast.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Beccy exclaimed as she gazed at the picture. Mikey grinned and waved the small camera with his arm.

"I'm never gonna leave don alone about this one, it'll be a riot I'll record it for you." Mikey said and Beccy giggled.

"I'm certainly going to question Ellie when she gets home. But I don't think we should tell the others that we were spying on them." Beccy mentioned turning to face a different direction on the roof they were sitting on.

"Yeah…Donnie and ella will be aggravated but if Raph found out…" Mikey couldn't continue as he shuddered.

"I'm not as worried about Raphael as I am of Cammie." Beccy replied, shivering a bit herself at the thought. Mikey remembered how Cams kick had left a dent in a wall. He really didn't feel like being in Lyssa's place.

"But getting murdered aside that was really fun." Beccy continued holding up two other pictures, grinning. One had Leo and Tawni huddled together in font of the movie, one was Raph and Cam hugging. (cam wasn't crying at that point.)

"Shell yeah!" Mikey agreed, grabbing Beccy in a half hug laughing.

Both of them laughed and discussed who they were going to tease first when they got back. Both decided to leave Raph and Cam for last.

As beccy laughed about something he said, Mikey gazed at beccy. With the light from the lamps on the street below, her face seemed to glow a soft orange, even more so when she smiled or laughed.

_She sure is pretty. _Mikey thought getting a dreamy look on his face. It was interrupted however when beccy knocked on his head.

"Helooooooooooo! Earth to Mikey!" she said

Mikey blinked then grinned sheepishly.

"Roger, I lost connection for a minute there, over." He said and Beccy giggled.

"Well, if the connection is back, are you willing to go check out that kingdom hearts two game now?"

Her big brown eyes stared up at Mikey childishly. Even if he would say no who could?

"Yup!" He replied, picking up the girl before he leaped across the buildings back to the apartment. He felt like dancing around when she wrapped her arms around his neck because he was going pretty fast.

_Sheesh, I've only known bec for a couple of weeks but I feel like she's been my best friend for years. _Mikey thought as he continued towards their destination. _I guess that's just the effect that Bec has on people…err turtles too. _

Bec's POV

I can't believe were jumping over buildings! Its like I'm flying which I've always wanted to do. Unfortunately for me the planet doesn't work that way. Stupid laws of physics!

But still, its like its jumping over pebbles for Mikey, but I guess that makes sense because he is a ninja. A pretty cute one at that too.

He was going fast but really the reason I'm holding on to him is because...I just cant help it. Mikey's just too loveable not to hug.

I wonder if I'll be able to jump like this when I've trained with Kayanna. I hope out of the spirits I'm the bunny, or the canary. Tiger and wolf seem a little too serious for me. I'll have to figure it out sometime though, and Kayanna cant tell us which ones we are.

But still, whichever animal I get its still gonna be awesome!

Suddenly Mikey stops before a really big drop to the next rooftop.

"Do you want me to go around dudette or.."

"Nah, it'll be too fun to skip." I finished hugging Mikey tighter.

"Alrighty then, On three one.."

"Two…" I continued, my excitement growing.

"Three."

"COWABUNGA!" We both shouted as they jumped down.

For a minute it seemed like we were just floating, the they felt the air rush up beneath us as we fell. I squealed like a little kid on a ride and clung tighter, laughing my head off. Mikey was too, its hard to believe it was over in just a few seconds.

Mikey carefully put me down, i practically sprung from his grip in excitement.

"That was so cool!" I shouted, throwing me hands up.

"Completely and utterly awesome!" Mikey agreed, mimicking me.

After a few minutes of calming down, I hugged Mikey.

"Wow, your extremely clingy tonight." he said with a smirk.

"This is one of my thank you hugs, thanks for being such a cool guy all the time and especially tonight." I said, hugging a little tighter. Mikey hugged back.

"Your welcome Beccy."

I pulled away reluctantly and looked up at Mikey smiling.

"I think the others will be wondering were we are, best not let them worry."

"yeah…okay."

Strange enough is we were right on top of the apartment building. Cam and Raph had gone inside a few minutes before, so it was safe to climb down into my room window.

We were just about to set up kingdom hearts two, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Mike, we gotta go now sorry." Leo's voice said through the door. Mikey groaned.

"But-"

"no buts." Leo said simply and they heard him walk away. Mikey pouted and I laughed.

Kissing him on the cheek, I patted his back, "Don't worry, we'll be seeing you soon enough.

So Mikey and his brothers got their stuff together, and said good night to the girls before heading home.

Watching Mikey's orange bandana fade away, I turned back inside to find all three of my friends standing there. Looking quite annoyed (or in cams case, furious.)

"Err, hi guys?" I offered, are they still mad at me?

"Beccy, I was just in your room trying to find my CD, when I found three very interesting pictures on your bed.

Tawni held up the pictures that me and mike took. Cam stepped forward, cracking her knuckles.

Oh Snap!

**12 pages guys. 12 PAGES!!! There's your bonus chapter you've been waiting for, that took me 5 DAYS TO WRITE! I hope you enjoyed and and I also hope it will get me a whole mess of reviews, heheh. **

**Lyssa: Dork…**

**Kisa pokes Lyssa with a sharp stick.**

**Kisa: Say it…im not happy about this either ya know.**

**Lyssa: Like fine, read and review this dumbass story…Agggggggh!**

**Lyssa runs away screaming.**

**Kisa: What's her problem?**

**Hides acid ice cube tray behind back. **

**Lyssa: It burns!**


	15. Aw geez, another meeting

**Sorry I haven't updated but schools almost over so the teachers decide to make our lives miserable right up until the last minute. On that happy note, I will start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Splinter's POV**

So today I meet the four girls my sons have come to be so fond of. I have to say I am slightly nervous. After 15 years of keeping them safe it worries me to see my sons making so many human friends so quickly.

Miss O'Neil has always been a loyal friend and so has Mr. Jones…but Karai. I'll never forget how betrayed Leonardo felt after that last battle with Oroku Saki, I never want to see him like that again. That goes for my other students as well. I can only pray these girls will be as loyal as April and Casey.

I opened my eyes and glanced around the dojo. We had all done a thorough cleaning of the lair for the arrival of our guests. Though it certainly too some effort on Michelangelo's part to crowd his games and books into his closet. I shall have to warn the girls about the dangers of his room later.

I sat up straighter when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Raphael."

Raphael stepped into the dojo a moment later and kneeled in front of me.

"Master. Leo says that we'll be going to pick up the girls now. Before I went I wanted to make sure…are you really okay with this sensei?"

I thought for a moment and smiled.

"Yes Raphael I am sure, I will have to meet them at some point anyways. After all, they must be very important for you and your brothers to be late for training every time you sneak out to see them."

I smiled when Raphael looked startled for a moment, then smiled and scratched behind his head sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry about that sensei." He said, embarrassed.

He bowed then quickly left the room.

I went back to meditating shortly after. With the arrival of these girls I sense the arrival of something much more complex than what these girls appear to be. Much more.

**Regular POV**

See beccy tap her foot. See beccy chew her nail. See beccy narrow her eyes. See beccy walk around in circles…See Cam hit Beccy's head with her fist.

"Dammit, stop fidgeting!" She snapped as little tear streams ran down Beccy's face.

"I can't help it. Its been a whole five minutes and the guys still aren't here!" She sobbed. Ella patted her back and Beccy stopped crying.

"D-don't worry. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tawni patted her head and turned her attention back to the road. She was still nervous about meeting master splinter, but having her friends there as well seemed to reassure her. She glanced down at her shoulder bag. Inside was the plastic Kayanna, with her books and a water bottle. Kayanna was coming too, well…because she was bored.

Finally after another minute the battle shell pulled up near the sidewalk. The girls walked over and quickly got in. Beccy pouted at Mikey.

"Your late mister." She said poking his arm. Mikey grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry bec, guess we lost track of time." He replied, earning a smile from bec

"your forgiven." She said cheerily. Cam looked like she was about to barf.

"Gag." she muttered under her breath and Raph nodded in agreement.

"Oh like you two didn't have a lovey dovey moment on the roof the other night." Mikey said grinning.

"Mikey…" Raph said barely holding onto his temper.

"You two looked so cute up there." Beccy chimed in and Cam cracked her knuckles in a rage.

"Uh ha-ha okay, Beccy, I don't think you wanna bring that up again, remember-" Tawni started

"Too late!" Cam shouted as she pounced, her fists making contact with Beccy. Raph followed suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**This scene has been censored for violence and slight bloodshed.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX….X

**With Chicobo and the be otches.**

Chicobo looked sinisterly down at the innocent apartment. Tonight was finally when they would deliver their first attack on the warriors. One that would surely have them cowering.

"Are you ready my apprentices?" His deep and creepy voice asked the three pathetic excuses for girls behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, can we jus get to the part where we kick Cam's butt? I have, like, a hair appointment in an hour." Lyssa drawled out.

Chicobo looked irritated then covered it up b smirking.

"Patience brat. You'll will have your taste of revenge once I've had mine." He growled out before turning back to the apartment.

"Which will be soon warriors…very soon." He whispered. Sporting a sinister smile.

**With the guys and girls**.

Tawni scratched at the itchy blindfold that covered her eyes. Why they were wearing blindfolds…well.

Flashback…

"Leo? What's with the blindfolds?" Tawni asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh! Oh! Is it a surprise party!" Beccy jumped up and down and cam hit her again.

Leo smiled and shook his head, "No, these are for…um…security reasons." He finished, Tying the cloth around Tawni's eyes

"Yeah, Master splinter doesn't really like having a lot of people knowing where we live and stuff." Mikey said doin the same for Beccy.

"I guess that makes sense. "Tawni I agreed and giggled when she heard Cam struggle a bit when Raph tried to tie hers on. She heard Raph's grunt of pain when Cam, once again, clocked him on the head.

"Damit girl wouldja stop doin that!" He burst.

"Sorry! Geez, I just don't like the feeling of someone doing that to me. Let me do it myself."

As she tied that and the others went ahead, Raph whispered quietly to her before leading her on.

"I'll get my revenge later, because I know how to now." He smirked when he saw Cam stiffen and he walked her forward towards the lair.

End flashback

Ella stumbled over a pipe line that was laying in the path they were walking. Again. The boys were so used to the tunnels that they had learned to subconsciously step over the obstacles in the dark sewers. But the girls.

"Eep!" Was all Ella could say as she began to fall forward again. This time she had started walking faster , resulting in her falling forward so quickly. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist quickly and pulled her back upright.

Blushing like crazy Ella turned her head to around. A blushing Donatello was holding for a second then letting go quickly.

"Sorry! Um…you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes, t-thank you." Ella bowed, attempting to hide the growing blush when she heard who it was.

Lucky for them, this time no one saw anything since they were in the back of the group.

Not long after that the turtles finally stopped and opened the doors to the lair. Closing them swiftly behind them they began to untie the blindfolds.

"Okay girls, we're here." Leo said before walking off to get master splinter.

The girls took off there blindfolds and stared at the lair. It was huge compared to their little apartment. Ella, though she would never admit to it, felt a little jealous seeing all rooms there were. Her room was a bath tub for crying out loud! Give her a break here people!

A moment later the girls heard the tapping of a cane and footsteps echoing down the hallway. Pretty soon after turning the corner, master splinter and the girls came face to face. He was an old rat, but that was kinda expected, and his breathing was a little raspy from his age. But to Tawni's relief he had a kind smile on so she relaxed a little.

"So these are the young women that I have heard so much about." Splinter said walking over.

Tawni and the others bowed respectfully, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Splinter. I'm Tawni Grell." She finished and smiled. Splinter bowed his head to show he understood and moved on to the next girl.

Cam stared for a second then gave her head a quick bow. "Cam Keeling." She said simply. Master splinter smiled _That reminds me of a certain son of mine. _He thought glancing at Raph.

_At least Cam can be a little respectful at a time like this. _Tawni thought with sarcasm.

Tawni turned her head, Ella was currently bowing her head so low her bangs covered her face. _Oh boy here we go. She thought._

"I-I'm v-very glad t-to m-meet you. I-I'm Ella Korbin" She managed to force out before she fainted. (not really XD)

Splinter smiled, "Thank you, but please do not panic yourself so much." He bowed his head before moving on to beccy.

"At least she was able to do this without hiding behind me." Cam whispered to Tawni, sounding a little optimistic for once.

That leaves Beccy.

"Hi!" She chimed before bowing, springing back up like an elastic band. Splinter raised an eyebrow at how energetic Beccy was, "I'm Rebecca Prenner, but call me Beccy please!" She finished.

And just like that, the meeting that made Tawni have a spaz attack was over. Master Splinter accepted that the girls and his sons would be seeing a lot of each other and he no longer was worried as to what they were like. But an hour later, as he watched the news while the teenagers where playing trivial pursuit. (heaven knows why.) He still felt that feeling that something large was coming their way. In fact it was almost here.

Splinter was startled when he heard the news reporter start shouting in panicky voices towards the camera.

"This is just in! An apartment building somewhere south of central park has burst into flames."

The teenagers looked up in interest and walked up to he tv set.

"Images are coming in now, and it has been determined that everyone inside the building has made it out safely."

A video of the apartment appeared on the screen. It was completely engulfed in flames and everyone inside was standing in front of it sadly.

"Those poor people." Leo said sadly the others nodded in agreement. Suddenly Cam's eyes widened. She stepped closer to the TV and peered at it as if she didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

She pulled back suddenly and closed her eyes, "…Oh my god." She muttered.

"C-Cam?" Ella asked worried for her friend.

"Tawni…Take a good look at that apartment." Cam said, pushing Tawni's face closer to the screen.

Tawni stared as the others waited for her answer. Tawni stared harder and harder until her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"Tawni? What is it? What's wrong?" Leo demanded getting worried.

Tawni turned towards everyone else, her yes where filled with fright and worry,

"That's **our** apartment!!"

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! I finally updated, sorry it took so long again. Anyways like I said before school is ending soon so I'll be able to update more. **

**Marissa : Like, remember to Like, read and Like review.**

**Kisa slaps her forehead.**

**Kisa: Why did I ask you to do this?!**


	16. treasures ablaze

**I JUST GOT OUT OF SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I am happy to tell you readers that I am officially a freshman in high school! OMFG!!!!! O.O**

**Teehee…sorry. Anyways sorry for the late update, I'll probably do better now that it's summer. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**Tawni's POV **

I sprinted as hard as I could through the sewers. We were allowed to take off the blindfolds since it was an emergency. I was panicking too much to pay attention to my surroundings. The turtles led the way to our apartment and my head jumbled around with thoughts.

What did I leave that was valuable? What would I miss the most? What would my friends miss the most? WHERE WERE WE GONNA LIVE?!

I suppressed the urge to cry and kept running. It had to be some mistake, some cruel, sick joke. But I knew. The second I screeched to a stop behind a disguised Leo I knew this as all for real. Flames erupted from the building and billowed out into the night invincibly. Our apartment was well gone.

I slowly walked out room behind Leo and stared into the relentless flame unemotionally.

Cam punched a nearby wall and gritted her teeth in anger, she stared at the ground in a defeated way. Beccy gaped and for once her eyes were serious and held no sort of humor at all. Ella held her hands over her mouth and shock and disbelief, all of them knew that there cramped but warm little home was gone.

It took a full 2 hours for the flames to die down. With the girls and turtles just watching in a sad and defeated way. With one last groan of complaint, the building collapsed. Dust flew everywhere, the turtles had to pull the girls back to keep the from choking with there closeness to there former home.  
They coughed and opened there yes to the pile of rubble.

Everyone else except the eight had found a place to stay for the night. The fire men had left a few minutes before and a slight drizzle cooled the ash down.

Little wet droplets collected on my hair as I walked closer to the ruin. I stared at it, not knowing whether to cry or scream. Ella walked up beside me then forward. Hesitantly se stepped over a bar that lay where the front door of the building was.

"Ella?" I asked curiously. She turned to look at me, then turned back to were she was headed. She looked up at the sky for a moment, like she was calculating something then pointed a finger on the far right corner of the rubble.

"T-that's where our apartment was. I…I-I wonder."

She stepped cautiously over burnt furniture and broken glass. She crouched down when she found her destination and reached under a wooden plank, still warm from the fire. Her eyes widened and she pulled out a large frame from the debris.

It was one of her many successful paintings, It was of a Japanese castle in the sunset, a forest marked the horizon and a small village was in the bottom corner of it. It had been her favorite painting. She smiled slightly and showed them it.

"Ella! One of your paintings survived!" Beccy shouted clapping her hands.

Cam it her again, "Bec this is hardly the time!" She shouted before joining Ella, trying to find anything left. Ella continued to search but every other picture she drew in that house was either half burnt or completely scorched. She sadly put each one back and Tawni came up behind her.

"Oh ella, all your beautiful drawings." Tawni hugged her friend who clutched the still in average condition painting.

"Its okay….I-I'll make more, and O-one is still okay.." She tried her best to smile,

Beccy was digging through the debris like a dog before she held up a totaled PS2.

"My baby! My poor sweet baby!" She nuzzled the electronic and everybody sweat dropped.

Cam made her way across the rubble and rummaged around. Raph stepped over and awkwardly helped her look around. He had a good idea what she was looking for.

"I'm sorry about this Cam." He said not looking at her. Cam stood up and put her hands on her his tiredly.

"Wasn't your fault Raph, it was no ones, it was an accident." She stared up at the still smoky sky, that's what she said but secretly she had her suspicions about this fire. _These things don't just happen. _She thought. (a/n sorry, I borrowed that line from Klaus n series of unfortunate events….which I do not own!)

Raph looked up at her and she shrugged, "I cant find anything. But there's more than one manila folder out there. Like Ella said I can always write more."

Raph smirked, Cam could always keep a level head about these things (if she wasn't too busy beating the pulp out of someone first.)

I looked around with Leo to help me. Suddenly I stopped and quickly rushed over to a broken chair.

"Tawni?" Leo asked joining me.

I threw the chair to the side (not at Leo.) and searched through the ash. Something glittered underneath and finally i smiled in triumph as I pulled out a sparkling hair pin. The in was in the shape of a tiger lily, it had those sparkly little crystals that you usually find in jewelry. It was still warm but otherwise in perfect condition.

Leo raised an eyebrow, I guess I didn't seem the sort to obsess over jewelry but he realized that the pin looked old.

"This is a pin my grandfather gave to me on my fifth birthday, he used to call me his tiger lily so.."

I gently put the pi in my hair, and smiled at Leo.

_Whoa…_Leo thought as he fought a blush_. It's amazing how a simple hair pin could make Tawni look twice as pretty. _

I looked to my side when I felt someone tug on the back of my sleeve. Behind me stood Ella who looked quite worried.

"W-what are we gonna do?" She asked, she looked frightened and sad, like she was about to cry. I melted, what could they do? Their house was gone, most of their cloths were gone, heck, even their storage boxes were gone.

I felt like I could scream with the pressure of a migraine slowly developing in my temples. _What are we gonna do._

"Well that's a stupid question." Mikey said crouching on top of a broken chair.

"Huh?" All four girls said at the same time.

"What he means is, you can stay with us." Don offered, looking hopeful.

"Duh!" Mikey chimed, which earned him a bap on the head.

I looked doubtful.

"But…what about master splinter, and we've already asked you to do so much."

Leo Chopped his hand on my head gently, but enough for me to wince and hold my head. I looked at him in question and he was smirking.

"Not another word, we'll ask master splinter about it when we get back. And even if it doesn't work out like this we'll ask April about it."

"April?" Beccy asked raising an eyebrow.

"A friend of ours, we'll introduce you later." Mikey replied picking up Beccy's PS2, thinking Donnie would be able to fix it.

"So lets go!" He shouted marching back to the sewers dragging beccy. The other boys followed suit, preferably ignoring protests from the concerned girls.

"B-but-"

"Come on."

"Wait-"

"Nope."

"Would you!-"

"No I wouldn't."

The girls sighed in defeat and kept walking. If the boys were gonna be stubborn, there was no way they could get them to change their minds. (a/n I mean they are **guys** right?)

"I guess we're heading home then." Tawni muttered to herself. Leo smiled when he heard.

**Hey, I know some of you were wondering if Usagi Yojimbo would show up and my answer is….yes and no. I plan on having Myamoto Usagi show up in another story with an Oc from my good friend lil1diva, who will be co writing that story. It will be a Usagi X Oc fic. It will also take place during "Who Cares What you Are." Kinda like a "Meanwhile, back at the ranch." type of thing. Anyways I hope you like that part of the story as well. See you then!**

**Chicobo: I WILL RULE THE WORLD MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kisa kicks miniscule Chicobo to the side.**

**Kisa yeah yeah, go take over your Lego world shorty.**

**Chicobo: humph, maybe I will!**

**Kisa: for those of you confused, Chicobo is really only three inches tall in real life. **

**Chicobo: hurry up and review so I can RUL THE WORLD!!!! Ouchies!"**

**Kisa stomps on Chicobo.**

**Kisa: Ugh, I need to get some new characters.**


	17. Unintentional confessions

**All I can say about this chapter is….surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

The girls quietly waited in the living room of the turtles lair as the turtles themselves discussed with their master. Cam irritably bit her nails.

"Never thought waiting for people to decide our custody arrangement would be so boring."

Tawni scowled at her for the sick joke, "Cam, these people have been good enough to invite us into their home. Try and be a little thankful! Unless you wanna sleep in a pile of rubble tonight."

Cam waved a hand as if to wave away Tawni's lecture, "Yeah, yeah, shush I'm gonna try and eavesdrop."

Ella sat on the other couch, playing rock paper scissors with Bec. She was probably the only one patient enough at the moment to handle her.

Suddenly the turtles came out with master splinter, who was looking sympathetic.

"We have decided where you will stay for the next few months. Until they rebuild your apartment." Master splinter started. The girls had stood up and faced him, looking a little worried and hopeful.

Master splinter smiled, "We have decided that it would be fine if you stay here for a while, and if worst comes to worst you may stay at miss O'Neil's home. We have already sent word to her."

The girls nodded looking relieved, "Thank you." they said at the same time bowing their heads.

He smiled and walked away to scavenge the sewers. The boys smiled at the girls.

"Were going to practice on the rooftops so you guys have a few hours to get used to the lair, Splinter should be back earlier but not for another couple of hours.

"No throwing wild parties!" Mikey added as he was dragged out the door.

"Aww!" Beccy replied jokingly and waved bye

After the boys had left Ella tried to suppress a small yawn, after all this was probably one of the busiest days she had had for a while.

Tawni ruffled her hair, "Not long for bed huh? Me too."

Ella smiled and they walked back over to the couches. They pretty much sat in silence for a while before Beccy suggested something totally random .

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

That followed with silence and everyone staring at bec with their very own expressions. Cam was a WTF expression, Tawni's was blank and Ella…well…she was scared out of her wits at even the very mention of the game.

"What?"

"That game is dangerous Bec." Tawni said, keeping her blank face.

"Oh come on, we haven't played in ages, and we wont dare each other to do anything too humiliating and dangerous."

The girls thought about it, and with some extreme persuasion from Bec decided to play the fun (cough cough humiliating) game.

The order was supposed to be Tawni first, then bec then Ella, then Cam. Since the thought had been bugging Tawni, she decided to ask Bec an extra important question.

"Okay bec…truth or dare."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Cam hit bec as if to fix a broken record.

"Truth."

"Okay, do you like Mikey?"

Beccy froze where she was. Not that she was trying to hide it, its just she didn't expect **that** particular question to turn up.

"……………………………..."

"Oh for heavens sake bec, just answer the stupid question."

"….Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I do." She blushed a little and smiled.

Tawni was a little shocked she could just openly admit it, but then again this is bec.

"Oh…okay then….why?"

Bec looked at her and sighed, "How could you not? He's such a sweet guy, and a lot more fun than the others….no offense."

"Uh, none taken." _why would we take offense to that, it's the guy's were talking about _Tawni thought but decided to play along.

"Err, I guess its Beccy's turn then." Tawni finished awkwardly.

Quickly switching her mood, beccy let out a "yes!" then grinned evilly towards Ella.

"Oh Ellie, truth or dare?" Beccy asked sinisterly.

Ella, who was laying on her stomach on the couch, started fidgeting around uncomfortably.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-truth?" She stuttered out with great difficulty.

Beccy grinned, exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Alrighty, do you ,Ellie, have a crush on someone. If so then who?"

Ella turned a deep shade of red. _she got me._ She thought as she hid her face in a pillow.

"oh she does alright, come on Ella who is it?" Cam masked curiously. Ella's face only pressed itself more into the pillow.

"Please Ella, we wont tell anyone, and you know we wont." Tawni said as Ella's face got redder.

"I-I know that…" she mumbled into the cushion.

"what happens in the sewer, stays in the sewer. Now out with it!" Beccy said inching closer like the other two girls.

Ella felt like disappearing, she wanted to tell them but she didn't want to tell them. It was one of those things you wished your friends could figure out on their own instead of you having to admit it. WHICH IS A MILLION TIMES HARDER!!!!

Ella sighed in her head, _G-guess there's no way around it._

Ella muttered a barely audible answer.

"What?" Cam asked.

Ella said it again only a little louder.

"Hmm?" Beccy asked grinning.

"Donatello!" Ella shouted slightly, her nervousy making her a little impatient.

Regardless, beccy started rambling how that makes perfect sense and the other two congratulated her. If any human could resemble a tomato, lobster, and a beet at the same time, Ella was that human.

"Alright guys, I think we should leave her alone now." Tawni said, rescuing an already humiliated ella.

"Okay, since Ella is a little out of it at the moment…" Beccy started.

Just then Ella cant take it anymore and faints.

"Err, completely out of it, I'll ask Cam her question."

Cam folded her arms,

"Spare me the theatrics bec, I choose dare." _No way am I taking the wussy choice. _Cam thought _and this way bec cant trick me like she has with Ella. _

"Okay…….I dare you to tell us the truth if you like Raph or not."

Cam fell over anime style. _Dammit! _She screamed in her head.

"Don't even think of lying, cause we can tell if you are or not." Bec grinned slyly.

Cam got several anger marks on her head, she knew she was trapped and hated every second of it.

Tawni grinned at her, "Ya do don't you?" She asked and Cam threw a pillow at her.

"Maybe I do….and maybe I don't…" She answered threw gritted teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Beccy chirped, Cam hit her.

"there I answered the stupid question!"

"Alright fine!" Bec pouted.

Cam got an evil smirk, the anger veins still visible on her head.

"Alright Tawni, your turn."

Tawni gulped.

"Truth or dare? Truth? Okay! DO YOU LIKE LEO!!!!" Cam shouted furiously.

Tawni's hair went whooshing back like cams words wee wind and sat there for a moment.

She blushed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"S-so what if I do?" She answered blushing like mad.

Cam smirked, "Ya gonna tell him?"

"No sooner than you'll tell Raph, _Cameron._"

"Then I guess you'll end up hopelessly alone later in life, _Tawnia!_ "

"NO FIGHTING!!" Beccy screamed and flipped a completely random table over. (an old Japanese joke that you see a lot in anime. Just thought it was the appropriate time for it…ahem, continue.)

"Wagggh!" Ella screamed as she woke with a start.

This resulted in all of them screaming for a good five minutes.

After about 10 more minutes of calming down, the girls took a deep sigh.

"Clean up the table Bec. Were done with this game."

"Yeah, okay." Beccy sighed once again as she dumped the table back into the random void of virtually nowhere. (a/n a place where random things are spit into virtually…everywhere…wow, I just confused myself….)

Ella hugged the pillow, "I-imagine what would happen if the boys heard all of this…" Ella thought about it then fainted again.

"That would be a nightmare….I think I' try to kill myself." Cam said, completely serious.

Tawni sweat dropped.

Little did they know…..THE BOYS DID HEAR ALL OF IT!!!OMFG!!!!

On a rooftop somewhere all four boys were staring at a shell cell, they had heard every single bit of the conversation, (a/n yes including the table being flipped over.)

"Oh…" Don muttered

"My…." Leo continued.

"GOD!" Mikey and Raph shouted at the same time. Don dropped the shell cell and fell backwards. Hey, for a ninja turtle who thought he had no possibility for a love life to find out a girl he had a crush on , had a crush on him….it blows yer mind man!

**Bwahahahahahahaahahahahahahaah!!!! I loved writing that chapter! The truth has been revealed! Now what will the boys do?! **

**Angel: I have no idea…**

**Kisa: Finally someone cool!!!**

**Angel:…..**

**Kisa: sorry….you wouldn't believe some of the people I've had here recently.**

**Angel: Ah...well...read and review I guess.**


	18. practice makes perfect I hope

**Finally ive gotten to their training. I'm really sorry its so late, I've been really busy. I have an excuse people! It was my birthday on Saturday! I'm finally 15!**

**Disclaimer: do not own TMNT**

The girls walked out to a clearing somewhere in an abandoned park on the outskirts of town.

Today was the first day of their training, and everyone (except beccy) was a little nervous.

The boys still hadn't told them that they heard the conversation. First of all they were scared out of their minds as to what their reaction would be….especially cam's. Frankly they weren't even sure how to respond. They like the girls just as much as the girls like them but…

_Damn you stupid hormones! _the turtle brothers thought frustrated as they watched them leave the lair a few minutes before.

Tawni walked out and set the plastic Kayanna on the ground. It rattled around until out popped Kayanna's spirit. She smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to get out of such a small replica…its too bad that those who made it couldn't have made it a bit bigger."

Tawni resisted the urge to laugh and stood back with her friends.

"Very well, today I will start your training…but I'm afraid I still can not tell you which animal you will take the form of, but I am able to return your weapons."

With a poof of blue smoke four different weapons were placed in front of each girl.

"For Tawni, or other wise known as Tileria, you were the user of the twin daggers. Their names are ko and Mera, they're brother and sister so no matter what you must keep them together or the blades will never cut."

Tawni nodded and admired the handles which had silver tiger heads.

Cam picked up her weapon with some difficulty since it was very heavy, but didn't show it.

"Cameron, or Worone, you were mastered in the hiraikotsu-"

"Ya mean a this beast of a boomerang?" Cam asked jabbing a finger at said boomerang.

"Ahem, yes, the weight will be easier as you regain you skill."

Beccy looked at it, "It doesn't look so heavy…"

She tried to lift it but ended up falling flat on her face. Cam sniggered at her and examined the hiraikotsu. It had a crescent moon in the middle and had maroon sash tied around the top.

Ella cautiously picked up five extremely sharp shurikan.

Kayanna smile at her most timid "Daughter"

"Those are shi, shang, tai, mai, and cho. Those are the names of your shurikan Ramina…Ella."

Ella nodded, the finger holes on each shurikan were in the middle and were supposed to be the holes in a ying and yang sign.

"And finally, my dear Camile..err…Rebecca, your weapon is the bow and arrow."

Cam, who was standing next to her at the time, side stepped a little away from her. After all it is beccy holding a weapon…oh yes someone was probably going to end up dead in this chapter. The feathers on the end of the arrow wear bright orange and yellow, from a real canary.

So training began….and it couldn't have gone any worse.

Tawni tried to move as one with her daggers, kinda like Leonardo, but whenever she swung around one of her daggers went flying out of her hand and skewered a few dozen trees.

Ella did find something interesting about her shurikan.

Once she threw one it would poof back after hitting a target….unfortunately one of those targets ended up being Cam's hiraikotsu.

As expected, Beccy's aim was…well…a little off…

(some random guy: My leg! My leg!!!

Kisa pulls one of Beccy's arrows out of man's leg

Kisa: heheh…sorry.)

**Very** off, so whenever she shot one no one even bothered to stay near to see where it landed…they all ran for cover.

Finally Cam. Well Cam, she had some trouble doing anything with the hiraikotsu since it was so heavy. When she finally was able to swing it around and let go, it ended up going straight through all the trees at one side of the clearing. Kayanna poofed away. Tawni and Cam both grabbed Beccy and Ella's wrist and ran like hell to avoid being crushedby the falling trees.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tawni screamed, Beccy and Ella just kinda flapped behind both as they were running at top speed.

**Later that day**

Cam was currently beating the shit out of a punching bag, at the same time talking with Raphael.

Raphael was nervous enough knowing that Cam liked him but he figured he should honor the traditional "If I wanna avoid communication with my crush I have to keep my trap shut and act like nothing happened" thing men like to use so often. At least some men…unfortunately Raph felt more comfortable this way.

"So cam, how are ya gonna pay for a new apartment? I mean is Tawni gonna ask her parents? They're loaded right?"

Cam kicked the bag and it swung rapidly around, "Well…(biff) Tawni and her parents aren't…(punch) exactly on speaking terms…(kick)."

"What about you then? You still got your parents right?"

Cam froze right after throwing a particularly powerful punch. She didn't face Raph.

"Me and my parents aren't on any type of terms."

Raph folded his arms, sensing that she wasn't telling the whole story, "C'mon Cam out with it. Don't ya think you can trust me a little bit by now?" He stared at her. Cam turned around and gave a small (and rare) smile.

"I trust you almost as much as Tawni, Raph,…so I'll tell you."

Raph sat on a bench nearby and Cam sat beside him. She took a deep breath.

"Well…my dad left me and my mom when I was still just a baby. Guess he couldn't handle the pressure of having a child."

"Wuss." Raph thought under his breath. After all his dad raised 4 mutant turtles. If that doesn't deserve father of the year award what does?

"Yeah really." Cam laughed, "But anyways, me and mom were left to raise each other, and it went great for a few years but…."

Cam stopped, her smile disappeared and her yees got a distant look.

"But after a while…mom started getting depressed…so she took drugs to make her feel happy. With the drugs came beer. And with the beer came parties that I should never have even seen at my age. But I did…and I was the one taking care of miss hangover the next morning."

Raph clenched his fists.

"I thought it was the parents that were supposed to take care of the kids, not the other way around."

"Apparently not so to my mother." Cam replied bitterly, "It gets worse unfortunately."

Raph stared and she continued.

"I guess she didn't have enough money to buy drink and take care of me…cause then one day…she left."

"she…Left?" Raph asked, not believing what she was saying.

Cam gave him a weak smile, "Yup…just took off. You can say it…my mother abandoned me."

**Hi, sorry if the chapter sucked…but the truth about cam's pat is revealed. That is why she hates her mother. Oh, if you aren't sure how to read Cam and Beccy's spirit names, they are supposed to be pronounced.**

**Worone (war-o-nay.)**

**Camile (Ca-mill-ay)**

**I am also working on the usagi story with my frined so it should come out soon…too be honest what is holding us back is thinking of a good title (sweat drop). I'm also trying to force myself though the fifth harry potter book….I always seem to give up halfway through it….I cant help it! Harry's being such a jerk!**

**Leatherhead: I blame hormones. **

**Kisa: Me too. Plus being attacked by a maniacal snake through the entire course of your life might give you a negative outlook too.**

**Leatherhead: maybe….read and review please.**


	19. A message is given

**Wow, there's already 19 chapters….I didn't think I'd get this far into it…Oh well. I'm going to do a bonus chapter every time I get a hundred reviews, but this chapter isn't it, sorry, I have to play a few things out until I can write it, but hopefully this chapter will be better than my last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Ella's POV

The last day of school….I cant believe its finally over.

I sighed quietly as I put my pencil down, finally no more tests and presentations….until sophomore year.

I put my head on the desk and covered the top of it with my hands, that thought made me want to cry. At least now that it's summer we can concentrate on saving the world a little more….not that it wasn't one of our top things on our list to do.

Everyone was basically hanging around waiting for the last bell to sound, I had already said a tearful goodbye to my art teacher, Mrs. Lamberon. Now all the popular kids were getting swarmed with fan girls/ fan boys trying to get a yearbook signing.

"Last minute guys! Countdown!" One of the jocks in our class shouted, making me flinch.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2.…"

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

A sudden stampede for the door formed and with great difficulty all of them (except me) managed to get through the door.

I stood up calmly as I heard some of the freshman boys in our class screaming "FREEDOM!" outside. The teacher waved goodbye and I waved back, my mind not even focusing anything at the moment. Looking back I really wish I had been.

"Oh little Ella!" The sourly sweet voice rang in my ears, urging my legs to run. But I knew I couldn't run from her, it would only make it worse.

"…" I didn't say anything but I reluctantly stopped, next thing I know I'm shoved up against a wall. Lyssa's hand pinned my shoulder to the wall so hard my legs began to buckle from pain.

"Not anxious to get outside little Ella? Isn't the summer a big excitement in the average girl…oh that's right you're hardly _normal_." She and her friends snickered, all I wanted to do was disappear. Why can't I face Lyssa with the same bravery as Cam? Why am I such a coward?!

Lyssa sneered and looked me in the eye with her awful red ones, "Are you just taking your time because you'll miss us? Aww, that's so sweet, but I guarantee you we'll be seeing a lot of each other over break….Lets thank the _spirits_ that we have that."

The way she emphasized spirits made me gasp and look at her with wide eyes, Did she know? Had she somehow found out the truth about us?

My legs started to work again and I felt them going, I have to tell Tawni and the others! But much to my dismay Lyssa shoved me back against the wall.

"where do you think you're going? I thought we were talking!" She said in fake offended voice.

I stared at the ground, if I really was a brave spirit I could have thrown Lyssa off of me and went about my business, but those cold red eyes paralyzed my legs once again in fear.

"Hey! look at Lyssa when she's talking to you!" Marissa said harshly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, what did I ever do to them?

"OI!" A cold voice said behind us. I looked up and was relieved to see Cam standing there, her hands stuffed in her black jeans and her red jacket hanging loosely on her arms. Chancy and Marissa looked afraid, while Lyssa looked furious.

Cam smirked, "Lyssa, haven't seen your ugly face around a lot. Did you're parents finally give you you're shots to calm you down? Or did they just keep you locked in a kennel like the tramp you are."

Lyssa's face turned purple with fury and she sputtered incoherent words. Her breathing was heavy, Cam just grinned at her, her eyelids half closed in a satisfied manner.

"Bitch! This isn't over, your day is coming Cameron Keeling! Don't think your out of the ball park since school is over now Eleanor!" With that she stormed out the school doors, her lackeys following close behind.

Cam flipped them off as they went and turned towards me, who looked a bit shaken up.

"you okay?" She asked

I nodded shakily and pulled myself together, "Ella…how come you let them do that to you?"

I stared at the floor shamefully, "I…I-I really want to stand up to them C-cam but…I-I just can't…"

Cam closed her eyes then patted me on the head, "It's alright…until you feel your ready to tell them to buzz off, I'll make sure they'll never hurt you."

I continued to stare at my feet, I knew Cam would try her best…but if we go against Chicobo soon I will need to learn how to take care of myself during battle…After all Cam is only human.

"T-thank you cam…lets go I have to tell Tawni something as soon as we get b-back."

Cam nodded raising her eyebrows and walked with me out the door….Little did I know that night I would face one of the scariest things to ever happen to me.

**At that time, with Lyssa and the bitches.**

Lyssa raged as she paced around Chicobo's hide out. Her teeth grinded together angrily as she through numerous things against the wall. And over all….she was mad as hell.

"That damn tomboy!" She screamed in fury as she slammed the wall, "If I could just knock one of those four around a bit with my new strength they'd would never sass me again!"

Marissa blew her nose to try and clear up some of her nasal problem…it didn't work, "Maybe we could ask Chicobo to let us kidnap one of them…ya know so they get that we're powerful and know who they are messing with?"

Lyssa thought about it, the fire hadn't really gotten the point across…then against hey hadn't exactly written they're names in stone telling them it was them who did it. She grinned, slightly resembling Chicobo, kidnapping would be perfect.

"a kidnapping eh?" A deep, sinister voice asked behind the three. Chancy jumped and fell off the crate she was sitting on. The voice chuckled as it kicked her out of the way.

Chicobo sat heavily down on the floor, seeming to think over the idea. He grinned just as Lyssa had been doing.

"Only bring one and do not bring her here…a warehouse down the street should be perfect."

Lyssa sneered, "don't worry…"

**Back with Cam and ella Regular POV**

Both girls were walking peacefully, Cam was looking forward to a sparring match with Raph. Ella was going to research chimera's with Don as soon as she had told Tawni her news…she still wasn't sure how they could have found out but it was best to talk it over with the others together.

Suddenly Ella stopped and gasped. Cam looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"I-I forgot a special book at school! About chimeras, I was researching to learn more about…you know who…I-I'll be right back!" With that she started jogging back to the school.

"Okay! Be careful Ells!" Cam called after her, continuing her walk.

As Ella got closer to the school, she became nervous when she felt something was following her. Her nervousy became even worse when she was about to pass an alley. Despite what her instincts were telling her, she continued.

"She isn't Cam….but little Ellie will be quite sufficient."

Before Ella could react she was dragged into the shadows.

**---------------**

Three hours later, Cam and Raph emerged from the dojo, tired after sparring. They were surprised to see Don walk up to them, a concerned look on his face.

"Have you two seen Ella? We were supposed to look over some site about chimera's and stuff like that but she hasn't come home yet."

Cam just stood there, her expression unreadable for a second.

"…WHADDA YA MEAN SHE ISNT BACK YET!!!!" She screamed, making everyone else in the lair turn towards the source of noise.

Minutes later, all seven were gathered around Don's shell cell as he was trying to get in touch with the missing warrior.

"Come on Ella pick up…" Don muttered worriedly. Even Mikey wasn't about to make a joke of it, after all he considered Ella just as much of a friend as the other girls…well maybe beccy a bit more.

"Cam, where did she say she was going?" Leo asked thinking of what could have happened.

"Well she mentioned a certain book she forgot at school so she went to go get it again…she also said she had to tell Tawni something important but I don't know what it is…"

Tawni's eyebrows knitted together worriedly, "I'm going to go look at the school,"

She started to head for the door and Leo went to get his Katanas "I'm right behind you."

Seconds later, after Tawni had entered the sewer and Leo was about to follow, the residents of the lair heard a blood curdling scream.

"Tawni!" Leo yelled as he and everyone else dashed into the sewer.

They didn't have to run very far to find Tawni crying and hunched over Ella.

Said warrior was kneeling painfully on bruised knees...in fact pretty much all of her arms and legs were covered in forming bruises. Her left arm clutched her stomach while she covered her mouth with the other hand. She hacked up blood. It seeped out of her mouth as she looked back at them, a shiner making itself evident on her left eye.

"T-Tawni..." Ella started painfully, "L-lyssa...she-" Ella couldnt finish anymore as she fell to the ground completley. Tawni caust her and sobbed for her friend.

Cam gaped at Ella in pure horror as beccy gasped in shock.

Donatello was having a hard time believing what was in front of him. _Ella…..blood…hurt..._

_"ELLA!!!!!"_

** Cliffy. What exactly happened to Ella! Sorry if that last bit was a little dark…and sorry if the chapter was a bit short but the next one is certainly going to be eventful I'll tell you that. **

**Please don't be mad at me for being late, I've had the worst case f writers block. Hopefully I'll get he story moving again. Stick with me readers, the best parts are yet to come!**

**Since I cant think of anyone..**

**(Gets on knees) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	20. the message is recieved

**I'M SO SOOOOOORRRRRYYYY!!!! I'm really late this time! I really am sorry it's been so long guys its just that whenever I've tried to focus on something the past couple of weeks I just can't. I had to finish the 5****th**** Harry Potter book or my friend would throw a fit, and I'm in the middle of four different stories that need to be updated! My brain is literally like, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" **

**So please don't be mad, I'm trying to catch up as soon as I can with everything. Gomenasai!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own TMNT **

**Regular POV**

3 days later and Ella still hadn't woken up.

All of them rushed her to Donnie's lab and hooked her up to an IV that Donatello had found on one of his scavenging. Her pulse was regular but you wouldn't be able to tell looking at her appearance now.

Donatello at that current moment was sat in a chair beside her bed, looking at her sadly. _How could I let this happen?_ he thought.

Exhaustedly, her buried his face in his hands and just stayed there, he hadn't slept at all in 3 days, the same for pretty much everyone else. Leo had tried once or twice to make everyone try but even he found it useless.

"Yo, Donnie." Raph's voice came somewhere in the doorway. Don sighed

"What Raph?" He asked tiredly. He heard Raph walk in to the room

"Leo's getting worried, you haven't eaten all day. Look we're all worried bro but you gotta stay healthy."

Don sighed, casting one more worried look at Ella then stood up. He felt Raph pat his shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay Don." With that he walked back out. Reluctantly he followed after taking one more sad gaze at the fallen warrior.

In the living room everyone was gathered at a (gasp.) barely touched pizza, everyone looked exhausted but kept stealing worried glances at each other, sometimes muttering words of comfort. Cam at this moment looked absolutely foreboding. Every time they saw her she looked angry, but like raph, she refused to tell anyone about it or even attempt to talk it out.

Tawni looked close to tears again, she was curled up on the couch next to Leo, who again and again had to tell her Ella would be alright. Beccy, was the scariest of all of them….she was quiet! Hadn't spoken a word since they had brought Ella back. Even Mikey had the sense to lay off the jokes while everyone was like this.

"How coulld this have happened…" Tawni muttered, wrapping her arms around her bent legs.

"Don't you dare start crying again Tawni…" Cam menacingly warned.

"Well at least I'm not going around brooding, scaring the crap out of everyone as I go! We don't need anymore negative energy in this place!"

"Fine! Then I'll just leave!!!" Cam screamed back at her, Raph and Leo both looked at each other, a bit stuck. _How is this so familiar…_ They thought.

With that Cam stormed out of the lair, with a frustrated Tawni glaring daggers as she left.

Tawni groaned and held her temple, "You know what, I'll go get her later. I'm too tired to deal with her now…"

Leo and Raph shared another look but let it alone. Raph made a move to follow Cam but Leo muttered quietly.

"Right now she needs to blow some steam Raph…"

Not wanting to argue Raph nodded and sat back in the armchair.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment when they heard a small **thump **come from the infirmary. Everyone looked at each other and shot out from where they were. Everyone got stuck in the doorway but saw Ella where she had fallen on the floor, attempting to stand up.

"Ella!" Tawni cried and hugged her friend gently, "Y-you're awake! Finally!"

Donatello squeezed through everybody and helped the injured and slightly drowsy girl up, he looked about ready to cry himself in relief. Mikey grinned happily and beccy attacked Ella in one of her famous but gentle hugs. Splinter smiled from behind everyone while Kayanna floated around happily.

But through all of this, Ella was looking for one specific person, and she wasn't there.

"C-cam…" she trailed of tiredly, her voice a little hoarse.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"W-where's…Cam…" She said again.

"Uh...um…she left a couple minutes ago….she's been really angry ever since you…well…"

Ella stared at her feet for a moment and frowned, "I-- need t-to see her…"

"But Ella, you only just woke up and your in bad enough shape as it is, and we don't even know where she is1" Tawni protested She stopped instantly when Ella looked up at her, her eyes where exhausted but determined.

"Please Tawni…it's important.."

Tawni stared at her, she hadn't even stuttered then, she looked at beccy for help but she only shrugged.

"Alright…but Donatello's is carrying you…"

Donatello blushed but didn't complain, Mikey had to fight eh urge to tease him about it.

_Later, later.._ He promised himself.

**Somehwere on a building roof nearby. **

Cam angrily sulked on top of the building, leaning over to look down at the city.

"Stupid Tawni…you have no idea how lucky you are…to be able to cr in the open like that…"

Cam stared at a car passing by down below, "that's all I feel like doing right now.." She whispered to herself so only she was able to hear.

"c-cam?" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Cam almost fell over the side of the building from shock

Cam turned to the source of the voice and almost died from heart attack to see Ella standing there. Ella worried ly took a step forward.

"A-are you alright?"

"Y-yeah.." Cam said shakily before shaking her head, "Wait what am I talking about, are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?!"

Ella smiled sadly, "But cam….are you alright…something's wrong, I-c-can tell." She finished.

Cam sighed before moodily turning back tot eh city below, "Why are you worried about me? You should be worried about yourself…I mean…" Cam started to panic, her voice cracked.

Ella blinked then walked over and placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder, "Please Cam…Let me in…please tell me what's wrong."

Cam whipped her head around, it was all she could take and her patience had snapped.

"How can you stand there! Barely standing there, and ask what's wrong with me!!! In fact it was me who was the reason you ended up like this!!"

At cam's outburst Ella drew back a bit but only slightly. Cam's teeth clenched and she struggled to keep stubborn tears in, "It's my fault that bitch Lyssa got you! She wanted revenge and since she couldn't get me they grabbed you instead! Those bruises where meant for me Ella! It was supposed to be me!!!"

_I…I can't do this anymore…_ Cam thought as tears poured once again down her face. Cam sobbed as Ella looked startled, she stared at her normally angry friend before gently reaching out for her shoulder again. Cam turned around abruptly and embraced Ella sobbing still.

"I-I'm sorry Ella, I'm so so sorry…!" Cam said hugging her shy and injured friend.

Ella looked surprised at the sudden contact between her and cam then gently returned the hug in a reassuring way.

"Shh, C-cam…you don't have to apologize…you see…I-I'm glad…"

Cam broke the hug and stared at Ella incredulously, "What do you mean you're glad?! Lyssa beat the shit out of you!"

Ella winced as Cam continued to yell before smiling coyly, "W-well…if Lyssa hadn't got me…then you would have been hurt instead…and p-probably worse. I-I'm just glad it was me instead…I'm glad you weren't the one hurt cam…"

Cam stared at her shy friend, the same friend who was afraid of her own shadow a couple years back. Ella stood in front of her, looking slightly more confident than before.

"Your always protecting me cam…I wanted to protect you this time.."

Cam looked bewildered, but after a few moments, the smallest grin appeared on her face. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Thanks Ella enchanted.."

Ella smiled sweetly, "I promised to tell the others my story as soon as we found you. Will you come back with everyone now?"

Cam nodded and both walked towards the edge of the building. Down on the building below, everyone else was pretending to be absorbed in a rock paper scissors tournament.

"Yo!" Cam yelled down grinning, everyone looked up and grinned back. Everything was okay with cam, but everyone was not looking forward to Ella's experience with Lyssa.

**Back at the lair..**

Everyone was sat around the living room as Ella told her story, gently of course and not going into much detail, fearing Donatello would die of worry.

"W-well…when Lyssa and the others had c-caught me….they brought me to warehouse A-and tied me to one of the support beams."

From there Lyssa and the bitches had punched, kicked, and spat on Ella. Basically let her feel pure hell before…

"And Chicobo child…" Kayanna floated worriedly near Ella's face, "Did Chicobo reveal himself to you."

Ella's eyes were blank as she remembered his gruesome appearance, she shakily nodded and curled up on the couch, closer to Donatello. He tried not to blush.

"I see…" Kayanna landed, apparently thinking.

"A-after that…they let me come back…" Ella finished before wincing, she put a hand over her left eye, which hurt even more than it usually did.

Kayanna started to float in the middle of the group, "I'm afraid…Chicobo is about to deliver the first attack.."

"What?!!" Beccy shouted, once again loud. Cam stuck a finger in her ear since she had been sitting right next to her.

"Ella was the message that he is ready to begin this war once again…however you are not…"

The girls winced, remembering how their first training session didn't work out too well.

"We must keep in mind of this from now on. Boys…" She gestured to the turtles, they nodded.

"If it won't be trouble, I suggest that from this moment on you should accompany the girls if they are to go out, if you cannot then the girls should be paired with at least one of the others, and that goes for you too boys."

The eight teenagers nodded, not in the mood to argue.

Cam cracked her knuckles, "I don't really care right now, as long as I can beat the crap out of Lyssa next time I see her."

Raph smirked, _I love it when she talks like that.._

…**.Meh, sucky ending, but the good news is Ella is okay… or she will be…And the bonus chapter is coming up next!!! Again, I'm sorry for the late update, don't be mad at me and my brain difficulties…T-T.**

**Chancy: Like, I am not saying like it.**

**Lyssa and her cronies 'humph' and turn their noses up.**

**Cam: That's it, I'm gonna enjoy this (cracks knuckles)**

**Chancy: AGHH! AHH! READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Raph: (snicker.)**

**s**


	21. BONUS CHAPTER 2

**Howdy doo! Here is the long awaited second bonus chapter, FLUFF, FLUFF AND NOTHING BUT FLUFF!! I'm all done with the angst stuff for now XD. And second of all, I remember someone mentioning in a review they had drawn pictures of the girls, you also mentioned if I wanted to see them just to tell you…well…PLEASE GIVE ME A LINK!! I'm really grateful that you did that, its just I'm stupid and I forgot to message you about it when you actually drew the things. So if you're reading this right now, fellow artist, please give me a sign you're alive!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

"Mikey….I'm bored…" Beccy whined as she tugged on his arm.

"Quite whining, your voice is annoying." Cam said as she bonked her on the head.

Beccy had tear streams going down her face as she rubbed her head, "Fine, I wont whine….MIKEY I'M BORED!!!!" She screamed instead. Cam held her ears as Ella jumped a foot in the air, the quite evening had turned chaotic.

Mikey snickered and grabbed her hand, "I'll tech you how to skateboard now, kay?"

"Okay!" she said brightly, following him, wrapping her hand around his. Mikey's brothers smirked in their direction.

"Why couldn't that girl be born without a voice box…" Cam muttered as she rubbed her ears. Raph snickered.

"try growing up with Mikey."

Cam smirked and let go of her ears, she glanced at the doorway longingly. Hey if you had been cooped up in a sewer all day and not being alone for weeks…how would you be?

"I'm going out…" Cam muttered as she started to walk to the door.

"Whoa, Cam, you can't go out there alone you heard what Kayanna said. What if Lyssa shows up?" Tawni said, her overprotective side taking over.

"Pssh, I'll kick her ass then…pay her back for what she did to Ella a lot sooner." She said waving her hand around passively. " Besides I'm not going far….I'll be fine, later!" With that se hurried out the door.

"Oy vey…" Tawni mumbled as she held her temple. Leo patted her shoulder.

"You know, training usually helps me relax."

"You think training is the answer to everything." Raph said rolling his eyes. Leo gave him a look and Raph shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, fine, do whatever ya want…." He started walking towards the doorway.

"Keep her safe Raph." Leo called to his hot tempered brother, Raph froze in place, a faint blush plastered over his face, he shook it off mentally then turned back to Leo with a fain smirk.

"Right back at you Leo….don't let your girlfriend whoop ya too bad."

Leo blushed in embarrassment, Raph snickered and continued out the door.

Leo sighed as his blush disappeared, Tawni giggled, "C'mon, maybe you can teach me a thing or two about daggers."

"But I have Katanas."

"they're blades aren't they?"

Leo smiled and shook his head, but followed her to the dojo. Don and Ella were left to a very awkward moment.

"err.." don started.

"u-um.." Ella blushed and fiddled with her jacket zipper.

Don ran a hand over his head, "…Movie?"

Ella nodded and followed Donatello to the couch.

**Mikey and Beccy (they're first this time yee!)**

Beccy watched in awe as Mikey did flips in the air on his skateboard, almost like he was flying for a split second. She would cheer when he landed a particularly hard trick and giggle if he fell, but only once she was sure he was alright.

After about ten minute, Mikey glided down the ramp and up again next to his crush. He landed on his feet and caught the still traveling board, "Okay dudette, wanna give it a try?"

Beccy grinned and took the board, she placed just over the edge of the ramp, placing one foot on it making it angle upwards.

"Alright, there's nothing to it, you just gotta get over the felling of falling forward…just think about it, I mean you aren't that high up so you haven't got far to fall." Mikey instructed her, showing her how to balance

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of heights, it's okay." She looked over the edge, hesitating to put her other foot on the board and gulped, "then again…falling on your face isn't too enjoyable either…"

Mikey chuckled, "want me to give you a push?"

"Yes please."

Mikey gently pushed the small of her back so she was forced to use her other foot to balance on the board. She felt the air rush on her face as she fell face first on the board and down the ramp, like a net, the ramp caught the board as it glided on the flat part with her on top, she spread her arms apart to help her balance as she traveled upwards once again. Since it was her first time she scrambled to catch hold of the edge again, resulting to her clinging to the ridge like a monkey and the board to drop once again to the flat part and rock back and forth until it stopped. She dipped down for a moment then pushed up with her strong arms and sat on the edge.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!!!" She screamed flinging her arms over her head and falling on her back.

Mikey chuckled and jumped down and skidded as he slipped down the ramp then ran up the other side and took a seat near her, "Not bad for your first time, I gotta tell ya."

Beccy smiled , " This was great mike, your such a sweet guy."

"I'm a lot more fun than my brothers too." He replied, the exact same words he had heard when Beccy confessed her feelings to her friends.

Beccy grinned, "You and the guys heard that too huh?"

Mikey's eyes widened and he fell forward, "Ack!" He fell and rolled around until he came to a stop in the middle of the ramp. He groaned and rubbed his head. Beccy Came sliding down on the ramp and stopping just next to him.

She giggled, "you okay?"

"yeah…how did you-"

"know? It was my responsibility to clean up the whole mess that night….I found a shell cell that was turned on resting on the coffee table and all of you screaming 'OH MY GOD!' so I figured out that you heard us." She finished with a smile.

Mikey blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, which was painful since a bump was appearing there.

"heheh…sorry I didn't tell you."

Beccy smiled even more, "you were nervous…I didn't expect you to respond all that quickly.."

Mikey looked at her, Beccy might act like a goofball all the time but she was smart, no matter what she did that would proove it otherwise.

Beccy kept smiling but brought her knees up to her chest, "I..I really do like you Mikey…"

Mikey blushed but broke into a wide smile, "I…I really like you too Beccy."

Beccy's eyes widened, "Really? I mean in that way you like me?" She was blushing a little but her child like eyes were hopeful.

Mikey's blush deepened a little, "Yeah dudette." (a/n OH MY GOD HE CONFESSED!!)

Just like that Beccy was hugging him around the neck tightly, Mikey inwardly cheered. The secret was out on both sides ad both approved.

Beccy pulled away and smiled so beautifully Mikey almost fainted, "So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Mikey grinned, "Yup, on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to be the boyfriend." He answered, hugging the girl as she giggled (a/n yes I got that from drake and josh….WHICH I DO NOT OWN!!)

**With Leo and Tawni**

Leo and Tawni circled around the dojo as they sparred with their weapons, both being extremely careful of where they swung their blades. Leo was extremely well Tawni was able to block him, she would occasionally spin almost like she was dancing but curtly stop to catch his swords with her daggers. All those years of dance must have paid off.

Finally after about ten more minutes of this Tawni held up a time out signal with her hands and Leo sheathed his swords.

"Phew, no wonder you're called fearless leader, it took every inch of speed just to keep up with you." Tawni said as she took a gulp of water (a/n yes, the water just randomly appeared there.)

Leo blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks, your getting better and better with your daggers as well, just a little more practice and you could stand a good fight with the foot ninja."

"The who?" Tawni said.

"A gang of ninja's lead by this alien called, Oroku Saki. We took care of him though, so they've pretty much disbanded."

Tawni smiled, "That's good, makes life a little easier for just regular new Yorkers. So was this…Oroku Saki really bad?"

Leo grimaced at the name that had caused him and his family so much suffering, "Yes…the shredder was no doubt the worst enemy we could ever have fought."

Tawni frowned, "The shredder huh? That was his villain name?"

Leo sighed and nodded, "He was true to it as well." He admitted as he sat on the dojo bench.

Tawni took a seat next to him, "That's right…Master splinter told us of his master a wile ago…."

Leo nodded, "But in the end he got exactly what was coming to him…right now he's probably wandering around some asteroid out in space in his alien form. Something like a cross between a hermit crab and jelly fish." Leo said, moving his fingers around to resemble tentacles.

Tawni laughed at how ridiculous he must of looked.

"But I guess Draco came pretty close to one of the worst too." Leo added.

"Draco?" Tawni asked, they hadn't heard his name before.

"about a year ago we entered a tournament Master Yoshi and master splinter entered many years ago called the battle nexus tournament. Its when people from every dimension come to test their strength. Imagine our surprise when Mikey won."

Tawni who had been drinking some water choked as she laughed, " Well I guess that shows that it's not always strength that matters."

She continued to giggle but added, "but no, Mikey's strong."

"Yeah…he's just to busy goofing off to show it." Leo admitted and smiled.

"Same thing with beccy… it's hard to tell sometimes but she's actually a very understanding and smart person…but I guess every family needs a joker to keep the skies bright huh?" She finished smiling.

Leo nodded and smiled, Tawni had a habit of finding hidden qualities in people which was probably why she was able to understand Cm most of the time and her anger. _It would certainly make my life easier if I could do that with Raph. _He thought.

Tawni sighed then stood up, "Well, you ready to keep going?"

Leo snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. They took their positions and started again.

Tawni ducked and weaved away from Leo's swards the twisted her daggers around to block his from coming down. Both were swirling around the room so much that their feet started getting closer and closer too each others.

"Hey Leo, I-whoa!" Tawni yelped as she tripped over Leo's foot and came crashing down. Leo, who was in front of her, managed to fall down as well.

For a moment they both just lay where they were, groaning because they both hit their heads. They opened their eyes and started blushing madly.

Leo had landed on his back and Tawni ended up on top of him, her head just inches away from Leo's.

They stare at each other, it their rather…ahem awkward position.

"S-sorry.." Tawni aid blushing..

"S'ok.." Leo responded, blushing twice as much as she was. They stare at each other, their lips just inches apart. They unconsciously started moving forward when they heard a bang from outside and they jumped apart.

"OWIE!" Beccy screamed through the lair. (she fell on the skateboard ) Tawni inwardly rolled her eyes.

Tawni rolled off of Leo and stood up blushing her head off, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you…"

"It's alright Tawni, it was an accident." Both were having trouble meeting each others gaze.

Everything was silent for a while until Leo turned to Tawni once again, "Uh-"

"Yes?" Tawni asked.

Leo stopped and looked at the ground, "never mind…it's nothing…"

(a/n Dammit he was so close!)

_Dammit I was so close! _Leo thought frustrated, _why can't I just tell her how I feel?! _

Tawni raised an eyebrow, but on the inside she was slightly disappointed, "Okay…then lets keep going."

As they continued to spar, they hadn't noticed that master splinter's door was opened just a crack. The old rat smiled at his oldest son and closed the door. He knew it wouldn't be very long now.

**With Cam and Raph.**

Cam looked out onto the city with a serene smirk on her face. Something about rooftops gave cam this feeling of comfort. No matter how many buildings were put in in or how much he city changed she could always look down at the cars rushing around…it would never change, no matter if there was a chimera lurking around, or spiritual warriors fighting it would always be the same.

"Finally some peace and quiet…and honestly what idiot didn't know I could take Lyssa any day an where?"

Everyone seemed to have their doubts after what happened to Ella, but Raph seemed to have the most confidence in me.

Raph…

It had been almost a month now after she had confessed to having a crush on Raph…It seemed like it had been years ago. And all that had happened in the following weeks is her becoming even more fond of him. He understood that she used her strength to protect her friends and he knew that her tough exterior was only to mask her sensitive inside. He was also the first person she was able to cry with.

"But why does he make me feel this way…I thought I'd never feel this way about someone else in my life…" Cam whispered so only she was able to hear. After all, being one of the only tomboy's in the school it was hard for boys to like you…except for nick but he's a special case…

"Cam?" A voice asked from behind her.

Cam jumped and whirled around, expecting Lyssa.

"Jesus Christ Raph you couldn't of warned me?!" She shouted at him, I mean what if he heard what she said? She actually wasn't too worried about it being Lyssa but if your practically confessing that you like a certain turtle wouldn't you be a little jumpy?

"Sorry?" He said holding his hands up in mock surrender. Cam sighed,

"Yeah yeah...it's okay…"

She turned back to the city and Raph walked up beside her, everything was silent once again.

Cam's long black rested half in her face as the wind blew past it. Part of her eyes were covered as she looked down at the car lights rushing around.

Raph felt his heart speed up against his will, she looked so damn beautiful like that. Raph blushed and looked away.

_Okay Raph…tell her…..NOW! ….Dammit!!_

Raph looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he liked cam…not only that he really liked cam. Being a mutant turtla he neve thought that he'd have a chance at having a relationship with someone…but Cam…she was different.

She didn't scream once at his appearance…she might of thought it was a little odd for a moment but who wouldn't? Even raph would have had a little trouble comprehending it. But Cam didn't care what was on the outside, she was able t relate to him as a fellow tough guy, she was able to open up to him, he was able to open up to her. Who wouldn't fall in love iwht a friendship like that?

Raph sighed, he couldn't tell her…not yet…but that didn't mean he couldn't give her a hint.

Cam blinked in surprise as she felt Raph's arm warp around her waist from behind, his hand resting on he side as he pulled her closer.

"uh...Raph?" She asked while blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…you kinda have your arm on my waist…" Cam looked down at the toned muscle of Raph's arm, a few scars visible from past fights. It didn't feel bad of course but if you crush is suddenly doing something like this it can be a little nerve racking right? Right.

"yeah.." Raph started, smirking, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Cam blushed but smirked and layed her head back against his shoulder, "nothing.."

At that moment, they both knew that they liked each other, they dint have to say it, though they eventually would. As far as anyone else knew it was just a friend giving another a hug. But both knew it was more than that. But why ruin it with a sappy confession?

**With Ella and don..**

So after about a half an hour of going through movies, they finally decided to just flip the channels until they found something.

Ella was sitting on one end of the couch, her back facing Donatello and don was sitting on the corner, flipping channels as they looked for something, he passed abc family which was playing _Anastasia. _

"u-um…." Ella started, she like that movie but she wasn't sure if Donatello did.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ella, did you want to watch that?" don said as he stopped flipping channels.

Ella blushed and nodded. Don smiled _she's so damn cute..._he thought as he turned it back, it wasn't all that far into the movie. Just at the part where Dimitri was looking for a false Anastasia to gain the reward money.

"hey Ella?"

"Mhmm?"

"What do you think happened to Anastasia…I mean after the Russian revolution.?" Don asked, he was desperate for a conversation because the romantic parts between Anya and Dimitri were making it slightly uncomfortable for him.

"U-um…I personally hope that she was able to escape like her grandmother…but h-haven't they said that they identified Anastasia's body and not her sisters?" (a/n read up on Anastasia people it's really interesting actually.0

"I think so, but haywire's sure, they also weren't able to find her younger brother either right?" don asked.

Ella shook her head, "N-no, he's missing as well."

Everything was silent as they watched the movie, through most of it don kept stealing a glance at Ella.

_I want to tell her how I feel…but I just don't know if I can….why couldn't this be as easy as it was for Dimitri?!" _

Ella jumped a foot in the air when Rasputin grabbed Anya, forcing her to the ground. She hid behind her hands and shook in fright, its understandable though, Rasputin was butt ugly and creepy looking.

Don sighed as he gulped, _Come on don! For once just pull a Raph and go with your gut! _

Ella looked up and blushed like mad when she felt don pull her into his lap, her back against his plastron.

"u-uh…it's okay…" don said comforting since Ella was still a little scared. Ella turned beet red but didn't try to pull out of don's protective grip. She felt safe init so she laid her head on his plastron.

"T-thank you…Donatello…" She said as she blushed and smiled sweetly up at him. He blushed but smiled back.

The rest of the movie went by fine, both feeling a little awkward as Dimitri and Anya finally kissed, Ella smiled.

"I hope if she did make it out a live she was able to find someone like Dimitri, that's what I hope happened."

Don smiled, "Me too."

Soon the last song was playing and Ella and Donnie blushed when they listened to the lyrics.

**(Anya) We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**never dreaming**

**What we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you.**

Ella blushed _Oh my gosh….that's exactly like what happened with us and the turtles. And we never once thought we'd have to go against an enemy like Chicobo….does this mean?_

**(Dimitri) No one told me**

**I was going to find you**

**Unexpected**

**What you did to my heart**

**When I lost hope**

**You were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

Don gulped as he looked at Ella, his heart racing a little, it was weird how she could do that to him, and he had no idea he would ever find someone like her…sweet, kind, and smart…everything he could have wanted in a lover.

**And life is a road**

**And I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river**

**I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road**

**Now and forever wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning**

**With you…**

"D-don?"

"Yeah?"

**We were strangers**

**On a crazy adventure**

**Never dreaming**

**How our dreams would come true**

**Now here we stand**

**Unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

"w-when we eventually go against Chicobo…"

"Mhmmm?"

**I knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Like me alone in the dark**

**Now I know my dreams can live on**

**I've been waiting so long…**

"D-Donnie…what I'm trying to ask is…what if I…die…."

"It will never happen.." don answered almost immediately.

Ella's eyes widened and she turned around to look at him, "but how do you-?"

"Over my dead body it will…" don interrupted smiling down at her, "as long as me and my brothers are around, not you, or any of the other girls will come to harm."

Ella stared up at him, _he cares about me…he honest to goodness cares about me so he's willing to risk his life…for me._

**Nothing's gonna tear us apart…**

Ella blushed as se contemplated that thought, she scrunched her eyes shut as she worked up her courage for what she was about to do. _come on Ella, for once in your life just be bold and go for it!_

**And life is a road I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep going on**

**Starting out on a journey**

"D-don…"

"Yeah Ella?"

**Life is a road I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning**

"thank you…"

She leaned up and kissed him softly n the cheek. Donnie's world froze as all of the blood rushed to his face. Ella…was kissing him…on the cheek…..YES!

**With you…**

Ella pulled away once the son ended and smiled up at him blushing, "I-I'm going to fight my best when that time comes…so I'll be able to protect you and the others as well…just like you and our brothers will protect us right?"

Don was still blushing madly, "Yes Ella."

He hugged, "and your welcome."

**DON"T KIIIILL ME!!! I didn't mean for it to suck this bad or be this late! Please don't be mad at me (sobs) I have a lot of fics going on right now and I just started school again so I'm really busy! Don't be too mad at me and be gentle with your reviews please.**

**(locks myself in a closet and sobs)**

**Keno: O…k…since Kisa is a little out of it right now I guess I'll say read and review!**

**Kisa: Be gentle with your review please...**


	22. SUPRISE!

**Hey, sorry I haven't written for a while, what with school (freshman year, -shudders- ) and this other story I'm working on. I hope you can forgive me for the not quite so at my best writing of the last chapter. But a lot of you supported me so thank you : ). On a happier and totally random note. I GOT TO SEE WICKED LAST FRIDAY!!! BEST FRIGGIN MUSICAL EVER!! Sorry, I love Elphaba, she and Glinda match me and my friend Laura almost perfectly. I'm Elphaba and Laura is Glinda….if you haven't seen wicked you probably haven't a clue what I'm talking about so you can ignore that last statement and read on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

Beccy swung her legs under her on the skateboard ramp, things were so busy lately. What with being a spirit warrior and having a mutant boyfriend, and having three friends who like that boyfriends brothers but where too shy or insecure to tell them, plus she still hadn't gotten her first kiss!!!

Beccy pouted, sure the right timing and place was something you had to wait for this type of thing but…come on this is something a girl waits for her whole life!!

Beccy sighed and fell back. Summer always got boring about two weeks into it….at least for her. She was so busy being hyper she did pretty much everything she wanted to do in that time.

"What up dudette?" Mikey grinned as he jumped up the ramp.

"WE"RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE NOW CAUSE I'M BORED KAPEESH!!" Beccy screamed and Mikey went flying back from shock.

"S-s-sure, but why do you wanna play that again?" Mikey stood up shakily.

Bec grinned, "So far the only ones together are me and you, a game might be jus the thing to give the others that last push to get them on the right track."

Mikey blinked then smirked, "I'm in."

**Five minutes later…**

Beccy had sprinted around the lair and grabbed every able bodied teenager she could find and stood them in the living room. So far they were just standing there looking confused since a couple seconds earlier, they had been somewhere else.

"Bec? What the heck are we?-" Raph started.

"Everybody sit down!" bec screamed and even master splinter wke from his meditation and looked around the dojo like there had been an explosion.

"But-"

"SIT DOWN!!!"

Everybody sat down immediately….bec was scary when she was assertive. Even Cam looked slightly nervous…slightly.

"We're gonna play truth or dare cause there is nothing else to do that we haven't already done so suck it up and start the game."

Wit that Beccy sat cross legged on the floor next to Mikey. The order was supposed to go Tawni, Beccy Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie, Cam and lastly Ella.

Tawni blinked but gave up and sighed, "alright Beccy, truth or dare.."

Beccy thought for a moment, "Dare!"

Tawni thought and thought, this was bec we were talking about. I doubt she would be nervous about anything Tawni could throw at her….that is maybe except…

"I dare you to kiss Mikey." Tawni said simply. Everyone but Mikey's and Beccy's eyes bugged out and stared at Tawni. Mikey and Beccy just kinda stared blankly, but both were snickering on the inside.

"You want…me to kiss….him?" Beccy said still blank and pointing at Mikey.

"Uh um…yeah?"

"…..Okie doke."

A second later Beccy was snogging Mikey full on the lips. (or beak…whichever, does anyone care? Good.) Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"REBECCA PRENNER WHAT THE HELL?!!" Cam screamed. Master splinter blinked again and sighed, he reached to the side and pressed a couple of ear plugs in his ears.

Beccy and Mikey were finished a moment later and Mikey looked dazed but extremely happy, beccy just grinned but was blushing slightly.

"We were already a couple before this game, you just gave us an excuse to have our first kiss, thanks Tawni!"

"U-um…your welcome?" Tawni answered looking really confused.

Cam huffed and glared off to the side, "You just wanted an audience didn't you?" she grumbled.

Beccy smirked, "Aww, don't get jealous Cammy just because your boyfriend hasn't kissed you yet.

"LIKE I WOULD!!" Cam screamed in rage and it took all of Raph and Leo's strength to stop her from strangling Bec there and now.

After she calmed down Beccy just kept smiling the turned directly at Raph.

"Raphael, truth or dare?" She said sweetly, which made him cringe.

_Dare obviously…but wait, what if she pulls a trick like Tawni did just now. I CAN"T KISS CAM IN FRONT OF THEM!! So truth then…but then I'll look like a sissy….Gah! The hell with it!_

"Dare." Raph answered forcefully.

Beccy's sweet smile turned into a menacing smirk in a split second, "I dare you to kiss Cammy."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Both teens shouted in protest and surprise. They were blushing to their extreme displeasure and The other three turtle brother's smirked. Ella winced and curled up on the couch from all the yelling, don patted her back reassuringly.

Beccy stuck her tongue out at cam and Raph, "You gotta do it, it's a dare."

Raph looked desperately at cam but cam refused to looked at him, she just scowled blushing at the wall.

Raph huffed aggravated, _I guess if it's on the cheek it won't be that bad. _He started to walk over but Mikey stuck his leg out to trip him at the last possible moment and the force of the fall knocked cam backwards onto the couch with Raph on top of her. Their lips crashed together and froze for a couple of seconds. Those couple of seconds felt like hours of bliss to both teens but both would never admit it.

They pulled away a moment later, blushing like crazy and they both glared at Mikey.

"What? I didn't do nothing…" He had tucked his le back in and whistled innocently.

Too exhausted from that emotional tidal wave, both teams just huffed in annoyance and sat down ruefully.

"Bet you enjoyed that." Leo whispered to his brother, who was close enough s no one else could hear.

"Shut up oh fearless one, you better believe you're next."

Leo gulped and backed up a bit, afraid of what this came had in store for him.

"uh…pass?"

"Sorry bro, truth or dare?" Raph said smirking evilly.

"Err, truth.." Leo answered quickly.

"Wuss…fine…uhh." Raph hadn't really thought about what he would do if Leo chose truth.

Beccy whispered something in his ear and he smirked, "That's evil...but okay. Leo, do you like somebody and if so point them out.

Leo gagged on the water he was drinking and started freaking out.

"uh-uhh-uh…" He gulped and looked at Tawni, she blushed _Oh m god! I-I'm not complaining but…it can't be really happening! _Her eyes bugged out when he slowly pointed at her.

The other teenagers cheered and Leo only blushed a little. "Yes I like Tawni, the secret is out, moving on now."

Tawni blushed but smiled, _He likes me…he likes me…._the words kept repeating in her head.

Leo smiled at Tawni, then smirked at don, who was freaking out at the moment.

"truth or dare don."

Don gulped, "uh…or…"

"what type of answer is that?" Raph said annoyed.

"The type that stalls, unfortunately it's a long standing rule when you respond 'or' for truth or dare the asker gets to pick which one.

"Say what!?" Donnie responded, eyes bugging out.

"Works for me, you pick dare…lets see."

Leo looked around, Ella looked worried for don's sake. He knew that his brother liked this girl, but he also knew they both were so shy they would probably never get anywhere without a little help.

"Don, I dare you to kiss Ella."

Don died (no not really XD) He started blushing his head off and looked at Ella. She was blushing twice as much as he was and was stuttering over her words so you couldn't even tell what she was saying.

"eh-eh-med-deh-hyaaa!" She cried. Tawni, Cam, and Beccy pushed her in front of Donnie and the other three turtle brothers did the same to him.

So there they sat for a couple of minutes….which turned into 10 minutes….then into 20 minutes. Both teens were just staring at each other and blushing, waiting desperately for someone to do something.

"Do I gotta smash both your heads together for this thing to move on! Just kiss her already!!" Raph shouted being impatient.

"I-I-uhh-" Donnie stuttered, he wanted to…heck he'd wanted to do this for weeks but not only were his brothers watching, but their girlfriends as well…it put loads of pressure on him.

Raph sighed as he grabbed the part of don's shell on the back of his neck and started dragging him off towards a closet. Cam getting fed up stood Ella up and dragged her in the same direction. In one swift moment both were thrust into the closet and they heard the door lock behind them.

"You ain't coming out until you kiss, got it!"

"But how will you know if they actually did or not?" Leo asked, raising an eye ridge.

"…Think about it, it's Ella and Donnie, if they actually kissed then they'll probably come out red as my bandana."

"…oh right."

Don started freaking out, not only was he in a closet with the girl of his dreams, he was supposed to kiss the girl of his dreams in said closet!

Ella turned on the light so they could see what they were doing, both were completely red as it is and stared at each other for a moment.

"It's alright Ella, we don't have to if you don't want to -I mean-I."

Ella looked down at her hands for a moment, she was extremely nervous, I mean it is her first kiss. But, it's with the guy she likes right…so wouldn't she want to?

"I-I……I-it's….okay." she finished.

Donnie almost fell over however his head just hit the wall since they were in severely cramped space.

"What! Really?" He exclaimed shocked.

Ella smiled and softly leaned up and kissed him on the lips, he immediately kissed back and he smiled contentedly. _Finally…_he thought.

They pulled away a moment later and started blushing their heads off.

"You guys done yet?" They heard mike through the door and they jumped apart still blushing. Everybody looked in on them a moment then turned away, "Yep, their done."

Ella stared at don, thinking about the kiss and how happy she was, and how he immediately kissed back and…

She fainted.

Meanwhile don was thinking the same thing before finally his mind blew a gasket and he fainted as well.

Everybody sighed as they pulled them out of the closet and laid them on the couches.

"I'm bored of this game, lets go mike." Beccy said as she grabbed Mikey's hand and they both walked off to the skateboard ramp….they probably were just gonna make out though.

Cam and Raph blushed a little as they made eye contact but followed each other onto the roof to talk.

Ella and Don were obviously…out of it, so Tawni was left with Leo.

Leo sighed little sadly, _I finally confessed and I'm the only one who didn't get my first kiss._

Leo's eyes popped open when he felts someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and his eyes bugged out to find Tawni's lips pressed against his.

Leo's eyes slid closed and he enjoyed his very first kiss along with Tawni, both were in heaven and they pulled away slowly.

"…Can you read minds or something?" Leo asked, his hands resting on her waist.

"Nah, I've just wanted to do that since you said you liked me." Tawni smiled a little blushing. Leo smiled and blushed himself.

"But I still don't understand Tawni, I'm a giant talking mutant turtle…how could you possibly-"

Tawni put her fingers on his mouth to stop him, "When I look at you, I see a brave, kind, and handsome young person, not a monster or mutant, a person."

Leo stared at her, he knew he was supposed to be the one who was always in control, he was suppose to have it all together all the time, however he couldn't stop himself from hugging Tawni so tightly he was afraid he'd crush her.

"I'm sure the others think the same thing about your brothers." Tawni added, wrapping her arms around his shell and returning the hug.

"Thank you." Leo said, he smiled in content.

**Yeah, I know this chapter is not much better…but SURPRISE!! They kissed they kissed they kissed they kissed!!! FINALLY!!**


	23. The most important lesson

**Woah, I'm already at 23 chapters…and we still have a ways to go! Whoo! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had to finish another story that was taking forever cause it was a commission type thing I suppose…so yeah. I'll try and update more often now though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

You remember those times when your faced with something….and you think you'll never reach a checkpoint or the end? For instance, your faced with the challenge that you and your best friends have to fight this badass chimera and turn into animal/ warriors to do it and master your own weapons. It's seems almost impossible, like you'll drown in the responsibilities and huge waves of complications…but for Tawni and her friends they had managed to get past the first huge wave.

They had mastered their weapons….now it was time to transform for the first time.

"_If I'm correct, you all had a premonition dream just before you met me.." _Kayanna started as the girls sat cross legged in front of her.

Tawni nodded, "Yes…"

"_And you all saw yourselves as a certain animal or surrounded by a certain animals habitats yes?"_

The girls nodded again, Kayanna once again bobbed up and down as if she was nodding.

"_Very well then, to transform you must take the strongest feeling you have and harness it. Control it almost like it is a pocket of air that will burst any moment. Once you o this and it feels like it burst you will transform." _

The girls looked at each other, like this was too deep for them to understand completely how to do.

Beccy thought for a moment then raised her hand and waved it around, "Oh oh! Kinda like a balloon with a special prize inside, like that emotion is ht e balloon and once it pops after taking so much stress an our other form comes out!" She grinned happily since it seemed a little easier to picture now.

"_Yes… I suppose." _Kayanna agreed uncertainly '_what o earth is a balloon?'_

The girls thought about it a little more…the strongest feeling they had, how could they capture just that one emotion?

Kayanna circled around the girls for a while, letting them talk it out for a moment then gently asked, _"Would anyone like to go first?" _The question was so casual, almost like it was an elementary school teacher asking if they wanted to try a math problem.

Tawni glanced at her three friends who looked back. Their eyes said 'you're the leader, your first.'

She sighed as she raised her hand childishly, sometimes you just had to be the big sister and bite the bullet.

"Alright Tawni, now focus…what's the most powerful feeling you can muster, choose only one."

Tawni squeezed her eyes shut and her hands subconsciously clenched as she thought and thought….the most powerful feeling.

Her mind wandered to a vision of some sorts, she thought of the first time her grandfather ever took her outside of the play room in her mansion.

'_Okay Tiger Lilly, just keep your balance and imagine yourself gliding through trees, that's it!' Her _for grandfather coached as he taught her how to rollerblade. She was so nervous but that feeling was gotten as her grandfather pushed her gently away from him. The wheels on her skates rolled uncertainly in the direction they were pushed until the panic left Tawni's legs and she swerved around. The wheels screeched for a moment but obeyed Tawni's commands to her legs and which way they wanted to go. The confidence in her movements…in herself made the five year old beam as she skated back to her grandfather. It swelled in her chest as he hugged her almost like it would…

_POP_

Tawni blinked, she was back in reality as she noticed that she was no longer as tall as she was before. She tried to asked what happened but heard a gasp as she only growled. She looked down in shock since her normal human hands were replaced by gigantic paws. She shakily started to move, trying her best to adjust to the four legged walking pattern.

"you did it Tawni!" Beccy cried, glomping her friend as the tiger stumbled around. Kayanna's form bobbed around happily.

"_Well done Tileria, truly wonderful. Soon you will be able to control your transformations so well you will be able to control how much of your form morphs."_

Tawni's tiger eyes seemed puzzled.

"_But do not worry, for now this is very good progress for such a short period of time. Now then, just think of something calming and you will turn back to normal." _

Tawni closed her eyes for a moment then slowly started to shrink back to human form. She sat crouched on the ground for a moment, almost like the tiger refused to leave. Bu then she blinked and sat back, placing a hand over her heart and taking a sigh of relief.

Cam stared at her for a moment then stood up, "Guess its my turn then."

"_Remember, think of the most powerful feeling you can muster." _

Cam closed her eyes for a moment, she tried her best to find something to give her a really powerful emotion…she found very happy ones…but the most powerful ones were coming from the places in her memory she just wanted to forget.

Without warning cam was forced into a memory of some sort…she saw a small child…chasing a big red ball. She was laughing happily with her pretty black hair flying behind her. The child finally caught up with the bal and picked it up…but in that instant Cam heard a car door slam. It sounded so distant yet everything else was so quiet that there was no way you couldn't hear it. That sound would alter her entire life.

"_Mommy….No…."_

Cam felt rage building from the bottom of her stomach all the way to her throat…that woman. The rage spread from her throat to her brain and her toes, causing them to morph instantly. In a few moments Cam was crouched on hind legs her face tilted towards the sky, a blood curdling howl ringing through the field.

Cam the wolf stopped howling and noticed she was no longer in her memory, she looked around and noticed a long and beautiful tail laying at her side.

Ella and beccy clapped while Tawni smiled at her uncertainly, almost like she could guess the feeling she had used…and exactly what she had seen to conjure it.

"_Very well done Worone, you may change back now." _

Cam tried her best to be calm…she thought about Raph and the first time she hugged him…his strong arms keeping her from falling into despair. She slowly turned back then stoically made her way back to her seat.

Beccy sprung up, "My turn! My turn!" She jogged up in front of Kayanna and squeezed her eyes shut excitedly.

_One feeling…one feeling…_She thought as she searched through her mind.

Almost immediately a memory sucked her inside of it. A young man, probably no older than 15 was sitting in front of a makeshift stage. On the stage was a pint sized beccy, her entire body covered in various dress up garb. She had one of those toy microphone clutched in her hand as she sang in her high pitched voice 'Do you believe in magic?'. She finished a few minutes later and the young man clapped, plucking a small daisy that beccy had picked herself and bringing it to the stage with him.

"_Bravo! Encore!" _the young man cried as he picked the young girl up, hooking the flower in her hair.

Beccy laughed, _"Ryan! That was my third encore already! Give your little sister a break mister!" _

The young man just laughed, Beccy smiled inwardly, it was her first concert with its only guest since she hadn't met Tawni yet. The joy from all the praise that the young man had given her swelled up in her chest and all of a sudden she got the feeling that she was flying….

Beccy's eyes snapped back open and she returned to reality, realizing she was flying! Her small and beautiful canary wings flapping happily she started gliding around the group in circles.

_I'm flying! I'm actually flying!!! OMG! OMG!!_

Ella giggled at her friends giddiness, she had always wanted to fly, now she finally had gotten that chance.

After letting the excited canary fly for a bit, Kayanna insisted that she came down.

After Beccy sat contently next to Cam, Ella stood up timidly.

"M-my turn…" She mumbled quietly.

Kayanna floated around her reassuringly, _"It will be alright my daughter, just do your best and think."_

Ella closed her eyes and searched for the most powerful feeling. She was half surprised the most powerful feeling that came up wasn't fear but instead…

She was only nine years old, back when she hadn't met Tawni and the others and when she always used to hid e in the library. There she was, just curled up in one of the extremely flat cushioned chairs and reading Ella enchanted…when she heard the creak of doors in the front.

The younger Ella's heart started to beat faster and faster when she heard voices.

"_what the hell are we doin in the library goofball?" _

"_I wanna se if there really is a ghost in the library!"_

"_Beccy, those kids probably just mistook the librarian for a ghost." _

"_Then explain why the 'librarian' was running away like she didn't want to be seen!" _

Ella dropped her book and stood up, quickly to run further into her haven, when she heard one of the girls cry out, _"There! It's the ghost!" _

In reflex she started to run away but heard footsteps chasing after her, she ran as fast as she could but soon enough she was flat on her face being dragged back, _"Don't run away! We won't hurt you1" _

"_See Bec? its only a student I told you it wasn't a ghost. "_

"_Well let talk to her anyway. She looks nice."_

Ella was shocked…these people…they weren't going to hurt her? Like all the rest did when they saw her?

"_What's your name?" _The one with tiger striped hair asked kindly, after they all talked for a while. Ella had yet to say anything.

"_E…e…" _Her voice croaked from under use.

"_Huh? Spit it out already you act as if were gonna bite your head off."_

"_I-I…I'm….E-E-Ella.." _she mumbled so it was barely even a whisper.

"_Ella? that's a pretty name. Tell ya what, your our new best friend. We'll have a sleep over this Saturday at my house so make sure you come Okie doke?"_

"_Beccy you can't just assume she'll want to come, what if she doesn't want to be friends with a wackjob like you." _the dark haired one spat as the one called beccy pouted. Ella smiled shyly, they really werent going to hurt her…so she cautiously said she would come. Of course beccy had celebrated by giving her a bone crushing hug and the address. As she watched them leave her heart started to flutter again…only this time it wasn't fear..

It was hope.

Suddenly Ella felt her nose twitch and she opened her eyes cautiously. She was shorter than everyone else once again and…she had huge furry feet.

Next thing she new she was in one of Beccy's bone crushing hugs like the one she had received when they first met.

Beccy hugged the furry little rabbit to her chest ad nuzzled it, "I just new you'd be a bunny Ella! Your so cute!"

Cam and Tawni just watched feeling sorry for Ella and sweat dropped.

"…I'm sorry Ella…so, so sorry." Cam trailed off placing a wary hadn't on her head as bec continued to hug Ella's bunny form.

Sooner or later Cam and Tawni managed to pry bec off and Ella was able to change back.

Kayanna floated around happily, _"Well done well done all of you! You passed this first lesson with flying colors!"_

The girls grinned at each other, finally something was going their way.

After celebrating for a few minutes Kayanna cleared her throat, _"But now girls, I have one more lesson for you all to learn before the day I out. In fact it is probably the most important you will learn thus far." _

The girls quieted down immediately at the seriousness in the old woman's tone.

"_Before you can fight Chicobo you must first learn to fight as one…not just with your weapons but with each other. To do that you minds must be as one….so for the next lesson my dears, you will be showing each other your most painful memories." _

Tawni looked nervous "…Our worst memories? Can't we just show each other our happiest memories?"

"I'm afraid that only the most painful moments can bring most people together like I need you to do for now. For the most part you four understand each other completely…but if I'm correct there are things you could be hiding form each other…like pain, fear...and anger."

The girls looked way from each other guiltily….it couldn't be true, they shared everything with each other…didn't they."

"Once you learn to share your pain and help each other through it you will be unstoppable to Chicobo…who knows nothing but pain, hate and anger."

The girls looked at the ground for a moment before Tawni finally said, "…I guess we have no choice…but Kayanna?"

"Yes?"

"For this lesson…can the guys come along? For…emotional support of some sort?"

Kayanna seemed to think it over, "Alright, I see no harm in it, but be prepared to reveal what you would never want to show anyone…your hearts always know what is the most painful."

The old woman snapped her fingers and with a poof the four turtle brothers landed at their feet.

"What the? How'd we get here?!" Raph exclaimed confused but saw Cam and calmed down.

Tawni told the brothers what was going one and they agreed to come so they could be there for their girlfriends.

"Very well, now the first up will be-"

All of a sudden one of the talismans around Kayanna's neck flashed and the net thing they new they were traveling through a vast void. They screamed as they were sucked in and landed shortly after…they looked around…

**Whose memory have they entered first? I dunno, I still gotta decide. Sorry guys, were back with he angst stuff again. But I promise this is all essential for the character development and how they had some to be. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Arigato! **

**Cody (since I can't think of anyone better): Read and review I guess.**


	24. As

**The first memory, here we go. by the way I have no specific order in which I'm doing these…oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the song "I hope you dance."**

The group looked around, trying to see which memory they had stumbled upon. They were standing in front of a small house. It was tiny compared to the other buildings on wither side of it in this huge city, but it looked homey enough. It was blue with a white porch with a small swing on it, there was a small driveway, just big enough to bicycle around in circles for maybe the occasional group of kids in the neighborhood.

Beccy's eye's widened, "M-my house!" She cried out and Mikey looked back and forth between her and the house.

"What? What? Your house! Since when?!"

Everyone stepped to the side as a car pulled into the driveway. They weren't sure why, since they were pretty much ghosts in these memories, no one could see, they could feel anything physical. That didn't stop them from rubbing their jaws since they hit the ground so hard, a young man walked out of the car only to be tackle by a 10 year old Beccy.

"Ryan! Welcome home big brother!"

Ryan laughed out loud as he managed to pry the girl off of him, "Yeah yeah, jeezes Beccy you can't do that much more, your getting too heavy."

In result to that comment Ryan received a stomp on the foot. He cringed and cried out.

Young Beccy crossed her arms, "Serves you right…call me fat will you. I'm not the one who sneaks potato chips when he thinks his little sister is asleep."

Everybody including Ryan sweat dropped.

"You know about that huh?" Ryan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Older Beccy smiled as she once again looked at her brother, "Ryan…I-its been so long since I…"

Mikey raised an invisible eyebrow at her? She hadn't stayed in touch with her brother? Where could he possibly be?

"I remember your brother Bec! He sure was an idiot sometimes…" Cam muttered the last part but beccy pouted.

"Nu uh! Ryan was smart1 He...just had bad people skills outside of the family."

Raph eyes narrowed, "Wait, was? Had? Where is he now don't you still talk to him?"

As soon as Raph had said it, he regretted it. Beccy's eyes lurched and the brightness they usually had was gone. Mikey was scared as he looked at the cold eyes she had now.

"Beccy? You okay?" He asked cautiously putting his hand on her shoulder.

Instantly the brightness was back, but t wasn't the same as before, "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

Mikey stared at her worriedly, sure he was always the wise guy but he had a hidden talent his brothers hadn't yet to realized. He could tell when people were lying just by looking at them.

Just as he was about to protest to that factor they were whisked away to another memory. It was probably a few months later, it was snowing outside. In a small orange sweater and jeans embroidered with flowers, beccy was singing on a makeshift stage in what looked to be the playroom. Ryan was sitting in front of her smiling up at his little sister…he was dressed in army camouflage.

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance **

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance… 

Ryan clapped as beccy finished their favorite song by Lee Ann Womack. Young Beccy's smiled weakly and ran up, regardless to what had happened last time and jumped up towards her brother. She hugged him tightly.

"That's for good luck Ryan…I'll miss you.."

Beccy's eyes widened as her fists clenched, she knew where this was going.

Ryan ruffled his sisters hair, "thanks squirt. I'll miss you too. "

Leo looked at Beccy, "you brother is in the army…you must be very proud."

The coldness returned for only a second, "Yes…I was very proud...but-"

"Ryan why? Why of all people did they have to pick you? They've got enough people over there why do you have to go!" Beccy began sobbing as Ryan sighed. It was Beccy's last shot at trying to talk him out of it. He had just been drafted into the war against Iraq.

"I've told you over and over it's my duty to go over there."

"But why! What if…if I never see you again! I see those black ribbons on the backs of peoples cars all the time Ryan don't try and tell me people aren't dieing over there!"

The spectators that the two didn't realize began fidgeting uncomfortably, this was a touchy subject even if they weren't the ones talking about it.

Ryan sighed and put Beccy down, "Beccy, don't worry about that…I promise you right now that I'll come back. Just wait in another years time I'll be hearing you sing again."

Beccy sniffled and looked up at her big brother, "Y-you promise? H-how can you promise that?"

Ryan ruffled her hair again, "Cause I'm you brother, whether I like it or not I'm stuck with you squirt."

Beccy gave a choked laugh when there was a ringing at the doorbell. Ryan looked back and hugged beccy one las time. He muttered again

"I'll be back…I promise…"

He got up and walked towards the door before looking back, "I'll write when I can, uncle John should be here in about an hour…bye Bec."

Beccy tried to stop crying and offered Ryan one last weak smile waving goodbye. "B-bye Ryan."

As quickly a she had said that the gang was whooshed forward to another memory.

The whole atmosphere had changed, there was no longer a bright glow of snow on the ground but very much dead grass…with big stone slabs everywhere in their neat rows.

"A…a graveyard…" Tawni said as she trailed off, her eyes widened as she realized where they were, "Oh Beccy...I."

Beccy said nothing, her bangs falling over her eyes and her fists clenched, she started marching to an unknown destination further into the graveyard. The others looked at each other and followed. Kayanna had a sympathetic look, she knew what had happened next.

Beccy came to a sudden stop making the others run into her back like she had interrupted a conga line. Her fists still clenched and her face still hidden, her back bent forward a little like she was a sagging bird. In front of her was a tombstone, with four very familiar girls in front of it. The one crouched in front of it was crying.

On the tombstone it read.

**Here lies Ryan Prenner**

**A loyal soldier, a doting brother**

**Rest in peace.**

"Oh no…" Donatello murmured as he watched young Beccy in sympathy. Younger Tawni, Cam , and Ella stood over her. After a moment the unthinkable happened, Cam crouched slowly next to bec and wrapped her arms around her. Her eyes closed as beccy continued to sob, her head being hidden by her arms and knees. Slowly Tawni did the same and Ella followed suit, hugging her from behind since both of her sides were occupied.

Mikey's eyes froze on the tombstone and read it over and over. _No way…there's just no way! He promised her he'd-_

Mikey snapped his head towards the older beccy in mid thought. He body started shaking and her head bent lower. She couldn't hide the tears dripping off her face anymore.

Mikey looked at her, feeling completely useless. What could he say to make it better? That he's sorry? That's what everyone says…its what a stranger says when they acknowledge your loss but a second later they forget what exactly they just apologized for.

The memory continued as a sort of time skip...one by one the other three girls were forced to leave…beccy was still all alone in front of the grave when it was almost sun down. It stated raining and her tears started all over again...there was no one around….she let go.

"Dammit brother! You liar! You said you'd come back! You promised!" she screamed as she pounded the ground with her fists. Tawni and Ella started crying along with the younger Bec while cam just stared with a sad expression on her face.

Younger Beccy's sobs racked her body and she slowly lowered her head to the ground, her hands clenched a the dead grass, "Y-you promised...Ryan you can't of died! You promised! Please come back Please!"

Younger Beccy looked up a the grave stone like it would answer her, "Please! Please don't leave me all alone!"

"Kayanna!" Beccy cried out forcefully, tearing her eyes away from her younger self, "Make it stop…please let me out of here.."

"_Very well young one.." _Kayanna responded and with a glow from her talisman they were back in the clearing…for now.

Everyone stood there for a moment before all eyes were on beccy again. Her body still shook as she turned to them. She had tears streaming down her face but she had a small fake smile on, "w-well…now you've seen it for yourself…I-I think that's the first time I've e-ever really lost it…heh. Guess I went a little over bored h-huh?" she choked.

Mikey stared at her his eyes wide, "Beccy…I…" his words died as he just wrapped her up in a tight hug. He didn't say anything, just gently rocked her back and forth. She looked at nothing in particular behind him as she hugged back, the tears still coming down her face.

They stayed like that for a while, the others just sadly looking on and letting the couple have their moment with no interruptions.

"But y'know beccy…you aren't alone." Mikey murmured in hr ear and he rubbed her back.

"You've got Tawni, Cam, and Ella. You've got Kayanna and my brothers, and you have Master Splinter. And me…you've got me too." he finished and beccy looked at him or a moment. She stared but then she slowly smiled one of her real smiles, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips quickly before leaning back.

"…I know that now…"

As the two returned to the group Kayanna looked expectantly at al eight of them.

"_Are we ready to continue?" _

"Yes." all eight responded and once again they were whisked off into another memory…

**Alright, there's the first memory down. Sorry for such a late update. What with Christmas coming up I've had to make most of the stuff I'll be giving people and…yeah…I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Arigato for your patience!**

**Starlee: Read and review!**

**Kisa: In case you don't see me before Happy holidays everyone!**


	25. one

**How was all of our holidays? Mine where great…only now I've gotta suffer through semester 1 finals TT . Oh well, my problem not yours, I'll let you read now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the song "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus. **

As the vortex surrounding them faded all of its passengers slowly opened their eyes. After what had happened last time they were wary to what they would see now. Tawni's eyes widened when she saw they were standing in the middle of a huge….and strangely cold playroom. Almost all the lights were out and you could see a small bundle of blankets shivering in the middle of a gigantic bed.

Tawni gulped 'I'm next huh..'

Suddenly they all turned around startled when they heard a creak of the door. Someone's shadow took the light of the doorway and the faint sound o classy music echoed from downstairs. Whoever it was walked over to Tawni's smaller form and pulled back the blankets.

Tawni only looked to be about 7, she looked up tearfully and stared at her grandfather.

"There now, what's all this about?" He asked as the young girl hugged him fearfully.

"I-its cold an dark here…so t-the monsters came back."

"Is that so? We'll have to scare them off then." He picked up the shaking girl and walked over to the knob on the wall nearby. He turned it so the lights came on partly but not to brightly.

"Better?"

Tawni looked up and nodded. The old man set her own and kneeled next to her.

"I'll be here for a few hours, what would you like to do?"

Young Tawni thought for a moment then smiled wiping her tears away. They hooked up a DDR matt and both started having a fun time….unfortunately the old man threw his back out slightly on the second song so he opted just to watch Tawni.

Tawni smiled looking at her memory. "I…I remember this…."

"So this is your grandfather huh? He's very kind." Leo said as he watched his girlfriends younger form beat a song on hard. No wonder this she liked to dance this girl was good!

Tawni nodded but her eyes widened in surprise when the memory changed again.

**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
And You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin me **

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in any while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you 

They looked around and noticed they were in a totally white hallway. Hospital beds were everywhere and the smell of dying men and women everywhere. It's that funny hospital smell…you know the one you think is medicine but its really people finally letting go. At least this is what Tawni thought It was as she walked down the hallway to a room on the left. She was clutching an orange and black flower in her hands and she sighed before she opened he door. She was barley about ten now.

The old man from before looked even older now. His eyes were red and tired, but he smiled a little.

"there's my tiger lily….and look you brought a friend." He gestured to the flower she held in her hand and she giggled. Leo looked at the older Tawni warily, 'this must be when…he must have…'

Tawni looked on the verge of tears as she watched her younger form sit on a chair next to her grandfather. The child placed the flower in a pot next to him where, bringing some color into the blank room. Her grandfather reached out weakly and took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly.

Hi head was bald from the chemo therapy treatment they had tried….it didn't work. It was a miracle that he had kept his memory through he whole thing. If he had forgotten Tawni…

'who knows what would have happened.' Tawni thought.

The younger Tawni was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath, "Grandpa…when can you come home?"

The old man smiled, "Now you know it won't be for a while….but I promise as soon as I can I'll me back. I'll watch you dance again so you keep practicing."

Tawni started crying as well as her younger self.

"But what if you never…what if you can't!"

The old man smiled sadly and shushed his granddaughter. Tawni looked up as her grandfather cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"No matter what happens Tawni Grell….I want you to promise me something.."

"W-what?"

"No matter what you must keep dancing. I don't want anything like this to keep you from showing the world what you've got. That includes those clueless parents of yours."

Tawni gave a choked laugh and sniffed. The other three girls gathered watched their leader sympathetically.

"But grandpa-"

"Promise me." He interrupted looking seriously at her but gently.

Tawni stared back then lowered her head onto where their hands were joined, "I promise." she murmured weakly.

**  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast **

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-  
I miss you 

The memory changed again with a 'whoosh' an once again they were in Tawni's mansion. Only she was standing with her bangs covering her eyes by a wall while she watched her parents look over her grandfathers will.

He had died last night

"Dear, do you think this will get much of anything in an auction?" Tawni's mother's voice came into the memory as the others looked on in disgust.

"Probably not, just a worthless world war II relic. Give it to some museum somewhere."

"those dirty little.." Raph muttered under is breath but Leo placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Although he had to force himself to hide his own seething fury.

Tawni's younger form shook as they went on and one about what was worth keeping and what was not of her grandfathers. His possessions, no he being cast away…like he had meant nothing. Tawni reached into the pocket of her jean skirt and gripped one of the painted pebbles she and her grandfather had made. It was one of her greatest treasures besides her tiger lily hair clip.

"Dear? Have you noticed Tawni has been acting strange since she found out?" her mother asked.

"I'm not surprised, that child's always lurking around. Oh well, maybe now since the old man isn't teaching her to do things so primitive as...dancing...she'll wise up a bit to our standards."

Young Tawni's eyes turned more and more dark with each word. The spectators watched worriedly as the girl continued to shake in fury.

'These people…..' Her thoughts echoed in the memory, Older Tawni clutched her stomach in fear and covered her mouth. She knew what came next.

**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me **

"Maybe we'll be able to show her at a party next year...that is if she-" 

There was a loud crash and her mother yelped as the stain glass window above them shattered to the ground.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed backing up with Beccy out of reflex.

Everyone turned to the seething girl against the opposite wall. She was hunched over with one hand up where she had thrown the pebble at he window out of rage. Her pupils had shrunk to an impossible size as she snapped. She was breathing hard.

"What do you think your doing you insolent!-"

"Shut up!!" Tawni interrupted her father. Older Tawni looked away and Leo watched in amazement…he'd never seen Tawni act this way. She was always in control..

"I can't believe how heartless you are! He was your father! And you father rin Law! How could you treat is things…no him this way! You act as if his death is just another way to get profit!"

"Dear, I'm scared.." her mother hid behind her father but Tawni paid no attention. Everything that had been building up ever since she could think for herself was rushing out and there was no way she was going to stop it now!

"It scares me that my parents could act this way! Grandpa was the only one who ever loved me! He was more of a parent than either of you could ever hope to be! And now he's gone! You don't even care!!"

Tawni punched at a vase next to her and sent it crashing to the ground. Cm watched with wide eyes as her friend…no her best fried completely lost it. Beccy gulped and Ella brought her hands up to her mouth. The other boys could only watch in sympathy and slight fear.

"Stop this right now! Take her to her room."

Leo growled as two men came out of nowhere and hoisted the girl up and started carrying her away. Young Tawni struggled in their grasp but managed to scream at her parents as she was led away.

"I hate you!! I've always hated you!! I don't care if I ever see you again, you can both go to hell and burn!! I'll move out as soon as I can so I never have to deal with you EVER!!"

Her parents shrink back in horror and confusion as their only child was led away.

**  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  
**

Older Tawni was shaking hard out of fright and shame. That was the first time she had ever snapped, the first time she had ever blown up at anyone. Even while she was the one yelling those years ago…it was scary…

'I was scary..' she thought to her self as she choked and started sobbing.

"P-please Kayanna let me leave. I don't want to see anymore please.."

Kayanna nodded solemnly and with a wave of her staff they had whooshed back to the clearing. Tawni fell to her knees and clutched her sides. Her stomach was lurching and she new she would vomit right there if she didn't calm own. Leo sank down next to her and hugged her gently.

"My god Tawni...I...I'm so sorry." Tawni pressed her face into his plastron and her rocked her back and forth. The others turned away to give them a moment, their stomachs feeling a bit sick too.

"That was just so...intense.." Beccy whispered as she hugged her sides. After that it almost made her episode seem childish.

" you shouldn't be the ones apologizing. I-I never told anybody about that, I was too ashamed at how immature I had been. I just snapped. I-I couldn't."

Leo shushed her like her grandfather had done, "It's alright, those two deserved every word you said to them…and besides its not like we expect you to be in control all the time."

Tawni looked up at him, he smiled down at her, "a while back when I thought I had failed my family in a huge fight I had lost it as well. I started acting like a huge jerk, thank goodness you got all your anger out in one swoop. I was acting like Raph with a thorn in his side for weeks!"

Tawni laughed a little and Raph's eyebrow twitched, 'Just what is that suppose to mean?' he thought but brushed it off for later.

Leo rubbed his girlfriends shoulder, "what my point is, you don't have ot be in control all the time. You can let your feelings take over every once in a while its normal. And if you need someone to talk to you know you can come to me right?"

Tawni stared for a moment then smiled and nodded weakly. Leo helped her up and the turned back to Kayanna when she had calmed down.

"I think we can continue now."

"_Very well."_

So with that everyone was back in another memory.

…**..Blegh, that sucked. I'm sorry,. I'll o better on the next one. Btw the song isn't being sung by anyone I just thought it was a good song to include. I'll be adding a song to every one o the memory chapters whether their being sung or not…just a random idea… **

**Klunk: Meow!!**

**(translation: read and review!)**


	26. we

**Alrighty then, I'm wicked bored at the moment so I figured I would type for a while. And I only failed one final! Yay! Friggin math…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Once again, everyone tried to steady their dizzy heads as the spiritual wind around them calmed and deposited them in another memory. Shaking their head s a bit, they looked around to see a tall apartment building. It looked sort of run down, like the builders had struggled a little to get it to stand.

Beccy raised an eyebrow confused, "Huh? I don't recognize this place at all.."

Cam's fist clenched instinctively as she glared up at the building in hatred, "I do."

Raph had his arms crossed and stared at Cam, _I have a bad feeling I know where this is going…_

Cam growled and walked quickly over to the apartment door, she turned around testily, "Well come on, you guys waited to see where I lived before, now you get the chance." she continued into the building and up the creaky steps.

Raph turned to Tawni confused "the shell's she talking about?"

"I'm sure Cam told you about her mom….I guess she didn't want us to them in their worst state. Plus this is a dangerous neighborhood, Cam could barley handle it on her own."

Raph glared around at the gloomy apartment buildings and scoffed when he saw a couple of druggees wasted on the steps of one.

"OI! My memories aren't some tourist attraction get your butts up here!" they heard Cam shout down the stairs as they jumped.

"We're about to see her most painful memory and she still has the energy to yell…" Tawni muttered as they climbed up the stairs.

They came to a stop when they saw Cam standing in front of a door. She glared down at the door knob like it had bitten her.

Raph breathed out and walked up behind her, he put her hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright, I'm right here."

Cam nodded her head still glaring at the door knob and reached out turning it. She opened the door and closed it behind her once everyone was inside and they explored further. The apartment was really small, but definitely wasn't as nice as their old apartment.

Cam kept walking slowly through her old home and froze instantly. A mysterious form wa sleeping on the crusty looking couch. It had long black, just like cams and also had cam's nose. She breathed in and out peacefully for the moment but was forced out of it.

"Mommy! Wake up!"

**When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart **

The young woman jolted awake to see a young cam in front of her. The woman wasn't pleased nor angry as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yea? What is it hon?"

"I'm bored, can we please got to the playground today? Pleeeeeeaaaase?" Cam pleaded, clasping her four year old hands together.

Beccy gave cam an incredulous look, "You always hit me for doing thaaaaaat!" She whined, Cam smacked upside the head. "Ouch!"

They turned back to the seen, the woman looked down at her daughter apologetically, "no, I'm sorry babe I told you that weirdo's still prowling around."

"you mean the one that smashed your glasses cause you wouldn't kiss him?"

"Yeah..." The woman answered uncomfortably. She rubbed her arms up and down as her face turned more and more frightened remembering. Young Cam looked up startled to see a few tears trail down her mother's cheeks.

**And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me**

Cam scowled as her younger form instantly started freaking out.

"No don't cry mommy! I'm sorry, we don't have to go to the park! I-I was just kidding!"

The four year old's desperate attempts to make her mother smile again seemed to work, because Cam's mother smiled sadly and hugged her daughter for trying.

**Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me**

The unknown spectators startled when the memory changed suddenly. All of a sudden they were standing in a dark room. The clock to the side read 7:59 and since Cam still looked very young in the memory, they could assume they were in the same apartment building.

Young Cam sat up and rubbed her eyes, she cocked her head to the side hearing voices and laughing in the other room. She remembered her mother telling her not to come out of her room after dinner since a friend of hers was coming over….but that was hours ago. Whoever was there hadn't left yet?

Cam scowled at the door that let in a crack of light and stare at her younger self peeking out. Kayanna managed to alter the vision so they could see what the memory of Cam was seeing. The woman from before, laughing and talking with a man who handed her a wad of cash. A second later the man and woman kissed and clinked two shot glasses together. **  
**  
**So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone….**

Young cam's eyes widened in confusion as she turned away from the doorway. The original vision restored itself to the turtles and the girls and they watched with just as much confusion. They had seen a new pair of glasses on the table with a ribbon around them….was this the same man they were talking about before?

Before Raph could ask Cam, the memory altered to the next morning.

Young Cam walked into the room with a small bowl and a plastic bag her mother had asked her to get form the medicine cabinet. Her mother groaned in pain from the splitting hang over she had gotten and grabbed the bag from hr daughters hands. She began to sob uncontrollably which scare her daughter half to death.

The turtles watched in horror as the woman stated stuffing pills into her mouth and forced a whole bunch of water down hr throat.

"Oh Cammy what am I going to do! I know he paid m-me so much money but I can't believe I- I let him- I!"

Her mother tossed the bag across the room and the glass containers inside smashed apart. Raph's eyes widened in surprise when Cam's mother started shaking her daughter by the shoulders.

"Tell me Cammy please ,what do I do!? What would Kyle of done!?! Oh where did he go Cammy I need him I -I can't do this!! Not alone! I can't!!!"

Yong cam stared wide eyed into her mothers eyes and tears started leaking form her innocent eyes form shock an confusion. Why was mommy acting this way? Why was she scaring her?

Cam's mother continued to stare half crazed at her daughter as if her missing husband would appear out of the child's mouth…when she realized just how hard she was gripping her daughters shoulders she slowly released her and clutched her head not looking at the child any more.

"I…I'm so sorry…so, so sorry."

Cam held her hands out for a hug, but when the woman across form her ignored the offer of comfort the child looked own sadly and walked out of the room, looking back at her mother's pitiful form on the bed. As she left the turtles noticed the guilty look her mother had when she saw her daughter leave.

**Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say  
I will always love you…..  
**

The memory changed again an the on lookers noticed Cam was drawing in the dirt outside the old apartment building boredly and sadly. Her and her mother hadn't spoken to each other for two weeks now. every time cam tried to strike a conversation, even claim a hug her mother would turn away form her like it broke her heart to even look at her.

Everyone jumped when the front door of the apartment swung open. Cam looked up then her mouth smiled widely in surprise. Her mother glided down the stairs listlessly and stopped in front of her.

The two stared at each other for a moment then the woman held her arms out.

Young Cam smiled happily and jumped up from her spot on the dirt. She leapt into her mothers arms and smiled contentedly.

The woman pet her head or a moment then murmured, "Let's go to the park."

"Okay!"

**Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me**

**When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart**

The memory changed once again and the others watched as Young Cam leapt out of a taxi cab and chased a big red ball her mother had thrown for her. The woman watched her daughter sadly then entered the cab again.

"Step on it.." she muttered and closed the door.

"What? WHAT?!!!" Beccy shouted in confusion and frustration.

The others could only watch in shock as Cam looked away. Raph looked after the young girl and realized with dread what happened.

Young Cam turned surprised at the car door's slam the her eyes widened in panic seeing her mother and the Taxi start to pull away.

Tawni shook her head as if saying no to this memory…this couldn't be happening, she new it happened but…

"Mommy!!! Mommy wait for me!! DON"T GO!!" young Cam went chasing after the car but it only went faster until Cam dropped to her small knees in exhaustion.

The shadow of the woman looked back and all the others could see was a lone tear dripping down her cheek and her lips move to say "I'm sorry."

The words were lost in the cab's engine roar as they turned out of sight. The child held her hands out like her mother would come running back around that corner.

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me!!"

**When she loved me... **

"That's enough!!" a sharp voice cut the memory and the others turned to see Cam, facing away from them. Her whole body was shaking and her voice cracked, "I-I've had enough…"

Kayanna gave one last disgusted look towards the taxi's path then with a wave of her staff they were back in the clearing.

Ella rubbed her eyes as tears started to fall for her friend and don wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. The other girls were having similar problems, but Cam still refused to look at anyone.

Raph took a deep breath and step foreword. Cam looked away from him but her reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. He brought her face foreword and tilted It up to look at him. He gave her a sympathetic look with his eyes narrowed.

"I…don't know what to say…"

Cam choked a little as tears started forcing themselves out, "then don't say anything…just…just don't say sorry or...or…"

"Shhh." the turtle whispered hugging her tightly as she buried her face into his plastron. E heard her breath heavily trying to control her sobbing. He knew what she had meant when she said don't say anything….'just love me' was all she was saying.

The normally hot headed turtle rocked his girl friend back and forth comfortingly and finally things started to calm down.

Kayanna looked at Ella and the girl looked down at her feet uncertainly. It was all her now, she was the last one.

Tawni gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and sent Cam a sympathetic look. Cam nodded back to her then grunted when Beccy tackled her in another hug. It was strange though…Beccy's affection didn't seem to annoy her quite as much as normal.

**T-T that was horrible to write! I seriously want to punch that woman in the face….Gather the pitchforks and torches! We're goin on a mob hunt! GRAAA! Anyways sorry for the late update, I'll try to get better. I do have a good excuse! Sort of…I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!! He's so sweet! I feel bad for him cause he keeps getting jealous over all the cartoon characters I'm in love with XD.  
**


	27. Fight!

**Sorry for all the all the updates guys, if it helps I'm going slow for all my stories not just this one. School's getting harder and so is life so…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the song Concrete angel, also I do not own the song when she loved me. (forgot to disclaim it last chapter.) by the way someone asked where they can listen to **

Ella squeezed her eyes shut as the vortex spun her to the last trip into the past they all would take. Unfortunately for her it was her turn.

Don rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "It's alright, I'm right here. We all are." Don whispered in her ear. She smiled and leaned back a little with her back against his plastron.

The vortex stopped swirling and the group blinked and looked around. They were in front of a seemingly normal house, it looked warm comforting like a little doll house. They all looked up after hearing the door knob turn and watched a young Ella, maybe 10 to eleven years old.

"Have a good day sweetheart." They heard an elderly voice call from inside.

"T-Thank you grandma, I-I'll see you this after noon!" Ella called back into the house. The young Ella smiled faintly but it slowly turned into a frown as she looked down at her arms, currently hidden in a light sweater.

As she walked by the group they saw her pull one sleeve back and inspect the skin beneath. Tawni gasped to see it battered and bruised, the others just looked wit eyes wide.

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh **

Young Ella bit her lip and pulled the sleeve back down like her grand parents would come out from behind a corner and confront this.

She continued walking with her back pack slung over her shoulders, solemnly and obediently. Like something bad was going to happen that she knew she couldn't escape.

Ella swallowed with some difficulty, she remembered, hell knows she remembered what happened next.

The memory moved the group alongside Ella so they didn't have to move, like a car in a way. They did this as she walked into her school and into her classes. They watched with interest as her teacher passed out a pop quiz. She stopped at Ella's desk last. Said girl stared down at her desk like it was going to eat her, and she shakily reached for a pencil in her desk.

The teacher smiled fondly, "Don't worry you'll do fine.." She whispered encouragingly to her brightest student.

"Y-yeah."

The unknown spectators watched as Ella painstakingly made her way through the test. Suddenly the bell rang and Ella jumped up from her just completed test. Her head sunk between her shoulders shamefully hearing familiar snickers behind her.

A younger Lyssa, already starting to wear revealing clothing, sneered at Ella cruelly as her and her cronies flounced out of the classroom. Ella ha her head down so low her overgrown bangs covered half her face. The teacher watched with her hands folded and eyes narrowed. What could that be about?

Ella quickly packed her stuff up and reached the front of the classroom, gently hading her paper to the teacher. "Very good Ella, you should get you grade back tomorrow." She said smiling.

Ella nodded and turned to walk away, but the teacher reached out to stop her and grabbed her arm.

"Ella, wait -gasp-!" the teacher gaped down at Ella's exposed arm. The force of stopping her in mid step and caused the sleeve of the sweater to ride up a little.

"Ella w-what is this?" Her teacher asked worriedly

Ella panicked and pulled her arm out of her teachers grasp, it hurt.

"I-it's alright! I-I'll be fine I fell down the school stairs yesterday!" Ella fibbed, her heart sank guiltily while the teacher gazed at her arm again, like she knew the bruises underneath were no accident.

The teacher gently reached out and touched Ella's shoulder gingerly. Apparently not gingerly enough because she felt the girl flinch under the touch. She quickly retreated her hand and opted to keep them folded over one another, "Ella….you know if there's anything going on that is….you know you can tell me anything. I'll help you I promise." Her teacher searched Ella's body language for some sign of relent. But the timid girl's form stood in front of her solid as a rock.

Ella as silent for a moment, then looked up at her teacher ands smiled lightly, "I-I'm fine, honest I only fell."

The teacher narrowed her eyes skeptically, what could she do?, "Alright Ella, have a good weekend then. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Ella nodded again and scurried out the door. The teacher sighed and watched her go.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;**

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Ella continued to jog to the library since it was after school now and she could do whatever. She had no friends to meet with. Her grandparents wouldn't get home until six. All that was waiting for her…

Ella skidded to a stop and her eyes widened in fear. She heard Lyssa's voice coming down the hallway. She looked around quickly and dived between a garbage can and the corner of a wall. She was completely hidden since her frame was so small.

The older Ella stared at her shoes shamefully at how cowardly she had acted. Don's eyes glowered at the girl who passed them after that.

"We can't find her anywhere Lyssa, maybe we should just go home?" Chancy whined, but Marissa slapped her in the face.

"We ain't going anywhere." she growled and chancy whimpered.

Lyssa crossed her arms smugly, "It hasn't been long enough for her to have gone out the front yet, we'll wait there. A trapped rat will have to come out of the maze sometime."

Cam growled and clenched a fist, that bitch.

**Concrete Angel **

Somehow about 5 minutes later, Ella stepped from behind the trash can and shuddered. She knew, no matter how much she hid Lyssa would be waiting.

After jogging a little more she made it to the library, quietly slipping into her only haven besides her own house. Her sanctuary, her peace. She waved to the librarian then disappeared through the cabinets of books.

Her eyes passed over the books, gazing fondly at old friends, her only friends. As she got farther and farther along the aisles, she started to walk faster and faster. Her smile slowly disappeared and her eyes filled up with tears. Her heart filled with dread as she realized her situation. Her life.

Ella started to run. It was a very large library so the librarian wouldn't notice. She bolted down the fantasy isle and stumbled to a stop, she found what she was looking for and reached shakily for her favorite book, filled with the only consoling story he could think of. She embraced the book to her chest tightly and shook, her tears falling

'_W-why?! Why am I such a coward?! Why is my life such a wreck? Why do those people hate me so much?! What did I ever do? What can I do?!' _Ella sobbed quietly and crouched down, burying her face in her knees. The thoughts that echoed through the memory caused the older Ella's tears to fall. She crossed her arms over her stomach like she was about to get sick and closed in on herself even more. Tawni had started to cry as well.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.**

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

**Concrete Angel **

The memory fast forwarded a bit to when Ella was slowly and tiredly making her way out of the door 3 hours later. She knew what was waiting on the other side.

She paused in front of the door, then closed her eyes and pushed it open.

Lyssa and her cronies looked up then sneered. They watched her walk down the stairs like hyenas after their prey.

Ella walked past them…waiting…

"Get her."

The words were so sudden and sharp it was like a piercing bullet. Ella screamed and ran as fast as she could. She could always try.

Older Ella started shaking violently as she watched her younger form with comatose eyes. The terror she felt at that time was all to familiar to her now.

Younger Ella made it to the fence at the field for the school. Lyssa and the others close behind. Ella was cornered at the fence.

**A statue stands in a shaded place, **

The bullies wasted no words as they sneered and pounced, knocking Ella to the ground. Cam flinched and closed her eyes and punches landed on her shy friends body. She could only stand and watch now…she couldn't protect her. Don winced painfully as he watched his girlfriend being beaten to the ground, but he didn't look away, he had to understand.

Beccy hid her face in Mikey's chest and flinched at the sound of Ella's cries. Tawni shaking her head and pressing her hands to her face.

She gasped and looked up when she heard chancy shriek in laughter. The bully picked up a stick and hurled it down at Ella's face. The stick hit Ella's left eye painfully and hard.

Ella screamed and the bullies laughed. Don gasped when he saw Ella double over in pain, she felt her left eye jolt in pain. White lights flashed in her eye as the permanent damage done to it made itself evident once again. Her fist pressed against it like she was trying to squeeze the pain away.

"Ella, are you alright?!" He asked, supporting her. She shook her head yes and looked up again.

The three bullies were shouting. A yell form across the street gave young Ella long enough to bolt out form their grasp and out of the fence.

"Grab her! Don't let her get away!" Lyssa shrieked, running after her. Young Ella continued to run as at as she could. She got to the street and kept running.

There was no way she could have seen the car.

Raph glanced from the truck to the girl and instantly knew.

"ELLA WATCH OUT!!" Tawni screamed trying desperately for her to hear her.

It was too late, a second later there was a sickening crash and boom sound.

**An angel girl with an upturned face; **

Ella's small body was flung to the side and in the air, landing painfully onto the ground. Her body broken and her spirit hanging by a thread.

"Oh my god…" Leo breathed as the others looked on in horror. Everything that happened after that seemed to happen form Ella's perspective. The air mad them feel numb, disbelieving in what just happened. But it did.

Everything was blurry in the memory for a moment, they could hear ambulance sirens going in the distance and people crowded around the injured girl. The blurs of Lyssa and her shadows could be seen running away.

'Cowards..' Don thought bitterly as he watched them leave.**  
**

**Her name is written on a polished rock…**

The memory moved on to a hospital room. There was Ella, bandaged up in intense care. Her left eyes was covered and her arm was broken. They could also see that a few of her ribs had been broken as well. They could see a shadow crying behind the door and could assume it was her grandmother, her grandfather holding her as she sobbed.

They paused to hear the doctor consol them outside.

"There are no signs of internal damage yet but we'll keep her here for a couple of weeks just to be safe. In that time it will give any broken bones time to heal. However, we found much damage to her body that didn't seem to come from the accident. Including her eye, it's partly blind now."

Tawni gasped, that was why Ella's eye had always hurt in the morning. It was all Lyssa's fault!

"I-I don't know anything about that, oh my poor Ella. It must have been those bullies again. W-why didn't she tell me?" they heard Ella's grandmother sob.

**A broken heart that the world forgot.**

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Older Ella bowed her head in shame and shuddered, her body was shaking violently and tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"K-Kayanna, please no more…please get me out o-of here please!" Ella begged **  
**

**Concrete Angel **

"Very well." Kayanna waved her staff and for the last time they were brought out of the memories.

Ella collapsed to the ground in a quivering ball. Seeing that memory again was just too much. Leo looked up in surprise, seeing Tawni rush foreword and embrace her shy friend as tightly as she could. The other three girl did the same. All of them were crying along with her. The hell she went through…

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…"Ella sobbed, "I-I kept that from you all this t-time."

"Shhhh…" Tawni rubbed her back

Don came foreword slowly and knelt by his girlfriend.

"It's alright Ella...it's all right." the other three girls slowly let Ella go and pushed her forewords, giving don a look that said 'you better take care of her, or your dead.'

The others turned away as Don comforted his girlfriend, whispering insurances that it was over.

"I promise you Ella," Don muttered rubbing soothing circles onto her back, "I'll never let those girls touch you again, unless your the one punching them."

Ella smiled weakly and buried her face into don's plastron.

"And you're not a coward, I can promise you that too. Your one of the bravest people I know." He said again glaring into the distance as if it could pierce Lyssa right now.

"Thank you Donatello." Ella mumbled meekly

After a while, everyone clamed down. It was over, the hardest part of their training was done now.

Kayanna floated in front of them, silent for a moment then spoke up, "_I am very proud of all of you. A lesson like that people can normally never handle without loosing their sanity. But you all passed. You now will fight as one_."

The girls nodded appreciatively.

"Can we please go home now, I'm wiped out…" Bec whined. Mikey smiled gently and picked her up. She sighed and laid her head on his chest happily.

"Yeah…let's go home." Leo said, each turtle picked up his respected (and exhausted) girlfriends and headed for the lair. As one.

**I. Am. So. Sorry…..I really didn't mean for it to be this late. But there it is, the last memory. Poor Ella. Stupid little demon bitches XP. Time for another mob hunt! Oh goodie (claps hands) Anyway, the angst stuff is over for now, bonus chapter coming up next!**

**Some random guy named Fred: Why am I here again?**

**Kisa: Just say read and review.**

**Fred: Read and review…can I go home now?**


	28. Splinter's Promise

**Yeah…sorry about the once again late update guys, but for those of you who are interested my boy friend broke up with me about a month ago. So yeah it's been tough but I'm doing much better. I promise now that it's summer I'll update when I can a lot faster. I have summer reading cuze I'm gonna be in honors English next year! AWESOMNESS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

It was strange to be coming home to the lair and have Master Splinter greet you like nothing had happened, like only a few hours had passed by since they had left for their training. However it had only been a few hours, but the strain of experiencing the most painful moments of their lives made the girls feel like they hadn't been home for weeks.

Beccy managed to roll off the couch about an hour after they had all gotten home and started dramatically crawling towards the kitchen. She looked sort of like the grudge only not so much ferocious, more like pathetic. Quite an interesting sight really.

Master splinter gave her a strange look as she crawled past him, but shifted to the side for her to get by.

"Must….have….pizza…." she said, sounding like she was growling and hissing at the same time.

Master splinter shook his head, and decided not to question it. If she was anything like his youngest son, chances are it wouldn't make sense anyway. He stepped toward the living room where the other seven were lounging, happy to be resting. His son's had each given him an overview of what they had been through that afternoon, and what they had seen. He couldn't say as he blamed them, and had given them the day off from their training, as they were just as strained as their lovers.

"Perhaps it would be best if you all had something, you've been put under a great deal of tension. This might ease it a bit." The old rat proposed. He heard a few groans at the prospect of having to get up, but all of them got up anyway and headed to the kitchen. Cam on the way picking Beccy up the scruff of the neck and dragging her the rest of the way.

Soon enough all eight teens were seated around the table eating the pizza wearily. Master Splinter watched from his place, truly feeling like a father in a moment like this.

Even though he had not known them long, the four girls his sons had grown so fond of had worked their way into his heart as well. He glanced around the table at each girl and recounted their story for each one.

Tawni had only had the short period of a grandfather's love before it was taken from her, Rebecca could only depend on her brother until yet again he was stolen from her grasp as well. Ella had been on her own so much it was hard to tell if she had ever depended on her grandmother or grandfather before she had move out.

_And Cameron_….Master Splinter rested a hand on said girls head and she looked up curiously at him…_she's never had a fathers love to begin with.._

"What is it Master Splinter? Something wrong?" Cam asked and blinked when the rat smiled kindly at her.

"Nothing Cameron, it is nothing." He withdrew his hand and walked out of the room. Cam blinked and went back to her pizza and Raph tried not to smile through his.

After a while they had all finished they meal and dragged themselves to the couch again, not quite having the energy to do much other than that. Since Master Splinter had gone out to do some scavenging and have a discussion with Kayanna, the couples were able to snuggle together and watch a movie, Raph and cam more subtley than the tohers.

**Later on that day..**

Master Splinter had come back and was meditating in his room. Kayanna had told him that the battles were approaching faster and faster with Chicobo at an alarming rate.

Troubled a little, Master Splinter tried to calm himself and think this through, so when the time would come he could help his sons and the girls.

He was interrupted, however by a knocking on the door.

"Come in." his aging voice rasped and his eyebrows raised in surprise seeing Tawni poke her head in.

"U-um, are you busy Master Splinter?…"

Master Splinter smiled, "not at all, is there something troubling you child?"

Tawni nodded timidly and the old rat waved to a seat across from him (more like a cushion but oh well.)," then sit."

Tawni cautiously stepped into the room and kneeled on the seat, staring down at her folded hands.

Tawni opened her mouth then re thought her words closing her mouth again as Master Splinter waited patiently.

Tawni seemed to have worded it how she wanted to and opened her mouth again, "Are you afraid?….in a battle I mean…is it normal to be frightened?"

Master Splinter gazed at the girl in front of him curiously then smiled, "Of course it is normal to be frightened."

"E-even if you knew the battle was coming and you had trained for it? Even if your friends were with you and they had trained just as much…and they were prepared…if you're prepared then...should you be more confident?!" she exclaimed but quieted down after seeing the old rats surprise.

"I-I mean…you couldn't possibly …t-they couldn't possibly be in danger if they're prepared enough right? S-so why am I worrying like this? Why am I so scared?" Tawni asked staring down at her hands in shame and tears started to well up.

Master Splinter stared at the girl then used hand (or paw in the case) to bring her cheek and lift her face up to look at him.

"Because you know, regardless of that, that anything can happen. And sometimes you will not be able to stop it."

Tawni's tears fell and he wiped them away with his thumb, "But the first step to overcoming that fear, is trusting in your friends and trusting in yourself. When the right time comes, you will know when to act."

Tawni stared at him for a moment then thought about it and smiled, she place a hand over the one on her cheek. For this brief moment it was almost like she had her grandfather back.

"Thank you Master Splinter.."

"Are you feeling better?"

"…Yes."

"Then may I ask a question?"

"O-of course!" Splinter had taken his hand off her cheek at that point and both stared with their hands folded in their laps.

"Why is it that you chose to come to me instead of Leonardo?"

Tawni blinked for a moment then laughed a little, "Well I suppose it was because, and no offense to Leonardo, I wanted to talk to someone a little more…experienced? I mean even more experienced than him I guess.." she finished scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Mater Splinter smiled and Tawni got up to leave after a moment.

"Tania.."

Tawni looked back at him curiously and smiling.

"If you feel like you need to talk again, I am here."

Tawni smiled even wider and nodded cheerfully, much to the relief of Splinter.

As she left the room Splinter decided to promise something. To Master Yoshi, to Rebecca's brother, to Tawni's grandfather, to Ella's grandparents…and to Cameron. He'd do whatever he could to make his home feel like their home. And to try and be as much of a father to them as he is to his own sons.

**Yeah, I know it's short guys and it kinda sucks, but it's all I could come up with. And I felt like it needed to be written and stopped there. Anyways, bonus chapter up next! Sorry it's so late coming!**


	29. Bonus chapter part 1 i'm baaaaack!

**I'm sooooooooo sorry guys! I had no idea I's take almost 10 months to update! I got so distracted, what with having pretty much the worst summer, then school year of my life. ( my science teacher's a complete b-#$^! And all these loser kids keep bullying me! Seriously I thought I was finally at an age where stuff like that didn't happen anymore! But nooo the jerks just can't leave me alone can they!! T-T. Good things have happened this year though, I joined the band if I didn't already tell you, and guess what? I actually got to play with them in the ST patty's day parade!! It was awesome, were any of you at the parade? **

**Anyways, I hope the next chapter makes up for my absence, enjoy, I worked hard on it! (it actually took me a couple tries to get a chapter I actually liked and went with.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Or Mamma mia's "Lay all your love on me.)**

The days after the past events were stressful enough for the girls since they still had to train under their ghost masters teaching. Kayanna was proud of them, but also strict, as she needed to be since the fight with Chicobo would also be a fight for their lives.

But, as all children also need, Kayanna also gave them time to rest, however short it was.

One of those times, was when the girls were hanging out with the turtles in their Den one evening , just doing anything that randomly sounded interesting..

Beccy sighed and stretched her arms above her head, "Nyaa! I'm bored, I'm gonna plug in the karaoke machine kay?"

"Meh." The others grunted in response as she got everything set up.

"Okay who wants to sing with me?! Anybody?....Hello?" Everybody, feeling lazy did not volunteer…until Beccy gave her boyfriend her infamous puppy-eyes.

Mikey grinned at her, "Sure, get it set up and choose a song, I'll sing with you."

Beccy squealed in happiness, "Kay! stand over hear and hold the karaoke mike. "

Wit that Beccy ran over to the play station and put in the karaoke game. She scrolled through the flashy colored song titles before she stopped at one with a familiar rhythm.

"Lay all your love on me?" Wasn't that from Mamma Mia or something." Tawni asked.

Beccy turned, "You should know that little miss Broadway, Hells ya!"

Mikey tapped on the shoulder, "No dudette, you gotta say it right, Its Shells ya!"

Beccy laughed and clicked on the song, selecting it. Muttering a quick warning to Mikey that the guy sang first, she clicked on both mics and got her voice ready for her boyfriend.

Mikey quickly scanned the words while the back ground music played for a moment, before his surfer accent disappeared for a moment when he started voicing said words.

**I wasn't jealous before we met**

**Now every man that I see is a potential threat..**

Mike took his two main fingers and put them in front of his eyes then pointed them at Raph, like saying he was watching him. Cam gave Mikey the finger.

**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice, **he continued,

**You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**

Beccy suddenly bapped him on the head, "No smoking! bad!" Mikey laughed then kept on,

**But now it isn't true**

**Now everything is new**

**And all I've learned**

**Has overturned**

**I beg of you….!**

Mikey took a breath and waited for Beccy to enter. His girlfriend took a breath and opened her mouth, surprisingly calm. Before she started she grabbed Mikey's hand and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me... !**

Mikey stood there a moment, stunned (fortunately, it was Beccy's verse) He had no idea she was THAT good. She sang like a bird! Err…wait..

Beccy winked at him and continued, letting go of his hand,

**It was like shooting a sitting duck, **She made a wounded face and held her heart

**A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck.**

**I still don't know what you've done to me**

**A grown-up woman should never fall so easily**

Beccy held hands with her boyfriend once again and fondly smiled as she sang,

**I feel a kind of fear…**

**When I don't have you near…**

**Unsatisfied,**

**I skip my pride,**

**I beg you dear….!**

Mike smiled at her fondly and squeezed her hand

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me**

**Don't go sharing your devotion**

**Lay all your love on me**

Beccy smiled once again and started again,

**I've had a few little love affairs**

**They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce**

Mikey took a breath and took his turn

**I used to think that was sensible**

**It makes the truth even more incomprehensible**

Finally both grinned at each other and sang as a duet

**'Cause everything is new**

**And everything is you**

**And all I've learned**

**Has overturned**

**What can I do?**

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me**

**Don't go sharing your devotion**

**Lay all your love on me …!**

"Just the girl this time!" Beccy screamed for her best friends to join in. Ella and Tawni quietly complied but cam just sat there until she had enough of Raph poking her in the ribs for her to sing too.

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me**

**Don't go sharing your devotion**

**Lay all your love on me…..**

Finally the song ended and Beccy celebrated the finale by jumping up into Mikey's arms and kissing him smack on the lips. Tawni jokingly covered Ella's eyes and Cam rolled her eyes with Raph.

After a moment everyone conquered that Beccy rocked at singing and clapped for them when they heard the lair doors swish open.

"Master Splinter? That you?" Raph asked not turning around. Suddenly his eyes widened and he quickly caught a huge gloved hand before it could hit him.

"Aw man!" A Brooklyn accent said form behind them.

Beccy, not skipping a beat leapt over the couch and took a defensive stance towards the intruder, "Who goes friend or foe!!"

"E-err Friend! Friend!" The man with shoulder length black hair said, holding his hands up in surrender. A woman with violet/reddish hair came up behind him.

"Woah, Casey ,April how's it going?" Donatello asked as Mikey managed to coax Beccy off the couch. Ella glanced at him curiously.

"T-these are y-your friends Donatello?" Ella asked, cocking her head to the side. April smiled in a friendly way.

"You must be the girls we've heard so much about, we've been waiting to meet you for a while! My names April." She introduced herself, shaking Tawni's hand. The girls introduced themselves as well, with Casey managing to get his name in there too before they joined the others in the den and sat down to talk.

"So what's the deal? How come it's taken you guys this long to introduce these girls to us?" Casey asked, sounding kinda miffed.

"Sorry, some things came up that we're kinda still in the process of taking care of. But it's great to see you." Leo explained, before April cocked an eyebrow.

"Things? What kind of things?"

Leo glanced at Tawni fro a moment as if asking for permission before Tawni nodded and started to explain. The entire story.

The parts with Chicobo surprisingly had no effect on the two whatsoever, which confused the girls slightly. It was easily explained when they told them stuff like this is normal for the turtles, so they weren't surprised in the least.

"And…u-uh…M-me and Leo are um…dating now…as well as the others with each other….so yeah...." Tawni finished blushing like no tomorrow. Leo smiled but turned a little red himself.

April jumped out of her seat, "that's so great guys! I'm so happy for you, I mean no offense but I never thought this would actually happen!"

The turtles smiled, they knew April didn't mean anything by that, seriously how likely was it that they would find girls for all four of them that mad them this happy? Not at all likely, but it happened.

In the duration of two hours, April and Casey became something of an older brother and sister to the girls. Beccy even told Casey that he reminded her of Ryan…sorta.. April was overjoyed that these girls had accepted the turtles like she had, and even managed to find love with them. She could tell all four of them and her were going be best friends as time went on.

After a while, The two decided it was time to go, so the girls and turtles said their goodbyes, while Master splinter had a quick word with them before they settled back into he den….now feeling quite bored.

Not for long XD

Cam had gotten up to get a glass of water, and was in the process of walking back over the bridge on the pond to the den ,when a giant shining portal erupted just to the side of her. Needless to the say the water didn't stay in her mouth for very long.;

"Gah! What now?!" she screamed, flipping with newfound kill to the other side of the pnd while the turtles and rest of the girls ran behind her.

Ella clung to Donatello's arm and got into a defensive position with the other girls. The boys just kind stood there amused, already knowing who it was.

Sure enough, out of the portal came a large humanoid rabbit in samurai clothing, after walking out of it the portal shortly disappeared.

"Ohayo, Leonardo-san, Donatello-san, Raphael-san, Michelangelo-san." The rabbit said bowing slightly.

"EYAHH! JAPANESE EASTER BUNNY OF DOOM!!" Beccy screamed, jumping behind Mikey and shuddering. Mikey immediately burst out laughing, almost falling over a the look on Usagi's face.

The poor rabbit blinked in surprise at the girl's reaction at his entering, "Uh….."

Leonardo finally stepped forward after snickering himself, "Sorry about that Usagi, we haven't been able to tell the girls about you coming yet."

It was Usagi's turn to chuckle when Leo's normally gentle girlfriend slugged upside the head.

"You mean you knew he was coming! Jesum crow Leo I about had a heart attack!"

Leo rubbed his head and smirked, "sorry, sorry, we wanted it to be a surprise."

Tawni stopped glaring at him long enough to look curious, "surprise?"

Donatello, took over, stepping up to his rabbit friend with Ella in tow, "Girls, this is Usagi Myamoto, a friend of ours. He comes from a different dimension-"

"Yeah why am I not surprised!" Cam interjected, holding a hand over her heart, still calming down form the shock.

The rabbit samurai stepped forward and bowed respectively, "I am pleased to meet you finally. You must be Cameron-san. Let's see if I can guess the other girl's names."

Usagi Stepped forward a little closer to Tawni, Her bowing awkwardly in respect and he smiled, "Tawnia-san…am I correct?"

Tawni smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

Beccy started waving her arms and pointing to herself, "Me, me! Who am I?"

Usagi smiled, "Ah, the strange one, I knew right away you must be Rebecca-san."

Beccy grinned, "That's right! But seriously Mr. Bunny, don't call me Rebecca Call me Beccy! Or Bec! Or strange one, even that's better than Re-blech-aa!" She grimaced, mispronouncing her name in a joking manner. Usagi could only blink at her and wonder what in the world was wrong with her name as It was.

Finally his eyes came to the shyest girl, "Eleanor-san." He said bowing respectively and smiling.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm glad to meet you Usagi." She said, looking at hr feet and shying next to Donatello. The nervousy of meeting new people had yet to leave her.

"Yeah, yeah glad to meetcha, now would you four like to explain just why the heck he's here?" Cam said, glaring at her smirking boyfriend.

Donny snickered again, "well, we were talking to Usagi the other day, and he said he knew of a hot spring in his world near a beach, perfect for relaxing. And well, with the recent events we figured you girls could use a lot of relaxation. So…we asked Usagi to come back over the weekend and show us the hot spring…our treat of course."Donny finished, looking kinda shyly at Ella.

The girls looked at each other, the boys went to this much trouble just to help them relax? And now they wee offering to pay their way into a hot spring?

Beccy was the first to react.

"YOU RULE MIKEY!!" she shouted for the entire world to hear, making Mikey blush but extremely happy when she kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. The others simply hugged or kissed their boyfriends as well, making them smile and Usagi smirk awkwardly at the outward display fo affection.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up then. See you later."

Everybody drifted off while Leonardo stayed to say goodbye to usage.

"Sorry about the craziness that just happened Usagi-san." Usage stopped him by holding up a hand.

"think nothing of it, though I am curious as to what I saw between you and Tawnia-san just now."

Leo blushed a bright greenish crimson and Usagi laughed, "You can explain later, Farwell Leonardo-san." With that the rabbit opened back up the portal and walked through leaving Leo embarrassed and happy a the same time. (BTW Leo didn't tell him they were dating.)

Everybody started to pack and as the day went on, increasingly became tired after packing and un packing and packing again for three days (they couldn't decide what would be there and what wouldn't.) Pretty soon everyone was ready to go to bed, except for one, who showed no promise of getting the proper rest she'd need.

Ella, who had been bent over her recent favorite book since the invitation was presented by Usagi, still leaned over the small printed letters, squinting as her eyes grew tired but refused to put the book down. Donatello, trying to help remedy this attempted to pull the book away. Silly turtle boy.

Ella clung to it like it was hot glued to her hands, looking up at him with sad puppy eyes (I wonder if she's doing it on purpose…),

"No, come one Ella it's late, your tired, and we need to get up early tomorrow if we're gonna go…" slowly the puppy eyes were wearing the genius down.

"P-Please Donatello, I'm at the best part, as soon as the chapter's over…?" She asked hopefully, shining the big lilac eyes until Donny sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright I give…."

Ella smiled gratefully, "Thank you Don, I-I'll go to sleep soon I promise." With that she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. Both of them blushed like mad but since they had no audience this time managed to stay conscious.

Donatello flipped up into the upper levels of the lair, and for an hour or so everything was quiet. However, the hypnotic power of the printed page had Ella reading way past the chapter she had finished in five minutes. Thankfully, the soft clacking of splinter's cane managed to stir her out of her stupor.

The old rat looked surprised seeing her still up, before his expression quickly turned soft, "Ella? What on earth are you doing awake child?"

Ella blushed a little and closed her book ashamed, "Please don't tell Donatello..S-sensei I didn't mean to loose track of time."

As she apologized, the aging master had come forward to sneak a glance at the book cover, "Singing the dog star blues…I see.."

"It's really a good book! N-not many people know much about it…b-but I really like it," Ella went on to explain the plot to master splinter who had taken a seat beside her and patiently listened.

"I will have to read it while you and the others are at the hot spring, it seems like a very interesting book."

Ella smiled, glad she had been able to increase the book's popularity just a little, when master splinter's kind look turned stern, "However, you really must go to sleep now, it will be a long day tomorrow, you will want to get some rest."

Ella was about to protest when the old rat flipped away. Ella looked down at her lap noticing the weight change and found the books was gone. She looked up when she heard the old rat chuckle and hold the book up, "Off to bed with you."

Ella blinked for a moment then smiled, Master splinter had truly become something of a father figure to her and the others in the time they spent here. But it seemed like he was like that with everyone the TMNT befriended. Although he would seem reluctant at first, he eventually seems to embrace those around him. Of course Kayanna was there, but it was hard to take a floating replica seriously even for her.

"A-alright, I'm going now…..goodnight M-Master splinter."She bowed respectively while he patted her on the head.

As he watched the young girl walk off again, the Master splinter shook his head, "Kids.."

_**Later ,the next morning…**_

"Master splinter are you sure we should be going so suddenly? What about the city-" Leo started looking worried when he was interrupted by a look form Master splinter.

"It will be fine my son, the fact that you are worrying so much tells me you need this trip more than ever. The only thing I ask of you and your brothers is to take care of Tawnia and her friends. They may be warriors now, but they have never been to another dimension as you have."

Mikey snickered, "Not often you can say stuff like that with a straight face, huh?" Raph bapped him on the head.

A few seconds later, a bright shining portal appeared in the middle of the room just as it had the day before, Usagi once again walked through and smiled at his old and new friends alike, "Everything is ready, are you all ready to go?"

The eight nodded, and the first to approach the portal was of course, Bec.

She stuck one leg in the portal but stayed where she was laughing, "Look, my leg's floating in another dimension, Mwahaha phantom leg! BEWARE!!" she finished before squawking when Cam shoved her in.

"Just get in there ya goofball!" she shouted, running in after her .

Raph and Mikey shortly followed, with the other four waving good bye and shaking their heads as Usagi led them through.

Ella had closed her eyes nervously and clung onto Donatello's arm. Travelling to another dimension is very nerve wracking for a young warrior you know. He smiled an patiently guided her as he looked ahead and saw the other girls had similar reactions, hell, even cam had stuck extremely close to Raph until he finally grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture.

Finally, the vortex closed behind them and Don gently nudged Ella, "It's okay Ells, we're there now."

Ella cautiously cracked open an eye, then both opened in wonder as she looked at her surroundings. They had gone from a dark sewer lair to a wide open grassland in a feudal type Japan, Usagi's world.

"Welcome, all of you. I hope this world seems welcoming to you for your stay."

"It's beautiful Usagi, look at all of the cherry blossom trees!" Tawni gushed, looking absolutely ecstatic.

Beccy immediately laid down and rolled around "Grass! Actual grass! Last time I saw grass like this was when we went to the beach last summer! And those were just weeds!"

Mikey smiled, even with the parks it was hard to find grass soft enough to roll around like that in New York. They had to take them up to Casey's farm house sometime.

"Ella, you have to paint this got it? This scene right here!" Cam said, gesturing to the clearing they had landed in.

Ella blushed and nodded in agreement, whipping out a sketch book out of her small bag on her shoulder.

"U-Usagi, i-is it okay if I quickly sketch this place before we go?"

The rabbit nodded, "We will need to find a days worth of food and water before we set out anyway, it will take a good portion fo today to just get to the hot springs. I am sorry I couldn't transport us directly there, but sometimes the portals can be unpredictable, only getting allocation half right."

"That's fine Usagi, that shouldn't take too long anyway."

"Woohoo! Let's go Mikey! We're off to find food, You too Mr. Bunny!" Beccy screamed, grabbing both boy's hands and running into the direction of the woods.

"M-My Name is Usagi Rebecca-san, in case you have forgotten!" Usagi stumbled, still unused tot his girls extreme behavior as he struggled to keep up with her pace of running.

"If you'd remember not to call me Rebecca ,maybe I'll call you by the name you want to, Kay Mr. bunny?"

The ones left behind laughed when they heard Usagi groan in response.

**End of part one**

**Yay! I'm finally done with chapter 29!! I'm sorry if it sucked really bad, cuz I have a feeling it did. I haven't done this story in so long, It's going to take me a while to get back into the swing of things. Once again I'm really really sorry about being almost ten months late! I can't believe time got away form me that fast! I realize a lot of my readers have probably given up on the story cuz of the time it's taken me to get back to it, and frankly I don't blame them (T-T I'm sorry guys! I'm only human!)But thank you soooo much to those of you who have stuck by to read this chapter you just read, ( I'm so happy you kept reading =^^=) more are on the way I promise. Actually, it was my way of making it up to everyone by making this overdue bonus chapter a two parter! Whooots! **

**BTW the book Ella was reading is an actual book! It rocks! Read it! Or if you already have, tell me you did in a review please! **

**Thanks again guys! I missed all of you, and the TMNT, I'm back dudes!!**

**-KisaSohmaCookie**

**Casey's mom (since I'm pretty much out of important characters..) :Review blockheads!!**


	30. Bonus chapter part 2

**Squee, told you I was gonna be better at updating! Anyways, here's the second part of the bonus chapter, hope you like it! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter as well, I'm glad you guys are still with me X3. Anyways, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

"Are we theeeeere yet?" Beccy whined, slumping over as she walked.

"Not yet Beccy," Tawni answered, shaking her head, as it was the twelfth time she asked.

"…….Are we theeeeere yet?"

"No Rebecca-san." Usagi answered form up ahead.

Beccy pouted and stomped her foot, "It's Beccy! Bec-eee! Not hard to pronounce is it? Is it Mikey? Huh?"

Mikey shook his head and grabbed her hand, "C'mon dudette, lets run a head for a while, I'll race you to that cherry blossom tree!!"

Beccy grinned, then left him in the dust.

"I won!!" Her far away voice called back to I'm as he ran after her. Oh Beccy's uncontrollable energy…

After finding provisions for the day's trip, the young people had started on their trek to the hot springs. Most of them didn't mind, happy to be in the fresh air, but Beccy, as always, was impatient. As her boyfriend, it was Mikey's job to keep her entertained so the others didn't tie her in a cocoon and tape her mouth shut (Yes. It was getting that bad.)

"Oi, Usagi, just how far is it at this point? I don't know how long Mikey can keep racing her." Raph asked, as Mikey pretty much collapsed in exhaustion next to his girlfriend up ahead.

"Not long, about another three hours and we'll get there." Usagi answered, feeling sort of guilty not being able to transfer them straight there.

Beccy, after Mikey collapsed started to spazz out, "AAH! Mikey! Are you okay? Don't die Mikey!! Why must the good die young?!!" she sobbed dramatically and collapsed to her knees next to him.

"I don't know!!!" Mikey screamed in response, before the two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Beccy slowly knelt beside Michelangelo and rubbed the top part of his shell soothingly, "Seriously though, you okay? We can stop running, and I'll try my best not to be annoying okay?"

Mikey glanced up at her warmly, "As fun as this is, I think I'll have to take you up on that offer…"

Beccy smiled back, before looking out at the others, "Their at least 10 minutes away, just lay down and rest before we meet up again okay?"

"Mm-hm…"

Beccy sat down next to him and shifted his head onto her knee, softly continuing to pet his shell as he calmed his speeding heart. The young turtle sighed, happy to finally relax for a minute. This side of Beccy was hard to find sometimes, but did indeed exist, a calm entity that was hidden beneath her irrepressible spirit.

Pretty soon, the bliss was interrupted, and the young couple was forced to continue their journey with tier companions, who were also starting to get tired of all the walking.

Finally, as the bright orange sun started to set over the beautiful land, there was a soft yellow glow of lanterns and as the group came up the last hill, they saw a large hot spring bathhouse, fashioned as a traditional Japanese building, looking quite high class.

Donatello glanced over to Ella, smiling and taking her hand as her eyes brightened at the beauty of it all. She looked so happy, and with that happiness, her frightened and coy outer shell seemed to melt away.

"It's so pretty, I n-never thought I'd get to see something like this…"She whispered to him.

"Your welcome." He replied, giving her hand a squeeze and grinning.

At the first sight of it, Tawni laughed suddenly, surprising Leo, it was a joyful, relieved and amazed laugh, like she couldn't believe what she was looking at. Suddenly she started running ahead of him, cart wheeling down the hill at an alarming rate, resulting in Leo running behind like a frightened mother, "Gah Tawni be careful your going too!!-"

The young turtle had run ahead of her to slow her down…..which ultimately resulted in her bowling him over mid cartwheel and them landing in an amusing heap at the bottom of the hill. They heard a pause a the top before everyone still up there started snickering then finally laughing at them.

Tawni looked up at Leo, form her position half on top of him, leaves sticking out of her head and her bright smile glowing in the dark blue night. It was a childish face, something she hadn't been aloud to experience for quite sometime, since the fire, Chicobo, the frequent attacks on the ones she loved…He knew form experience it wasn't easy always being the responsible one. It was good that at least she knew how to release after a while.

Leo scowled at her mockingly, "Do you _want _me to collapse of a heart attack? Cuz you're doing a good job of trying.."

Tawni laughed before sitting up," sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself…..I used to do stuff like that all the time with grandpa…" she trialed off, before shaking her head and standing up, "Give me your hand Leo.." She said offering it to him as he helped her boyfriend up.

Leo, gently pulled a crisp brown leaf out of her hair, "Please try not to do that again without warning me."

She nodded, then turned back to the others still on the hill, "Hey!! You coming or what?!"

"Is that a challenge Tawni Grell!?!" Cam shouted back down to her, only for Tawni to shriek in return and start running away form her aggressive friend jokingly.

"Watch this.." Cam turned to Raph, before careening down the hill towards Tawni's retreating form, finally running into her and tackling he to the ground, "Give up Stripey! You know damn well wolves are faster than tigers!"

"As if!!" Tawni yelled back before flipping her friend off of her and climbing on top of a large rock to wait for her friends attack to end.

"I feel as if we've made a journey back into childhood instead of a hot spring." Usagi stated bemused, Raph nudged him in the arm in a friendly way.

"Yeah, but with everything we usually have to deal with it's nice every once in a while huh?"

The samurai paused before nodding in agreement, following the rest of the others down the hill and continuing to the entrance of the bath house.

Waiting outside was someone the turtles had not expected to see.

"Oh crud not _him.._" Raph said, hiding his face in a three fingered hand. Cam peered towards the front before raising an eyebrow

"All I see is a fat rhino with a stick…no wait that would be a sword, sorry." She corrected herself, resulting in Usagi sniggering quietly at this first impression of his frequent companion.

"Ah, good to see you again turtles…..and who would these be?" Gen asked in a flirtatious way, gesturing towards the girls.

"Genusuke, these would be the girls that our friends told us about while ago. I would suggest you be as polite to them as you can possibly be.." He added warily, examining the darkening faces of the turtle brothers s Gens eyes traveled over their girlfriends.

"Of course I would be, when am I anything but, pleased to meet your acquaintance miss Rebecca…" Gen bowed towards a confused Ella.

Don scowled and pushed her protectively behind her, "Her name is Ella, gen. Beccy's over there." He said pointing to the correct girl of name. Beccy waved at him as Mikey looked wary. They knew Gen was pretty much harmless, but still felt the need to keep watch of him when he was near their girls. And make it clear they were OFF LIMITS!!

All was quiet for a moment before Cam sighed irritably, "Okay, we've been walking all day to get here, are we goin in or what?"

Beccy stared at her then sighed, "Alright miss cranky Cammy, in we go…WAAAAGGHH!!" Beccy had started in a motherly way, before screaming in mock fear as Cam chased her inside angrily.

"Cam! Stop! Is swear if you two break anything!!" Tawni shouted running after, with Ella following behind, worried as she heard a small crash inside.

Usagi gave a glance at Leo, "Leonardo-san, your friends are quite strange but amusing at the same time…the resemblance is uncanny to them and the four of you." He observed. Leo sheepishly scratched the back of his head,

"Yeah, I know, but I guess that's what makes them so special to us."

////////////

After their "Exciting" first entrance into the hot spring, one of the hostesses shoed them to their room before leaving them once again.

Beccy sighed happily and flopped backwards onto the futon on the ground. The blankets were colorful and soft, "Can you believe this? Can you believe we're actually here right now?" she asked her friends as they joined her, flopping tiredly onto the same futon, their four heads forming a small circle as they stared up at the ceiling.

"We're gonna have to do something for the guys after this….something really special….maybe I should ask Master splinter when they celebrate their birthdays?" Tawni asked as the others nodded in agreement.

The four friends sat there for a while, doing their best to take everything in, before Tawni took a breath, "Well, I think we've waited long enough to have our first hot spring bath, lets go kay?"

With that, the girls gathered up their bath supplies (shampoo, soap, towels, and a pair of pajamas.) and headed down to the bath area. There were three sections, one for girls, one for boys, and one coed section, for little kids and couples (bathing suits required of course.)

After entering the girls section, they were surprised to find four beautifully decorated Kimonos waiting on the wall, with a note attached by the hostess.

_To our guests_

_These kimonos are for you after your bathes, please enjoy._

The girls paused for a moment before glancing at each other, "How sweet of them is that?" Tawni asked smiling, three of the four looking happy, one looked reluctant.

Cam grimaced, not wanting to be rude but still, "Er…do I gotta wear it?" _it's a dress…_Cam thought to herself. She thought with dread how embarrassing it would be, her the tomboy ,walking out of there with some girly looking kimono?

She grimaced again when Tawni glared at her, "Of course you do! They were nice enough o give us these, it won't hurt you just once to wear a dress."

Cam sighed in defeat, hanging her head when she felt a tug on her sleeve, she looked around to see Ella, who seemed to be contemplating if she should say what she was going to ,to her friend.

"…I…I think…I think that Raphael w-would really like to see you in the kimono….N-no one's going to tease you for it r-right Beccy?" She asked looking at the one most likely to contradict her statement.

Beccy was about to respond with a joke but hen saw Cams obviously uncomfortable expression before sighing, "No …"

Cam visibly seemed to relax, "Thanks Ella enchanted…"

Finally, the girls undressed and entered the hot spring, gently easing themselves into the hot water. Ella shyly hid herself under the water, not used to being in the bath with other people, while the others, encouraged her to relax, they were all girls anyway.

"S-still….I'm going to have to get used to it…." Ella quietly muttered, before sinking up to her mouth and blowing a few bubbles with her lips.

All was quiet for a while until they heard the boys get in next door. Mikey laughing maniacally as he jumped in, and Raph yelling angrily at him after being his with hot water.

Despite their closeness, it was hard to hear each other unless yelling since there were a few waterfalls and a faucet that continued to fill the bath with hot water perpetually. So it wasn't hard for the girls to bring up something so personal such as their growing relationships with the turtles while they had this privacy.

"This is so utterly amazing of the guys to do this for us…I mean with everything that's been happening, we've hardly been able to relax like we're supposed to during summer vacation." Tawni squirted some shampoo into her hand and lathered it into her hair, the orange hair turning dark sienna brown as it was doused in water. (I don't know if Japanese hot springs or bathhouse's have wash your hair as I've never been to one….if they don't well…pretend this one is special I guess O.O;)

The other girls followed her lead and started washing their own hair.

"Yeah..the guys they're…they're pretty damn good to us…" Cam let out with difficulty, not used to complimenting rather than threatening. Her thoughts trailed off to her boyfriend, how much he had changed her for the better. She had opened up to him, cried with him, laughed with him. These things you see, she thought she would never do (besides the other three naturally.)with someone else. She never though she'd find a significant other that could understand everything she was about, and willing to learn everything he didn't know about her already.

Their relationship may have been stereotypical to some people might judge her's and her friends relationships with the turtles, they were too much alike and how _opposites_ were supposed to attract…

'_Well screw them!'_ Cam thought forcefully, her lower lip jutting slightly out,_ 'So what if these equals happened to attract? We can accept each other's faults because their our own as well, and we can help each other through them sure as hell a lot easier if we were opposites. I love Raph for who he Is because I Am Raph...Raph IS me…"_

Cam mused over her last thought before her face turned impossibly red, '_Wait What?! Love!?! LOVE?!!Where'd that come from?! I really only just started dating the guy!!"_

Cam was startled awake form her thoughts when Beccy poked her cheek, "you're thinking about Raph aren't you Cammy? Raphie and Cammy are in loooooooove." She chimed.

Cam glared then splashed her with hot water, making her friend cough and rub her eyes, "Yeah well what about you and Mike? You love Mikey don't you? So what if I lo-l-lov…" She trialed off with difficulty.

Beccy blushed a little before smiling her calm smile, "Yes….i love Michelangelo. Very ,very much."

Cam turned to her in surprise, "B-but, what if it's too soon?"

Beccy smiled at her, knowing her friends confidence was low with something like this, "Love knows no bounds, that's what I believe. Just because we only started dating a few weeks ago doesn't mean I can't fall in love in a few weeks."

Cam stared at the water after that, mulling it over, as the other two looked at each other. Both of them had been worried about this too,

"I….I…" Ella started, blushing like now tomorrow, as she stopped for a moment, then took a deep breath, "I love Donatello too….but…I don't think I'm ready to confess those feelings to him just yet." She analyzed finally.

Tawni thought about her statement then nodded in agreement, "the time just isn't right yet…I'll tell Leonardo how I feel when I'm ready…..But I think….. for now, our relationship is fine as it is." It took a while for Tawni's sentence to come out, her head felt foggy, and her face felt hot, unusually hot. Thinking it was just her blushing, she shrugged it off before glancing at Cam.

Cam still stared at the water, "Yes….I love Raphael Hamato. But your also right Tawni, I'm not ready. Thanks for your help goofball, who'd of thought something sensible would come out of your mouth every once in a while?" She asked playfully as her friend gave her a supporting thumbs up.

The nice moment was interrupted however, when the girls noticed Tawni swaying a little , her face looking quite flushed as her hair clung to her head.

"Stripey you okay?" Beccy asked, cocking her head to the side, as Ella tried to steady the tiger warrior as best she could.

"F-feel kinda…dizzy…." Tawni finished before her eyes closed and she fell completely over out of Ella's reach and under the water.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Cam screamed, causing the boys next door to jump out of their skins.

"Cam what is it?! What's going on?!" Raph yelled back when heard another splash form their side.

He heard someone jump out of the water and run to the wall that separated the two pools.

"Guys send help! I think Tawni's unconscious!" Beccy yelled.

Leo's eyes bugged out, "What? How? What happened?!" He stood up, joining Raph by the wall,

"I think she fainted cause she over heated! Cam's trying to get her out now but she fell into the water before we realized what happened!"

Leo didn't waste another second, he ran out of the pool area and yelled for a hostess for help.

/////////////

Tawni furrowed her eyebrows a little, then slowly opened them as they adjusted to the light. She winced a its brightness then tried again, focusing on the worried faces above her.

"T-Tawni?" Ella tried, seeing if she was awake.

"Ella what happened, last thing I remember I was talking to you then everything went black…" Tawni answered, trying to sit up, when a green three fingered hand eased her back down.

"Lay down Tawni, I don't know how stable you are right now.." Leo stated, looking relieved but somewhat peeved at the whole situation.

"Leo? What're you doin here? Isn't this the girls section?" She asked still a little dazed. Leo blushed three shades of reddish green as his brothers snickered behind him.

"U-uh no, the girls helped you get dressed then brought you in to the main area." He answered awkwardly.

Tawni looked down, thanking the dear sweet lord above for her friend's common sense. The kimono was one of those that had been hanging up in the bathroom, but seeing as they were in a hurry to get into the warm water before, hadn't really taken the time to notice the entrecote designs on all of them. Hers had a close up of a bonsai tree, looking over a peachy orange sunset.

Ella's was a soft jade green, with a ying yang symbol in the bottom corner, stretching in a colorful sun pattern around it.

Beccy's was a bright turquoise green/blue, with small coy fish twisting and turning around each other towards the middle .

Cams was a dark blue kimono, with a snow covered pagoda on the front.

In other words, they looked beautiful, and the turtles couldn't help but stare.

Suddenly Usagi walked back in, "Tawnia-san! I'm glad to see you are doing better. The hostess has just given me some information on what to do in cases like this. She has said it's completely normal and could happen to anyone, you just seemed to be the unlucky one tonight unfortunately."

"So I'm okay to get up now?" Tawni asked impatiently, fidgeting when Leo gave her a look.

Usagi looked sympathetic, "the hostess also suggested you get plenty of rest tonight, drink plenty of water, and do not over stimulate yourself too much."

"In other words…" don started.

"No." Leo finished, suddenly scooping his girlfriend up and carrying her out of the room,

Tawni, startled from the sudden weightlessness, started to wiggle in his grasp, she did not like to be fussed over. "Leo put me down! They didn't say I couldn't walk!!"

"I'm not taking any chances." With that their voices faded into the distance as they traveled upstairs,

"Uh….what just happened? Where' they goin?" Beccy asked curiously.

"I think 'Mother Hen Leo' has returned."

"Ah."

//////////////

As stated by his youngest brother two levels down, Leo had gone into full-fledged overprotective boyfriend mode. Much to the annoyance of the young girl in his arms, who had opted to cross her arms with a sullen look instead of struggle more and risk being dropped down the stairs by accident.

"Seriously Leo, I just got a little overheated, nothing to freak out about…" she started, pouting slightly. It made Leo smile a little, such a childish expression, like before, was foreign.

"Like I told you before, I don't want to take any chances……you're too important to me." He added the last part quietly, making the young girl flush.

"Aha, you see! You're still having after effects!" Leo stopped as he reached the top and pointed a gentle but accusing finger at her.

The girl blew a piece of hair out of her face. Her boyfriend could be so brilliant yet so naïve at the same time.

"I still don't like it….I don't like being weighted on…it makes me feel like…..like…." she trailed off, stopping herself.

Leo looked at her a moment then glanced upwards and smiled, "Hang on."

Tawni gasped when she felt air surge down on the both of them as Leo leapt gracefully to the last level of the bath house, skipping the stair option completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to run through the halls until he came to a wall. She wrapped even tighter, thinking he was going to run straight into it, but was surprised when he stopped just short. He smiled gently down at her disgruntled expression and surprised her by opening a hidden sliding wall, leading out to a balcony looking over the beautiful valley that had travelled earlier that day.

Still carrying his girlfriend in his well trained arms, Leo gently set her down next to him on the balcony as he himself sat down, taking a deep breath of the fresh cool air.

"Better?" Leo asked, as Tawni lifted her face as the wind wrapped around her, nodding unwillingly at the refreshing temperature change.

"Much better."

"Good…now what were you going to say before?" He asked

She looked away, looking reluctant to answer, but his hard stare told her that like always, he would wait for it even if it took all night.

"I just don't like being treated like I'm, I dunno, broken glass I guess. I don't like being fussed over….I'd much rather fuss over others, use my strength to protect Ella, Cam, Beccy, your brothers, Master Splinter, your friends, and you! Especially you…" She added, looking up at him with soft amber eyes.

Leo looked back at her, getting lost in those eyes for a moment before chuckling softly.

Tawni looked hurt that he laughed at her, and was about to stand up and leave, when his skilled reflexes shot out and pulled her back down, making her fall securely into his lap.

Not expecting this, Tawni froze in place for a moment as she recovered, looking quit frazzled, making Leo laugh a little more.

"Look don't be mad Tawni. I wasn't laughing at you, it's just…your having a problem I tend to have a lot too. I just find it funny how I expect so much of myself when it comes to the ones I love. I just can't seem to get that I can't be Superman…" He trailed off, looking down at her with a gentle smile before hugging her a little closer to him.

Tawni listened to his explanation, then sighed and snuggled into his plastron, "Not all the time anyways."

They sat there for a while, letting themselves just meld into each other, letting the summer night air embrace them.

Leo kissed Tawni's forehead gently, " I know you don't like to be fussed over, cause neither do I. But I think I finally understand why my family does every now and again. They want me to feel like I'm not alone, it's not all up to me."

"Hmmmm." Tawni agreed quietly, still patiently listening but her boyfriend's comforting presences was making her more and more sleepy by the minute.

"Even so, I'm still gonna have to be protective of you if I see fit, cuz it's my job. I'm your ninja turtle butt kicking overprotective boyfriend…"

He heard Tawni giggle a little but slowly heard her breathing even out as she finally fell asleep, nuzzling her face into Leo's chest.

Leo smiled warmly and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "Good night Tiger-Lilly." He whispered softly in her ear.

///////////

Donny fidgeted a little under the other guy's gaze.

"So uh….you think I should?" He asked, looking over at Ella, unsure.

Mikey and Raph looked at each other, "Yeah, taking her out for a walk in the courtyard sounds like a great idea. Yet another romantic turtle in the mix, now if only we could fix you Raph." Mikey finished, patting his red clad brother's shoulder jokingly. Only to be rewarded with a slap upside the head.

"Just go for it don, if ya feel like you're gonna chicken out. Don't. We'll be right here watchin;"

Raph gave his immediate younger brother a small push towards the shy girl, giving him pretty much the same speech he had with that human child he met some time ago (see episode "Lone Raph and Cub.")

Donny gulped before walking over to Ella, tapping her on the shoulder and interrupting her conversation with Beccy.

"Um Ella? Do you think maybe…would you like to…um-uh courtyard!" He finished awkwardly, mentally slapping himself _'Your supposed to be the smart one! Why do you sound like such an idiot!!!'_

Ella blushed a little as she thought about his words before she finally smiled a little in realization.

"Y-yes, I'd love to go for a walk in the courtyard with you." She finished for him. Donny smiled appreciatively, and grabbed her hand, leading her out. He heard Mikey "Pssst" at him and he looked around to see his younger brother giving him a thumb's up, and his older brother waving teasingly goodbye. Both gestures made some of the nervousy come back.

Damn brothers.

He felt a tug on his purple yukata sleeve (yes the boys have just plain yukatas of their usual color.) to see Ella's concerned face, "D-Donny? You okay?"

Donny shook his head, focusing on the beautiful girl in front of him instead of his goofy brothers and smiled at her, "Everything's fine Ella, just thinking about stuff…."

"W-what kind of stuff?" she asked curiously, pausing to look at a pretty silver flower, probably only native to this world. Donny blushed and picked up one that had already fallen off it's stem, but hadn't quite wilted yet.

He gently turned her face towards him again, and tucked the flower into her hair, "What would you say if I was thinking about you?"

Ella blushed prettily and looked down at her feet, "I-I um…I'd mmmm...I guess I'd say…I was thinking about you too?" She looked up at him shyly, from under her bangs. He nodded in response, before offering her his arm, she happily linked hers with it and they continued their walk.

Eventually they came to a part far in the courtyard (tis a big courtyard XD) that had a small fountain. Ella's eyes brightened with the same spirit Donny had seen earlier, and from seemingly nowhere she whipped her sketch book out

At first he patiently waited for her to finish, understanding this was the part of her that was like him with his inventions, once she started she couldn't stop. But then he felt himself growing more and more restless, and finally knew how his brothers felt when he'd refuse to spar with them if he was working on an invention. He'd have to be better about that, cause he realized this impatient feeling sucked! He wanted some attention damn it!

It was childish to think so, it was also childish to grab her sketch book, and throw it gently to the side. Don knew this, but he also knew that when he got lost in something like this, it was good to have someone pull him out everyone in a while.

Ella blinked at her now empty hands for a moment, seemingly confused as to where the sketchbook was now, before looking up at Donatello. She smiled, seeing him pouting slightly down at her. She was almost she he didn't know he was ding it too.

"I-I'm sorry Donatello,, I didn't mean to get caught up like that." She patted the ground next to her and he gleefully sat down.

"Sorry I took your sketch book, I-It's over there if you want it.." He offered politely, not able to resist the nice guy in him. Ella smiled softly and shook her head.

"I think I'd rather spend time with you." She said confidently, not stuttering at all. This she realized with a gasp.

Donny grinned at her, "I knew it."

Ella took her surprised hands off of her mouth and looked at him confused, "Knew what?"

"Your confidence. It's been shining through ever since we got here, far away form lyssa. Even back thir your confidence has been growing! I've been watching it." He hugged her happily, her hugging back and smiling.

"I-I know….i think it might be the warrior spirit inside of me that's helping….and you, a lot of it is you and everything you've done to help me get braver."

Donny blushed, and held her hand again, feeling so happy to be with such an amazing girl.

"D-…Donny?" Ella asked timidly, not paying attention, Don had closed his eyes taking in the moment before.

"Yeah Ells?"

Suddenly he felt something soft pressing against his beak. His eyes bugged out to see Ella gently kissing him, looking nervous but sure of what she was doing at the same time. Donatello deepened the kiss and finally closed his eyes again like Ella, enjoying it.

All too soon it ended, and the two parted silently, each looking down at their feet to deal with the overwhelming timidness they suddenly felt. But then slowly looked up to meet each other's gaze, a mile, a laugh, and everything about that night and the being in front of them was perfect.

////////

Cam ran through the dark halls of the hot spring. Beccy had gone somewhere with Mikey once don and Ella had left. That left her and Raph alone, free to joke around with each other, or in other words, secretly challenging each other until one snapped and tried to take control. That person happened to be Raph.

It was all in good fun after all, kinda like hide and seek, who could catch who first. Raph proposed the game, for once feeling playful and Cam, bemused, agreed. It wasn't in her character to back down from a challenge and run away, which is why she whipped around when she heard the ceiling creak above her ever so slightly.

"There you are!" Cam shouted, Jumping up and grabbing two crimson red bandana tails. She was startled when she fell to the floor a minute after on her knees, holding the bandanna tails.

Bait.

"Aw Crap." She stated simply, looking annoyed, when she felt a force behind her lift her quickly then pin her to the wall.

"Gotcha." Raph replied grinning mischievously at her. Cam glowered up at him; it was also not like her to be good natured about losing.

Raph sighed at the look, "C'mon babe, don't do that to me."

Cam blinked at him, her smoldering stare vanishing just a minute, "Babe? That's knew…"

Raph shrugged, and Cam nailed him with another glare, "Only. In .Private. Your lucky I'll let you have that much. Anyone else who'd call me "babe" would never be able to say anything else for 6 months."

"Why am I any different?" Raph asked, resting his forehead on hers, revealed brown eyes staring into her ice blue.

Cam stared back entranced before looking away sharply, "You're…you know…you…..ugh.." she looked back at him, "I guess your just special…that's all."

Raph blinked at her for a moment then grinned, "Thanks Cam."

"Yeah, Yeah." They were quiet for a moment when Cam coughed, "Are you gonna let me go now?"

Raph smirked, "nope."

Cam's glare returned as she struggled, but as Raph noticed, not all that hard, "Raph, let me go, now."

"What If I don't want to? Maybe I like having you all to myself for once, with no Mikey or Beccy annoying us. You gotta admit it's refreshing."

It was Cams turn to shrug passively, "Yeah, I guess. It's hard to act like girlfriend and boyfriend, when you got a couple of nut jobs hanging over our shoulder."

Raph smiled slightly, before bringing his mouth closer to hers, "Well there not here now.."

"duh." She replied sarcastically, but smiling a little up at him, leaning forward.

"So what's to stop this?" Raph finished, before he pressed his mouth to hers softly, earning them their first non accidental kiss. It wasn't all that passionate, being their second kiss, but was defiantly longer than the first one.

After a few more seconds they parted and Raph slowly let go of Cams wrists. Both were blushing slightly and they looked away form each other, but Raph was surprised when Cam walked towards him and leaned into his chest, blushing and looking defiant, but also smiling just a little bit.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"……You really are special to me…y'know that?"

Raph paused for a minute then wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers, "Yeah."

//////////

Beccy and Mikey giggled to themselves form atop a tree. They could see Ella and don on their walk, and Tawni sleeping on Leo on a balcony. The only thing they couldn't see, to their disappointment, was Cam and Raph.

Mikey shrugged, figuring his brother deserved some privacy every once in a while then tapped his girlfriend. Beccy turned around mid word only to be interrupted by Mikey kissing her gently.

Kinda surprised she fell back a little to lean against the tree, which only deepened the kiss and further bliss.

When they parted a moment later Beccy looked curious.

"….everyone else was doin it." He then grinned, "And you just too cute to resist."

Beccy giggled as she pulled him back down for another kiss. Their self assessed jobs as the "silent guardians" being disregarded for just a moment.

//////////////////

All too soon their time at the hot springs came to an end. After the events of the previous night, Tawni was finally aloud to walk around on her own (but naturally, Leo wasn't far behind.) And since she was feeling better, Everyone decided to walk a little ways away form the hot spring to enjoy a small fireworks show, put on by a festival going on nearby. Unfortunately, after the fireworks were done Beccy and mike wanted to explore the festival, it took the remaining six, plus Usagi to drag them back, as gen refused to be any help other than laugh.

However, all good things must come to an end, so the next morning the girls sadly packed up their stuff (happy when the hostess said they could keep the kimonos) and met the boys in the main area down stairs.

They giggled to see Raph showing Usagi a map of their home so Usagi could get the position right on the portal this time.

"Normally we'd be okay with anywhere, but well if we were to be dropped off in the middle of Times Square…." Leo explained to the rabbit samurai. Usagi only nodded in understanding and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He drew the rest of the patterns need for the ritual and murmured to chant with Leonardo, until the shimmering portal burst into the middle of the room. Needless to say the hostess ran out in fright.

"It was good to see you again my friends, and to meet you, my new friends." Usagi bowed to the girls. All bowed back respectively before Beccy ran forward and hugged Usagi around the neck. Mikey frowned a little.

"Thanks Mr. Bunny for helping us get here, we'll miss you!" Wit that the most active of the girls cart wheeled into the portal.

Usagi could only stand there frozen for a moment, wondering what he heck just happened, then looked nervously at Michelangelo. Mikey good-naturedly patted him on the shoulder, letting him know it was okay, before sporting him a grin then running through the portal himself.

"Later Mr. Bunny!!" He yelled over his shoulder, emphasizing the samurai's apparent new nickname. He did not seem to appreciate it.

"Take it easy Usagi, thanks." Raph offered, while Cam offered him a wave goodbye, before they followed.

Donny and Ella were next, but the shy girl next to the second to youngest turtle looked like she was contemplating something. She looked uncomfortable and fidgety, like she was whenever she met new people. Donny smiled and pushed her forward just a tiny bit.

"Go on Ella, I'm sure he'll love it…." He whispered, loud enough for Usagi to hear. The rabbit turned curiously to his new friend and raised a fuzzy eyebrow to see her look down shyly at her feet. She brought forward a small piece of paper, easily carried around if he wished, with a small sketch of Times square on it, one of Usagi's favorite attractions he had been shown when he had visited New York.

"U-um..thank you Usagi, for everything you've done. We r-really enjoyed this..I-I didn't know how else to say that other than this…." She visibly shrunk into herself with each passing word, obviously embarrassed and bashful.

Usagi blinked for a moment then smiled, "Thank you Eleanor-san, I will treasure it."

Ella happily smiled and nodded, bowing one last time to him before walking through the portal with Donatello, visibly relaxing once again.

Leo smiled at Tawni, who looked proudly at her friend before smiling back up at him, "I knew she could do it."

Usagi smiled, tucking the picture into his pocket, "Very well then Leonardo-san, Tawnia-san, it seems you are the last one. Safe journey's to you my brother." Usagi said placing a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Same to you Usagi, and again thanks, you don't know how badly we needed this." Leo added, blushing when Usagi glanced down to see his hand entwined with Tawni's with a slight smirk.

"I could see that you did, it was…fun to see everyone again and meet these girls. Your friends are very…interesting people Tawnia-san." He chose his words carefully, making the young girl laugh.

"Yep, but their the best. See you around Usagi."

She bowed with Leo one last time before they both walked through the portal hand in hand. Usagi could only shake his head, feeling somewhat tired despite the relaxing they had been doing the past few days.

Gen crossed his arms over his chest, "So those are the great warriors supposed to take care Chicobo this time around Eh? Didn't expect them to be so cute."

Usagi rolled his eyes at his companions word choice, "Yes, Chicobo's cruelty is known even across dimensions. I only hope that our friends will be alright when the final battle finally comes."

Gen chuckled at that, "They haven't even had their first battle. It's a pity, their gonna get creamed."

"Don't be so sure Genusuke.." Usagi said confidently, smiling as the portal closed, "Our friends have made it out of tough spots before, I'm sure they will make it through okay."

**Yay! 16 god damn pages!! Have I made up for my absence yet? No? Okay then (takes deep breath GOMENASAI,GOMENASAI,GOMENASAI!!!!!How's that. Anyway, the Usagi name abuse was fun to do, I know I got a couple of you to laugh at that. I don't really know where Cam and Raph's moment came form…all I can say is it was late, and that's what seemed to fit their personalities. Also, your probably wondering why Beccy' and Mikey's is so short. Well, like in the previous chapter, the beginning and the last part were all supposed to be their moment if you combine them. Also my hands were getting tired and it seemed to meld better that way. **

**Also, I drew a picture of the girls in their kimonos! And it's colored!! It took me forever, so I hope you like it. Check it out if you like, it's on my deviant account under the same name, KisaSohmaCookie. For those of you who don't know what a deviant is (yes there are such people out there.) it's short for Deviant art . com. So just go to that sight and it'll be clear. **

**Hope you liked it guys! See ya next chapter, which will come soon, I promise. **

**Gen: Read and review Zaru clan. **


	31. A New Home and New Surprises

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 31 holy crap! Oh I also noticed that a couple weeks ago was the two year anniversary I started this fic!....I feel old XP. (I started this when I was 14!! I'm turning 17 this summer!!!) Anyway, I had originally planned this to be the first battle chapter, but I've been listening to the Mamma Mia soundtrack and this popped into my head…..and wouldn't go away. I wrote a one-shot somewhat like it, but I guess this ones' a little happier…sorta… Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the song "Slipping through my fingers."**

"I can't believe it's finally finished!!!!" Beccy screamed in happiness, threw in her arms upwards with gusto. The other girls looking up in awe, standing with their old neighbors on the sidewalk of their old street.

The apartment building had been rebuilt, towering over the girls like a great brick guardian. Welcoming them back in happiness, with the girls giving equal joy back.

For the turtles, I could not say the same…

Don't misunderstand, the boys were very happy for the girls, but each of the four knew that their uninterrupted time with the girls was over now, and it left them feeling melancholy. They knew they'd see them again, probably almost every day. But it wouldn't be the same as living together…

"Welcome home girls.." Leo tried, smiling a little at Tawni who was beaming with relief. She said nothing, but grabbed his hand and started dragging him up the stairs, "Come on! Lets go find our new apartment!!"

The other girls followed suit, chasing into he apartment, being careful not to blow off the disguises the guys had worn so they could come with them. They gathered in front of the door their landlord showed them to, then as he left, Tawni slowly reached out, and gently turned the golden colored knob.

What met their eyes inside was a larger space then they had had before, this time having TWO bedrooms.

"N-no more bathtub!!" Ella exclaimed, then covered her mouth embarrassed at her outburst.

Don chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they entered, "No more bathtub." He assured.

They explored some more with the guys in tow, when Master Splinter called, wishing the girls congratulations, but insisting that he have his sons back for training. The guys sadly waved goodbye, when the girls insisted that they would talk to them later.

Everything was quiet for a while, the girls got used to their new home, claiming their space and unpacking some of the stuff the guys had sent them with and some of the clothes they had bought when they were waiting for their house to be rebuilt.

"Guess what we get to do soon Cammy?" Beccy asked teasingly, while she sat by the window in their bedroom nd opened it up, "Shopping!!" She cried in a girly way, wile Cam grimaced.

"Not with me your not weirdo…" She replied exiting the room in a huff.

Beccy could only laugh and turn back to the window, which was facing the street and the other set of apartment buildings across from them.

It was then that she saw something, a flash of familiarity, a woman's face…..she looked like…

She lunged forward in surprise, trying to get a better look, but that only resulted I her banging her head against the window pane above her.

She rubbed her forehead whining before looking back more carefully. The curtains of the window she had been looking at had closed before she could get another look, and she frowned in suspicion.

"I don't have to tell them now…not until I'm sure.." she nodded to herself then got up and resumed her cheerful disposition to specifically bug her best friends..

Slowly, the curtains pulled from the window across the street, and the woman's face peeked out a little to watch into the window. Cam had started chasing Beccy around, and all the woman could see was a black blur speeding throughout the apartment, but she could only smile a little, as if she were in pain but overly joyed to see event hat. The woman knew she was alone in this apartment building, so she felt no qualms about singing quietly to herself, a song she felt most fitting.

"**Schoolbag in hand**

**She leaves home in the early morning…**

**Waving goodbye,**

**With an absent-minded smile…"**

The woman touched the glass longingly, as Cam stood still, scolding Beccy, in her direct line of sight. She wanted to run, cry out, anything to let her know..

But she couldn't bring herself to.

"**I watch her go**

**With a surge of that well-known sadness**

**And I have to sit down for a while……."**

The woman brought her face to her knees and rocked back and forth, humming the melody of the tune a little, trying to pacify her feelings of fear

"**The feeling that I've lost her forever….**

**And without really entering her world**

**I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter**

**That funny little girl"**

Suddenly the woman snapped backwards as she was watching, Beccy had spotted her once again, and while she was distracted, she was able to get a good sound look at her. The woman closed the curtains once again hurriedly, and pried herself form the window once again to avoid temptation..

But Beccy had saw, she was positive now, and all she could do was gape at the window, while Cam snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Oi! Bec are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Beccy whipped around again. Cam scoffed.

"Forget it, forget it, I'm gonna go to the bath room." With that the girl once again left the room to proceed the task named. Beccy then proceeded to FLIP her LID!

"Tawni!" She hissed at her friend, gesturing desperately for her to come there quickly. Tawni, puzzled, obeyed the command, and Beccy partially closed the door behind them.

"I can't believe this is happening..i can't believe this is happening….." Beccy stated, holding her head as she spazzed out. Tawni quickly grabbed her arms and pinned her in place.

"What, is going on Beccy, What's happened?"

"It's her!" Beccy cried Tawni narrowed her eyes

"Who her? Lyssa?" She asked urgently, Beccy shook her head

"No **HER, **I saw **HER.**"

Tawni could only roll her eyes in exasperation, "WHO?"

Beccy grabbed onto Tawni in desperation," She's here Tawni!! I saw her! Cam's Mom!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could.

But it was enough, as cam had returned from the bathroom and heard her two friends whispering.

Her eyes widened to an impossible size. Feeling a surge of mixed emotions, and not knowing what to do with them, ran in a panic onto the fire escape, gasping for air as she had a panic attack.

/////////////

It was there Cam stayed for the remainder of the afternoon. Trying to calm her nerves and overwhelming feelings of anger, hurt, sadness and just a tiny glimmer she could not help classify as a childish hope.

Tawni had tried to coax her back in with Ella's cooking, not knowing completely what was wrong with her friend as she did not know Cam had heard her and Beccy's conversation. Cam waved her off, saying she was fine she just wanted some privacy, and Tawni would reluctantly reenter the house, closing the window behind her.

It was the image of Cam kneeling doubled over on the fire escape, that Marisol Keeling watched form her window across the street. She knew Rebecca had seen her, but she could not tell if she had told Cam herself yet.

"Cammy…" she couldn't help but call softly, knowing her daughter could not hear her, and that was how it should be for now. She could not find the courage to reveal herself to them. Though her time with the drugs was over, and she felt she was a new woman now, she was too afraid to find out if Cam could ever forgive her.

Or even still love her.

Marisol let her black hair fall into her eyes as he continued her song from before.

"**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**I try to capture every minute….**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time…**

**Do I really see what's in her mind**

**Each time I think I'm close to knowing"**

She couldn't help but smile, drinking in her daughter's appearance, how much she had aged since she last saw her. A beautiful young woman now, not the small adorable child she had left crying pitifully in the street.

Marisol shook the thought form her head, rocking back and forth again to settle her guilt.

"**She keeps on growing..**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

Cam stared coldly at the ground, unknowing of the dark brown eyes watching her through a window not far away.

"**Sleep in our eyes**

**Her and me at the breakfast table**

**Barely awake**

**I let precious time go by**

**Then when she's gone**

**There's that odd melancholy feeling**

**And a sense of guilt**

**I can't deny**

**What happened to the wonderful adventures…..**

**The places I had planned for us to go**

**Well some of that we did**

**But most we didn't**

**And why I just don't know….." **

Marisol started to cry unhappily, feeling very much like a spoilt child who couldn't get what she wanted. She couldn't embrace her daughter and tell her everything was alright now, that she was back, that she was sorry.

"**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**I try to capture every minute**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**Do I really see what's in her mind**

**Each time I think I'm close to knowing**

**She keeps on growing**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time…"**

Cam absent mindedly started to twist her hair on her finger, a habit, Marisol had noticed, that happened only when cam was in deep thought.

Knowing her friends were probably in their beds trying to relax, she felt no harm in quietly as a mouse singing a song she had heard not long ago, that she knew could describe her predicament better than anything else.

What both women didn't know, is they were singing the exact same thing.

"**Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture…."**

Marisol trilled, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

"**And save it from the funny tricks of time……"**Cam mumbled the song, so only she could hear.

"**Slipping through my fingers –"** They finished together as they continued to sulk on opposite sides, as if they were parted by a rocky cliff instead of just a busy city street.

Marisol sighed, before finally closing the curtains and heading to bed. As she laid down and covered herself up, she sang once again to lull herself to sleep thinking of her daughter.

"**Schoolbag in hand**

**She leaves home in the early morning……..**

**Waving goodbye, **

**with an absent-minded smile…………."**

Cam sighed once more before slowly standing up, feeling cold in the chilly city air.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she whirled around, quickly summoning her Hiraikotsu and blocking three razor sharp kunai.

The weapons buried themselves into her prized weapon from the force they had been thrown at her. She snapped her head up towards the opposite building from the fire escape, three dark figures standing ominously on top.

"Impressive reflexes tomboy…." A cold voice called down mockingly.

Cam stared up then growled, her wolf fangs growing larger in her mouth as instincts took over, "Lyssa, you picked the wrong night bitch."

Kayanna started from her slumber on top of the TV set. Her replica flying upwards in shock, "The first battle has begun!"

**Dun dun Duuuuuuuun. Anyway, I kinda tweaked the lyrics just a little bit to suit Marisol's purposes, only in like one line though. Anyway, I hope you like it, geez I'm on a roll lately.**

**Cam:…we gotta do this **_**again?**_

**Kisa: (sigh) yeas, I've run out of characters…**

**Tawni: (shrugs) alrighty then, please read and review! It helps Kisa write faster.**

**Kisa: As you all have been seeing of late o.O;**


	32. The first battle

**Uh-Oh, like I've said before, I suck at battle scenes, I'm just not a violent person, so don't expect much when you read this Kay? Here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

"Guys! Get out here!!!" Cam screamed as loud as she could, ignoring the angry complaints of unsuspecting neighbors and jumping from her fire escape to the opposite building. The young girl calculated her moves with skill matching a champion acrobat and swung her full bodyweight on a flag pole, spinning upward and grabbing onto the ledge of the building. It didn't take her long to flip herself upward and face her long time enemies.

Lyssa and her now super powered cronies sneered, jumping backward in a fighting position, buying them time to gloat.

"What happened Cammy? To afraid to take us all on by yourself?" Lyssa smirked, her red eye glowed in a way that was unfamiliar, but not unexpected.

Cam growled, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise like and angry wolf about to attack, "Believe me Lyssa, nothing would make me happier than beating you to the ground. But I know three others that want just as big a piece of you as I do."

"Big talk from someone who's still alone!" Marissa spat back, only to gasp and fall on her face a millisecond later. Beccy landed on her back, squatting teasingly on top of the fallen girl and grinning,

"Silly bitch, Cam's never alone!"

Cam smirked gratefully at her friend, watching as the other two followed Beccy's path shortly after, both bearing their weapons but not yet transformed.

"Whoops!"Beccy jumped out of the way as Chancy came at her, charging but tripping over her comrade as her target moved away.

"Ugh, You're idiots! Both of you!"Lyssa screamed in disgust, then pressed her palms together. The energy around her seemed to darken, and the pure evil that surrounded her lifted her hair to blow upward uncontrollably. Her arms spread wider and as she did and from the ground came disgustingly grey forms. They didn't seem to be even living, the pure waste of dark energy was all that powered these forms, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ewww!" Beccy grimaced form beside Cam, who simply rolled her eyes and swung her Hiraikotsu towards the beings. Immediately they were cut down, exploding on contact with the large weapon, but as soon as they fell in a puddle at Lyssa's feet they formed once again into more lifeless beings.

"alright well, that didn't work!" Cam stated bluntly, catching her Hiraikotsu with skill and crouching defensively to the ground.

Beccy had joined her in trying to disable the beings while Ella and Tawni fought the other girls. Lyssa only crossed her arms and smugly watched the fight carry out.

"Dang, these things are just like Ansem! Why! Won't! You! DIE!!??!" She shouted, shooting arrows at each blob she could.

Chancy shrieked with laughter as he deflected yet another attack form Ella, knocking her into the side of the roof winding her just a little. Tawni jumped in front of her protectively, swinging her Twin daggers around to point menacingly at the enemy.

"This isn't working! We need to try something new! Something unexpected!!"

"B-but this is our first battle!"

"Yeah, but Chicobo's probably told them all of our attacks! All of our tricks form our past lives!"

"Stupid Chicobo! Tricks are for kids!"Beccy chimed form somewhere In the battle still trying to kill the already lifeless forms.

"Not the time Bec!!" Cam screamed, as she and Marissa dueled towards the middle of the roof.

Tawni pressed the sides of her head together in thought as Chancy moved away form them to attack Beccy, searching desperate for a way to turn the tables, surprise them…That's it!!

Tawni pressed her palms together much as Lyssa had, but instead of spreading them outward, pushed them down slowly on top of the air like she was giving someone CPR, taking a deep breath as she did so, "Follow my lead Ella.." she whispered quietly, before she began to change.

It seemed as though Tawni had started to transform regularly, but halfway through the process, her energy ceased its' pressure and she stood straight once again, now in her third form, her full warrior form.

Her human ears were gone, now replaced with large tiger ears, her tail swinging around behind her cunningly and her feet growing into clawed paws. Her hands still gripped her Daggers, but her nails were considerably longer, more like sharp talons.

Ella's eyes widened at the site, shocked that her friend had mastered such control over her powers in such a short amount of time.

Tawni wasted no words, and jumped into battle, cutting through the forms with incredible speed and tackling Lyssa to the ground. Now forced to once again join the fight, Lyssa snarled at her attacker and kicked upwards, forcing Tawni off of her and landing into a pile of blobs.

Ella glanced around her panicking, Cam and Beccy had already taken the initiative after Watching their "Big sister" Demonstrate their new found power and copying it themselves. But Ella's already frightened mind found it hard to concentrate enough to bring this powerful form out of her. As she watched Tawni fall into the crowd of blobs, she grasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut, _'please' _she prayed, hoping whatever spirit that laid inside of her was listening,_' Please, give me strength just his once, now more than ever I need it! Please!' _

And suddenly, it was like a light switch had been flipped, Ella opened her eyes and she had transformed into her own animal entity with still much of her human side left. That left one more thing to do, get the blobs to stop coming.

After dislodging Tawni, Lyssa had summoned even more grey forms, her pupils growing smaller in somewhat madness with the power she held. She didn't expect for a moment the five shuriken pinning her to the wall as they slid themselves into the cement.

"What! What the hell-!" She was cut off, when Ella grabbed her arms when she was pinned.

The two stared at each other in equal shock, Lyssa that she had been pinned by her normally submissive target, Ella that she had somehow abandoned her fear for just a split moment to trap her long time tormenter.

Slowly the shock faded and Lyssa glared at her in pure hatred, "Where did this damn bravery come form Eleanor? Last I checked you were a weakling, and you know what I think you still are! You're no fighter, you're no anything, just be a good little coward and get off of me now.." She hissed.

Ella grimaced at her harsh words and looked like she was about to give up, but with a shake of her head she stubbornly tightened her grip, "You are in no position to be making demands Lyssa Carnwall." She stated firmly, looking her enemy straight in the eye.

The trapped girl beneath her recoiled in visible shock once again, then growled like a rabid animal, "Get off! Get off of me!!"

Her fists clenched under  
Ella's grip and her veins popped up underneath her skin, glowing a sick purplish black with the poisoned blood running through them, the sacrifice one made getting the amount of power Chicobo offered. A regular "deal with the devil."

Lyssa convulsed uncontrollably underneath Ella, her eyes disappearing into a full demonic red, glowing full force, burning. The whole display left poor Ella horrified, and though she maintained her grip, she couldn't help but notice it was to prevent Lyssa form hurting **herself **rather than the girl pinning her.

"What has he done to you?..." Ella asked, staring worriedly as Lyssa continued to twitch and growl in rage..

"Only made me twice as powerful, as any 'Ancient warrior!'" Lyssa snapped back, her reeling form stopping so suddenly it caused Ella to let go in shock. Lyssa's voice didn't even sound human anymore.

Lyssa used her new found freedom to punch Ella in the stomach. Hard.

Ella cried out and crumpled to the ground, holding her stomach in pain and gasping for breath.

Beccy, hearing her friend scream, skidded to a halt in the air and whipped around, seeing it happen. She pushed against the air with all her might and flew full speed toward the two, scooping up her small friends and flying into the safety of the air.

"Something tells me this isn't going so well.."

"YA THINK?!!" cam shouted sarcastically while she and Tawni were forced back to back by Chancy and Marissa.

"Sounds like we need reinforcements….hmmmm…." Beccy thought for a while as she set Ella down a safe distance away as she recovered. She snapped her fingers in inspiration and Ella could only watch puzzled when Beccy squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands to her temples.

'_Well, they always say in those romance books Ella reads that true love has a connection beyond words, Mikey, You better be my prince charming!!'_ She thought before she screamed in her head to what she hoped was Mikey's.

'_Michelangelo!! Mikey!! Mikey I need you!'_

///////////////////////

Mikey let out a girly scream and fell off the couch, dropping his soda and popcorn in the process.

"My son, what is the matter?" Master Splinter asked worried, while Leo helped his youngest brother up.

"H-head..v-voices Beccy!!" Mike stuttered before making a break for it to the door. Only to be stopped by Raph and Donnie, who grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the couch concerned.

"Alright shell for brains, start making sense now before I-"

"Wait guys wait! It's the girls, something's wrong, I think Beccy was trying to talk to me through our heads!"

"You mean telepathy?" Donnie asked, still looking doubtfully at his brother, since when did the girls have that as a power.

"Look, I don't know if what your saying is true Mikey, but for the girl's sake, we have to check it out." Leo stated, grabbing his swords and running out of the lair, his brothers shrugging and following soon after. Splinter stared after them worriedly, quickly getting into a meditation stance to double check something.

//////////

Cam growled viciously at Marissa and pounced using her newfound claws to scratch the girl across the face. Chancy fell screaming in more frustration than agony.

Out of exhaustion, Cam hadn't been able to hit very hard for a while, dropping to one knee and breathing hard, "Tawni (huffhuff) I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…"

Tawni, trying to gain some air back as well shook her head, "We can't lose now, we've got to find a way to stop Lyssa from transforming those blobs. They can't fight us on their own very well but with them they provide a perfect distraction for them to rest."

"H-How are we going to do that?" Ella asked, throwing her shuriken so they pieced five more blobs.

Beccy kept shooting form above, hoping to have an aerial advantage, when she noticed something below, "The cavalry has arrived!" She cried out happily, just as the turtles jumped into action.

Cam blinked when she felt someone lift her up and set her back on her feet carefully, she looked up dazed and smiled, "Raph.."

"You were expectin the muffin man?" Raph asked with a smirk before he turned serious, "We hear'd you needed help, and we were in the neighborhood."

Cam rolled her eyes, "Oh of course you were," with that , her and the others lunged into a full force attack. Blobs were exploding everywhere, and with the turtles expertise it didn't take long for Beccy to find another spur of the moment plan.

"Avatar knowledge don't fail me now!" she hollered, as Mikey cleared one last blob away and she dove straight for Lyssa. Acting with the speed of a roadrunner on steroids, she used her two main fingers to poke at certain points on Lyssa's arms, making them fall limply to the girl's sides. Immediately the blobs disappeared, unable to function without Lyssa's puppeting hands

"What the Hell?!" Lyssa screamed, enraged, when her eyes started to power down and the sludge visible in her arms became invisible under her skin once again. Slowly hr speech became just gibberish and she fell backwards.

"You'll like pay for this!!" chancy screamed angrily at the eight triumphant teens, as she and Marissa caught their so called leader. With a whoosh, they jumped across the buildings in retreat.

Cam growled and started to run after them when Mikey caught her, "Woah sis, let em go. They looked like you beat them with a piñata stick for two and a half hours, no need for over kill."

Cam stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath, "fine…"

As the adrenaline gradually left their bodies, so did their resistance to the pain. After a moment, the amazing transformation they had endured evaporated, leaving four hurt, exhausted, and normal girls.

"Owieeeee…" Beccy whined, rubbing her burning shoulder as Ella collapsed next to her, clutching her bruised rib cage. Tawni nursed a swollen ankle while Cam babied her right arm, which had gone limp.

The boys looked at each other and simultaneously picked up their girlfriends, who in their state couldn't bother to protest.

"Meh- transformation after affects..not fun.." Tawni mumbled, laying her head on Leo's plastron as he sighed

"I think maybe you girls should stay at our place just for a while longer….just until we're sure that they won't come back for a while.."

"But we just got settled in! we haven't even spent our first night in our new house! Besides that would be like running away Leo, we can't keep doing that." Tawni complained, Leo was about to retort when he heard a familiar aged voice rasp behind them,

"then perhaps we should stand guard as a 'precaution' it would make my sons and myself feel a lot better if we knew you were safe…" Master splinter suggested, hopping down form atop the building's satellite dish.

The girls looked at each other taking it into consideration when Ella shyly raised her hand,

"Ella, this isn't class, you can just talk y'know.." Leo informed her before she spoke.

"I-I think that's a good idea. It would give us time to recover with protection and not let Lyssa and the others think we're running away…" she shrunk into Don's plastron as everyone's gaze was on her before everyone finally nodded in agreement.

"What I'd like to know is, why could I hear your voice in my head earlier Bec? I thought I was going loco!"

Beccy giggled as Master Splinter guided them down to the apartment building, "that will be a question for another time, for now it is time to rest."

**And so, the first battle came to a draw. Anyways, if your wondering what Beccy meant by "Avatar knowledge," I was referring to Avatar the last Airbender, y'know how Tylee can disable people by poking pressure points or something? That's basically what Beccy did. Lets just say she was drop dead lucky she picked the right points to poke. In other news, I've posted some more pictures of the TMNT ant the girls, I've got three ups so far, the fourth is on the way. Check it out on my deviant account okay? Later guys!**

**Cam: Read and review (grumbles)**


	33. Rest and Recovery

**Yay! Chapter 33!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it seeing as battle scenes aren't really my forte. Anyways this chapter is a little weird but I feel it's necessary to write. So…uh…enjoy I guess =^^=;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

It was official.

Cam _Hated _Donatello

"Ow! Friggin hell Donnie!" the young girl cried out, rubbing her arm, only to hiss at the shot of pain that caused as well.

Donnie sighed irritated, "I know it hurts Cam, but if you would just sit still I could splint it and be on my way."

"I still don't understand why you have to do that, it's just a little sprain…" Cam muttered stubbornly offering her arm for Don to finishes bandaging in a splint.

Donatello gave her a flat look, "You know darn well your arm is broken Cam, Bro-Ken! Anyways..it isn't a full break, it should only take a few weeks to heal." He gave Cam's arm a last look over before wrapping the rest of the bandage on it.

Cam mumbled a soft thank you and walked away, secretly telling herself to apologize for yelling a the poor turtle later.

Donatello sighed, "Next!" He shouted softly, in his makeshift doctor's office located in the girl's apartment bathroom. He sighed worriedly when Mikey helped Ella into the bathroom, her bent over painfully over bruised ribs and coughing hoarsely.

Mikey gently helped her sit on the stool then gave her a reassuring brotherly pat on the back, walking back out to check on his own girlfriend.

"Donnie…" Ella whimpered after a particularly bad coughing fit, she looked exhausted, truthfully they all did. It was past three in the morning but everybody's injuries needed to be taken care of before bed. The fight had proven to be a lot harder on the girls than it appeared while in battle.

"I know.." Don murmured, holding her shoulders in a half hug as to not hurt her further. The tiny girl laid her head on his plastron, her cheeks were burning with fatigue and don vaguely made note to check for a fever later..

After the first battle had finally ended, with Lyssa and her lackeys racing back to their demon boss, the girls seemed to fall as if a great wind had been holding them up and now they gradually got lower and lower as it died away. Their stamina was virtually gone, meaning they were somewhat, well, helpless for the time being.

Master Splinter had led the way into the window of the girls apartment, them not bothering to ask how he knew which one was theirs, and slowly all eight teenagers entered the safety of the building's walls. Leo had supported Tawni as she hobbled into the apartment, her clutching her head as her skin went pale. Currently she was sitting on the couch with her head between her knees and racking back and forth as she willed the sudden nausea to go away, while her head pounded in time with the pulse of her swelling ankle. Beccy kept rubbing her shoulder, looking halfway in tears that everyone knew were the real thing this time, it hurt, and it was possibly dislocated.

And Cam well, she tried to hide everything that wasn't already obvious, but it was easy to tell by the cold sweat running down her forehead she felt just as bad as the others.

To put it lightly, his brothers had proceeded to go berserk with worry. Leo rubbed Tawni's back trying to soothe her he looked about ready to curl up right beside her, he had never seen her look so weak…!

Mikey was playing puppy, fetching ice for Beccy whenever he saw her tear up and wince from her throbbing shoulder, he somehow managed to not trip over Cam in his frantic need to get to the freezer once again, as she paced the apartment, her arm in a sling. Raph watched standing not too far away, looking around for some inspiration of what he could say to get her to sit down and rest.

"Cam uh…Cammie.." He pleaded quietly, Cam glared at the floor as she paced.

"I told you Raph, I'll rest later, I'm fine, I just need to ..to- ugh!" she huffed in frustration, quickening her pace as if it would jolt her adrenaline back into place and give her some strength.

"But-uh-ugh…"He groaned in defeat before passing a silent look to Master splinter.

Master Splinter had been quietly surveying the entire ordeal of all three girls, letting his sons take care of their lovers until he was sure they could not do it on their own, just as he did during the battle.

Glancing at Raph's look Master splinter nodded in agreement, Cam could not storm around like this anymore.

"**Cameron."**

Cam instantly seemed to halt mid step at the firm command of the old rat. It was gentle, but loud enough o get her attention and stop everything, a father's tone.

They stood there silently for a second, "Yeah?" Cam asked, not turning to face him.

"Sit. Now." He continued, the same stern sound to his voice, but as he walked up to her and guided her gently form her good arm, she knew he wasn't angry, just concerned. So was Raph, but even if he was her boyfriend she felt no need to follow his orders if she didn't want to…

But she knew better with Master Splinter.

Cam sat down, with a defeated scowl on her face, glaring down at the carpet as if it was the one to cause her problems. Raph hooked an arm around her shoulders and rubbed it up and down in a soothing manner.

"We've got your back babe…" Raph muttered when he was sure master splinter and everyone was out of earshot, "Just relax okay, we'll take care of everything..they're all gonna be okay"

Cam didn't answer, but Raph new that when she laid her head on his shoulder tiredly it was an 'okay.'

They were startled from their peaceful moment however, When Tawni's head popped right off her knees, her face completely serious and alert.

"…uh-oh.." Was all she could murmur before she bolted off her seat on the couch and sprinted to the bathroom, Leo following not far behind, his face looked a paler shade of green than usual from the stress. Everyone in the room winced when hey heard Tawni heave into the toilet, coughing and spluttering in displeasure.

Beccy looked worried, standing up and rushing to the bathroom door to check on her friend, Mikey following, trying his best to make sure she wouldn't fall over. The sight in the bathroom was enough to make them both giggle tiredly though.

Donnie and Ella were backed up against the wall of the shower, Ella held bridal style in Donatello's arms as he had scooped her up just in time to get out of Tawni's way and both quite frazzled. Ella looked uncomfortable in their current position, her ribcage had too much pressure on it, but waited patiently as Tawni finished.

Leo awkwardly held his girlfriend's hair out of the way and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her belly, after what seemed like forever, Tawni finally laid her head tiredly on the rim of the toilet, crying just a little and her face a pale white.

"Yuck.." She croaked finally, her throat hoarse, Leo smiled sympathetically and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Are you at least felling a little better?"

"…I don't know.." Tawni answered tiredly closing her eyes as they burned in the light.

Leo gave Don an apologetic look before picking his girlfriend back up, sure her ankle was in even worse shape than before after running on it, and grabbed the small bathroom trash can, walking back out to leave Donnie back to his job. Master splinter came in a moment later.

"Perhaps we should call Mr. Jones and Miss. O'Neil…they may be able to help.."

"At three in the morning sensei?" Donatello asked, looking worried, he didn't want to know what April would be like when woken up at this hour, let alone Casey.

"Normally, I would say to wait until morning, but given the current shape the girls are in….I do not want to take any chances, and I'm sure you think the same.." the old rat crouched next to his sons girlfriend, feeling her forehead in a concerned way, she looked up dazed at him, her eyes tired and miserable. No wonder, she was burning hot!

Don thought for a second and nodded his head, they needed help. He opened his shell cell, still supporting Ella as she once again laid her head on his plastron and dialed April's number…

/////////////////

"Eheheh…hey April…" Mikey laughed nervously, opening the girl's apartment door to see a very sleep deprived, pissed off April, with a sleepy eyed but equally peeved Casey behind her.

"this had better be good guys, why did I need my first..aid.." April trialed off as she walked past Mikey and saw for herself the girls current state.

"Whoa! What the hell happened guys?" Casey asked, seeing the girls as well as Mikey closed the door behind them. April rushed over, shoving Leo away from Tawni to get a better look with such force he ell over with an indignant squawk.

"Look at this swelling! You guys didn't think to put ice on it?" April asked, giving Leo a look.

Leo grimaced, "Well we wanted to but we were a bit..preoccupied.." Leo glanced at the trash bucket Tawni was clutching for dear life, looking even pale and twice as tired as before.

"Leo..I-I think my stomachs getting better, let me go help the other girls.." Tawni asked pitifully, Leo shook his head.

"No, you need to rest, April, is it really that bad?"

April scrutinized Tawni's ankle for a few moments more and finally shook her head, "You've left it long enough for it to be a pain in the but for a while, but it should heal in a couple of days."

Leo nodded, scooping up his girlfriend, "then that's one down, three more to diagnose. Since your stomach's getting better, you can finally go to bed."

"Feel better guys, go to sleep as soon as you can." Tawni waved weakly to her friends as she allowed herself to be carried off.

April sighed, like don she was no doctor, but at least she could help out the guys with everything they couldn't, like for example examining Ella's ribcage. Which involved taking off her shirt…..yeah this is T rated, can't have Don do it, sorry all you perverted people out there! (I'm just kidding XD but seriously I can't do that.)

As April saw to Ella don closed the door to the bathroom hurriedly behind him, Face three shades of reddish green.

Raph looked up and snickered at his brothers face, he was such a dweeb sometimes.

A few minutes later, April sent her out and pronounced her badly bruised but not in too horrible shape, telling her she could go to bed now. Ella gratefully bowing in thanks to her and saying if they wanted to they could spend the rest of the night there if they wanted before dragging herself off to bed.

Cam and Beccy followed soon after, cam's problem mostly being her arm, but Beccy…

After a few minutes of poking and prodding April finally pronounced Beccy's shoulder dislocated, and needed to be pushed back into place if they were to get any rest.

Beccy's head fell back with a groan, she had this done to her before, and it was not pleasant.

Mikey looked around uncomfortably, knowing what had to be done, and knew he was the best one to do it. If anyone else tried, well, his instincts might tell him to go all ninja-turtle frenzy and whoop their ass.

Grimacing, the youngest turtle looked Beccy directly in the eyes so there would be no misunderstandings,

"Beccy, you know I'd never hurt you right? I mean well, in a case like this but, oh whatever! You trust me right?"

Beccy nodded weakly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Mikey positioned himself, "This is gonna hurt like shell, but it needs to be done alright? Here we go…1…2…"

Mikey finally slammed his palm down to jar Beccy's shoulder back into the socket. The young girl screamed in pain but choked it as soon as it came out, biting down on her lip and tearing up, that fucking _hurt_!!

Mikey instantly hugged the girl too him, feeling horribly guilty, but knowing that she would feel much better now that it was done, "I'm sorry Bec, I really am !"

Beccy gasped for air, swallowing her cry with difficulty but nonetheless yanked on one of his bandana tails to shut him up, "S'ok Mikey, can I go to sleep now?" she asked exhausted, looking up at him with doe eyes and he finally smiled,

"Sure dudette." And so finally the last girl was able to sleep. The three remaining adults sighed

"Thank you both, for your help, my sons were so panic stricken., I do not think things would have been solved quite that fast without you."

April sighed, "Well I can't say getting up at 3-am to rush over to an apartment that I didn't even know was great, but, you guys are family, and if the girls are with the turtles then their family too.."

Master splinter smiled, but blinked when a small flickering of light flashed form across the room. Sat on top of the TV, was the Kayanna statuette, blinking to life after a long power charge. There was a soft groan of fatigue but suddenly it shot up into the air.

"_My daughters! The first battle! Chicobo!!! Where are they Splinter-san, tell me they're all right!!" _The statue dashed around the room in a panic bobbing up and down as if the spirit woman was hyperventilating.

All April and Casey could do is stare, deadpan.

"Y'know what babe, to save time and sanity, let's not question it." Casey suggested quietly to his girlfriend.

"Good idea." April agreed, shaking her head and wondering how her life had gotten so twisted, not that she didn't like it this way.

////

After showing Kayanna her 'daughters' were alright, Her and the other adults finally sat down to talk about the days past events, as the turtles had been found asleep next to their counterparts (a/n =^^= squee!)

"I see, so that is how Michelangelo was able to hear Rebecca's voice inside of him."

The statuette bobbed up and down in assurance, _" that is why it has taken me so long to recharge my energy, I used all of it transferring her message to him telepathically, I knew that in my current state…that was the only thing I could do to help my daughters. I feel as if I acted too late, they still have taken quite a beating for my weakness…"_

Master splinter shook his head, "No Kayanna-san, your daughters are merely experiencing fatigue form their first battle, predicaments like this often happen to my sons after a battle, particularly a hard one. Like tonight for example.

Kayanna flickered uncertainly but nonetheless agreed it was time for them all to get some sleep.

It wasn't long before everything in the house was quiet, that was until one of the girls stirred restlessly, something not feeling right.

Ella blinked her eyes open sleepily on her bed only to realize Donny was asleep in the desk chair next to her bed, his head leaning back against the wall. He was snoring slightly which made her giggle, before he glanced over at Tawni and Leo. Her friend was curled up on her side , with one arm hooked loosely around Leo's shoulders and he grasped the other hand in his sleep.

I was when she saw the two brothers shiver she realized why she wanted to get up, they ad forgotten to help their guests for their 'sleepover.'

Being careful not to wake anyone, Ella quietly got up and went to a large trunk in the storage closet out in the hall, full of blankets and quilts for winter months and such.

Traveling around the room, she laid a blanket over all the turtles as gently as she could to not wake them, and finally travelled to April and Casey, who were laying side by side on the floor of the living room. She was almost positive Master Splinter was awakened when she wrapped a quilt around his shoulders. But he didn't show it, just smiled a little in his sleep which was an affirmative "thank you". Ella was about to travel back to her room for some much needed sleep, but was stopped, her eyes traveling back to the statuette on the TV set, their surrogate mother.

Ella contemplated, for a moment if spirits got cold, but decided she didn't want to chance it. She looked around and found a warm hand towel form the dryer, nice and soft. She laid the small makeshift blanket on the statuette and finally went back to bed, but not before looking tenderly at Donatello, kissing him gently on the temple before curling up under her own blankets.

Everyone was safe, everyone was whole, everyone was together. For how little time it would be this peaceful, Ella was grateful, for battles like their first would come again, and most likely much, much worse as time wore on.

**(takes deep breath) finally done! took me forever to get this out!! Anyways, I hope this chapter showed how much closer the turtle family is getting to the girls, not only the turtles with their significant others, but with the others ass a family. Anyways, hopefully I got all the mistakes, most likely not though. I tried though!! Oh and before I go, take a look at my deviant account, I've drawn more pictures of the girls and with the turtles! (be gentle with my turtle's appearances, believe it or not their reeeeally hard to draw.) **

**See ya next chapter!!**

**Ella: P-please read and review…i-if you have time..I-it shouldn't take that long b-but..**

**Kisa: (pats Ella on the head.) ain't she cute?**


	34. The unexpected

**Chapter 34 everyone!! Oh and did anyone got o Anime Boston? I did!! I was cosplaying Pikachu….and was captured by a man misty O.o (seriously, the guy threw a giant plush poke-ball at me.) and then I got chased around by team rocket. But it was a lot of fun at the same time. Anyway, hopefully this chapter is a little more active than the last, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

A very useful thing, a mammals keen smell. It can protect them from danger, and alert them of food…whether wild or domestic. This splinter mused as his nose twitched at the aroma of freshly baked waffles filled the small apartment.

The old rat's eyes snapped open and he stood slowly form his meditation stance, ignoring the creak of his knees form being bent for so long. Steadying himself on his cane, he decided to investigate the cause of the delicious smell. He was not surprised, nor displeased to find Ella quietly as possible preparing the food.

The carpet of the other room had made his cane muffled, but as wood made contact with tile, the quiet atmosphere was abruptly altered.

Master splinter sighed when Ella jumped out of her skin with a "Meep!" Some things would never change..

Ella placed a hand over her heart and shakily turned around to see what had startled her then closed with relief at who she saw.

"M-Master splinter, good morning…d-did I wake you?" the shy girl asked, as the rat came to stand beside her.

"In a way…" He answered, smiling and gesturing to the waffles that had tempted his entry. Ella blinked then giggled a little.

"I-I was up anyway, and with such a tough night last night I figured everyone could use a good breakfast."

Master Splinter took a quick concerned look at Ella, remembering how high her temperature had been the night before. She looked tired, but not exhausted like before, the dark circles under her eyes had almost diminished. Nonetheless he reached up and placed the back of his hand to her forehead for a second. She blinked curiously under it, obviously not remembering her fever.

Satisfied, splinter took his hand off her forehead, "your temperature has gone down, I am glad…and I'm sure my son will be too.." He said, glancing towards the room the brainy turtles was currently snoozing in.

Ella smiled gently as she returned her gaze to the food, "You all take such good care of us…I-I was so afraid for the boys when they jumped into the fight with us, they would be hurt, and you would be hurt…."

Splinter looked thoughtful, "Is that why you were up earlier? You wanted to make sure that the ones who attacked you last night would not do the same again while we were prone and recovering?"

By the way Ella was looking listlessly down at the half made waffle, splinter knew he had gotten it right.

"I just don't know what to expect anymore….so much is happening so fast, things that we would never have known could happen."

Splinter stared at her for a moment and Ella realized her wording, "D-don't misunderstand, a lot of it has been good, meeting you and the turtles, April and Casey, Usagi-san and Kayanna…but…" Ella bit her lip and sighed, clearly conflicted about something..

"M-Master splinter…I'm so worried, …"

"About what child? The demon Chicobo?" The old rat asked curiously, even more so when Ella shook her head, her shoulders hunching slightly with the pressure of the secret she was currently keeping. And with a sigh form its host it finally emerged.

"The other day…Tawni said that Beccy, Sh-she saw Cam's mom….right across the street…"

Splinter's eyes widened slightly, and understood immediately what she had meant by not knowing what to expect, this was defiantly top on the list of the unexpected.

Ella swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, "What are we gonna do? We haven't told her directly but judging by h-how distant she was before ht battle…I think she might…" she swallowed again and master splinter patiently waited for her to finish, "With everything else that's going on, Cam doesn't, I don't think she can-"

The creaking of a bed in the other room, made the sentence stop abruptly and a cold chill of panic run through the both as they turned around to find the source of the noise. A moment later, Cam emerged form her room, her hair disarray and looking quite grumpy.

" G'mornin.." She muttered, slumping in a chair in the dining room. The two looked at each other and knew that their conversation had been unintentionally discontinued.

"Morning Cam, would you like a waffle?" Ella asked, as she started getting the plates out and soundlessly gave Master splinter one as she asked her friend. Cam nodded.

Pretty soon, everyone was woken by the smell of Ella's cooking, and flocked to the dining room tiredly. For a while Ella was able to forget the worrisome predicament and found herself smiling warmly, as Donatello and his brothers practically dove into her waffles, he looked up at her with a small amount of whipped cream on his face and he smiled as he wiped it off, "Great waffles Ellie, just what we needed."

Ella flushed a little and smiled back, he made her so happy. She was startled out of htier warm moment when Mikey picked her up in a bear hug form behind, "This is so great, my future sister-in-law cooks like a pro! Both of you just hurry up and get married already!"

Instantly the shyest of the teenagers blushed and Ella fainted from the shock and embarrassment of his statement. No something's don't change, Master splinter thought as Leo and don both yelled at mikey as the others laughed at the whole situation. However, he was surprised to see Beccy only weakly smiling, when normally she would be just as hyperactive as his youngest son.

Although Cam looked distant as well (thought he knew what **her** reason was for this) Beccy was only playing with her food and looked disappointed that she wasn't in the mood to eat, clearly hungry but clearly out of sorts as well. Her cheeks were rosy red and an arm was curled protectively over her abdomen, like it was in pain, was she having late reactions to injuries she sustained last night?

The old rat frowned and decided to keep a watchful eye on her, even Michelangelo, after he sat down, seemed to notice something was wrong, as he put an arm around her shoulder gingerly and brought her head to rest on his. Her arm tightened over her abdomen as she winced, that area was defiantly to be treated tenderly.

"Something wrong Bec?" He asked, rubbing her back. She sighed and pouted

"when I woke up I was really looking forward to Ella's waffles..but I just don't feel like I can keep anything I eat in my stomach..not long anyways.."

Tawni looked concerned, "Maybe you caught the same thing I had last night?"

Beccy shrugged, noting that that her shoulder was at least better, "I don't know…something feels weird about today.." she decided. It was the others turn to shrug and as they finished eating, they said their goodbyes to April and Casey and sat to watch a movie. However about a quarter of the way through, Beccy go up and sprinted to the bathroom.

Mikey ran after her and grimaced as eh started to retch into the toilet, however it was not in the same way Tawni had. Instead of slightly crying at the smell, it was obvious Beccy was sobbing in pain ass he rubbed her stomach and clung to the seat of the white bowl.

Worriedly he kneeled next to her and rubbed her back as gently as he could, whispering soothing words to her as she sobbed and vomited.

Finally when she was seemingly done, he picked her up, and winced when she whimpered after touching her stomach, it wasn't just sickness, these were actual sharp pains that could be caused by physical touch.

"Hang in there baby, lets get you back into bed.."

Beccy weakly nodded and allowed herself to be carried to her room. Mikey gently set her down on her side and worriedly watched her curl into a fetal position, not the funny kind. He brought the blanket to her knees to keep her cool and decided to give her some privacy, closing the door behind him.

He stood outside the closed door for a moment, as he heard the movie playing in the other room when he was struck with inspiration. He dashed off to the other room quickly and got Ella.

///////////

About an hour later, Mikey returned to Beccy's room with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup, this would cheer Beccy up, it would be easy to digest and since it was made by Ella, would taste awesome!

"Fear not may ailing maiden, I have come bearing yumminess!" He chimed, setting the bowl on the side table, by the shuddering of the girl on the bed, Mikey thought she was laughing.

As h walked closer and she didn't sit up, he started to get worried, "Dudette? Hello?"

Closer still and he started to panic, the shuddering did not falter to take a breath, which would have been the case if it was laughter, "Beccy? Bec!" He shouted finally trying to get her to react, still only trembling.

Finally he pulled back the covers that had been pulled over her and felt a chill go down his spine. Beccy was most assuredly not laughing or smiling. She was trembling in pain while in her sleep, one arm splayed on her pillow, another clutching at the left side of her abdomen, investigating he touched that part and felt it throb under his hand. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Bec! C'mon answer me Beccy….Rebecca Prenner!!" He shouted, knowing if anything that would get her to react.

Nothing.

"Help! Help guys help! Something's wrong with Beccy!" Mikey screamed, only now noticing how the others had already entered the room at his past cries.

Leo ran over and checked her pulse, Donny checking other signs, everyone was deathly silent for a moment when Leo looked up sharply, "Call an ambulance."

All was frozen for a moment and time seemed to stop, Mikey knew what needed to be done but somehow could not feel his legs. He barley noticed Cam stumble out of the room, just as shocked and scared as everyone else, but seemingly the only one able to coordinate towards the phone.

As Ella and Tawni crouched around Beccy tearfully, master splinter heard Ella's previous words in his head before he joined them.

'_I just don't know what to expect anymore…'_

**UH-oh! What's wrong with Beccy? Hopefully this didn't suck as much as the last chapter did, thanks for reading!**

**Beccy:…..**

**Mikey: Er..beccy's a little..unconcisous right now, so I'll say it. Read and review!!**


	35. Thank god for you

**35****th**** chapter! Woots!! Anyway I was listening tot his song and figured it would describe not just Mikey and Beccy's love, but all four of the turtles and their girls. Anyways, I won't keep you form the chapter anymore. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Or rascal flats song "God bless the broken road." **

"Mommy look at that one!" A small boy pointed into the window of a shop, grabbing his mothers hand then suddenly dropped it to cover his ears. A blaring offensive sound came form down the street and zoomed around the corner and the two shoppers. A bright red ambulance.

The little boy started to cry form shock of the loud noise and the woman patted him on the back and watching the truck drive away in a hurry, wondering who it would be taking this time.

Mikey had no such pleasure as to wonder who it was coming to take, He _knew _who it was coming to take away. From him and her friends to some bright funny smelling hospital for a reason he didn't know, and at this moment in time he wasn't sure which he was more terrified of, finding out why this was happening or not knowing at all.

"Where the hell is it! I told them 'get your fat asses over here now' and they've taken 20 minutes already!! What the fuck are they doin, getting coffee!!!??!?" Cam screamed angrily, pounding on the wall and glaring out the window as if it would make it appear.

Finally after another 10 minutes the ambulance pulled up with a screech outside the apartment building and paramedics rushed into it and up the stairs. Had Beccy been conscious, she would have noticed Marisol peeking worriedly out form her curtains at the sight, silently praying in her head.

But Beccy wasn't conscious, in fact she was getting worse by the minute. Her fever had reached a dangerous level and she breathed staggeringly, her abdomen throbbed on her left side and she clutched it, curling subconsciously into the fetal position once again.

Tawni saw this and panicked, bolting to the door just as the paramedics entered the top of the stair way, "This way, hurry!!" she shouted desperately, getting their attention. They ran full speed to the apartment before Tawni realized with another shot of panic that the guys were still in there.

'You idiot! You've-' she skidded back into the apartment, only to find her friends crowded around Beccy with the paramedics. She almost fell over in relief when she saw the turtles and master splinter hiding in various places throughout the room.

Leo looked up at her from behind the TV set, 'Meet you at the hospital..' he mouthed silently and she nodded. With a blink of the eye all five were gone. She could concentrate on getting Beccy safely to the hospital.

///////////

His lungs burned as he pushed his legs to go faster and faster, ignoring the increasingly distant voices of his brothers and master as he leapt across the rooftops towards the hospital as fast as he could.

"Mikey wait! Wait for us!!" Donny shouted to him, receiving angry responses form unsuspecting people below who were trying to sleep.

'I can't, I can't wait! Beccy can't wait! I should be there now! But I'm not!' He screamed back in his head as finally the glowing white building came into view. Gracefully he leapt down to the cement ground of the city and caught his breath, gulping it in.

Frankly he wasn't even running all that faster than they did during practice, but there was something else this time that seemed to take half the air he breathed and make it disappear. Hyper…hosilawatt or whatever Donnie said, that's what he was doing, he decided. Before they could see this happening and prevent him form going any farther, Mikey took his biggest breath and held it before exhaling slowly, finally slowing his heart rate to a normal level.

Finally him and his family entered the hospital, and all the way on the third floor was the waiting room. Beccy was in the emergency room and intensive care unit.

He didn't even remember climbing the stairs to that floor, all he did remember was bursting through the doors of the waiting room, receiving shocked looks form the other people in there (not counting the girls, who were already there.)

"Mikey?" Ella guessed quietly, analyzing the turtles heavy street clothes that disguised him surprisingly well, since he only had four toes and six fingers, no one even questioned his appearance.

"How is she Ells? Have they already found out what's wrong with her?" He asked desperately, taking guilty note of the gasping family members behind him that only just arrived.

"W-what (gulp)he said.." Leo wheezed, using the door for support as he entered the room with the others.

Tawni ran over and hugged him, she had been holding it together since they got there, but she found she was unable to hold it any longer.

"W-when the ambulance got here…B-Beccy stopped breathing! T-They had to give her oxygen a-and do CPR….s-she started breathing again b-but we were…we almost…!"Tawni sobbed and as he caught his breath Leo hugged her too him, knowing it must have been horrifying to watch.

"The doctor said he'd send a nurse out as soon as they figure out what's wrong…" Cam added quietly, Raph hooked an arm around her shoulder and he felt her shudder.

"T-the doctors looked like they knew what they were doing Michelangelo…I'm sure that whatever it is they've seen it before, a-and know how to help Beccy…" Ella rested a reassuring hand on Mikey's shoulder while Don gave her other hand a squeeze, feeling it tremble slightly in nervousy.

Mikey nodded solemnly, and shakily sat down in a chair, knowing for right now all he could do was wait patiently, which by now most of you should realize that this was not one of his strong points.

Master Splinter sat beside him, watching his youngest son gradually sink with his shoulders to his knees, holding his head in his hands and rocking back and forth slightly, he rubbed his sons back comfortingly.

Mikey looked up at Master Splinter, brown eyes looking close to tears, " Master Splinter…you've prepared me for battles that could make superman quake in his tights…but…I don't think I ever was prepared for something like this…I'm afraid…"He admitted, hating for how babyish he sounded. Just because he was the youngest, doesn't mean he always liked it (though it did have its perks..)

"I am as well my son…but something like this will always be unexpected, there is no way to prepare for it…"

"That sucks."

Master Splinter smiled slightly at his retort then looked up suddenly at an approaching white coat form his peripheral vision. He self consciously pulled up the collar of his oversized coat to hide a little more of his fur.

The others gathered around the nurse as he came to the center of their group, to their relief she looked relaxed which was a good sign.

"I am happy to inform you that we know exactly what's wrong with Ms. Prenner. You described her having sharp abdominal pain right?"

The group nodded like a bunch of six year olds. The nurse smiled, "Well turns out that pain was caused by the inflammation of her appendix, a classic sign of appendicitis."

The group let loose a sigh of relief, a common problem of the body, but what on earth caused it?"

"Ms. Prenner is in surgery as we speak, if I may ask the adult to fill out some paper work you may go an see her as soon as she is out." With that the nurse returned to the surgery where she knew she would be of help. Mikey looked like he was going to collapse.

"Appendicitis, it was just appendicitis…"

"I guess it's good we got her here as soon as we id, doesn't appendicitis usually need to be taken care of within 6hours or something like that? Or problems get worse?" Raph asked rhetorically when Mikey gave him a glare, "Uh sorry.."

Donatello meanwhile, looked like he was thinking, although they had a tough battle he wasn't sure if just physical harm would have affected Beccy in this way. Something else must have happened, but what?

For a few hours all they could do was wait, until finally the doctors announced that they could see her form the window, but to let her alone other than that. That was not good enough for Mikey..

As the others checked on her form the window, Mikey brought the doctor aside and gave his best serious face, "Thank you so much for helping my girlfriend…but…listen I know she's tired doctor but I feel like I should be in there with her!"

"I'm afraid only family can do that at his point sir.." the doctor gently informed, looking sympathetic.

Mikey grimaced, "Look, Beccy's brother died a few years ago, and I have no idea where her parents are, please dude, besides her best friends over there I'm the only family she's got left, I have to see her, I know it'll help, please!" He begged, the puppy eyes going into full effect.

The doctor looked conflicted, scratching his head and looked around, not many people were there besides these guys, "One hour. That's it, then you all need to go home, kapesh?"

Mikey gave a green thumbs up and the doctor left to see another patient, shaking his head and muttering something like , "Kids.."

For half an hour, they stayed with Bec in her room, trying their best to not wake her up. Mikey didn't like it, it was too quiet, Beccy didn't like quiet, he was enough like her to know that much. That was why, once the others left to give him time with his girlfriend, he felt no qualms about putting the radio on (at an extremely low volume) for her. If anything could help her recover, it had to be music.

He knew if a doctor caught him, he'd be thrown out, but since when was Mikey one to stay out of trouble.

Gently he reached forward and picked up Beccy's limp hand, thanking whoever was watching out for them up there for keeping her with him. He needed her so much it wasn't even funny, as selfish as that sounds, he knew that she needed him too.

Beccy's face looked uncomfortable in her sleep, like she didn't want o be asleep at all, probably the anesthesia. No one likes to be forced to sleep, especially if they're gonna cut you open and take something that's always been apart of you out.

Mikey gulped and rubbed his thumb over her soft skin soothingly, and blinked when a song came on the radio, a soft and slightly bitter sweet song. The strange thing was, this song he had been thinking of the past minutes, it was like the radio had read his mind (has that ever happened to you?)

Who was it that sang it? Rascal flats! Country that was perfect! He knew how much Beccy liked country, well country rock anyway..

Ever so slightly, he hummed along with it, letting Beccy know that he was there, and grateful that she was okay.

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

Mikey smirked, how cliché, a song that pertained almost exactly to what he was thinking. Oh well, cliché was okay once in a while, their life was already so much like a fanfic, why stop now. (XD)

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign **

He squeezed her hand and brought his other hand up to her face, stroking her cheek gently

**pointed straight to you…**

It wasn't just him and Beccy that was true for, his brothers and the other girls too. He knew that..people like himself normally couldn't even hope to find their other half, the world was just too unforgiving,

At least that's what they had thought..

**Every long lost dream **

**led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way**

**into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true..**

He smiled and laid his head on the bed beside her hand he was holding,

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you..**

He glanced up at Beccy, her hair was spread out on her pillow, she looked angelic, Mikey decided, chuckling at the irony that went with the song. Her face twisted for a moment in sleep but she definitely looked more relaxed than before. Her mouth moved a little in inaudible words, nonetheless Mikey nuzzled her hand lovingly.

"I know.." He whispered.

**I think about the years I spent**

**just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost **

**and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Every long lost dream **

**led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way**

**into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true.**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you.**

Mikey's heart stopped when Beccy stirred once again and her eyes fluttered open just slightly

"mmm..Mikey?" She asked quietly, she looked tired, but better, much better..

Mikey gulped, oh yes the doctors were going to murder him, but right now that wasn't important, "Hey Bec, welcome back.." he whispered back.

She smiled a little and gave his hand a tiny squeeze

**Now I'm just rolling home**

**Into my lover's arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

"It's good to be back Michelangelo..Mikey what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

Mikey blinked, and became aware of the tears that were spilling slightly out of his eyes, thankful tears. He hastily wiped them away and smiled once again, "Tell you later Beccy…you should get back to sleep, you, the others'll probably wear you out tomorrow when they visit."

Beccy giggled slightly, and Mikey felt relief once again pour into him, Beccy was back.

"mm, Kay."

With that she closed her eyes once again and shortly after, she fell asleep, smiling.

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight….**

Mikey felt his eyes droop, and he glanced a the clock, it was late, and he had only five minutes left with her. Swearing to himself that he would just rest his eyes.

Five minutes later, there was a snore rumbling in his body.

The doctor came in to tell him times up, blinked for a moment then sighed aggravated. He retrieved a blanket from the nurse and laid it over the sleeping turtle.

"I'm so not calling a chiropractor for you when you wake up sore form sleeping like that…" The doctor grumbled but looked back at the sleeping two and smiled a little, he may not know the while story, but he knew these two needed to be together.

**To you…**

"_I love you…" _

**C'mon seriously, did you really think I'd kill of Beccy? Bet I scared ya for a minute huh X3, anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Beccy: (singing) **_**The Beccy-chan's back and she's better than ever, Review for good cheer! The Beccy's here!! **_

**Kisa:…..**


	36. can't escape my love

**Here's chapter 36, whoa! Anyway, for some reason, I've been writing along of song fics lately, I guess songs have a tendency to state what your feeling sometimes, while not necessarily being true, you get what I mean? Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Mikey practically bounced off the walls of the small apartment in his excitement, looking sort of like an odd turtle shaped super ball. It took some physical encouragement form Raphael to get him to settle down.

"Dammit Mikey, yer makin me dizzy!!" Raph shouted, seizing his youngest brother by the head.

"Raphael, your language!" Splinter reprimanded sharply, gesturing to the young women in the room. Honestly was it too much to ask that his sons mind there manners every once in a while.

"Fuck it Raph I've got a migraine shut up!!" Cam screamed back

Splinter sweat dropped, eh why did he try?

A banging on the floor interrupted them, or the ceiling in the old man who lived under them's case. Beating the ceiling in an obvious protest at their noise.

Cam glared down at the floor and started stomping her foot as hard as she could on the floor, likely to cause even more discomfort for the grumpy old man.

"So take that ya old fart!!!" Cam yelled for effect _stomp stomp stomp._

"C-Cammy.." Ella started, looking worried that a fight would ensue, when a sigh interrupted for behind.

"Oh the comforts of home.." Beccy snickered, entering her apartment for the first time in a week after being hospitalized. Tawni was behind her carrying some of Beccy's things while Beccy carried the rest.

Immediately everyone's moods brightened slightly, even cam seemed to give Beccy a nod of relief as the other boys rushed forward to greet her.

Mikey immediately scoped her up and swung her around, "Beccy! I missed you so much! Are you feeling better!? Do you hurt anywhere? How may fingers am I holding up?!!"

The force she was apprehended at caused Beccy to drop her bags, which the others caught swiftly with deadly ninja skill as Tawni laughed behind them, Beccy squealed in happiness and surprise.

Sooner or later Mikey let her down and once she gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips hello moved on to greet everyone else. She gave all of her supposed 'Future-brother-in-laws' a hug and finally moved onto splinter.

"Good to see you again sensei." She said, giving him a hug, having to crouch slightly by the height difference.

"You as well my child, we are all glad to see you at your usual spirits again."

She moved on to her best friends, hugging Cam awkwardly who was still cooling down form her migraine induced tantrum. Then finally got a mischievous look on her face.

"So….anyone ready to see what I got them?"

Tawni handed her a huge bag from the hospital gift shop, which in Cam's opinion didn't make a lick of sense, who the hell would want a souvenir of a place they almost died in? But she stood around with vague curiosity as her hyper friend rummaged around.

She pulled out a couple of calming sent candles for splinters meditation, a book on tai-chi for Leo, if he wanted to be active in his constant training, there must be some way for him to relax while doing it right? She handed Raph a stress ball that was shaped like George Bush's head, he smirked and squeezed it as hard as he could. For Donnie it was some jelly padded wrist rests for the computer, so while he was working his butt off at the laptop for whatever reason, he wouldn't get corporal tunnel for it. And for Mikey she pulled out a massive bag of Candy and chocolate for them to share.

Finally, Tawni and Ella exchanged worried glances and cam just rose her eyebrow at the evil look Beccy suddenly got. All of a sudden she started shoving all three of her friends towards the bedrooms, she glanced back behind her with the same vi look.

She looked at the turtles and snickered, "you'll have to wait for us out here, I think you'll like their present as well as your own.

At that statement, Master splinter decided whatever was going to come out of that room he wanted no part of, he muttered quietly he was going to go visit April and Casey and hurried out.

"He ran.." Leo mumbled.

"Ran the hell away." Raph finished

///////

After giving each other concerned glances, hearing grunts and shouts form the bedroom, the turtles waited patiently for their girls to resurface.

Finally Beccy poked her head out, "alright guys are you ready?"

The turtles warily nodded and soon Beccy started walking out, pulling out her first victim with her, "C'mon Tawni, show Leo!"

Suddenly the boys felt cautious of blood pouring form their noses at the site before them.

Beccy was wearing a bright highlighter orange bikini, with green stripes going vertical ways on her body. Mikey was too busy staring at her legs and stomach to notice the dark red scar on the left side, where her surgery had taken place. Immediately he got this stupid goofy grin on his face, which made Leo respond by giving him a scolding bap on the back of the head.

He couldn't very well talk though, because he couldn't take his eyes off of Tawni at them moment.

She was wearing a dark blue once piece, but it still showed off more of her than she would necessarily like to. However, feeling slightly bold, Tawni looked up at him blushing like mad, "Well um….how does it look…?"

Leo swallowed hard and for a moment couldn't talk, "Y-you look…y-you look…." He fumbled, his own face going pink as well. Beccy however lost her patience and started to drag out Ella.

"C'mon Ellie! You next."

"B-b-b-but-but-"

It was too late, Ell stumbled out from the force of a sharp tug on Beccy's part, and immediately looked horrified at Donatello, her face turning a bright magenta.

Donnie had the same reaction, which he was sure would spur some teasing form his brothers later on when they weren't in the sensitive company of the girls. She was wearing a soft purple colored one piece .

Finally Beccy tired her best to retrieve Cam from the bedroom, "out you come Cammy, we're all waiting."

"I'.." A fierce voice came from the darkness as it ground out each and every word.

Beccy rolled her eyes and disappeared for a moment before reappearing, pulling with all she had at Cam's arm. "C'mon, I spent good money on the bikini!!"

"You mean you spent 20 bucks on scraps of fabric!!!!" Cam retorted, before gasping when she stumbled out of the room form Beccy's last pull.

Raph couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her. Her slightly darker Latino skin twisted into maturing curves on her body, covered by a strawberry red bikini. Her face was so red, he could have mistaken her for Ella..

"Cam…you look…"

Raph was about to say the word, but unlike the other girls, Cam gave Beccy a mortified and hurt look before screaming "Shut the hell up!! All of you!!!" and she ran back into the room. Leo was about to point out that almost none of them said anything, but didn't get the chance because a second later the door opened back up with a slam. Cam was dressed in her normal clothes and had a small backpack slung over her shoulders.

Beccy who had been standing there in astonishment, whimpered slightly, "C-Cammy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…w-where are you going?" She asked worriedly, seeing cam make a bee line for the door.

Tawni's eyes finally widened in comprehension, before blocking her path in front of the door, "Cam! I know your angry but that's no reason to…"

Cam Snapped

"Oh please Tawni, you think this is over a dumb swim suit?!" Tawni's eyes widened at her screaming, she was really going ballistic this time. She knew something had been bothering Cam lately, but this..

"I'm sick of this place!! I'm sick of having to be followed around by my boyfriend because you people don't think I can protect myself!! I'm sick of being trapped in the box of a house!!! I'm sick of waiting for Lyssa to attack us because it's the _safe _thing to do, it's the _logical _thing to do!!! I'm sick of waiting for all three of you to grow a goddamn **spine**!!!"

Ella's lower lip started to tremble a little as she listened, frozen in place

Cam made an angry sound in her throat before throwing her hands in the air, "For fucks sake!! What happened to all that "I don't need a man to protect me," spiel you always had Tawni!! Nowadays your always following Leo around, like your a little 50's house wife. Well. Not. Me. I'm gonna find Lyssa, kick her trampy ass, and get the hell out of here!! I don't need to be protected! I can take care of myself!!"

Tawni recoiled at the dripping acidity in Cam's voice, said girl spun on her heal and continued her walk to the window, refusing to look at Raph, and the wounded and angry look he was most likely wearing. It was too late, she couldn't go back now, might as blue eyes and Tawni flinched. She rubbed her arm and looked at her foot, clearly hurt by Cam's outburst, "Come back soon…?"

The pleading in Tawni's voice made the guilt already taking over stab at Cam's heart.

"Don't bet on it." Cam forced out. Shoving herself through the window and disappearing into the night.

Maybe a second later, Beccy's lip warbled before she burst into tears. Mikey hurried over to comfort her, while everyone else seemed to be frozen in place.

Raph was the most in shock, he thought him and Cam had connected so well, understood each other. Why would she suddenly flip out like this? Sure, it was kind of a normal thing for them to get angry and huff out, but not to the point where they..would leave for good…..

Raph stared down at the lush beige carpet, his eyes stinging because they refused to blink. He didn't know what to do, normally he would follow his gut but…this time his gut was completely empty. Should he go after her? Should he let her blow off steam? …would she be happy to see him.

He desperately thought back to the times where he would blow up, what had he wanted most during those moments where he felt the only way he could let loose the anger and confusion is to scream, at the world and anyone around him. An activity he was not proud to acknowledge only seemed to end up hurting those around him. The guilt he would feel would only spur his anger further, and the only way to release that brief feeling of self-loathing, was to beat up purple dragons, the foot, anyone that was seen as a common enemy. Sometimes he would come back a lot worse for wear, sometimes he didn't always win the fight, and barley manage to get away. It was precisely for this reason, that sometimes if Raph blew up, and he knew he was going to do these things…he would purposefully say the most hurtful thing he could think of, because in his mind if someone was hurt they wouldn't come after them…and they wouldn't get…

Raph looked up sharply, a fierce look on his face that made everyone else wary, was he going to get angry now?

Raph made a direct walk to the window, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, Raph looked around to see a concerned looking Donatello, "Raph before you go…take this….."

Raph looked at the object Donnie was holding out to him then looked up, his question displayed all over his face.

/////////

Cam Jumped lithely across rooftops, furious at both herself and everything around her. Why did she do that back there!! Why didn't she just stay calm for once!! Why was Lyssa so damn hard to find when you actually wanted to see her!!

Cam stopped and finally screamed at the top of her lungs, "Lyssa Carnwall…**WHERE. ARE .YOU**!!?!?!"

She whipped around as rain carefully started to drip form the skies, speeding up as she darted her eyes around her, "I'm right here, all alone! Come and get me!! Lets settle this once and for all you bitch!!!"

"Cam.."A deep baritone voice said form behind her. She whipped around to see Raphael standing there, completely drenched with the rain that started to pelt down. "Cam I know what your doing.."

Cam could only stare in shock and….fear? "Y-You shouldn't be here…Get out of here Raph!!" She screamed angrily, turning quickly and sprinting along the rooftops. She realized in fury that the heavy splashing footfalls following her were his.

**Here's how it goes**

**You and me, up and down**

**But maybe this time we'll get it right**

Cam's sneakers squeaked in protest as she stopped shortly, just barley managing to run straight into Raph, who had blocked her path.

_**Worth a fight**_

_**'Cause love is something you cant shake**_

"Leave me ALONE Raphael!!" Cam screamed in anger as he chased her, Blocking her off as she tried to run around him

_**When it breaks **_

_**All it takes is some tryin'**_

"I can't Cam!!! It isn't possible for me to do that!!"

"What?!" cam questioned indignantly at Raph's statement. What the hell was that supposed to mean? all he had to do was turn back.

_**If you feel like leaving**_

_**I'm not gonna beg you to stay…**_

Cam's eyes widened as she continued to run, constantly trying to maneuver away form Raph but always staying within a 10 foot radius of him.

_**'Cause soon you'll be finding**_

It was then she realized…that he wasn't trying to apprehend her, he was merely following her movements until she decided to stop on her own, he was tagging along with her, but not letting her out of his sight. He was trapping her with himself.

_**You can run, you can hide**_

_**But you can't escape my love**_

Raph's knowing look as he once again blocked her path was all she needed to confirm this.

_**You can run, you can hide**_

_**But you can't escape my love**_

"Cam! This is pointless, you have to quit running some time! You can't fight Lyssa In this frame of mind!"

"You can't stop me Raph!!!" Cam shouted back, twisting around at a large dark purple cloud hovering over central park. It was the beacon Cam had been waiting for, Lyssa had responded.

Cam sped off in that direction, twisting in turns Raph was having trouble keeping up with. Finally his foot falls fell behind Cam's, but while she thought he had given up, he really was just following still, only slightly farther behind.

_**So, if you go**_

_**You should know **_

_**It's hard to just forget the past**_

_**So fast**_

_**It was good **_

_**It was bad but it was real**_

_**And that's all you have**_

_**In the end our love matters (Oh no no no yeah)**_

_**If you feel like leaving **_

_**I'm not gonna beg you to stay(I won't beg you to stay)**_

_**Cuz soon you'll be finding**_

_**You can run, you can hide**_

_**But you can't escape my love**_

"I won't leave you Cam.." Raph muttered to himself, as he increased his speed so he could keep up with his girlfriend.

_**You can run, you can hide**_

_**But you can't escape my love**_

Cam couldn't remember how long they had been fighting, before Raph dropped out of the heavens like a guardian angel, pressing his shell against her exposed back and drawing his Sai. All she knew is she was half dead when it happened.

Lyssa had been waiting for her, just like she had known she would be. They fought, she summoned the dark blobs that hey had seen in the first fight. The pure hatred they were made of seemed to poison her more than the actually goop did, making her delirious and dizzy. Everything's started to spin even though she had transformed. People had run for cover from the dark clouds so she was in no danger of exposing herself.

_**(You can run, you can run)**_

_**(You can hide, you can hide)**_

_**But you can't escape my love (my love)**_

Sure, she had landed many a good punch on Lyssa, even managing to scratch her face up to the pointwhere she shrieked in agony and fury. But then a large deformed glob attacked her, nearly Sure, she had landed many a good punch on Lyssa, even managing to scratch her face up to the point suffocating her and covering all air passageways. She was about to black out when something cut it in half. A big green blur paused for a moment, scooping some of the dead goop into something then propping her unsteady form against him.

"C'mon Cam, don't quit on me now!! FIGHT!!!" Raph screamed before jumping into battle.

Exhausted but determined, Cam jumped back into battle, basically on autopilot,. Swinging her Hiraikotsu at whatever dark blobs, anything that moved that didn't look like a giant turtle. Soon enough, she heard Lyssa screaming in terror and running away, it wasn't until she was gone that she realized she had morphed fully into a wolf and was chewing on a piece of Lyssa's shirt. She spat it out in disgust then morphed back, no sooner that she did falling into darkness.

_**You can run (you can run)**_

_**You can hide (you can hide)**_

_**But you can't escape my love**_

Cam felt warm all over, like she was being wrapped in a woolen blanket, but strangely she felt comfortable, but at the same time her head felt foggy, and someone was trying to talk to her, she could hear the muffled words in the background. Finally, as she coaxed her mind to make sense of what was around her, she could understand.

"Cam…Cammy, babe, can you hear me?"

_**Here's how it goes**_

"Raph.." she answered blinking her eyes blearily..

_**All it takes is some tryin' **_

"That's right Cam….sit up slowly, your pretty banged up…"He advised as she pushed herself up from the ground.

Or to be specific, the concreted roof of a building. Their usual spot to talk things out, naturally.

Once she got herself set she stared off into the distance, the pieces of what had happened coming together, "Those globs poisoned me…"

Raph nodded, waiting for her to finish,

"That's why I blacked out…..the poisons gotten worse…all of us were infected but because I went up against them again I was weaker against it…..they were why Bec got so sick…it was the poison."

"That's what Donnie thought, that's why he had me take this when I went after you.." Raph showed her a small gadget, one end had a glass container that was sure to be bullet proof, there was a data pad on the other side, that displayed the poison levels in cams body. It was higher than the others, who were displayed as well, but not by much.

"He said he had analyzed some of the poison still on Beccy's appendix, apparently doctors give you the choice of keeping it or not, hell knows why.."

If she wasn't feeling so crummy, Cam would have laughed,

"The doctors didn't know what it was, only stated it was weird, but since Donnie had suspected it, he was able to trace it back to those blobs Lyssa's been creating. He figured out you were trying to fight Lyssa alone and knew I would go after you, so he told me to get another sample so he could make an antidote."

Cam sighed aggravated, resting her head on the heal of her palm, "So basically I just played right into Lyssa' s hand, goddamn it, I really thought I could-" She cut off, before her eyes widened and she stood up, "anyway, thanks for having my back, back there…..but I'm not going back...."

Raph stared at her back, and briefly thought to their previous conversations, how they both put so much weight on their shoulders, but did it in a way that no one seemed to notice. They toward those supposed responsibilities on their backs until they teetered on edge, anymore added would send it careening down to earth, and they would lose it.

He walked forward, close enough to touch her shoulder and bring her to him, which he desperately wanted to do. But he knew himself too well to know that right now contact was the last thing he wanted. He would be disgusted with himself, using any excuse that would keep him form going home and having to face it. No it wasn't the battle she lost that Cam was ashamed of.

_**If you feel like leavin'**_

_**I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I won't beg you to stay)**_

_**Cuz soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding)**_

_**You can run, you can hide**_

_**But you can't escape my love (Can't escape my love)**_

"I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't want to do Cam. I don't even know if I could, despite what you think Cam, that 'I think I'm stronger and need to protect you' bull shit you accuse me of is a joke. In reality, you can kinda.. kick my ass." He managed to force out, and she knew he wasn't just saying it, that must have been difficult. She smiled a bit but still refused to turn around.

"All I'm asking is that you listen to me, if you don't agree, I'll turn back, but promise me you'll think about coming back if you do?"

There was silence for a moment when Cam sat on the ground stiffly, which Raph took as an ok for now.

"Hey Cam, you and me, from the very beginning we knew we were almost exactly the same right? I guess that's how I was able to find you tonight, you were right, wolfie, you are fast.."

He gave a hopeful look at Cam's face, looking for any trace of emotion. Cam almost let her lip quirk up at Raph's very rare puppy dogface, but decided it should wait.

"But it's also how I was able to figure out exactly what you were doing." Raph stated, turning his gaze in the same direction as her, staring at the miniscule cars cruising on the tiny roads, "You knew didn't you, that Lyssa was the one who hurt Beccy.."

"I knew she had something to do with it." Cam agreed, her lips pulled into a taught line.

"You also knew that compared to the others you weren't as hurt in that fight, so you figured that maybe, just maybe, if you made sure Nobody would dare to follow.." Cam stiffened as she waited for him to finish, "By pushing the ones you care about the most, you could go after Lyssa alone, you would be the only one to get hurt if you failed, but if you succeeded, it was one less problem."

He glanced back at Cam, she had leaned forward, pushing her chest into her withdrawn knees and losing her ferocity, her back seemed to crumble form the pressure it had set on itself.

"But now that the fight is over, no idea if you own or lost…you don't know how to face those people, how to apologize or make things right, you feel like going back would only hurt them more."

He watched as cam's bottom lip trembled slightly, and large droplets leaked out of her eyes, finally she collapsed, the tower was too high.

_**If you feel like leavin'**_

_**I'm not gonna beg you to stay (You can't escape my love)**_

_**Cuz soon you'll be finding**_

_**You can run, you can hide,**_

_**But you can't escape my love**_

The tears made his instincts to pull her closer to him scream, but he ignored them as best he could for now, he had to get the res tout, this needed to be said.

"Cam, I know that emotions are hard for you and me, we can't express ourselves all that freely without an angry outburst or two. But as many times that I've done the exact same thing you did, as many times I was afraid to go home and admit I was wrong and face the question of whether or not they'd forgive me or not…I figured out that every time I did force myself to go home, they always had. Guess it's a special power of invincible patience for assholes like us."

Cam gave a choked laugh. And Raph took it as a sign to continue

"What I'm tryin to say here babe, is that…your friends love ya too much to let you go so easily, same thing with my brothers and sensei. We all want you around us, we wouldn't' be the awesome team we are if you never came back form that fight."

Cam looked up at Raph and he took a big breath, he gently and cautiously reached for her hand and grasped it, "If we didn't have you Cam, If I didn't have you, I'd be dead as road kill right now. We need to be a team Cam, in more ways than one. Kind of like a see saw on top of the empire state building, if you weren't there to balance me out I'd fall, same with you."

Cam blinked and stared wide-eyed at him, although it was hidden, the compliment was there,_ you are strong, brave and independent, but I can't live without you._

In a surge of emotion, Cam lost control of her body. She didn't want to push him away anymore, she wanted to be closer, closer to everyone.

She leapt form her position and heard a surprised squawk form Raph as she pressed her lips forcefully to his.

_**You can run**_

Raph kissed back and for a while they just sat there lip locked until they came up for air,

Cam was still crying, and it was pouring out as fast as her words were, "Raph I said such horrible things to them, terrible.." She sobbed, Raph cupped her face in his hands,

"You should hear some of the stuff I've said to Leo in the past, but he's always known I didn't mean it like you didn't mean it right?"

Cam shook her head no as an answer and once again pulled him in for a kiss.

_**You can run**_

_**You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)**_

They parted once again, Cam had calmed down some but she was still crying, "I-I saw my mother, when the ambulance came to get us, she was standing on the other side of the street. I-I didn't know what to do, but I know she definitely saw me, cause she got this terrified look on her face…I-I think I had the same reaction, cause one of the paramedics asked if I was hyperventilating…"

Raph stared at her for a moment then pulled her into his lap so she could bury her face into his plastron, "Is that what's been up your butt for the past week?"

Cam looked up but he cut her off rolling his eyes, "C'mon Cam, Lyssa's always got you steamed, I knew something was buggin ya, but I'm no mind reader. I figured it would come out eventually, or I'd find out."

_**You can run (But you can't escape my love)**_

_**You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)**_

_**You can run (But you can't escape my love)**_

He once again brought her face into his hands and he touched their foreheads together so he could look her in the eye, his fierce brown eyes boring into her ice blues, "Here's my proposition Cam, when you need space, I'll give you space. But always , always call me if you're about to smash some heads, partly because I looove to do that, "He grinned sadistically, "But also because we're a team, just like Leo is with Tawni, just like we all are,"

Cam nodded but her mad her look at him again, "We're in this together now right?"

Cam concentrated on his yes, looking at them squarely, "Yes, always."

With that, Raph pulled her in for one more kiss, before he laced his fingers in hers. He had caught her once again, but he knew this exactly where she wanted to be.

_**You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)**_

_**You can run (But you can't escape my love)**_

**//////**

Cam gulped a little, her legs refused to move, the soft glow of the lamp inside was beckoning her in, but the tension she was sure was waiting stopped her form obeying the warmth she could feel.

She jumped a little when she felt Raph rub her shoulder slightly, "C'mon Cam, I'm right here, team right?"

Cam was quiet before she silently opened the window and stepped through it. The scene in the room froze at the sight of her.

Cam stared into her friends faces and looked away, the shame written all over hers.

_**You can run**_

Suddenly, Cam felt the wind knocked out of her and looked down, expecting to see the brown mop that was Beccy's hair but was surprised to see Tawni's orange and black head, beside her own, slightly shorter than she was.

Tawni, the one that was always calm, cool and collected, the one that always chastised her was crying in relief that she had returned.

The moment was interrupted when Tawni looked up teary eyed and furious. She seized Cam by the shoulders and started shaking her back and forth dangerously. Cam was too shocked to really do much about it.

"What the hell were you thinking!??! Do you know how worried we were!!?We thought you had really run out this time, we thought you weren't coming back!! How could you do that to me?!!"

Tawni looked like she was going into hysterics, "Geez Tawni, I was just angry. The back pack was for water if I get dehydrated, you know how hot it's been lately.."

"Cam you're an idiot!!" Tawni yelled again but brought her into another hug. Soon Beccy joined with Ella too, them crying as well and it was clear to cam she was not going to be released for a while. She rose an eyebrow back in Raph's direction but the knowing look on his face told her this was to be expected.

_**You can run **_

"I'm sorry.." she trialed off quietly, hugging her friends back.

"Shut up Cam." Beccy said before crushing Cam tighter, as if trying to get revenge by snapping cam's spine in half with her hug.

They had forgiven her, everything was all right. Sure it would be forced to close with a long talk later, but Cam knew for right now, this chapter had ended

_**You can run, you can hide**_

_**But you can't escape my love**_

**Ta-da!! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, been really busy with finals. Anyway, I'm gonna try and edit all of the mistakes but don't be surprised if I miss a few. This is a long ass chapter! It's impossible for me to get every one! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Raph: Review. That's all I'm gonna say.**


	37. Every Life

**Chapter 37, whoots!! Depending what day this chapter gets out, I may be seventeen already!! (July 7**is **my birthday!) …(sniffle) that means I only have one year left to be a kid!! Uwahhhhh!! I'm not ready to be an adult yet!!! **

**Raph: Jesus get on with the chapter already!!**

**Kisa: cowers from Raph: fine, fine….I can't believe your yelling at me after the major sensitivity you showed the last chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

Ella watched in slight worry as a story passed on the glass slider, she instinctively fondled the lever of the microscope unless she needed to look closer. On the slide was a sample of blood, taken form turtle or girl, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the torture it was going through right now.

The red cells twitched slightly in panic as cell form the evil forms poison slunk towards it. The poison that was running through their bodies as they spoke. Ella gulped when she saw the poison slowly eat he red blood cell, the antibodies in their immune system in response tried to protect the rest of the blood cells, but only succeed in getting themselves destroyed.

Ella sighed, sitting up and pushing the microscope away form her, not wanting to watch the rest. To think, if Donatello and his super brain hadn't thought of this after Beccy's appendicitis, all of their blood cells would eventually be infected and their bodies would have fully succumbed to the poison.

She looked over at Donny, who was sitting behind her at a different bench in his lab, slowly standing up and bringing the test slide with her, it was thanks to him that they would be saved.

"Donny, I've run that test on the blood, it's like you thought…" she said, laying the glass slide gently beside him. Donny paused with his work and sat up, pushing his work goggles away form his eyes and giving Ella a smile.

"You mean it's as WE thought, remember, you're the one that agreed with me that something was up with those globs, we did this together you silly rabbit."

Ella blushed a the mention of her spirit animal and the reference to the stupid cereal commercial, there seemed to be a lot of those lately. Boldly, she wrapped her arms around him form behind and rested her head on his, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

Donny put his goggles back on and silently handed her a pair, "Put them on, I'm working with some dangerous chemicals here…but if I can get them to mix right…." He trailed off, as his mind once again traveled back into his scientific la-la land. His hands swiped over the numerous test tubes in font of him, some steaming from the Bunsen burner they were set upon, others sitting still but all the same bubbling like a soda bottle that was shaken. Ella watched patiently for about an hour, perfectly comfortable leaning on her boyfriends sturdy form. When they were alone like this, when they were out of danger of behind teased, their confidence seemed to grow more and more as a couple. For the first time, they were both able to actually flirt in their own awkward way.

Finally, Donny stopped his fiddling and sighed, relieved, he took off his gloves and reached up above him to cradle Ella's face, her turned his head upwards into a straight path to look at her eyes, "We did it Ellie." He said, his eyes sparkling slightly at their accomplishment. Ella leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss, knowing what that meant. She reluctantly un-wrapped her arms form around him and hurried to the other corner of the lab, rummaging through a medical drawer.

///////////

Donny gave a slight clearing of his throat at the scene before him. The other turtles were currently in the den, enjoying the girls visit to the lair. But not all of is was fun and games, there was a specific reason why they were there.

At everyone's eyes now on him, Donny feel the sheepish response of his character start to creep up, "Well, from the sample Raph so graciously got us, with cams help of course.." Cam smirked at him in appreciation, "Me and Ella have managed to make a suitable antidote for the poison that has infected us form those blobs Lyssa cooked up." He reached behind him towards the bundle Ella was carrying, pulling out a syringe and injecting it into his arm, "If my hypothesis is correct, then this will also give us an immunity to further poisoning."

The others gave each other a look of relief, but then another urgent look crossed over Leo's and Raph's. Immediately they looked over towards Beccy, where Mikey had been sitting with her. Beccy looked over as well and noticed that Mikey was no longer there.

Leo slapped his forehead, "Don, did you even think of Mikey's **problem** before you started waving that needle around?" He asked exasperatedly.

Donny blushed slightly at his mistake, "I-I thought if Beccy was with him it wouldn't be a problem!" He shouted back defensively.

Raph stood up with a huff, "Well you've done it now Einstein! Now not only have we gotta drag him close enough for you to put the damn thing into his bloodstream, we gotta find him before we do it!"

Tawni stood up, feeling bad for Donnie, after all, he had actually found a cure, that's what was important, "It was an honest mistake, lets all get ours done, then we'll worry about Mikey? Kay?" She said, taking charge. Leo, slightly embarrassed that he was wasting time pointing fingers instead of being the leader he was supposed to be, nodded in agreement.

All of them lined up, except for Beccy, who whispered something to Ella and Donny before she got hers, they nodded and brought her to their lab for a second, then a few minutes later walked back out.

Once everyone had gotten their shots, they immediately started looking for Mikey. Threats and bribes were made form both older brothers, except for Donny, who was patiently waiting to see if this method would work. Finally, Cam turned frustrated towards Beccy.

"Dammit Bec, he's your boyfriend, you find him!!"

Beccy looked at her blankly for a moment then shrugged, she stood up then placed herself in the middle of the lair, so she could be seen form all angles. Suddenly, her brown eyes started sparkling with fresh tears as they built at the corners and slipped down her face, she whimpered slightly then sniffled dramatically for effect.

Suddenly, a flash of green and orange appeared out of no where in front of her. Mikey seized her by the shoulders worried, "What's wrong Beccy? Are you hurt? Why're you crying?" He questioned franticly as she looked up at him meekly.

"I-I'm scared of getting the shot…I-I wanted someone strong to get it before me so I could feel less afraid." She stared into his eyes, you could se the conflict in them, as he tried to decide between helping his girlfriend, and avoiding his fear.

He gulped slightly then grinned weakly, "N-No problem, I can show you it's no bi-big deal…" He trailed off uncertainly. Don approached him with a knowing look and quickly grabbed his arm and injected the serum gently. Mikey squeaked slightly and closed his eyes, when he felt someone shake him. He looked up to see Beccy, completely tear free, smirking at him.

"It's over Mikey."

He sighed but then gave her a look, "Ok, your turn now."

She blinked then stuck her tongue out mischievously, "No need, I already had mine."

"What!?!"

She grinned then shrugged a shoulder towards Donnie's lab, "I had mine in secret, in case you were watching us, I knew you could do it Mikey," she gave him a reassuring hug. He hugged her back, but feeling kinda peeved at her trick, tackled her and started tickling her in revenge. She squealed ant the others shook their heads.

"Unbelievable…" Raph mumbled.

/////

So finally, after distributing splinters shot to the old rat, and storing two extra for April and Casey just in case, Donnie was finally able to sit down with Ella and relax in the front room. However, as Raph quickly noticed as Donnie set the bundle beside him, there was still three more syringes full of the antidote.

"Hey Donnie, not to be suspicious or anything, but what with the extra juice?" He asked, raising an eye ridge.

Donnie looked over and gave him a sheepish smiled, like a young boy getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Well actually uh, that was Ella's decision.."

Al eyes traveled to Ella, who blushed din response and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"What is it ells?" Tawni asked warily.

Ella bit her lip, they were NOT gonna like this.

"W-We made three extras….for Lyssa, Merissa and chancy…" She answered, her shoulders flinching upwards when she heard Beccy drop her game –boy in shock.

She looked up cautiously to see everyone but Donatello looking at her like she had grown two heads.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!??!!" A shout rang that made Master splinter jump out of his meditation and gave a look towards his door as if saying 'oh for crying out loud!' He reached to the side of him and retrieved the cotton balls form before and wedged them into his ears once again.

Ella flinched again and hurried to explain, "I-I know it seems strange, form what they've done to us in the past b0but-"

Cam stood up, "But nothing Ella! Don't you remember what they did to Beccy? What they did to you a few months ago!?!" Ella looked down again and Cam growled, "You know they don't deserve to be cured, it's about time they got a taste of their own medicine! I for one don't care if their own master poisoned them to make them strong, let it rot inside them for all I care!" Cam said bitterly, staring down at Ella. Suddenly Ella's eyes blazed, she looked…angry?

"You didn't see what I saw!!" Ella stood up suddenly, surprising everyone. Especially Cam, who stumbled back at her sudden rush of courage. Ella had NEVER talked to them like that, never. But giving another look at her now, you could tell it was because she didn't like to.

"During that first fight…I-I had Lyssa pinned down…s-something I never thought I would be able to do in a million years! Lyssa had always been mean, but she was also strong…y-you could tell. B-But when I had her pinned that night..something happened to her…something very,very bad." She visibly shuddered at the memory of Lyssa, riling beneath her in rage and pain from the poison coursing through her bloodstream. "That night, she wasn't something human, she was something to be pitied, I-I've never felt so bad for someone before. She was in mortal pain, if we let that keep going she'll die!!"

Cam could gape in shock, was this really Ella? Little, timid Ella, who was always the peaceful voice of reason, who never wanted to rise conflict with anyone, especially her friends? Ella who had always seemed so frail and breakable that it was only natural to feel overly protective of her, like a tiny china doll? Looking into her lilac eyes, and seeing the conflicting emotion of guilt from yelling at her friend but the determination hat she was right was evident, Cam realized that this was ell, it had been all along, just a part of her that needed to be resurfaced.

"As much as she's done to us in the past…as much as I might _hate_ her…" Ella shook saying the word, such an awful word, "I truly don't believe that she deserves to die…not like this, not in anyway."

She stomped her foot defiantly, "Everyone's life is precious Cam!!" She shouted making everyone jump as she breathed in and out, stressed. After a minute as she calmed down, she looked up to see everyone gaping at her once again…like she had grown THREE heads this time.

She blushed visibly but stood her ground. Finally, after what seemed like decades, Tawni stood up. Se reached over and gently placed her hand on Ella's shoulder, "Ella, are you sure this is what you want to do, are you sure this is right?"

Ella looked over at her friend, seeming like she was almost going to back down, but then pursed her lips and nodded determinedly. Tawni smiled, "Then I believe you, the next time we fight, we'll give Lyssa and her cronies the antidote…right Cam?" she asked, giving Cam a meaningful look. Ella stared at her apologetically and warily, like she knew what her answer would be.

Cam was still staring at Ella disbelievingly but after a minute groaned, "I just know I'm going to regret this.."

Ella's heart sank when suddenly she felt a hand pat her on the head. She looked up to see Cam smiling at her proudly, "I don't like it, but who can argue with all that?" she asked, referring to Ella's rant before, "Alright Ella enchanted, just tell us when and we'll give the tramps their second chance…."

Ella smiled and hugged her happily, Cam grunted and tried to pull her off, al the hugs lately were starting to make her uncomfortable, "Yeah yeah ,yeah, love all around. Now can we make an actual battle plan?"

Ella released her and as the others talked, looked back at Donatello, bewildered and ecstatic at the same time. He stood up and gave her hand a squeeze, she was on her way to becoming a more confident person. But she was still his Ella enchanted.

But with all the success they had had as of late, they couldn't help but wonder what fate was going to throw at them next to knock tem off of their high pedestal.

**Yeah!! Way to go Ella!! Few, I'm tired, anyways, happy July fourth eve everyone! Y'know it's funny, I was that close to being born on the fourth of July, but my mom is British lol. **

**Leo: Read and review, it would be our honor if you did.**


	38. Leo's Revelation

**Alright, chapter 38, almost to 40! I truly don't know what to do. Relaly don't want his story to end, but it's slowly but surley starting to wind down, of course I'll be doing other stories wihtt he girls and turtles, but I've also got other fics to wrok on that need my attention, but I've gotten so attached tot his fic, it's alike afriend getting ready to move far away! T-T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

It was official, the turtles and the girls had been dating for almost 8 weeks, more than a month. They had known each other for a total of almost 4 months, their feelings for each other building from close friendship to love. But while these intense feelings remained unvoiced, the time casually slipped into the middle of August, the end of summer was fast approaching, and so was the girls reprieve of training and time to train before fight Chicobo, the evil chimera demon that slunk in the shadows like a snake. He was ready to strike at all times, but kept to the shadows and let his prey come to him, sending forth his minions to take care of his dirty work before putting himself at risk. Only one of them had seen him so far, and that one was too afraid to resurface those memories to even remotely tell them what he at least looked like.

The pressure on the boys was almost as great as it was on the girls, whenever they even walked into the kitchen for breakfast, the calendar seemed to mock and laugh cruelly at hem as it displayed the date. It snickering as their hearts stopped in panic, as their minds subconsciously pictured the battle to come, and the possibilities that came with it. As usual, the younger brothers turned to their elder for strength and reassurance. And Leonardo readily gave it to them, but no matter how much comfort he gave out, it seemed to deplete his own supply, as his own doubt started to eat away at him.

It was one of these times, as he watched Mikey trot around the kitchen fixing himself a double chocolate fudge sundae (he always eats when he's nervous) Where, Leo grit his teeth and slowly turned his head in the direction of the calendar, **August 15****th**jot much time Leonardo, not much time.

Leo gulped and put his face in his head in his hands, taking a deep breath and looking back up. He was not expecting to see his youngest brother's face mere inches form his own, looking at him curiously.

"Gah!" He cried out and accidently bashed is head against Mikey's. They both immediately groaned in pain and rubbed the growing bumps on their for-heads.

"Geez Leo, no need to freak out, I was just wondering if you wanted a sundae." Mikey frowned, his lower lip jutting out just a tiny bit unknowingly to him.

Leo took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, "You do not ask people questions by shoving your head next to theirs, it only gives them a heart attack."

Mikey shrugged when their conversation was interrupted by a shrill sound of ringing. The problem was solved when Mikey gleefully answered his shell cell, it was Beccy, no doubt.

As Leo tuned out their conversation, he tried his best to suppress the growing tension in his head and chest, a pressure settling itself like a bird in a nest in both places, making breathing very uncomfortable but annoyingly necessary.

"Kay Beccy, gotta go…yeah yeah love ya to, bye." Mikey laughed, hanging up and continued to hum as he prepared his ice cream.

Leo's eyes had popped open and his mouth gaped at the word _love. _There was no way Beccy and Mikey had were ready to say I love you, no way, they had only been officially dating for a month now, they only knew each other for four months. Leo could barley maintain a straight face when his brothers teased him about his crush on Tawni before that bridge had been crossed, now they were dating, but they couldn't possibly be THAT far yet? Could they?

"Mikey, what the heck?!" Leo said, giving is brother an urgent look and observing in annoyance how his voice had squeaked slightly in his surprise. Mikey gave him a surprised look of his own, the spoon hanging out of his mouth as he paused in his skarfing of the icy treat. The orange banded turtle swallowed and rose an eye-ridge at his older brother,

"What? What'd I do now?"

"You-you said, 'I love you' to Beccy, don't you know what a mixed message that's going to give, to both of you?"

Mikey blinked at him uncomprehending as Leo groaned frustrated,

"For god's sake Mike, you're 15!"

"So are you.."

"That's not the point!!" Leo snapped, embarrassed at his blatant mistake, you can't use age in their situation, after all he was only older by a few seconds, if anything.

He took a deep breath as Mikey gave him a strange look, "I mean…we only just started dating, what if things don't work out, I don't want you or Beccy to get hurt if that happens."

Mikey blinked at him and snickered, "Me or Beccy huh, dude if things don't work out then things don't work out but I'm not going to hide in my shell and wait for something that may or may not happen. How often are we gonna find girls that accept us for who and what we are. I'm not gonna let her slip away that easily without stating how I feel first, besides that, we were just joking around Leo, we haven't said the 'L' word in all seriousness yet. Chill." Mikey wiggled his eyebrows and waved his ice cream at Leo, showing off his badly gone about pun.

Leo growled in frustration "You just don't get it."

Mikey grunted as he slurped on his ice cream, "I'm pretty sure I do, this really isn't about me or Beccy is it, you're worried about you and Tawni, "Mikey pointed his spoon at Leo in an accusing manner, "_You're _afraid of getting hurt, because of what we are."

Leo stood up furious, "That's not true, I trust Tawni completely, she doesn't care that we're turtles or ninjas, she cares about us for who we are!!" He said, Mikey maintained his laid back position without much reaction to Leo's angry outburst.

"I know that, I know you know that, but that doesn't change the fact that for once our fearless leader is afraid. You're afraid of losing Tawni, You're afraid of not being able to protect her, You're _afraid_ to admit you're in love with her," Mikey stared as Leo turned away from him.

"I-I'm not, I mean, not yet at least, but.."

"Do you not want to be in love with her?" Mikey asked, his voice sincere and free of judgment.

Leo's head snapped back, "No, no that's not it, nothing would make me…but her…i-its too soon, I'd chase her away, what if…because of me if.."

Mikey stared at him as Leo's brain literally shut down, "Leo, it's okay to be nervous, you're a guy, commitments hard. But really, I can see it when you look at her, you love her dude. She makes you happy beyond all possible reason and you do the same to her. I'm worried about the battle too Leo, you're not the only one, but you can't expect yourself to be able to protect her form everything, including yourself."

Mikey stood and put his hand on his elder brother's shoulder, "It's okay to be scared for them bro, we all are."

Leo stood stiffly, "I-I'm not..afraid, I'm not in love, I'm not!!" With that he charged out, in an emotional huff that could give Raph a run for his money.

Mikey sighed and sat back down to his ice-cream, "I so hit the nail on the head with that one, "He swallowed a big glob of ice-cream in congratulations to himself. He stole a look at the calendar himself after a minute, and looked back down, giving his treat a half hearted stir.

///////////////////

"_Leo, Leo please!" Tawni reached for him, _

_Leo tried to speak, to move, to reach out and grasp her, anything to make her stop crying with that desperate and frightened face she had. But he couldn't he was frozen the position fate made him go into. Tawni backed away as if he had spit on her, like she was afraid, like he had glared at her with an expression so hateful…but he hadn't had he? He couldn't have!_

_After more failed attempts to gain his attention, to receive that gently look he always gave her, Tawni turned tearfully form him, "I understand…….good bye, when I fight Chicobo…I'll let him kill me, so you'll never have to be troubled by me again!!"_

_Leo panicked and tried to catch her, but he couldn't , his legs were cemented to the ground. How could she misunderstand him so? That's never what he wanted, he didn't want that. He wanted her to be safe, safe from him if their old enemies ever targeted her, safe form Chicobo, if she was too heartbroken to face, she wouldn't be able to fight him, and wouldn't be hurt, safe from himself, if he really was a monster like almost every human accused him of being._

"_But I'm different Leo, you are not a monster I know your not, you know your not!!" Tawni's voice echoed all around him, as he searched for it,_

'_I-I know you are, I know I'm not, b-but..' he thought desperately, but his lips were sealed shut despite his desperation to speak, his throat was dry and muted. _

_Suddenly there was a snarling rippling laughter, "You're too late Leonardo.." Giant red eyes blazed before him, "you're too late.._

_Leo tried to look away, to convince himself that what he was looking at wasn't real. Tawni, blood, her body twisted painfully on the ground. Her screams repeating in his head a million times over. He fell to his knees beside her, shaking her, anything to wake her up. Finally, his voice came back with a giant painful burst at his desperation _

"_Don't leave me, I-I have to tell you..i have to tell you that I I lo-," his voice closed off, and frustrated , he tried again "…Oh Tawni I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry.."_

_Her eyes were blank and un-seeing as they stared up at him accusingly, before her head turned away, and she was gone forever._

"NO!!!" Leo screamed, his limbs flailing and his heart racing, "No no no!!" It wasn't until he fell out of his bed with a harsh _Thunk_, that he realized he had woken up.

Leo looked around his room, finding familiar objects and looking at the time. 3 am , august 16th. It looked nothing like the blank void that Leo was trapped in after Tawni was gone, nothingness, where he had been was pure nothingness. It was only a dream, his mind told him over and over again. But it didn't stop the guilt and paint hat seared at the edges of Leo's nearly shattered heart.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me.." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his arms to try and calm the goos-bumps that prickled his skin, "H-how could I be so selfish, why didn't I just tell you! Why didn't I tell you that…that……"

Leo stopped talking, his breath and heart seemingly disappearing as his revelation was discovered. The conversation between Mike and himself played over in his head.

Leo buried his face in his hands and looked back up, shamefully looking at his own tears, something he hadn't done for ages now, "I love you….." He said it, shocked as what he had tried so hard to deny came to light, finally.

"Tawni…I love you…why was it so hard for me…why did I try….?"

The face he had been looking at in the dream entered his head, lifeless, merciless, cruel, unforgiving, hurt,

The teenage turtle shuddered, and thought rapidly of what the could do to make that face go away, anything to make it go away.

After a moment he looked up in inspiration, instantly tying on his bandanna, and walking swiftly out of his room and the lair.

/////////////

Tawni groaned, her minds slowly coming out of it's numbing sleep and processing the world as it was. It was late…or was it early? She looked at the clock, early. It was still dark, everyone would still be sleeping…..wait a minute, then what was that extra presence she felt.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to the other side where the presence was coming form. Her eyes rose to the top of her head to see Leo there, his arms folded underneath his head, supporting it, his eyes were closed. His breathing was uneven, so he couldn't be asleep. But what was he doing here? At this hour to be precise?

Leo inhaled deeply for a minute, and his exhale came out shaky. It was at that moment Tawni realized how badly Leo seemed to be shaking, even though it was a warm night.

Slowly, as her body continued to wake up, she reached a hand to touch his head softly, resting it on top and stroking it soothingly, "Leo, sweetheart what's wrong?"

Leo looked up at her, seeming surprised that she was awake, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up it's just I…" He trailed off, when he shuddered again, the memory of her face in his dream contrasted with the portrait of loving concern painted on her face now.

Tawni looked around, seeing Ella peacefully sleeping across the room. She stirred a little at the noise they were making. But Leo needed to talk, now.

"C'mon, this way, " she whispered, taking his hand gently and pulling him up with her. He followed unquestionably, tightening his grip on her hand. He felt like a little kid again. He used to have to constantly hold his little brother's hands if they had to make a small journey to the bathroom in the dark, or see splinter about pulling out a loose tooth. He couldn't recall ever having one of them doing it for him though…

He was surprised when she opened the window to the apartment that led to the fire escape. Not letting go of his hand, Tawni pulled him with her up the stairs to the very top of the roof, the cement ridge around the top serving as a good back rest as she sat on her knees.

She looked up at him, still holding his hand, and patted the ground next to her. Heavily, he complied.

Leo rested is head on her lap as she continued to pet lightly at his brow, slowly bringing his still panicking heart to a slight flutter.

"This isn't like you Leo, what on earth happened?"

He looked up at her, gazing into her eyes and bringing her hand up to his chin, " I needed to see you..I-I needed to know that…you were aright.."

Tawni blinked down at him for a moment, before her look softened, and she continued her soothing pet, "You had a nightmare?" She asked, her voice held know mock in it.

Leo gulped a little and nodded, felling more than a little pathetic. Tawni 'hmmed' understandingly, noting that this must have been one hell of a nightmare to bring the fearless leader to hyperventilating. She brought his hand still grasped in hers upwards and kissed it gently.

"What was it about Leo?"

Leo closed his eyes at the question, knowing what was going to reenter his head, his shuddering became violent once again and his heart panicked, He grit his teeth to try and get back in control, but seeing Tawni, his Tawni laying so..broken in his dream.

Tawni looked down at Leo, worried at how badly he was shaking but not showing it, as he continued to gently try and calm him down, this really wasn't like Leo at all, "Was it about Chicobo, about me and the others fighting him soon?"

The look She received in response told her all she needed to know, his soft brown eyes were bloodshot from stress and exhaustion, they looked sad and worried. She could only smile and shake her head sighing, "Oh Leo…" she reprimanded softly.

She gently lifted his head off of her lap so she could stand up, but she didn't let go of his hand. Slowly, she managed to pull him up. He was still shaking in his anxiety, and yes, for once, Leonardo was displaying the fear he had.

She led him out to the center of the roof, lights lit up the summer sky around them, though they knew no one was awake to watch them. He stared at her curiously, as she brought one of is trembling hands to her hip, the other still clutching hers. She placed a hand gracefully on top of his shoulder, where it perched as lightly as a butterfly.

Leo was startled out of his angst ridden thoughts when he noticed the gentle rocking motion Tawni had led them into, slowly they pivoted in a circle, rocking back and forth with each other, barley moving. They were dancing.

When Leo finally met Tawni's eyes to give her a questioning look, she tilted her chin upwards and smiled, "did you know that my grandfather taught me one of the most important lessons fo dancing?"

Leo shook his head,

"She sighed happily, "He taught me, "she continued, "that the hardest dance to accomplish is one without music form a stereo or CD player, but with music that comes form the mind and heart."

As they continued to rock back and forth, Leo noticed that he was gradually recognizing the movements and was able to predict which direction he would turn in next.

Tawni, used her hand to turn his head back to meet her eyes, "Now…I want you to take a deep breath, and close your eyes. Don't worry about where we are, or what time it is…al that's here right now, is you and me……don't speak, we need to be absolutely quiet.."

She took a moment for him to follow her instructions. He did, and the silent air made his heart speed uneasily, in response, she moved her head closer to his, "Now, I want you to listen….to my footfalls, and my breathing, and finally my heart, move you feet ever so slightly with each beat it takes, and I'll do the same with yours."

For nearly 10 minutes they did just that, moving silently to the rhythm of their hearts until finally they beat as one.

As Leo inlay clamed down, his shaking stopped, and he felt confident enough to let go of the Tawni's hand which had been held with a vice like grip before. He slowly let his hand travel up her arm, down her ribcage so it could be placed at her hip like his other. In response Tawni moved her hands to res just behind is neck and he pulled her closer, so their foreheads touched and it was like their bodies and melted into each other. They stopped traveling in a circle, but decided to just rock like that in place, pressed against each other.

Slowly, they opened their eyes together, and lo leaned in, capturing her lips in a passionate lip lock, silently saying thank you. She responded immediately, and for a mew moments they moved their lips together in a dance of their own, until the need for air became to much for them and they pulled apart, once again closing their eyes and continuing their dance.

Leo brought one of his hands to the small of her back, trying to bring her as close as he possibly could, '_I love you..' _He thought to himself, gradually, noticing how easy it was to say, because it was the unchangeable truth.

He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled, '_I love you so much..' _

_/////////////////////_

Both teenagers weren't sure how long it took them to realize that they were no longer dancing, but merely holding each other like they were about to fly to opposite ends of the earth. All they knew is that a cold chill had made goose-bumps rise on their skin once again, and they decided it was time to go in.

Both held onto each others hands a they traveled back into the apartment, Leo had no intention of leaving, the teenager in him clearly stating 'screw responsibility' for once. It was alright, because Tawni had no intention of letting him leave.

"What about the others..?" Leo asked quietly after the proposal of him staying over was made.

"I wouldn't worry about it.." Tawni smiled knowingly. Leo soon found out why.

He entered to seraph with Cam curled up at his side on the couch, ad he could hear Mikey snoring along with Beccy it he other room. When they entered Tawni's room again, he rose an eye ridge to find Donatello asleep at the bottom of the bed, a blanket pulled over him, but Ella was sleeping with her head on his outstretched legs.

Leo smiled apologetically at the sky, Splinter was going to have one confused morning at the disappearance of his sons..

He heard the creak of the bed as Tawni climbed into it, patting the spot next to her like she had on the roof, and snuggling under the thin blankets. Leo sighed tiredly and joined her at the bed, lifting the top cover and climbing on top of the rest. He wanted to make sure if his less sensitive brothers found them, there would be an assurance that nothing dirty had been achieved that night (…oh come on! Stephanie Meyer got away with it in twilight, they can sleep in the same bed without sleeping with each other! Besides..it's cute..)

He laid down next to Tawni and brought her to him once again, she nuzzled her head underneath his chin and soon enough she was asleep.

Leo looked down at the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead much like he had at the bathhouse, "Goodnight Tawni Grell, my tiger lily, I love you. I promise…I'll tell you when you're awake soon…but for now I'm going to be a little cowardly and selfish for once, until we're ready…."

He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, her smiling as I she had heard everything.

**(sniffle) That was so beautiful!! I can't believe I wrote it! Wait that's not right….**

**Anyway, I know this seemed a little dark for Leo, I'm sorry if it was a little OOC, I was trying really hard to keep him in character, which is hard when you're trying to portray Leo completely wigging out!! The whole dancing thing I was inspired to do by that scene in **_**Awakenings. **_**Y'know that part when the girl is dancing with Leonard even though he's twitching all over the place to say good bye to him before he goes back into his comatose state. That movie made me cry a billion times over, It just want' fair!! Why!! (bawls)**

**Okay I'm back now, thanks for reading my chapter!**

**Donny: Read and review please!**


	39. Last Bonus chapter, Happy birthday TMNT!

**I hate to say it guys, I**** mean really I do, but the end is near. This'll probably be the last bonus chapter (since I do have over 400 reviews..Thanks guys! X3) then I have some loose ends to tie up before I start wrapping it up. Don't worry though, there will be other stories with the girls init, but you'll have to keep an eye out for me, kay? I originally had something different planned, but then I remembered I wanted to do something specifically for the guys, and since this year is their 25****th**** anniversary, I figured they deserved to turn sixteen sometime. So happy birthday TMNT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, or the song "Sweet thing" by Keith urban, I altered it a teensy bit, by the way.**

Tawni took a deep breath, the information she carried was extremely important, and if she got caught their whole invasion plan would be toast.

She looked both ways before sliding the doors shut. She saw Cam looking around as well, scanning her eyes for a security breach, she gestured for her to come quickly to her spot. Tawni ran as quick as she could, hearing voices in the corridor behind her.

She ducked and rolled in a Summersault into the room Cam was standing in, as Cam closed the door with a whoosh. They both stood and pressed their backs to the wall, waiting for someone to come through the door. They breathed a sigh of relief when no one did.

"Have you brought the correct information?" A voice asked from the opposite end of the room, his back turned as he fiddled with something in front of him.

"Yes." Tawni answered gravely.

"Good....then if you don't mind Miss Tawnia.....which color ribbon should I use?" Splinter turned, revealing a shiny blue parcel, a gold and silver ribbon roll in each hand.

Tawni grinned toothily, stepping quietly over to him and pointing to which one she wanted, she heard footsteps outside, and did not want to chance ruining their surprise birthday party for the guys.

It was the guy's sweet sixteen, it had to be big and important, especially after all they had done for everyone! Splinter had generously given them the date of when he had found the turtles, and thankfully, the girls found it was somewhere in the middle of August. When they were actually born none of them had a clue, but the date their family was founded was just as good as any day.

Cam folded her arms as he guarded the door, "So how do we get the dust bunnies out of the vacuum..." she asked with difficulty, Beccy's choice of code was not one liked by all of them, but it got the job done.

"Casey will be taking them out with him later tomorrow night, so we can properly clean the house..." Tawni answered

They stiffened when they heard rushed footsteps coming from the door, they heard the person stop and take a deep breath, "the shadow is a lonely thing.." a hissed password revealed who it was, and cam opened the door swiftly then closed it, trying not to slam it out of nerves.

"Ella's about halfway done with the cooking, we've used all of the pots and pans in our house, she hopes to finish here tomorrow when the guys aren't here..."She whispered. Splinter nodded.

"Tell her that is fine, have you contacted everyone about tomorrow?"

Beccy grinned, "Sent email's to everyone with a computer, wrote a letter you can send in a portal, and knocked on every door you told me too, everything's all set."

"Master Splinter, have you seen my game-dude?" Mikey called form farther in the lair. The girls panicked, he was coming this way. Splinter put a furry finger to his lips and shoved his present where the others were, under his meditation table. The girls ducked behind the giant paper curtain with a painting of Japanese mountains, splinter blew out a candle that would cast their shadows behind the curtain.

At just that moment, Mikey came through the door, bandana hanging on his shoulder, leaving his eyes free to look properly.

"I'm afraid not my son, if you would put it back where it belonged in your room, you would not loose it." Master Splinter scolded gently. Mikey smiled sheepishly, scratching behind his head.

"Yeah, guess your right....wait a minute Master Splinter, I could of sworn I heard you talking to somebody just now..."Mikey looked around the room, then stared at his sensei.

Splinter shook his head, "Michelangelo, if I was talking to someone, would they not be here in front of you? Surely I cannot hide someone in this room from my highly trained sons and their sharp reflexes." He lied through his teeth, the girls had to give him credit.

"Oh, okay then, later Master! I'll ask Donnie if he's seen it....or better yet he can make another...yeah only it'll be orange this time, with a light that I can turn on and off and a mute button if we're in the middle of practice-"

Mikey went on as he walked away from Master Splinter's room. The girls sighed when the old rat gestured that it was safe to come out.

"That was close.." Tawni said, breathing a sigh of relief. Splinter smirked.

"Let us be glad that it was Michelangelo and not Leonardo...."

///////////////

Casey did his best to keep the fake smile spread cheesily across his face, he was having trouble with the overly suspicious turtles and getting them out of the lair.

"Tell me again why were going to New Jersey, to see some team we've never heard of play hockey blockhead?" Raph asked moodily, not appreciating being torn away from his daily spar with Leo. Leo had the same scowl he had when the older man interrupted them.

"Because of the love of the sport, that's why! And it's your sixteenth birthday, you gotta get out of the house for something like that!"

"But I don't even like hockey, can't you go and we go back into our nice cozy lair?"Mikey whined.

"There's pie there." Casey answered simply.

"TO THE BATTLE SHELL!!!"Mikey immediate sprang into a sprint towards the car, already buckled into his seat a moment later.

Although they still looked suspicious, Don and Leo shrugged following their baby brother, but Raph stood by the tool bench still, his feet planted securely on the ground.

"I dunno guys, something's stinking here..."He trailed off, glancing around the garage. Casey panicked when he saw Cam crouched behind Raph's motorcycle, mouthing a silent scream at him and making several gestures for him to get the hell out of there!

Casey tried to think quick for once, when he spotted a tub of wax on the shelf beside him, reaching behind him while Raph wasn't looking, he hesitated and mentally apologized to his friend, then chucked the tub as hard as he could at the turtles head.

"Ow! What the shell was that?"Raph looked around at Casey as the tub rolled underneath the tool bench. Cam took advantage of that and pulled a sheet over her and the bike swiftly, now completely hidden.

"I dunno...faulty ceiling?" Casey guessed, giving the ceiling a critical look. Raph glared at his friend.

"Donny just fixed the ceiling two weeks ago..."

"Uhhhh...what'uh we talkin bout?" He ended quickly, giving Raph a blank look. Raph rolled his eyes slapping his forehead.

"Just get in da car ya nutcase...."

//////////////

In the meantime, while the guys continued their epic trip to jersey, Ella was bustling around the kitchen like a chicken with it's head cut off. Stirring and flipping several different dishes as she went, looking everywhere she could for powdered sugar.

She turned towards the counter with a small set of cupboards hanging over it. Tapping into her spirit animal power, she ran forward and jumped onto the counter onto her knees with such spring it would have made a jack rabbit jealous. She continued to rummage in this cupboard while Master Splinter entered the room.

"Miss Ella..."

Ella 'meeped' with her head still in the cupboard as she jumped startled. There was a soft bonk that was her head hitting the top of it.

She rubbed it and peeked her head out of the cupboard to see Master Splinter looking at her strangely.

"Oh...u-um you're probably wondering whey I'm climbing in your cupboard, u-uh I was looking for powdered sugar sensei...I'm sorry.." she bowed sheepishly, he smiled and pointed with his finger to the cupboard beside the one Ella was looking in.

"Top shelf to the left."

Ella blinked and looked where he told her, soon smiling appreciatively back at him.

"Arigato Sensei!" she brought the box out of the cupboard, but the heavy box made her lose her balance, and she fell backwards off of the counter.

Splinter lurched forward panicked, but he knew he would not reach the girl in time before she hit the floor. He waited for the thud but suddenly there was a silver flash and then a large African American man in a silver costume was holding Ella where he had caught her.

The silver sentry placed the small girl back on her feet, "Careful miss, I'd hate for the turtles birthday to be interrupted by an injured friend."

"T-thank you..."She took his offered hand and shook it gently, "You're Silver Sentry, Michelangelo's friend yes?" she asked, her tiny voice getting softer, but Splinter was pleasantly surprised to see her looking him in the eye shyly. Much more than she had done when they had first met, her confidence had grown to magnificent heights.

"Correct Ma'am, I was just looking for his partner Rebecca, I was told she wanted to speak with me."

"Beccy, not Rebecca." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Beccy pouting at the use of her real name, then quick as a flash, her smile was back. She bounced into the room and behind the Silver Sentry, pushing him out of the kitchen as quick as she could, "C'mon I gotta talk to you! Thanks for all the hard work Ella! Smells yummy!!" Beccy said, smelling the freshly baked birthday cake, currently in the process of being frosted. Finally she pushed the superhero out of the room and Splinter was left to analyze just how much Ella had made.

A tall stack of sandwiches (all kinds) stood in front of a bowl of tortia chips, a homemade fruit punch sitting next to that with a big pot of mac and cheese next to that. Some chicken was left on a plate, hot off the grill, and a big plate of cookies lay beside that. There was another bowl of salad and a stir-fry tray, so everyone would get vegetables. That was just like Ella to do that. Finally, there stood the three layer cake, one layer chocolate, one layer vanilla, and the smallest layer strawberry, since she didn't know which flavors the guys would like. He was surprised she had made this amount by herself in just a day and a half, although no one would go hungry, even though there would be a lot of people there!

"Really Miss Ella, you're spoiling us.." He mentioned, swiping a cookie and hoping the girl didn't see.

Ella blushed and looked at her feet, "N-no, it's me that should be saying that to all of you...you and your sons have done so much for me and the other girls....we wanted to do something for you too..."She hastily stirred the frosting to cover form her embarrassment. The old rat smiled, walking out of the room in time to see Beccy corner the Silver Sentry...sort of...

"Please please please please pleeeeeeaaaaassseeee???" she begged, using her big brown eyes to her advantage. The Silver Sentry sweat-dropped.

"I don't know Bec, Justice Force badges are specially made for actual consistent members of the team..."

"But Mikey always wants to help you guys out, it's just you don't always need his extra help, and sometimes he's helping his family! But he's consistently a member in spirit! Come on! It'll mean so much to him and me too, it would make him soooo happy.." she jutted her lower lip out and let it quiver theatrically.

Silver sentry sighed, "Alright alright, put the lip away. Besides, I would hate to disappoint the turtle titan's girlfriend."

Beccy grinned in response, waiting a moment while Silver Sentry sped off to get one of the badges, returning just 2 minutes later. She sprinted to the living room to wrap it.

Splinter looked off to the side to see Tawni chasing after Cam, carrying a wet wash cloth, "If you'd just hold still I could get it off!"

"What are ya my mom?! I said I'd take care of it LATER! I'm BUSY!" with that she ducked into the elevator and hastily pressed the close button, forcing Tawni to skid to a stop at the door. She huffed and tossed the washcloth over the wrung of a ladder grumbling something along the lines of,

"Ungrateful... oil soaking into her skin...won't come crying to me.."

She walked over towards Master Splinter, taking a deep breath, "I swear, it's like she doesn't care if its only an hour and a half till the guys get here, and she's covered in oil and grease!"

"Such is the nature of Cameron, Miss Tawnia..." He consoled her.

Suddenly Tawni got his evil glint that, quit frankly, scared the hell out of the old rat,

"Yeah, well that'll change once April get's here, me and the others have got something special planned for Cammy.."

Splinter slowly backed away in fear that the young girl would start cackling. He was stopped, however, when a bright light flashed behind him, causing Tawni to stop her somewhat disturbed planning. They watched as the cool blue light swirled around and soon enough people stepped through, first was an extremely tall man, followed by a young child with red hair, then two more characters who were more familiar to Tawni.

"Usagi-san! Gen-san!" she cried out happily. Gen waved and Usagi was about to return her hello when he was barreled over by Beccy.

"Mr. Bunny! You're here!!" she chirped, glomping him once again.

"Rebecca-san...happy to see you too but can't...breath...."He gasped when she finally let him go.

Tawni ran over to help him up, and once she did gave him a hug of her own. He half returned it, when he looked around.

"Where are the turtles? I would have thought they'd be at their own celebration..."He pondered to himself, raising an eyebrow at Tawni.

Tawni grinned, "It's a surprise party, they guys will be back in about an hour."

There was a sudden crash from the kitchen, which caused them all to jump.

"I-I'm okay!!" Ella's sheepish voice called from the same spot, and they all exhaled in relief. While Gen continued to talk with Tawni, Usagi quickly decided to check on the girl to make sure she was okay like she said.

Usagi sweat-dropped, seeing Ella silently restacking several pans, a cook book, and a small stepping stool in front of her. The samurai soon realized it was because she wasn't tall enough to frost the top of the cake.

"Ella-san, in fear of killing yourself accidently, may I offer my help?" Usagi asked, anxious to stop her from repeating her mistake.

Ella turned quickly at his intrusion and smiled, bowing, "Hello Usagi san, I hadn't realized you and the others were here yet..." She admitted guiltily.

Usagi bowed back, approaching and surveying the outspread splinter had, "Quite a loud you've prepared Ella-san, but as I said before, would you like a boost?"

Ella looked at her flimsy stack and admitted Usagi was indeed a safer choice, "U-um...if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Not a trouble at all, I believe Michelangelo would phrase it as "Rabbits have to stick together", correct?"

Ella giggled, grasping the frosting in one hand and waiting for the rabbit to lock his fingers.

She was surprised however, when he swooped down and scooped her up by her jeaned legs, wrapping them in his arms and supporting her weight like that.

"Eh-whoa-ahh!" Ella cried out as she rocked back and forth unsteadily.

"Easy my friend, I've got you."Usagi reassured, until she finally relaxed, with her body off to the side, and her knee resting gently on his shoulder. For good measure she placed a hand on the top of his head for balance until she reached forward and finished the writing on top of the cake.

**Happy Sweet sixteen TMNT!! **It read.

Usagi gently set Ella down and observed her work, nodding his approval.

They both followed each other out to greet the others, and noticed Tawni was finally being introduced to the extremely tall man and the young boy.

"It is wonderful to see you again Splinter-sensei, I assume this lovely young lady is One of the warriors you informed me of?" The extremely tall man said, his voice not at all muffled by the golden mask he wore.

Splinter brought Tawni to his side, who was gazing, slightly intimidated, up at the man, "Yes, This is Miss Tawnia, the tiger warrior. Miss Tawnia, this is the Daimyo, the ruler of the alternate dimension the battle nexus takes place. I'm sure Leonardo has told you of that?"

Tawni nodded, having to strain her neck to meet the man's gaze. Gulping, she offered her hand for a hand shake, but instead he only grasped, surprisingly gentle for such a large man.

"An honor to meet you Tawnia-san, I expect great things from you and the other warriors by the time of the next battle nexus." His deep voice seemed to make the ground rumble underneath Tawni, but she knew it was just her legs shaking a little in nervousy.

"We'll try our best Daimyo-san..." she trailed off, the Daimyo laughed, his snow white hair shivering.

"Relax child, the next nexus isn't for another two years!"

Tawni visibly relaxed, when a flicker of red caught her eye. She was reminded of the child when she saw bright emerald eyes staring at her curiously from behind the daimyo, the face of the young boy peeking out from the great billowing robes.

She smiled a little, crouching down to not appear intimidating to him as his father did to her, "Hello little guy."

The boy blinked at her then came out from behind the old man, "Hello...are you the tiger lady?"

Tawni giggled nodding, the boy smiled, "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course, how could i say no?" She reached out to pet his red crop of hair, when suddenly the boy in front of her was gone and she sweat-dropped. She looked to her side to see that Beccy had found her newest friend...and was suffocating the child in a death hug.

"ZOMG this kid's adorable!! Where'd you get'im Tawni?"

"That's the Daimyo's son Bec..."

"Hmm? Dime..Yo?" Beccy broke the name so it no longer sounded like a powerful Asian entity, just a silly rapper's name. A feat only achievable by Beccy, Tawni struggled not to imagine the old man with bling and a cap twisted sideways over his mane of hair.

Meanwhile the daimyo's son was currently squirming against his captor, pushing his small hands against her cheeks and shoulders and straining away. Tawni was about to rescue him, when she noticed April walk in and give her a secret hand signal. Tawni "pssted" at Beccy and gestured for her to drop the kid and get ready for the next plan. Beccy grinned equally and set the young boy down, who ran back behind his father's robes, seemingly terrified of the bird warrior.

//////////////////

"Pass me the wrench, shrimp."

"Make me hag." A harsh voice said in return. Cam poked her head out and glared for a second up at the purple haired girl, Angel.

A few seconds later her glare twisted up in a smirk, and she held her fist out to the punkish girl, "Not bad kiddo..."

Angel grinned, touching her fist to Cam's, "Hey, you're only a year and a half older, that ain't much girl."

Cam smirked again as she returned to her work, rolling on her back with the skateboard under a fixture of pipes and such.

At first both girls were not sure what to make of each other, both were quite similar in personalities, both were quit adept at fighting, and both seemingly had a thing for Raph. Well, Angel seemed like she did at one point...but not anymore. She still watched over Cam though, as if at first she didn't trust her with her friend. The classic test a boy/girlfriend had to endure when faced by old friends. Raph had gone through it with Tawni and the other two, now it was her turn. Thankfully, both decided quickly that they liked the other, soon becoming friends....so to speak.

"So when are you gonna get ready for your boyfriend, ugly?"Angel asked, her words taking no toll on the genuine look she was sporting.

Cam shrugged, "I dunno freak, last time I went down there Tawni started freaking out over a little oil on my face, I wanna be finished with this before I'm subjected to that again.." Cam replied casually.

Yeah...that's friendship for you..

After about a half an hour more, Cam finally sighed in relief, "Done, it just needs to dry for about fifteen minutes..."

Angel helped her up, "Want me to watch it? That way if the guys come back early I can hide it."

Cam nodded appreciatively, "Thanks a lot Angel, I'd better get down there before Tawni has an aneurism." She rolled her eyes and walked into the garage elevator, waving a little as it traveled downwards.

Idly scratching at her nose, Cam barley noticed that the other inhabitants of the lair staring at her and around the doorway. A few minutes later, she would have been glad if she did.

A second after she stepped out of the elevator..

"Grab her!!"

"AGGHH!!" Cam screamed, when she was bombarded on all sides, and dragged to the bathroom. A second later, she was locked in and all three other girls (April, Tawni Beccy) started fidgeting all over her. The only one absent was Ella, who was watching fearfully outside as Cam screamed and struggled in protest.

"what the hell are you doing to me! Get off!" she yelled, as Tawni finally was able to scrub off the oil on Cam. April applied make up to her eyes and Beccy helped her get dressed. Finally after a full ten minutes of torture, Cam was released, left to stand in the bathroom, furious.

She was wearing a light peach blouse and a knee length skirt...a skirt!!!

Fortunately for the others they had locked the door behind them until she calmed down.

"Tawni!! When I get out of here I'm gonna kick your ass!!!" Cam pounded on the door mercilessly, from outside, Tawni comforted the daimyo's son, who was looking fearfully at the door.

"She'll thank me later."

//////////////////

Splinter's ears perked up when they heard a commotion upstairs. An hour after the epidemic with Cam, the boys had finally returned. He gestured for everyone to take positions.

You'd be surprised how few hiding spots there were in a ninja's lair...well for the Daimyo and the Silver Sentry anyways, since they're like, huge!

Angel, Tawni and Ella hid behind the couch giggling, as Cam crouched behind the television sets. To no one's surprise, the whack job that was Beccy decided to hide just above the doorway the guys would be walking through, hovering with her bird powers.

Footsteps were heard sloshing through the sewers a few seconds, then heard the sewer doors swish open, leading the turtles into a dark lair.

"Aw shell." Leo muttered, realizing what was going on.

"_**SURPRISE!!!"**_ A chorus rang out, as the lights turned on and everyone revealed themselves.

"Surprise!!" Beccy added, dropping on top of Raph, who squawked and landed hard on his face.

"Careful Raph, don't hurt the poor innocent floor!" Mikey chided, helping his girlfriend up. Raph could only lay there on his face, back, though protected by his shell, in pain.

"Some fricken birthday this is..."Raph grumbled into the floor as he slowly got to his feet.

Everyone approached to wish the turtles happy birthday, Mikey grinning and laughing, totally surprised. Donny politely thanked them all, Leo sighed, giving a disapproving look to Tawni and Master Splinter, but smiling nonetheless. Raph...well he was still grumbling and rubbing his chin where it hit the floor, but said thank you anyway, and after a while started to grin like the rest.

Mikey nearly fainted when he saw the quantity of presents piled in one corner of the lair, once again feeling dizzy at the lay out of food Ella had provided.

The boys first approached their father, thanking him formally at first then in turn giving them an appreciative hug. Their birthday had always been celebrated, but never to this degree.

Somehow during everything, Angel convinced the turtles to play Twister. Being ninja's, they naturally had the advantage of flexibility, but their shells often made the game awkward and difficult. Again, Donatello and Ella somehow ended up in a round by themselves, with everyone watching as their positions got more and more awkward. Donatello was currently supporting himself over Ella, Ella crouched and leaning on her hands backwards, inches away from Donatello's face. Their arms shook in effort to support themselves and not fall over...until Mikey kicked Donatello in the rear gently, sending him sprawling over his girlfriend.

They both immediately scrambled off each other and Donny chased Mikey around angrily.

"I regret nothing!!" Mikey declared, jumping for cover into the pond fixture in the middle of the lair. Everyone else was laughing their ass off, both teens hid their faces one way or another, Ella into her knees, Donny mortified, into his hands.

After everything settled down, Raph and Cam were able to sneak away while everyone else was busy.

////////////

"Alright Cam, not that I ain't thankful to ditch Mikey and Bec but, why're we up here?"

Cam continued to drag Raph up and through to the farthest corner of the garage, making sure that his twisted bandana still covered his eyes.

"Hush up and I'll show you in a sec."

Finally they stopped moving and cam twisted Raph's mask on right, "Ta da."

Raph blinked, all he saw was a lumpy figure where his bike used to be, covered in a heavy blue tarp.

"It's your birthday present." Cam mentioned, smirking.

"What the tarp?"

"No, not the bloody tarp!!" Cam snapped, she pulled off the tarp with a yank of the wrist, and crossed her arms smugly at Raph's widened eyes.

There was his Motorcycle, only twice as tricked out as before! The front wheel was replaced with a giant one, popping his bike up so it looked like he was constantly doing a wheelie,(don't expect any of this next part to make sense, since my mechanical sense is that of an amoeba.) The pipes underneath looked shiny and new, the engine had been replaced so it would run like a charm. And to top it all of, Cam had gotten Ella to paint a design on the front of the bike. The bike itself had been repainted black, but from a bright silver moon on the front of the bike, there was a sea of red and a great scary looking snapping turtle crawling out of it, bearing it's sharp beak. For a turtle (not counting the guys of course) it looked pretty bad ass.

"Cam...my god this rocks!" He exclaimed, reaching out to feel the shiny metal, it was smooth and scratch free, "How'd you get hold of this without me finding out?"

"Eh y'know, bribed Casey to keep getting you out of the house." Cam grinned toothily, Raph picked her up in a bear hug and shook her around in his excitement.

"I don't care how much Leo's gonna lecture me for it, lets go for a ride!" He immediately rummaged through the closet, much to Cam's amusement, and retrieved his riding gear, getting a sleek helmet for Cam as well, "Your chariot princess, heh." He smirked at her, gesturing to the seat behind him.

Cam smirked as well, and before he could put his helmet on, tugged Raph's bandana tails so his head was arched upwards and staring into her ice blue eyes.

"Raph, I adore you, but call me princess again and I'll rip your head off." She said with a sweet smile.

"Gotcha."

Soon enough the bike was rumbling to life, then purred smoothly with the new engine. Raph roared out of the garage and onto the street, with Cam hugging him around the waist, resting her cheek against his jacketed shell.

The young girl had never ridden a motorbike, much less with someone else. She immediately liked it, the wind beating against her face, and the only way to shield it by pressing her nose into Raph's back. Inhaling the deep scent of leather and oil, she briefly thought about how long she had to enjoy this.

Just because she was confident about the upcoming battle, that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

Suddenly Cam's heart constricted in panic, _What if she didn't come back_? What would Raph do? What would her friends do? Would Raph be with her? Would she be able to protect him in the battle to come? Should the turtles even be there? Was there a way they couldn't be so the girls could protect them?

Instinctively her arms wound tighter around Raph's torso, squeezing her eyes shut she tried to calm herself.

If that did happen...no it wouldn't happen!! But...what if she didn't get to tell him? What if she was wrong and her and the others would perish in the fight? Should she tell him now?

Cam gazed up at him through her bangs, watching as his crimson red bandana tails flew in the wind and his eyes slits narrowed at the road. Suddenly he looked back at her and grinned. My god even if he was a turtle he was gorgeous.

Cam blushed at his look and looked away somewhat shyly, Raph raised an eye at her suddenly coy behavior.

Cam closed her eyes again and rested her head against his shell again, No, it wasn't time yet...

For Raph she would fight till the ends of the earth, and do everything it took to come back, they all would. Somehow she would tell him, but not now...at least not to his knowledge.

She waited until there was a roar of traffic around them, deafening him and even her to her own ears.

Raph narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked down at her. Cam was looking up at him smiling, her mouth moving to voice three words that he could not hear.

"What?!!" He asked

Cam shook her head and turned away, nuzzling slightly into his leather jacket, "I said I love you Raph.." she whispered, laughing when he growled in frustration, he still couldn't hear her!

//////////

Leo twitched when he heard the roar of a motorbike upstairs in the garage.

"Raph..." He growled to himself. Why would he leave in the middle of their birthday party, now he had to entertain twice as many guests!! Not that he didn't like everyone being there, it was just exhausting and he wanted time alone with Tawni!

Currently they were seated (cough cough trapped) on the couch, surrounded by friends and family alike, who were staring at the couple almost like they expected something. Something Leo was not sure of, but made him nervous as some people gave them goofy looking grins.

Leo blinked when the daimyo's sun stood and whispered something into his fahter's ear, the old man's booming laugh interrupting everyone else's' conversations.

"Then why don't you ask him my son.." the Daimyo responded, pushing his son gently in the direction of the young couple.

Tawni smiled and helped the small boy onto the couch, where the boy immediately tugged on Leonardo's arm pad, looking genuinely curious.

"Leonardo, is the tiger lady your wife?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

There was an abrupt silence until everyone but the couple almost fell over laughing, well Mikey actually did fall over but that's besides the point. Poor Tawni and Leo were left to blush, completely mortified by the innocent question.

Leo tried to explain but his voice completely died. "Eh well y'see, um..T-Tawni help me out here..." He stuttered, the young boy only looked more confused.

_Thanks__ a lot Leo._ Tawni thought, glaring at him. Leo could only shrug giving her a "What" expression.

"Um, do you know what dating is little guy?" She asked awkwardly, everyone snickered.

The boy scrunched his face up, then it brightened in recognition, "Yeah, they're dried and wrinkly right?"

"That's the fruit date hun..." Tawni trailed off, face planting into her palm, "I guess our dating is equivalent to...courting in your world?" she guessed,

Finally the boy's eyes widened in realization, "Ohh, so you aren't married _yet."_

Mikey erupted into another hysterical fit of laughter.

The couple hung their heads, the kid non intentionally just made everything worse.

Tawni sighed and reached behind her, before things got too out of hand, she wanted to at least give Leo his gift.

"Leo close your eyes for a moment." Some of the younger crowd 'oohed'(Mikey.) and Leo gave them a warning look. He closed his eyes unwillingly, when he felt an increased weight in his hands.

Leo linked his eyes open and let his jaw drop, in his hands was one of the most beautifully crafted swords he had seen. On the hilt, there was a golden turtle shell, that melded with his fingers like a dream. He drew it and the sword was made of black metal of some kind, and it shown his reflection in it's dark shadow. The scabbard was gold with a blue ribbon that twisted around it.

Tawni blushed and rubbed her arm a little, "I-I had it specially made...do you like it?"

Leo had received a lot of gifts, as did all four of them that day, but this had to be the best yet. He showed her that by bringing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her too him, resting his head on top of hers, "I love it, thank you Tawni."

Tawni smiled, leaning into him, when they were interrupted by a groan of disappointment. They looked up to see Angel frowning at them.

"Darn it Leo give her a real thank you why dontcha?" She said, crossing her arms as if saying 'I'm waiting.'

The older people chuckled at Leo's face, Mikey wheezed on the floor.

Tawni blushed as Leo bit his lip and leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. This time April groaned. "C'mon Leo, be a man!"Casey cheered next to her.

Tawni waved her arms a little, "No, really I don't mind he's thanked me enough, I was happy to give it to him.."

Leo made a small noise of discomfort in the back of his throat, he loved Tawni and wanted to kiss her for such a wonderful gift, but not with his baby brother laughing at them on the floor and everybody watching...at least not a real kiss.

Leo leaned in again and this time touched his lips to Tawni's, they both pressed into each other for a few seconds and then pulled apart, faces red as hell.

The crowd clapped, Mikey letting out a small whistle until Master Splinter whacked him with his cane.

"So when are you getting married to the tiger lady?" the little boy asked again.

Leo wanted to scream.

////////

Ella sighed happily as she leaned into Donatello's chest, his plastron sturdy under her weight. As the party died down a little, and it got a little darker, Ella managed to steal Donny away and literally run for the rooftops to deliver her own present.

"T-ta da!" Ella gestured shyly with her hands at the hand-made high tech telescope on stationed on the rooftop. It would take some time to disassemble and bring down to the lair, but Donny knew it would be worth it to star-gaze through that lens.

"Ella this is amazing, how on earth did you, I mean not that you couldn't but, h-how?" Donny stumbled, completely dazzled by his.

Ella giggled, "I've been watching you and how you build things Don, A-and I had Cam help me too with the mechanic's stuff...other than that it was all about proportions and equations." She blushed a little as he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. When he realized what he did he blushed too, but didn't let go of her.

They looked out at the sunset, and to pass the time they decided to just watch it set while listening to some music. Ella brought her MP3 player, and with the flexible chords, shared headphones.

Suddenly Ella perked up when a song by Keith Urban warmed up on the player. Donny smiled and stood up, holding an inviting hand out to her, "I'm not much of a dancer...but."

Ella smiled warmly and took his hand. He lifted her up and spun her around as the lyrics started, they both tried to stay close together so the headphones wouldn't jerk of their heads.

**When I**** picked you up for our first date baby  
Well, your pretty little eyes, they were drivin' me crazy  
And the tiny little thought that was so amazing  
Is they were lookin at me...**

Donny quickly pulled Ella too him and they stared face to face at each other, smiling as Ella pecked him on the lips shyly

**I held open the car door for you then you climbed  
Inside and slid on over  
****To the other side**

**I thought my, oh my..**

**Sweet thing  
The moon is high and the night is young  
Come on and meet me  
In the backyard under the cottonwood tree  
It's a good thing and I'm wishin  
C'mon sweet thing  
Won't you climb on out of your window  
While the world is sleepin  
Cause you know I need you  
And there's no way I'll be leavin  
Til we're kissing on the porch swing  
Oh my little sweet thing**

Both teens jumped around, lacking the grace and poise of professional dancers like Tawni. But that didn't matter, they were alone and having fun. They didn't need to retreat into their shells with each other, they could be themselves with no pressure at all. It was a sort of invisible force they both had with each other that brought them out of those shells.

**Yeah I**** know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow  
But I just couldn't wait so i had to borrow  
Uncle Jake's mustang, its his favorite car  
And so I can't stay long..  
Standin here feeling like a love struck Romeo  
All I wanna do is hold you close **

**and steal a little More time, **

**is that such a crime?**

**Sweet thing  
The moon is high and the night is young  
Come on and meet me  
In the backyard under the cottonwood tree  
It's a good thing and I'm wishin  
C'mon sweet thing**

Donny lifted Ella into the air and twirled her around, her waist supported by his strong arms.**  
**

**Won't you climb on out of your window  
While the w****orld is sleepin  
Cause you know I need you  
And there's no way I'll be leavin  
Til we're kissing on the porch swing  
Oh my little sweet thing**

Ella, in a spur of the moment, suddenly lunged down and captured Donny's lips with her own, her hands twining with his bandana tails.

**Sweet thing, sweet thing..**

Donny was of course surprised, but not unwilling. He immediately responded to the kiss and made it more passionate. When it ended, Donny gave her a curious look, she merely smiled coyly blushing. Donny grinned and suddenly captured her lips with a kiss of his own...and so on it went again.

**Oh my sweet thing  
The moon is high and the night is young  
Come on and meet me  
In the backyard under the cottonwood tree  
It's a good thing and tell me ****I'm not dreamin  
C'mon sweet thing  
Won't you climb on out of your window  
While the world is sleepin  
Cause you know I need you  
And there's no way I'll be leavin  
Til we're kissing on the porch swing  
Oh my little sweet thing**

**Oh cmon sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing..**

**Yeah, cmon now a little now..  
Do do do do doo do do do do do do  
Oh my little sweet thing, yes you are  
Do do do do doo do do do do do do  
**

Donny twirled Ella round a few more times, before he leant her back, supporting her with his arm as he bent forward. Ella laughed as her head nearly touched the ground.

He brought her back up gently and just held her in front of him for a moment, until they both noticed that in their fun, it had gotten dark enough to us the telescope.

Instead of rushing over to test out his new 'toy' Don instead leaned in for another kiss, Ella of course returned it but stopped him when he went for another.

"Donatello, we can use the-"

"In a minute...kay?" Donny gave her a bashful look, they wouldn't have much time alone together once they went back, things like kissing with his brothers around had their even amount of pros and cons.

Ella smiled and brought his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his, "Of course." She kissed him again with new found confidence that would not have been thought possible to have when he first met her.

///////////////

"Iloveyouilvoeyouiloveyouiloveyou!!!!!"Michelangelo exclaimed, almost crushing his girlfriend in a hug. Bec had just given him the Justice Force badge.

Beccy only laughed, patting him on the head, but feeling a little sad that they hadn't said the 'L' word for real yet.

"And I'll expect to see you and the Turtle Titan on patrol with me next month on the third Wednesday, affirmative?"

Mikey made a sort of squeal, causing everyone else to laugh.

Due to that being the last gift, the rest of the party started to calm down. People munched at Ella's food and had a good time...that is until Gen decided he wanted to finish off the cookies.

He saw someone going for the last three, and immediately charged forward, hoping to cut them off, however in his path was Beccy. Gen didn't stop to think of the repercussions of shoving past the girl gruffly, muttering a barley excusable "Pardon me."

Normally ,Beccy wouldn't have minded, just brushed it off since this was Gen's nature. However, Beccy had a secret that had not yet been told to Mikey. One she should have told him before Gen's shove had accidently pushed her into the pond like structure in the lair.

Beccy's eyes widened as she felt herself falling backward, and next was the cold slap of river water in her face. Her feet immediately kicked out to catch herself, but there was no bottom of the pond nearby. She let out a strangled scream, choking on the dirty water as it poured into her mouth. She thrashed and her head bobbed up and down underneath the water, causing her to loose her breath.

The others soon heard the commotion, and it was a tie between Tawni and Mikey recognizing Beccy's cry.

Mikey was however quicker, her darted around the crowd of party guests and his eyes widened to see his girlfriend struggling franticly to keep her head above the surface. Immediately, he sprinted and dived under as she sank. Everyone held their breath as bubbles popped on the surface for a few seconds, when Mikey lunged to the surface, breathing heard and supporting Beccy so she could breath as well.

Tawni ran from Leo's side at the pool and immediately joined Mikey at Beccy's side. The young Bird warrior choked and spluttered water out of her lungs. Coughing and gasping for air. As soon as enough filled her lungs though, it went back out with a frightened sob.

Mikey tried his best to calm her down, she was shaking so bad, "Shhh, baby your alright now, it's okay, I've got you..." he looked up at Tawni who rubbed her friend's back, looking extremely concerned, "What happened Tawni?" He asked seriously.

Tawni stared back, frowning regretfully, "Beccy can't swim."

Mikey took a moment to take a deep breath, then did something that shocked everyone at the party, he growled angrily, just a little under his breath!

"Take Beccy for a sec, kay Tawni?" Mikey let Beccy curl under her friend's arm, still crying. Tawni comforted her and waited for Mikey to act, as he stood up abruptly and marched towards Genusuke.

Everyone was shocked further when he landed a blow just on Gen's shoulder, enough to entice a cry of pain, but nothing serious. Gen immediately swung around, drawing his sword instinctively. Mikey effortlessly disarmed him, Grabbing the rhino in a head lock and bringing his arm around angrily.

"What is the meaning of this turtle?" Gen cried out in disbelief, Mikey put a little pressure on his arm and he stopped struggling to groan in pain. Everyone was too surprised to do anything.

"First you steal my comics, then you eat the rest of the cookies, and then you try to DROWN my GRILFIREND!!" Mikey screamed in fury, no one had seen him this angry, he had always been the sweetest natured turtle, next to Donatello. It took a lot to even get Mikey annoyed. The livid turtle put even more pressure on the cracking rhino's arm.

"I should snap your arm off right now!-"

"Michelangelo." A stern voice rang out.

Master Splinter had joined at Beccy's side, wrapping a warm quilt around her quivering body. He stared at his son but made no move to stop him, he was giving him the choice. But Mikey only needed to look into Beccy's shimmering eyes, as she stared at him. He stood there a moment, a scowl etched onto his face, when he blew out a deep breath.

"-But I won't. I've got more important things to do than deal with some hippo thing."

Mikey finally let Gen go. The rhino slumped forward, too shaken to point out his correct species.

"It's alright now Beccy..."Tawni whispered to her friend, as Mikey scooped her up and carried her over to Leather-Head, who gave her a quick analysis.

"No signs of hypothermia yet, just keep her warm and she'll be fine." His gentle voice stated, patting the girl on the back as softly a he could.

"thanks' LH." Mikey nodded, once again carrying Beccy to his room.

Once inside, Mikey set her on his bed, rummaging through his closet to bring out a pair of street clothes he had. He led her to the bathroom and let her get changed. When she came out they were way too big, but at least they were dry.

By now, the girl had calmed down a bit, and Mikey led her back to his room again so they could talk. He sat down with her on the bed and held her hands in his, "You okay babe?" He cocked his head to the side, giving her a serious look.

Beccy thought about laughing it of, but her form was still too shaky from her dangerous experience, she felt the tears come up again, and her bottom lip quivered for a moment. She dove into her boyfriend's arms, burying her face into his plastron and sobbed.

"I-It s-scared me!" she wailed, Mikey gave a regretful smile, rubbing her back and hushing her soothingly.

"It'd be weird if it didn't, but you're safe now, you're with me."

Beccy nodded, and continued to cry for a few more minutes until she finally stopped, giving Mikey a weak puffy eyed smile, "You were so close to making Gen piss himself."

Mikey laughed, the sound relaxing Beccy. Mikey was slowly getting back to his old self.

"T-that scared me too though...it wasn't you Mikey, seeing you that angry and out of control. It works for Raph, but not you at all." She gave him a look and Mikey sighed.

"I don't like to get mad like that, for one thing Raph would complain about me taking his job, but I also don't like confronting people like that. I hated doing that to Gen, but I also hated what he did to you, nobody makes my girl cry, no one."

Beccy smiled and hugged him. They held each other for a moment when Mikey suddenly grinned, "But the Brightside is, if you hadn't gotten wet, I wouldn't have gotten to see you looking so cute."

Beccy blushed, flapping her hidden arms and hands around as the sleeves dangled around her thighs, giggling.

Sooner or later, they rejoined the party. Finding that Don ,Ella, Cam and Raph had returned, learning of the recent events. Gen sheepishly walked up to the young couple. Beccy gave him a wary look, but nonetheless squeezed Mikey's hand comfortingly, as it shook in slight anger. How dare he try to talk to Beccy after hat he did.

"Err...uh..." Gen tripped over his words, it was like he had never apologized to someone, Usagi gave him a meaningful look, "Uh......want the last cookie?" Gen finally offered. Usagi slapped him upside the head and growled exasperatedly.

Beccy only giggled, accepting the hidden apology and munching the cookie.

After that things calmed down considerably, a few more games and laughs were exchanged, when it was time for everyone to finally leave....about 11 PM at night. The girls insisted on cleaning up since it was the guy's birthday, and That counted for Master Splinter too, besides, the guests weren't the messiest people you could have...for the most part.

Tawni was currently wiping up some ketchup from the coffee table, when a flying orb of light shot into the room.

"_My daughters_!!" Kayanna's voice called frantically. Immediate the four girls stopped and stared at their surrogate mother.

The spirit woman's form flashed anxiously and she fluttered around in a panic. Tawni's eyes widened at what that could only mean.

"It's time...isn't it....?"

**(Gasps for air)Well (wheeze) if you made it this far, congrats, you just read 20 pages of bonus ****chapter, Whooo-**

**Kisa:**** (Faints.)**

**Tawni and Leo: (Stares at Kisa unconscious.)**

**Tawni: Uh, make sure you read and review please, Kisa-chan worked really hard on this chapter for you.**

**Leo: She even tried to fix all the grammar mistakes...(pokes Kisa curiously) you still alive?**


	40. We promise to return

**Hey! I'm back. sorry it tok so long, anyway, not much to say up here, so i'll let you get to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

For 1,000 years she had been waiting for them to return to her. She waited patiently in frozen sleep for 15 more years for her daughters to mature in spirit as well as their new bodies. It almost seemed too much to wait two more months so these daughters of hers could be trained. After all, their first practice had not gone too well.

But now, Kayanna could once again say in full confidence, that her daughters were ready to fight, and finally defeat, Chicobo.

The century old Spirit had never felt the need to cry as much as she did when she handed the four warriors the clothing they had worn in that fateful fight so long ago. Despite the obvious physical differences, they were the spitting image of her daughters.

Cam's outfit consisted of tight fitting black Capri's, with red thread along the seams. She had a crimson red top with a black moon that matched her red bandanna with the same symbol, wrapped securely around her forehead. She had black fishnet on her midriff.

Tawni's had a blue long kimono style sleeved shirt, with the same black pants as Cam. Hers had the same symbol as her daggers did on the bottom and had fishnet arm gloves.

Beccy had a long mustard yellow robe, with black shorts underneath. A phoenix made of fire was embroidered on the back with a canary centered in the fire. She had black gloves as well.

Ella had a kimono sleeved top as well but it stopped at her midriff (which she was not exactly happy about.) and also had black Capri's with black fishnet covering her stomach. A ying and yang symbol was embroidered on each sleeve of her shirt.

Kayanna hovered happily when they put them on, sitting before her respectfully on the Turtle's dojo mats.

"_My daughters,"_ Kayanna's aged voice choked with emotion, _ "You are ready…Tonight you will finally fulfill your destiny and defeat the demon chimera chicobo. I have never been more proud….But be warned. This shall be the hardest fight you will ever have to experience in your lives. If there were any way I could spare you of this, I would…..i do not want to lose you again…"_

The girls let a moment of silence pass in honor of their former selves, before Tawni stood up faithfully.

"Kayanna, this time is different, the turtles will be there!"

Kayanna was quiet with guilt,

_"I am afraid….that is not possible…"_

"What?!" All four girls shouted in panic.

Kayanna hovered sadly, _" Only the warriors and Chicobo with his minions have the ability to enter the battle ground in which you will fight. It is for anyone else and their safety that they remain behind…including me..."_She added bitterly, _"I dislike the rule as well, but it was decided even before I became the high shaman…there is nothing I can do, but allow them to watch as you fight…" _

"I promise you Kayanna, We will fight our hardest and we WILL win this fight. It's our duty to make sure Chicobo can no longer harm anyone, ever again. But…may I ask…that this fight wait just a few minutes more? We would all like a word with the turtles before…"

Her amber eyes pleaded while her mouth was set in a firm line. Who was Kayanna to take the last few normal minutes from their lives.

"_Of course young ones…but we must hurry, lest chicobo become impatient."_

She hovered off to speak with Splinter, and the boys were sent in after. Needless to say, they were none too happy to find out their plan to come with the girls to battle was canceled.

"I'd like to see them try to keep me outta there, there's no way I'm letting you do this alone!" Raph growled. Cam felt just as angry at the situation, but nonetheless she placed a calm hand on his plastron.

" But you have to…and I'm not alone, none of us are…" she glanced around at her friends. They gave her a supporting but wary smile back.

Raph and the other boys continued to sulk, and finally The girls sighed collectively, pulling each boy to a corner of the room.

//

Tawni kissed Leo tenderly for a few seconds and while they both closed their eyes to enjoy it, she pressed something into his hand. Once they broke away he looked down to see her tiger lily hair pin, the one that her precious grandfather had given her…

"I'm coming back for it…will you keep it safe for me while I'm gone?" she asked quietly, her bangs hiding her face.

Leo looked at her, feeling his chest tighten in fear that he'd have to let her go soon, and rested his forehead on hers, "I will."

Tawni saw the others break away formt hier respected boyfriends and moved to follow, but Leo grabbed her wrist in panic before she could.

"Tawni wait I!-"

Tawni looked back at him bewildered and…slightly hopeful?

Leo looked into her eyes, feeling like this was the worst possible time, but also scared that he would not get another chance.

The blue banded turtle took a breath.

Then let it back out when Tawni tackle-hugged him, "Leo!" She said desperately, interrupting him completely…

Leo sighed, no it wasn't the right time…she would come back… he knew she would…

"Theres is something very important I have to tell you when you get back…so please hurry…" He murmered into her ear.

Tawni nodded, her orange and black hair tickling his chin, "I will, I promise….and…I have something I have to tell you too."

They looked each other in the eyes one last time before finally, Leo let her hand pull away form his, leaving them cold without the other's warmth.

//

"Don't be afraid.." Donatello whispered into Ella's ear, hugging her closer to him. Ella snuggled into him, still as tiny as she was when they first met, but somehow, not nealry as frail.

"I'm not." she answered truthfully, "Nervous...but not afraid."

"Good. Just leave the worrying to me, i'll worry enough for both of us...at least that's something i can do for you." Donny sighed with a small halfhearted laugh.

Ella smiled, cupping his cheeks in her hands gently, "How lucky am I, to have someone as sweet and caring as you?"

Donny blushed at her comment, before leaning forward to kiss her timidly, her responding immediately but as gentle as her touch had been. The both withdrew blushing but still very much conscious.

The purple banded turtle let his hands run through her bi-colored hair for a moment, trying to comfort her while he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect her forever....he knew she wouldn't always need it. But hell knew how hard it was for him to let her pull away, and look him softly int e eye.

"I'll be back."

Donny nodded "I'll be right here. Promise me you'll fight your hardest."

Ella smiled, "I'll have to won't I? There's still something i have to tell you."

Donny gave her a questioning look, but Ella's smile told him that she would not go any more into it.

smiling weakly, Donny kissed her hand and reluctantly let her walk out the door.

//

"Why is it whenever you get to fight, i'm stuck at home twiddling my thumbs?" Raph grumbled, moodily leanign onto the wall as Cam sighed, already irritated by his sulking.

She knelt down to her leather bots that came with her warrior outfit, and undid one of the many laces. She tied the soft deerskin around Raph's wrist just enough so it seemed to embrace it.

"what's this?"

"a promise, "The raven head answered, wrapping his hands aorund her waist and hers around his neck, "I'm coming back, you can count on it. Even if i have to crawl back, you ain't getting rid of me that easy." He blinked for a moment then smirked, pecking her on the lips, "Yes Ma'am."

Cam smiled, her eyes softening, "I'll be thinking of you while i'm out there, so really, in a way, you'll be there anyway, in spirit."

Raph chuckled, his grip tightening n her, "Don't go getting all poetic on me now, you've got a battle to win first."

Cam gave a forced laugh, laying her head on his plastron, "Listen, Raph....i've got somehting serious i need to say when i get back...soemthig mushy, but....y'know."

Raph looked down at her black hair and noticed her ears were a slight pink. He smiled, pressing his mouth intot he soft tresses, "Yeah, me too.

Cam finally looked over her shoulder, noticing how the others had started to leave, she squeazzed Raph's hand and gave his bandanna tails a playful tweak.

He looked into her ice blue eyes, contradicitnlgy full of fire as htey always were.

Cam nodded to him, "Keep a steady eye on the horizon.." she mumbled, turning away.

Raph struggled to let her.

//

Beccy gave Mikey a weak grin, "Guess this is really happening huh? You sure I'm not dreaming?…"

Mikey gave a bitter laugh, "This is anything but a dream dudette, more like a nightmare.."

"I know…I know" Beccy hugged her boyfriend around the waist, listening to his heartbeat fondly. "I'll be okay."

Mikey sighed, "That's what i keep teling how can we be sure?"

Beccy smiled knowingly, "Because i'm me, and i have my sisters to back me up. And i have you cheering me on. what more could i possibly need?"

"a suit of armor?"

Beccy laughed wholeheartedly, "That'd be cool!"

they both laughed for a moment, before Mikey Kissed he full out nt he lips. Beccy's eyes widened, but slowly closed her eyes. This was different than the other times they had kissed, it was alittle more desperate, a little more bittersweet.

Mikey leaned his head on her shoulder tiredly, the stress finally making hm crumble, "I can't lose you again...."

Beccy stroked his head lovingly, "you won't, i promise i'll be back in your arms where i belong. Well beat kindom hearts two, read comic books, tease Raphie and Cammy, gorge on pizza, and train together....i figured the turtle titan needed a sidekick when he goes on duty withthe silver Sentry right?"

Mikey breathed softly on her neck, smiling," About that...i was thinking Turtle tita would be happier as a team than with a sidekick....what are you gonna call yourself."

"mmm, " Becy put a finger to her chin, "I was thinking maybe...the Canary Crusader?"

Mikey grinned, "Perfect"

they were quiet for a moment before Miey closed his eyes and leant his forhead agisnt hers like Leo had done with Tawni, "Rebecca Prenner...."

Beccy glanced at him, her full attention on him since he knew better than to use her full name.

"Rebecca Prenner, "Mikey started again, taking a deep breath, "I'm not the type to beat aorund the bush...so i'm gonna sayit right now for real and for true.."

Beccy's eyes started to water as Mikey looked up lovingly at her,

"Rebecca....Rebecca.....I love you."

Beccy closed her eyes and smiled, knowing this was, in fact,the real confession. She let the tears of happiness roll down her cheeks, and he kissed them away.

"You come back to me in one piece...that's an order..."

Beccy kissed him one final time, before she pulled out of his embrace, "I will..Michelangelo."

/////

The girls stood in front of the portal kayanna had summoned. It's blue and msoky grey aura cause htem to shiver, as they knew chicobo waited just a few steps away..

"this is it girls..." Cam murmered, taking Beccy's slightly trembling hand in hers reassuringly. Beccy reached over to Ella, giving her shy firen'd hand a squeeze

"Don't be afraid." She said, staring into the portal seriously.

"Don't look back...only look forward." Ella said boldly, grasping Tawni's hand, giving her a brave smile.

Tawni looked on at her best friends, her sisters, proudly, they were finally ready.

"Let's go." she said, stepping thorugh the portal first, not letting go of her friend's hand until they had reached the other side.

All four girls opened thier eyes at the same time. The battlefield looked like it was tkaing place in an asteroid belt in some unknown void. It smelt like a mixture of sulfur and brimstone, making them want to vomit upon entering.

A deep growling erupted onthe other side of the field, then a rasping cruel laugh. Lyssa and her cronies stood, smirking in front of a grotesque looking monster. His long scaly tail waved back in forth menacingly, and his long yellow teeth gave a horrible sneer. His horns curled in front of his blood red eyes and his hair hung in greasy clumps over his back. His fingers were long and spidery, with knarled nails drummed a nearby rock. His powerful dragon legs crouched and ready to strike.

"I must say it has taken you long enough to face me warriors......but you have found me....the great demon Chicobo."

**Uwaaaaa! Epic battle scene part 1, coming up next. Sorry it took so long to update, i kept starting and restarting this chapter and it took forever to get something i liked. Also sorry about the spelling errors, i'm using a mac laptop and the spelling correction is weird compared to what i'm use to. I think i got almost all of them, but i probably missed a few errors.**

Ella: Read and review please!!


	41. The final battle begins

**ZOMG! it's starting (sorry it's short, but it's necessary, the next chapter'll be real dramatic) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt**

Leo sat on the edge of the couch, his hands folded in front of his mouth but his eyes narrowed in concern. His legs were tensed and ready to leap up at the nearest noise...anything that would give a clue that Tawni was alright. That all the girls were alright. After all, the 'sisters' of Tawni were be his sisters too.

The other boys were doing about as well as him. Raph was staring dead on the sparking force field of Smokey blue, sharpening his Sai as if willing the field to disappear so he could take care of the demon that was causing his girl so much strife.

Mikey paced around the lair, occasionally tripping but uttering no cry, just simply getting back up and continuing his endless trek. His knees where starting to bruise...but he had a sinking feeling Bec would come back a lot worse for wear.

Donny fiddled with a strange device in his hand, looking up every two seconds at the portal, then down again, sulkily. Hs fingers itched to pick up his bo staff and charge the force field despite the consequences.

"_Oh for heavens sake, i'm almost done charging my powers, you'll be able to see them in a moment. Now calm down_." Kayanna snapped,

Raph looked up as if to retort, but he realized with the erratic way the woman was flying, that her irritability came from the same worry for her daughters. He swallowed his come back and put down his Sai.

"Sorry Kayanna-san."Leo apologized quietly

Kayanna made no reply, only hovered over Splinter's shoulders, trying not to lose her temper. Dragging four solid and living beings into a state of spiritual spectatorship was not easy, considering the field they would be watching was created b Chicobo. If he didn't want them there, it made it all the more difficult for her to see the fight even spiritually, at least with the girl's memories, it had been created by good souls, and they were partially willing to share the spiritual space with others...Chicobo was not.

Splinter opened his eyes for the first time in a while, he gazed at his sons with an air of pride and militant patience..

"My sons, come here."

The four turtles stood without question, and lined up in front of their father.

Splinter said nothing, only gestured an aged paw tot he mats before him, prompting the boys to sit in a meditative position as he was.

"Kayanna-san. Perhaps it would be easier for you to transport our spirits than our entire being.."

Kayanna flickered confusedly, "_Y-yes i..believe it would, but how_?"

"Meditation is not only to relax and train the body, it is also to exercise the mind and it's power. I will lead my sons into a state of spiritual being, if you will lead us to where your-my daughters are.." Splinter smiled at Kayanna, and Kayanna's light seemed to glimmer in a mutual respect for the old Rat.

'_You will look after them for me_?' she thought telepathically

_'__of course'_Splinter smiled, but Leo perked up, having heard the conversation as he had started meditating already...what did Kayanna mean by that?

"Very well then, my sons, we must begin." Splinter made no move, but the look he gave Leo showed he sensed the turtles confusion, and urged him to lay it aside for now.

Leo obeyed, for Tawni waited just on the other side of that force field's wall.

/

Tawni could feel the pressure of the area around her focus itself into her temples, making her head pound painfully as the smell of rotting flesh and sulfur confused her senses, she could see form the pale look of her friends, they were having similar problems.

"**So these are the 'great warriors' that have kept me waiting for so many months…I must say, I am somewhat disappointed. I expected them to be more threatening..more…say…significant." **Chicobo's horrible voice stabbed at the air like a hiss, but made the earth tremble beneath the girls like an earthquake.

"You Bastard." Cam snarled in retort,

"Careful Cam..."Tawni warned under her breath, placing a shaking hand on her friends shoulder.

Chicobo's eyes gleamed cruelly, "**You calm so quickly wolf woman. Have you been so easily tamed…and after I went to so much trouble of making it so uncontrollable."**

Cam narrowed her eyes, "The hell are you talking about?"

Chicobo chuckled, a sound equivalent to nails dragged across a chalkboard, "**Do you think a mother's love is any match for my influence?"**

Cam stared, as the words hung in the air then her body lurched in sudden nausea, as she realized.

"It was you.." she whispered… "The man my mother saw before she abandoned me…it was you…"

"**Not in total.." **Chicobo replied coolly, leaning on his elbow as if the conversation bored him, "**I had not been totally released at the point, but there was just enough to divide, and make your lives as miserable as I could. It was merely to break your spirits."**

Cam's heart lurched and she drew her Hiraikotsu within a second, her eyes had shrunk in rage and madness, "I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU!"She made to charge forward, but Tawni held her back.

"No Cam! Don't lose yourself, that's only what he wants.."

Cam ground her teeth and fought against Tawni's grip, but her will to kill him for the moment and decreased.

Tawni still held Cam still, but it was more out of support than control, her arms started to shake in rage even as she looked up, her bangs partially hiding her glowing amber eyes.

"Does that mean…it was you that killed my grandfather? You caused the cancer?"

Chicobo looked at his claws as if in admiration, "**In combination with my venom and a simple spider bite, taking down an old human was nothing of difficulty.."**

Tawni bit her tongue to keep her anger under control, she could taste iron in her blood as her teeth cut into the muscle slightly.

"And my brother?" Beccy murmured, her expression hidden by her hair.

"**A stray bullet is all it took."**Chicobo sneered, Beccy clenched her fists so hard she felt blood dribble form between her fingers

Ella took the canary warriors hands and smoothed them, wiping the blood away, before staring at Chicobo.

"**As for you Ramina…hardly nothing had to be done. I simply increased this one's hate of you until it was simply too much for you to handle anymore, and you ran blindly away to your own destruction."**

Chicobo gestured to a form emerging form behind him, and Ella's mind flashed to when the car hit her, when she had ran out of desperation away form Lyssa.

And there she stood, her eyes glowing a demonic red and her hair hung limply in a way that would make her shriek if she were herself. Her clothes were tattered form Chicobo's harsh 'training' she drooled slightly at the sight of the coming battle

'She's completely lost it…'

Lyssa cackled in her insanity, "Little Ellie looks angry, Oooooo scary!" She mocked, her cronies following behind her, in about as worse shape as she was. Behind them was an entire army of familiar blobs made of solidified hate.

Ella could feel her own hate for the monster in front of her bubble, and she stepped forward to placea hand on Tawni's shoulder.

"Tawni.."

"Right."

Tawni looked up after taking a couple of deep breathes, Chicobo peered down at them with an air of mild curiosity now that they knew the truth.

She glared at him with a mixture of hate and determination.

"Demon Chicobo, we accept your invitation of battle. It ends here, and now."

Chicobo's fangs stretched in a terrifying grin,

"_**Finally**_."

**Eep!**

**Please read and review.**


	42. Ella Enchanted

**The moment we've been wanting to happen since chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

For just one split second, with the words that had been waiting to be spoken for the past 1,000 years echoing in their heads, the warriors and demons were silent and still.

And then, a literal hell broke loose, as the four turtles brothers and a mother and father watched with forced silence.

Ella, the formerly most timid warrior, was soon separated form her colleagues, and faced with an enemy longer hated than Chicobo.

"Lyssa." Ella muttered upon sight of her long time torturer, her voice was cold, but she had pity in her eyes as The form of a once normal girl staggered drunkenly across the battle filed towards her.

"What's this, Little Ellie wants to fight? Someone as powerful as me? What happened to the scared little bunny?" Lyssa shrieked with laughter at her own taunting, Ella's eyes narrowed into a glare, her normally soft and loving face clouding.

"The frightened and crushed little girl you once tried to destroy is no longer me." Ella said clearly, her stuttering long gone, making Lyssa falter and scowl.

Her sanity wavering delicately, Lyssa's eyes turned wild, "Bull shit! A person can't just change who they are! You'll always be pathetic, weak, brainless, hopeless Ella!"

Ella took in what she said. All the years of anger, sadness pain, that she pushed away for her own sanity, all came back. Her heart ached….the blazed. She let it go, it one long breath as Lyssa wobbled on her legs, sticking out her tongue and snickering, all of it was gone, now all she thought about was what she needed to do, and how to remove the obstacle standing in her way.

"Prepare yourself, Carnwall." Ella said finally, getting into a fighting stance.

Lyssa stared long and hard before growling like something inhuman, and charged.

Ella felt the familiar sting of a punch to the face, but instead of the usual reflex to shield it with her arms, her fist curled and she thrust it right back, nailing Lyssa square between the eyes.

And damn did it feel good. Raph got a real kick out of it form where he watched in spirit form.

It was enough to have Lyssa stumble backwards and blink stupidly, but Ella gave her hardly a second to do so. Before she knew it, Lyssa felt a blunt force knock her in the back of the neck, a drop kick by a full warrior formed Ella. Her rabbit ears flowed behind her as she stood above Lyssa, her eyes burning with determination.

Lyssa shrieked and attacked again, and again Ella was able to dodge just in the nick of time and deliver her own powerful blow.

"How. Are. You. So .FAST?" Lyssa screeched attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks so misplaced Ella didn't bother to run around, she simply stepped out of the way, flashing this way and that in Lyssa's vision. She even aloud herself the fun of ducking between Lyssa's legs then popping back up on the other side. It was something that would make Beccy proud.

Finally, Lyssa managed to see what Made Ella so fast. The shy girl had managed to master transforming from her full rabbit form, using it's speed to sneak around Lyssa at an alarming rate then changing back into her warrior form a millisecond later.

"Cheating little bitch!"

Ella didn't smile in humor, she didn't even smirk as she laid another expert punch that Donatello had taught her into Lyssa's temple. She didn't scowl when Lyssa used her sharp destroyed manicure to pierce one side of her face and claw her like a an angry cat, drawing blood. She had just one, set and firm frown, as she slowly but surely took control of the fight.

Lyssa moaned as she leaned dangerously this way and that, pausing the fight as Ella waited patiently for her next attack.

"I don't get it…I just don't get it.." Lyssa's voice sounded lost for a moment, it wasn't cruel or angry.

"I don't suppose you would. I trained long and hard with my fr- my sisters to defeat you and your so called master. You took the easy rout and inhaled something that could very well kill you in the end."

Lyssa stared at her, then her face broke into a wide and terrible grin,

"Sister's eh? Well I'll tell you what little ella, as soon as I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill all three of those freaks right after you."

Ella's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then the next thing Lyssa knew, Ella was right in front of her, and the shy girls knee was drilled into her gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her teetering backwards.

It was an attack that could easily incapacitate Lyssa for just a few minute, but Ella didn't stop. She kicked Lyssa straight in the face with a round house kick and sent the cruel girl crashing into a misshapen boulder.

Lyssa wheezed and she tried to catch her breath and run out of the way. But her arms were soon pinned ot the rock behind her and she was left struggling as Ella's shuriken dug deeper into her shirt and the stone.

"Chicobo! Master help me!" She screamed in slight panic as Ella continued to advance, pulling something form a small ace bandage on her wrist.

"If you are weak enough to lose against her, then you are no vassal of mine." Chicobo's voice rumbled from all around them.

Lyssa's eyes widened, he was….abandoning her. After all the loyalty, all the pain, she had put herself through.

She had forgotten all about Ella, who had finally stopped in front of her. She was forced to look up when Ella grasped her limp bangs in her hand and tugged her face upwards. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, just make her do as Ella wanted.

The lilac eyed girl still had anger in her eyes, but her mouth was still set in that damn calm line. She held up a syringe and Lyssa was sent into hysterics.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me please!" Her eyes glowed red and her veins pulsed in the effort to free herself just like that night of the first battle.

Tears had begun to leak from her eyes when she heard a soft and stern voice float through the air.

"I'm not going to kill you, calm down and listen."

Lyssa froze, and her eyes finally released her frightened tears, she stared up at Ella pathetically as Ella waited patiently for her to stop whimpering.

"For years I wondered what I possibly could have done to you to deserve the cruelty and pain you put me through, I wondered why you hated me so. Now that I see what you truly are in front of me, I no longer need an answer. You are truly a sad person Lyssa Carnwall, and even with all the evil you have done the past weeks, I do not believe you deserve to die."

Ella glared though, and stared long and hard into Lyssa's red eyes, "But if you ever, _ever_, threaten my friends again, I will not be likely to think the same."

Ella held up the syringe so the trapped girl could get a good look at it, "this is an antidote to the poison you swallowed form Chicobo. It will save your life, as well as your friends, and will wipe your memory of the past few weeks completely. I can give it to you, or you can continue your loyalty to the creature who abandoned you in your time of need. It 's your choice completely."

Lyssa's lips trembled and her legs shook, she had lost. To the girl she had relentlessly beat down she ahd been beaten senselessly. If she stayed with Chicobo, everything for her would be lost. But if she went with Ella, it would be like surrendering..

It took about five minute, and Ella did not break her eye contact with her long time enemy.

Suddenly, there was a flare throughout Lyssa's body. She screamed and writhed in pure agony.

Ella's eyes widened in shock and she helped support her as she leaned forward, dangerously close to chocking herself courtesy of the shuriken.

As soon as the fit was done Lyssa hung her head, before slowly turning it up exhaustedly. She truly looked like a defeated beaten animal.

"H-help…me…" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Ella stared back then nodded, taking Lyssa's arm and injecting the antidote.

As the medicine instantly flowed through her blood stream, it was like having lukewarm water poured slowly and relaxingly down her face. Lyssa gave just one childlike sigh of content, then promptly fell unconscious in Ella's arms.

The shuriken evaporated back into Ella's holding pouch as she gently laid Lyssa down behind the boulder, where she would be safe form the upcoming battle.

"Ella enchanted."

Ella jumped, then turned to see Cam Ella and Tawni standing just behind her, their eyes brimming with pride. Cam hefted Chancy's unconscious body next to Lyssa, and Beccy and Tawni did the same to Marissa's. Ella quickly injected the antidote into both of them, then stood and fell tiredly into her friends waiting embrace.

"Cam, Tawni, Beccy…I did it."

Tawni and Beccy smiled while Cam patted her hair,

"Yeah, you did."

Watching proudly in spirit form, where Donatello, his brothers, his father, and Kayanna. The toher three were cheering animatedly at Ella's courage and shouted various forms of "Atta girl! " "I taught her that" "I KNEW she could do it!"

Master Splinter placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder, as he smiled, so unbelievably proud of his lover.

"That is quite a woman you have my son." The old rat commented, smiling down as Ella rubbed the blood of the claw marks off her cheek.

Donny nodded slowly, "Yes, yes she is. And much more."

Ella's moment of triumph did not last long, however. There was a deep growl and the earth shook once again as too amazing thuds erupted the earth. Chicobo had stood up and he was glaring down at the girls.

"so you meddle with my plans, destroy the poison I worked so hard to create, and finally strive my vassals away form me. Is there any other mischief you'd like to commit before I crush you like the insects you are."

The girls looked at each other, then Beccy grinned up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Nope, can't think of anything. But we're not the ones getting crushed today, thunder thighs." She laughed at Chicobo's leathery looking hind legs that had caused the earthquake like shaking before.

Chicobo hissed in rage, "Enough of your brainless chattering, I will deliver the final blows myself."

Tawni walked forward, as she and the other three shifted into fighting positions.

She glared,

"Come with it, then."

**WOOOOT! Go Ella! You were aweeesoooommeee!**

**Ella: =^^=**

**Read and review please!**


	43. The magnificent power

**Bear with me guys, I absolutely HATE writing battle scenes. But there's absolutely no way I can avoid it is there? So if it isn't good, I'm sorry. Almost there guys, just a little farther!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

To this day no one knew who struck first, the warriors, or Chicobo. It was a battle worthy to be called a revolution, the first step to a world free of Chicobo's cruelty and under the strict protection of spirit warriors Tileria, Worone, Camile, and Ramina

Otherwise known as, Tawni Grell, Cameron Keeling, Rebecca Prenner, and Ella Korbin.

/

Tawni could feel her stomach drop as she charged along with her fellow warriors at the monstrosity in front of them. She was afraid, but Leonardo had told her that fear can also be a tool. As long as you can control and work against it.

She embraced the feeling as she drew her twin daggers, feeling the hilts fall into her palms like the final piece to a puzzle, and let her eyes pick her first target. The legs.

She slashed and swung away as she nimbly danced away from the gnarled claws. She could feel the attacks hit, but Chicobo's tough reptilian skin hardly scratched at her razor sharp blades.

She could see Beccy hovering around above her, trying to distract Chicobo and awaiting what happened next as she drew her bow and arrow.

"This is for my brother!" she screamed, shooting with perfect aim at Chicobo's eye.

The demon screeched in pain as the arrow hit it's target, he clutched at it with one massive paw and the canary warrior tried not to pass out at the smell of rotten blood leaking form the wound.

Ella jumped, analyzing her target by bounding across the jagged boulders. By the way he hunched over, she could tell that his underbelly was his only area of weakness.

Her shuriken laced themselves in her fingers and with a finesse gained with years of painting, she tossed them with a flick of her wrist as soon as he reared up to launch an attack at Tawni.

They sunk into his skin for a moment, but he hardly cried out when they materialized again into her hands. She tried to go back again, but his arm came swinging toward her the next minute, pounding her and sending her flying into another boulder.

Cam roared with fury and used her sharp wolf claws to bound onto his tail and crawl up his back, sinking tem into flesh until she finally reached his head. She grabbed a mouthful of leathery skin and biting into it with her sharp fangs.

She could feel Chicobo swing around in pain, and she was ready when his massive paw came crashing onto his head as if to squash her like some irksome fly. She jumped into he air and swung her Hiraikotsu, successfully grazing the tough skin of his arm, but not enough o cut through it.

She growled in frustration, and didn't see his other arm come from behind her. Tawni however did.

"Look out!" She screamed, her eyes widening in horror when cam didn't turn fast enough, and one of Chicobo's claws buried itself deep into the wolf warriors lower calf muscle.

From where he and the others were watching, Raph could literally feel his heart stop.

Cam didn't have time to scream, because the force that the arm had hit her with had her gasp for breath, as she was flung through the air and towards the edge of the massive crater they were currently battling on.

Even with the searing pain in her leg, Cam tried to get her bearings and land on her feet with a tumble as soon as she made contact with the ground. But she still slide toward the edge like an out of control car, and no matter how she skid, she was going to fall off.

She heard something wiz by her like a hummingbird on steroids, and next she knew she was balancing precariously on the edge with her toes stretched to keep touching the rock., Beccy behind her pushing against her back and her wings flapping like mad.

" The battles this way Cammie." The joke was grim, she could see cam's blood dripping down her legs as the ripped claw stayed deep within the muscle.

As soon as the canary warrior could push her forward with enough force to have them both planted on all fours on the rock, Cam gulped for breath as the pain throbbed.

"Thanks." She croaked trying to get back to her feet but falling once again onto her stomach.

Beccy acted quickly and hooked Cam's arm around her shoulder, "We aren't going to win fighting Chicobo like he's Lyssa or her cronies, even with or full warrior forms."

Cam knew she was right, but it didn't stop the anger form rising in her throat, "then what he hell are we supposed to do?"

Beccy felt the despair that wanted to take over clawing at her insides. Mikey could see her panicked face from where he hovered spiritually with his brothers.

"_Leo, they're losing it, what do we do?"_He cried out.

Leo looked put upon, and he grimaced as he saw Tawni get bitten by Chicobo's sparkling teeth. Her scream made his bones wrack against his insides.

"_I-I don't know.."_

Raph clenched his fists, longing to punch something but unable to in this intangible form, _"There's nothing we CAN do! They're alone on this one."_

Donnie forced a lump down his throat when he saw Ella narrowly miss a kick aimed by the powerful clawed feet of Chicobo. He closed his eyes, praying for one of those miraculous ideas he had always gotten in the nick of time before. He glanced around him, Master splinter watching the battle nervously just as the turtles were.

It was Kayanna's look of apprehension that made him stop. She was indeed nervous, but it also looked as if something else was there. It was like….she was waiting for something.

Donnie wracked his brain, for anything it could be…

"_their missing something, but what could it be?" He thought out loud quietly. _

It was Tawni's cry of despair when Ella was knocked to the side once again that it hit him.

"_Guys, I know what's wrong!" _He exclaimed, making everyone else jump, except for Kayanna, who smile a little to herself, as if she knew this would happen.

"_Remember? The most important lesson! The girls are attacking with each other, but they aren't attacking AS ONE!"_

Mikey gave him a confused look, _"they're the same thing aren't they?"_

Leo tried to think back all those weeks ago, when he had seen each of the girls most painful memories. It had been a difficult lesson, but it had brought them closer together. The girls could now fight as one without any obstacles of secrets in their way. But what did that MEAN?

Finally, it struck him, "_No, it isn't the same!"_

"_What?" _Raph cried

"_They are attacking physically, but Chicobo's grown too powerful to be hit with regular attacks. The most important lesson, to fight as one, is their most powerful attack! It's what al the previous warriors have done to defeat Chicobo! They have to get to his very center, his soul, and hit that as one. That's the only way to defeat Chicobo for even as long as 1,000 years!"_

"_No offense Leo, but the girl aren't going to stop when Chicobo is just imprisoned, this needs to end permanently." _Mikey pointed out.

"_Which is why the lesson is so important."_ Kayanna's aged voice finally interrupted, _"To attack with their spirits as one is an extremely taxing power. I do believe they are capable, but even for the first warriors, it was a task too great. To go the extra mile to actually destroy Chicobo for good could kill them all." _

Everyone was silent, as the battle raged on.

"_Even so,"_ Don said slowly,_ "They have to try."_

Without another word, Leo sat in a meditative stance in his spirit form, thinking over and over in his head just as his brothers were to each of their respective lovers.

_Fight as one. Fight as one. Fight as one._

Tawni could feel a cold sweat trickle down her clammy forehead. She could sense Ella a little ways away, trying to recover from a recent attack behind a boulder just as she was. She could also sense Beccy crouched with a wounded Cam behind another across the battle field.

None of their attacks were significant enough to even weaken the powerful demon.

She hung her head. Was it truly hopeless?

_Fight as one. Fight as one. Fight as one…_

Tawni was startled by the sound of Leo's voice, echoing in her head. The words burrowed deep into her memory. All that pain that she and he friends, her sisters went through. Yet they still pulled through it.

After a few moments, Tawni smiled, her confidence returned,

_Thank you Leo, I promise, I'll make this a fight you and everyone watching will be proud of. _

She closed her eyes, and thought of her plan, whispering it telepathically to her sisters as well.

/

"Come out little girls. This battle is not over." Chicobo's cruel voice mocked, as he swung his heavy tail to knock a boulder into smithereens.

He grinned, his yellow terrible teeth gleaming, "I thought you said you were going to fight me? Make me pay for all the pain I put you through, al the torture. Is this all you have come up with."

He was surly gesturing to all of the cuts and wounds they had left that would make any other being crawl on the ground and beg for mercy.

The girls didn't respond, which frustrated the Demon.

"Get out here and fight me ,cowardly warriors!" He bellowed.

"Shut _up_ already."

Cam's voice cut across the battle filed, it was like she was everywhere, yet no where.

Chicobo lashed around, trying to find her, but all he heard was a rueful chuckle.

"You talk an awful lot for someone who's so ready to battle."

There were footsteps behind him, yet Chicobo suddenly felt heavy, his feet took longer to turn than he had wanted. And there was Cam, walking steadily forward without a limp although her leg clearly needed to. She was smirking, her glare cold as she got into position.

"But if you wish it so," Ella's voice now took over the field, "who are we to deny you of it?"

The once shyest Warrior came from the east side of the crater, she fixed him with the same determined look as she had Lyssa. Again that heavy feeling filled Chicobo, and he began to realize what was going on.

The girls most powerful lesson, their final attack, had already begun.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" He screamed, trying to move his body, but he was pinned in place. He whipped his head around when he heard Beccy approach form the west.

"This will be the last time you will ever see this attack Chicobo, I suggest you enjoy it."

The demon growled as he felt the first jaws of panic he had done in thousands of years. He writhed trying to free himself, but the numb feeling had spread to his waist. He was forced to stare into Tawni's flaming amber eyes as she walked slowly forward form the north.

"Rest in peace you evil son of a bitch."

These were the last words he heard, before he was left to scream in agony as the attack began. A blinding white hot light overtook he dark battlefield and it swallowed up the girls as well as him.

All four closed their eyes, as the weight of the attack started to take it's revenge. They weren't even halfway through with it.

It hurt, it hurt so much. But they were filled with a new found determination to see it through when they heard the crackle of stone begin to form amongst Chicobo's feet.

Although they were hundreds of feet away form each other, Slowly the girls could feel their spirits, their very souls, emerge out of them and touch each other's fingertips, sending a soothing but minimal amount of comfort to each other.

Again, they weren't sure who had started screaming in pain along with Chicobo, but it didn't really matter to them. The same white light shot through them as they struggled to control it and aim it to Chicobo's center. The stone had now taken over to his chest.

Their bodies were numb but still in pain, it felt like lighting was continuously being shot through them in a terrible ring of fire. But they couldn't stop. Couldn't stop. Not until Chicobo laid in a pile at their feet.

For Tawni's grandfather, For Kayanna, for Cam's mother, For Beccy's brother, For Ella's grandparents, For splinter, for their lovers, For their past selves, they had to hang on.

With one last powerful cry, a surge of power transformed the rest of Chicobo into a silent stone statue, the white light sealed inside.

For just a few precious seconds, the universe was frozen in peace, until the stone cracked, and the light shone through it. It cracked more and more, as the girls clenched their teeth, and their minds were no longer capable of thought, they only knew to hold the power until the stone shattered.

And finally, after thousands of years, the demon Chicobo was no more.

The stone statue that he had turned into exploded, knocking the girls to the ground. They could not feel it though, they were unconscious the second it burst.

The boys could think only one thing before Kayanna's power started to bring them back into their physical form.

_It's over….it's finally over…_

/

Had it been minutes since they had passed out? Hours? Days? None of the girls could tell, as their consciousness gradually slipped back, and their bodies lay stiffly in a field of soft flowers.

So bright, they could only think as their eyes slowly fluttered open. Bright light made the field seem oddly like a dream, yet they felt everything, even the warm white petals that fell softly on their faces like snow.

"Did we do it?" Beccy was the first to speak, not that that was unusual. She sat up with difficulty, her sisters doing the same, though painfully slow. Yet the sight of them was enough to make her want to sing and belt without any embarrassment. As if she ever was.

"I…I think so.." Ella trialed off, blinking sleepily around her, feeling the distant want to paint the scenery she had not felt in the longest time.

Cam groaned, her leg throbbed where Chicobo's claw no longer was, having been destroyed as the body was, but a hole still gaped at the girls.

"Forget a poem, soon as we wake up, I'm writing a freaking book about this shit."

Tawni gave a hoarse laugh, and with the relief that their mission was finally over, that they were successful. It was a feeling that made her want to get up and dance.

"Be proud of yourselves my loves, because I don't think there's much room left with how proud I am of you.." a soft and old voice said nearby.

The girls turned quickly, and they were filled with joy at the sight of Kayanna. She was no longer a floating spirit, or even a see through ghost. She was right there, solid and tired looking in front of them. Their teacher, their mother.

They got up, though it hurt, and ran to her, enveloping her in a hug as tears stung their eyes.

"We aren't dead then are we? We really did it? Chicobo's gone?"

Kayanna laughed, for once free of the worry she had always suffered, "He is gone forever my darlings, and you are all very much alive. I promise you."

For a few precious minutes, Kayanna held her daughters again In her arms. She found she could not stop smiling, even when her eldest, Tawni, looked at her with confusion.

"But..Kayanna, how are you here if we are still alive. I mean, you were always there before but, not like this.."

Kayanna's wrinkled face creased more, as her eyebrows furrowed in slight sadness.

"Because my daughters…I have come to say goodbye."

The girl's eyes widened, but Beccy looked the most distraught, "WHAT?"

Kayanna felt her heart clench, "Now that Chicobo is now dead, I no longer need to wander this earth for my warriors. I have found them once again. Now you four can live out your lives, and then your spirits shall rest just as mine finally can. I cannot thank you enough." She reached out and cupped Beccy's face with an understanding touch of comfort.

Beccy's bottom lip trembled slightly as she tried not to cry, "b-but but wa-WAAHHH!"

Kayanna was taken by surprise when her youngest wrapped her arms around her like a python, and sobbed into her robes,

She patted her back as her girls all circled her, Beccy wailing the loudest, having never had a mother before, it must have been torture to lose her first.

"I-It's not fair! _It's not fair!" _She cried as Kayanna rocked her gently against her.

The old woman let them have their tears, and struggled not to let her own drip down her face.

"there now my dearest ones, there is no need for tears."

The girls looked up at her, and she in turn took in each of there faces.

"Though I will no longer be able to talk to you as we do now, this is not truly goodbye. I will always be watching over my dear daughters form where I will be. Along Ryan and your grandfather." She looked at Beccy and Tawni both.

The girls buried themselves, each feeling like they were losing a significant part of themselves. But they knew that Kayanna had been wandering for so long. She deserved this rest, and if there was a heaven, eventually, they may even see each other again.

Wiping their tears and standing back, the light started to shine again around Kayanna. Her time had come.

"You'll give our love to them then?" Tawni sniffed.

Kayanna smiled and nodded.

"Know that I love you my daughters, and I will always be with you…" She whispered, then tilted her head back. The light was not painful for her, it was warm, like bathwater as it took her entire form to wherever the next step was. Her body evaporated into dozens of white petals, that gradually blinded all four girls, until the scenery around them disappeared as well.

**Kayanna Misuke**

**Loving mother of Tileria, Worone, Camile, and Ramina**

**Rest in peace.**


	44. Who Care's What You Are?

**Yay! I get to do a fluffy chapter again! It's a nice change after all that angst. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Everything was black. For the longest time that was all Tawni could see or think. Her thoughts sounded far away even if they were in her head, muffled like a ton of socks were stuffed in there as well. As time passed, it became easier and easier to think.

Black black black. It wasn't a bad darkness though. Even through it all, every so often, she could hear voices besides her own. They too would sound quiet, like echo's somehoe detached from ther true form of what they said. She could only make out the tone in which they spoke, and could even name the voices speaking. Her heart would skip a beat with joy whenever she heard Leonardo's, or at least thought she heard him. Her heart would ache to see him again. But she was just so tired, and the darkness somehow told her that she needed to be where she was just a little longer.

As the minutes, or days for all she knew, passed by, a steady rhythm began to make it's way through her head. A steady _beep…beep…beep_

Even though it felt like all that was left of her was the head, Tawni experimentally tried to twitch a finger or two, she could feel the soft cotton linen of a bed sheet underneath her bandaged fingertips.

There was a shift to the left of her that she heard, and the creak of a chair as something touched her hand ever so gently.

"Tawni? Tawni sweetie, can you hear me?"

_Leo!_ Tawni wanted to cry out in joy, but her throat was so dry, and she was already exhausted from even moving her fingertips. Instead she squeezed his hand, to let him know that she could in fact hear him.

She heard the turtle sigh in relief, as his forehead made contact with her hand when he laid it next to her. "Thank God.."

Tawni was growing increasingly fed up with all the black. She wanted to see green. Green and blue. She willed her eyes to open. The first time she did, she did it too fast, and a blinding light was what she was welcomed to, and she had to quickly go back to the darkness as she scrunched up her eyes. She tried again when she heard the beeping stop, and though blurry at first, her eyes slowly opened.

Leo was right there, his green reptilian face but warm smile piercing her heart.

**Angel in disguise**

**Stories in his eyes**

**Love for every true heart that it sees.**

She lifted her hand, wanting to talk to him but unable to with her burning throat, and gestured just barely to a glass of water on the table next to her bed.

Immediately knowing what she wanted, Leo picked up the glass, pressing it to her lips gently. The cool water slid down her throat like some heavenly waterfall. The burning ceased and she felt the lump that was in her way disappear.

"Leo." She croaked, it must have been a while since she was knocked out.

"I'm here Tawni, try not to talk too much. Chicobo really took a chunk out of your side. You were bleeding pretty badly when you got back here." Leo tenderly moved a lock of hair away from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Suddenly Tawni became aware that they were the only two in the room. She tried to sit up but a searing pain shot through her side as she did. As she fell back she looked around rapidly, and Leo knew immediately who she was searching for.

"They're all alright, calm down." He placed a settling hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, you were the last one awake. Raph has Cam on a crutch and everything, Ella is with Donnie, and Mikey and Bec are off doing whatever it is that Mike and Bec's do."

Tawni giggled hoarsely, and immediately relaxed once again.

"Leo…I need..to tell you something." Tawni whispered, it hurt to talk at normal volume.

Leo froze, but his eyes told her that he knew this was coming, and he had something to say as well.

She reached slowly for his hand, which he gave to her within a second. They laced their fingers and Tawni took a deep breath.

**Was it just a lucky day**

**That he turned to look my way**

**Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.**

"Leo…I know that all your life, you've felt that because you and your brothers are different that you could never truly be accepted by the human world. But I hope that..me and my sisters, have changed your mind just a little about the human race. Not all of them are so blind that they can't see a truly wonderful person even if they are technically a different species."

"Of course." Leo said, expecting something else but listening patiently, "Of course we know now that not all humans are like bishop. April was the first to drop a hint, but when we met you girls..I think that was what convinced us."

Tawni squeezed his hand again, and her eyes filled with passion and feeling as she looked up at him.

"Leo, I don't care what you are. I truly don't, all that matters to me is WHO you are. Because…I..."

"Because I love you." Leo finished for her, smiling so happily Tawni actually did cry this time.

Happy tears slid down her face as she nodded, "Because I love you."

Leo could no longer hold back, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers, her responding immediately. It was a gentle chaste kiss, but you could not miss the love that passed through it. True love.

/

"I hate this damn thing."Cam grouched, pouting on the back of Raph's motorcycle as she laid her head on his shell. It moved up and down when he chuckled. She was talking about the crutch she had to hang on to as they sped down the street.

Knowing that his girlfriend was getting antsy, Raph had rescued her form her hospital prison for a night of fresh air. It was something he would have needed if he was in her position.

Donnie had successfully sewn up the wound in her lower calf that Chicobo had given her. Unfortunately it would take a few weeks before she would be able to walk properly again. The claw had torn apart her muscle to a critical level. She was lucky he didn't have to fully operate on it.

He bit his lip slightly, feeling a mixture of both excitement, and somewhat fear. Tonight he was going to tell Cam how he felt. It was hard enough to even admit he liked the girl. He had a sneaking suspicion that love was a little higher up than that. He pulled into the alley he was looking for, trying not to think about it anymore lest he get cold feet.

Haha, reptile, cold feet.

Raph could just see Mikey's goofball face as he told that joke _yet again._ He tried to put that out of his mind as well, as he picked Cam up bridal style, which she didn't complain about though he could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable with it. He was probably the only one she'd allow to pick her up like that.

"You can leave the crutch here, tonight, I'll be your crutch."

Cam smirked, "Corny, but it's definitely earning you brownie points." She tossed the crutch onto the ground like a used tissue and wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

"Close your eyes." Raph told her, the girl narrowing her eyes slightly in suspicion, but the smirk never left her face.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Raph rolled his eyes when she shrugged and buried her head into his neck, successfully hiding her face from the world.

For about a half an hour, Cam could feel the air push and pull against their bodies, as Raph swung through the air with the skill of a true acrobat. He used anything he could as he climbed over building after building, obviously trying to confuse Cam about where they were going. But she didn't once feel the fear of falling. She trusted Raph with all her heart.

Finally, after one long and steep climb by the feel of it. Raph walked them both on flat ground for a while to the inside of a buildings roof, away from the edge.

"Okay, don't panic when you do, but you can open your eyes." Raph's voice was strained, apparently hey were a long way up.

Cam's eyes opened slowly to see thousands of tiny lights shimmer below them. It was like they were on top of the world. In fact, she could have sworn that the red light beside them a few hundred feet away was a plane.

"The Empire state building?" Cam exclaimed in both awe and nervousy.

She clamped her arms around his neck even more, and Raph chuckled, "Told you this was special."

After a moment of gathering her courage, Cam yanked on Raph's bandana tails to let her down. He did so, but kept a firm and supporting arm around her waist so she couldn't put any weight on her bad leg.

**He showed me all new things**

**The shimmer of moonbeams**

**I was blind, but now he's helped me see.**

"This is just..unreal!" Cam gushed, her eyes shimmering with emotion as she took in the sight. She could see for miles and miles, the cars not even visible except for their lights. All of New York was strewn in front of them. She felt like a queen looking over her kingdom with her King. It was sappy, and she'd never share it out loud. But it was just too poetic to keep her writers mind away from.

"So you like the view?"

Cam laughed, resting her head tiredly on his plastron, gazing out at the scene, for once totally content.

"Raph you were right, this is special. It's beautiful." She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, which in fact did NOT smell like sewer, more like sand form his punching bag and incense.

After a while they just stood there, just holding each other, somehow even the dirty new York air felt fresher up there.

"Raph?"

"Mm?"

"Remember…before we left..I said that there was s-something I had to tell you."

Raph felt something hot on his plastron and looked down to see a dark shadow that must have been a blush the size of Kentucky across Cam's face.

He smiled, and pulled her closer, "Yeah."

If possible, Cam felt her face heat up even more, "I'm…well I'm not good at saying how I feel. And you know that better than anyone cuz you're the same way. I know that I could write a thousand ways to tell you but…my tongue would just get tied up if I tried."

"That was good."

"Shut up and listen." Cam slapped him lightly and he chuckled.

"…You're one of the only people I can talk with like this, besides Tawni of course. But there are things we both have talked about that I could never with her. Raph..in so many ways you've become my best friend and so much more."

Raph leaned his forehead on hers, showing her the emotion that not many got to see in him.

"I hope you know I feel the same."

Cam smiled which was a definite yes.

**I was lost but now I'm found**

**His happiness surrounds**

**And now I find that my dreams can come true. **

"Cam…I love you."

Cam closed her eyes, letting the words strike her heart with a kind of pain that was both sweet and sour. It was a nice taste, for better or worse.

"I love you so much." He finished looking into her ice blue eyes, which were dancing in happiness. Tears brimmed on her eyes, but she still smirked playfully at him.

"I gotta say it too huh?"

"I'd appreciate it."

Cam wrapped her arms once again around his neck and pushed her mouth against his, leading them both into a powerful and passionate kiss. They parted only slightly and he could feel her breath mix with his.

"I love you Raphael Hamato."

And that was that, true love again exchanged as they embraced at the tallest point of New York city.

/

"Ella are you sure your alright? We can go back if you want, I mean you must be tired!" Donny fussed over his girlfriend, who was happy to be able to go ten feet away form her bed after the battle, let alone on a date to the park. She hooked her arm with his and giggled.

"Really Don, I feel fine. Please don't worry so much."

Don placed a three fingered hand over his where they rested on his arm. The sun was going down, and now that his biggest worry was finally over and done with, time was all they had to be with each other. Still two weeks left of summer. Plenty of time.

But the shyest Turtle could feel it, today was the day. It was finally he right time. It was like the world had finally heaved a sigh of relief just as he did and said 'Okay, NOW you can tell her."

Now the hard part? Actually getting the words out.

His muscles tensed when he heard a rustle in the bushes. His instincts had taught him to do so for years. He was happy that Ella didn't notice, well she didn't have a reason to use those instincts anymore now did she? Because behind those bushes, was the pizza man they had met the first time they went out together months ago (reread bonus chapter number 1 and you'll see him. Betcha didn't think you'd ever see him again now didja? HA!)

The guy gave him a big grin, and a thumbs up. A signal that everything was ready and waiting. Donny gulped, and while his lover wasn't looking, gave a nervous smile back.

The path grew narrower and narrower as Donny led them both deeper into the center of the park. This didn't make Ella nervous at all, she knew that Donny would take care of both of them no matter what happened. Though she was getting quite curious as to why all the lights were out up ahead, and why Donny refused to answer any of her questions.

"Just trust me Ella, this is something real important."

Ella smiled tenderly at her boyfriend, laying her head softly on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"I trust you Donny, no doubt about that."

And together, both journeyed farther and farther into the dark. Donatello, with all of his ninja training, was used to seeing in the dark. But Ella couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Ella? You okay?" Donny asked, his voice holding a hint of panic when he noticed her falter a little when trying to see. Ella laughed out loud this time.

"Well either I've gone blind, or they've forgotten to light the park up over here…if we're even at the park anymore?" she finished, a hint of amused suspicion in her voice that made Donny smile and squeeze her hand.

"We're here, just a sec. I'll be right back."

Ella closed her eyes and held her hands behind her back, smiling and waiting patiently.

Donny dashed over to where the pizza guy hid in the bushes a short ways away.

"You ready to do this bud?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow at the turtle in disguise.

Donny took a deep, wavering breath,

"Yeah…Yeah i-I think I am."

The guy snickered, "Well get over there then, you got ten seconds before go time."

No sooner had he said it, Donny bounded out of the bushes like a rabbit with it's tail on fire. The guy shook his head, and hooked up the last few cables.

"I'm back." Donny said, trying not to grin with nostalgia when Ella 'eeped' at the sudden voice. She had grown a lot, but this was one of those little things that he hoped never went away. He even missed her cute little stutter sometimes. But it made him happy that she was more confident much more.

"Ready? This is the surprise."

Ella opened her eyes, and waited for whatever it was. And suddenly, Bang!

Lights clicked on around them, several hung around the branches of trees like fairy lights, and others in the water of a shallow pond, making it shimmer with a gold light that contrasted nicely with the silver moon above them. The fountain sprayed upwards like a dolphins spout, and everything sparkled.

In front of the fountain was a two person table, set up with a dinner of pizza by the candle light. A classical date set up. Ella felt herself tearing.

"Oh, Donny.."

**Cause I'm gonna love you **

**for the rest of my life**

**I'm holding you safe here **

**in this heart of mine**

Don panicked when he saw the tears, "Y-you don't like it? I can-oof!"

Don felt himself unable to speak, thanks Ella tackling him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I _love _it! Thank you so much!" Ella's happy tears dripped onto his plastron as she slid off of him, wiping away the tears with difficulty.

"I-I'm just so happy, no one's ever done something like this for me."

Don smiled, reaching out and using his thumbs to brush away the last of her tears as she smiled up at him.

"You deserve to have an evening like this. Everyday for the rest of your life."

Ella could feel herself shaking, and she knew that this was indeed the day that she would tell him. But she was having some problems getting her mouth to cooperate as well.

They sat down to eat without another word, and the pizza guy sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"She's too young for you anyway Remy," He told himself, "And they look too good together for me to spoil it. You take care of her, kid, both of you deserve this."

He shook his head again, and made his way through the woods back to the normal part of the park, knowing Donny no longer needed him there for help.

Once they finished their dinner, Donny laid out the table cloth in front of the fountain, so Ella could stare at it with an artist's wonder as long as she wanted. She did, but he noticed her fidgeting just as much as he was. They both clearly had something they wanted to say.

"E-Ella?"

"Yes?"

Donny blushed furiously and he tried to work around his dry tongue,

"Well…um…i-I've really been really glad to have spent these last few months with you. It's been the most exciting and terrifying I've ever had to experience, but I've loved every minute of it. Especially the parts with you."

Donny wanted to slap himself, He sounded so dumb! But he noticed that Ella was smiling and blushing as well, and it gave him the courage to go on.

"I mean..I…I've been wanting to tell you for so long. B-but I never got the pants-I mean chance!" Damn, damn ,DAMN, he was tripping over his words. Ella however looked down into her lap and opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I feel the same way. I could never have fought Lyssa the way I did without you Donatello. You taught me how to believe in myself again, a-and I've even stopped stuttering in front of people."

She looked up at him, her lilac eyes so gentle and caring, "For the first time in years, I feel like I can walk into that school in September with my head held high. A-and I can be proud of who I am again."

**I can't live without you **

**cause my soul would die**

**You know I'm telling the truth, **

She could feel the tears returning, but she truthfully didn't care, and she grabbed his hand, deciding to just force it out the minute she got the chance. Apparently Donny had a similar plan

"E-Ella-!"

"Donatello-!"

"_**I LOVE YOU!" **_they both blurt out at the same time, squeezing their eyes shut in fear of what the other would say. A second later they both blinked their eyes open realizing what just happened.

It took a second for them to process, because they both were numb with happiness. They laughed, both feeling so silly for being so nervous about confessing they both clearly shared. And with the corny but never old scene of a park dinner strewn around them, shared their first true love's kiss.

**I'll spend the rest of my life **

**loving you**

/

Beccy felt a chill as a cool summer breeze blew past them, and she snuggled deeper into Mikey's side. Mikey clearly didn't mind, because a second later he brought an arm around her shoulder's and rubbed her arm free of Goosebumps.

They were lying on a makeshift hammock that Mikey had set up between the old and shut down tv antenna and the drain pipe top on the roof of the girls apartment building. At this time of night the only thing they had to worry about catching them was the stars. And of course, the moon.

Noticing she had been quiet for quite some time, Mikey poked Beccy's arm, and she looked up sleepily. She still had a lot of recovering to do.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Beccy shrugged and laid her head on his plastron, staring up at the moon again with a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Do you think she's watching over us now? Do you think she made it Ok?"

Mikey knew immediately she was talking about the sudden, well complete passing of Kayannna, the only mother figure she had ever had. He knew that she was happy for her, that she could finally rest after chasing after Chicobo for so long, but it was clear that the Canary warrior was taking it really hard.

"I'm sure she is, positive." He hugged her as she rolled slightly to face him so her neck wouldn't cramp form an awkward angle.

"What do you think she's saying right now?"

Mikey grinned, that mischievous grin that Beccy had fallen in love with that she had not seen in the longest time. He was too worried for her and the girls.

**It didn't start this way**

**It happened just one day**

**You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.**

"She's probably saying '_That Michelangelo better take care of my precious Camile, or I'll haunt him for the rest of his life_!'"

The shrill old woman's voice he used sounded absolutely nothing like Kayanna, but Beccy found herself laughing anyway,

Mikey sat up, pulling Beccy into his lap as she continued to giggle, and he looked up at the moon, as she raised an eyebrow questioningly

"But she has nothing to worry about." Mikey continued, smiling up at the shimmering orb of silver,  
"I've always told myself, if I ever found a girl that was cute, funny, loved comic books and video games as much as I do, loved me truly for who I am and not for what I am, I'd love her back ten fold, I wouldn't even need to think about it. And I also told myself, to tell her I love her every single day, so she'd see just what a special girl she truly is, and how she has saved this complete hopeless goofball."

He looked down to see Beccy tearing slightly, but she had a great big smile on her face.

"Beccy?"

**Now I'm a tremble just to be**

**A part of you as we**

**Begin a life that's sure to never end.**

"I love you!" Beccy screamed, unable to take it a second longer and pounced on her orange banded boyfriend. She didn't even notice the surprised squawk he let out when they both tumbled out of the hammock.

He didn't have the chance to laugh or ask if she was ok, Beccy's mouth was already sealed to his in a kiss that left him dazed with this big goofy looking grin on his face.

She brought a hand up to his face, and she stroked his cheek tenderly.

"I hope mom will forgive me for that."

Mikey shrugged, "I think she'd give you a freebie, so long as it was you."

Beccy happily fell asleep in his arms, bathed in the light that she was convinced was Kayanna, smiling down on her and her friends, giving them her blessings.

**Cause I'm gonna love you **

**for the rest of my life**

**I'm holding you safe here **

**in this heart of mine**

**I can't live without you **

**cause my soul would die**

**You know I'm telling the truth, **

**I'll spend the rest of my life **

**loving you**

She did. Every single day for the rest of their lives, watched her daughters and their lovers go through trials and happy memories alike. And she had confidence that they would remain happy because he daughters and the turtles has a very unique gift.

The ability to love someone for who they are, and not for what they are.

**Gah! Tired! Sorry if Bec's and mike's were short, but technically they already got to confess, and I couldn't think of much else for them to say. I feel like their confessions would be the short and sweet kind anyway, like Mikey said, he's not the type to beat around the bush. Anyways, please read and review, I go sleep now.**


	45. Epilogue: No Need to Say Good Bye

**T-the last chapter…I can't believe it…**

**T-T, I don't want it to end! I've had sooo much fun typing this! I've grown up with this thing! I've gone through so much, I started typing it when I was 14, in my last year of middle school, and now I'm 18! Just before my last year of high school! I've gone through my first break up, my first rejection, when my foster brother left, when my parents got the divorce! It's helped me through so much by giving me something to do, and work on! It's the longest and most successful story I've had ever, and I want to thank all of you for reading it. Your reviews and criticism have helped me grow as both a writer and a person. And of course to Lil1diva, who harped about my grammar mistakes until I finally improved on them, love you leaf chan! Thank you again for sticking through till the very end, even with the huge update gaps, and always having something positive to say. I hope my last chapter is as satisfying as my others. **

**Ps: I get to go to Gen-con for the first time with my Dad! He's gonna be selling his illustrations there. Hey! If anyone is going to Gen-con, look for the banner that says 'Dark Magic and Donuts' that's my dad's web comic =^^=**

**Disclaimer: For the last time (in this story) I do not own TMNT, nor do I own 'I'm gonna Love you' by Jennifer Love Hewitt (sorry, forgot to mention that last chapter ^-^;) and I do not own 'The Call' by Regina Spektor.**

Beccy fiddled with the clasp on her purse. The metal was still cold from the autumn wind outside the recording studio. The walls seemed to loom over her, and she had a faint urge to collapse on the floor, going 'I am not worthy!'

…for a second she was about to do just that, when someone grabbed her hand next to her. She whipped her head around, and her smile broadened with a light that almost blinded the orange banded turtle form where he was beside her.

"Mikey! You came!"

Mikey grinned, and gave her hand an excited squeeze, "Course I am, My girlfriend's about to get her dream come true…besides meeting her turtle prince charming of course."

Beccy flicked his forehead but laughed anyway, "I'm glad you're here Mike, I couldn't do this without you."

Mikey blinked as what she just said sunk in, "Excuse me, What?"

Beccy rolled her eyes, "I'm nervous okay? What if I flunk out, what would Ryan say? I've never sung in fornt of a talent scout before…"

Mikey shook his head like someone had just punched him in the face, and he grabbed her shoulders, "Darn you Alien, how dare you probe Beccy's mind! This sounds nothing like her! She knows what a good singer she is and she knows that if she can kick a pimped out steroid sucking chimera's ass, she can blow a couple of talent scouts of their feet!"

Beccy giggled as he shook her around for effect, and her good mood returned.

"Rebecca Prenner? You're up."

"Holy crap!" Beccy's voice squeaked.

Aaaannnnnd, it was gone again.

After some minor probing and reassurance that it was just a minor try out and not to get nervous form the talents scout, and some major pushing and shoving from Mikey. Beccy finally found herself in front of that microphone.

The sound booth door closed, and she was deaf to the rest of the world, all it was was her.

No, that was wrong..

She looked to the side, and saw Michelangelo leaning across an annoyed looking talent scout, and he gave her a thumbs up.

That smile was enough o bring her confidence brimming to the surface, and she enthusiastically gave it back. She pulled her shoulder's back and straightened her spine, giving her lungs plenty of breathing room, and instantly, the song came out, un rehearsed,

As easy as talking.

"_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye…."_

Somewhere else, little freshman Sara Vicowits was pinned against a wall of lockers. Eyes wide with fear as she stared back into the cruel red ones of Lyssa Carnwall. Her legs shook and her mouth dried a she tried desperately to try and come up with someway to get help, anything to get away from this person.

Lyssa's grip on the young girls sweater tightened and she pulled the small girl off of her feet, grinning horribly.

"Alright shrimp, hand over all the spending money you got, it's not like you'll spend it on anything important."

Sara's grip tightened on the book she was holding, "B-but, I-I-I"

"What's going on here?"

The voice made Lyssa and her cronies freeze, and her eyes narrowed in extreme annoyance as she turned slowly, to face the brace soul who dared interrupt her…exchange.

The anger bubbled as she saw Ella, standing perfectly straight and confident. Her style had changed to that with a lot more color, not quit as dark as it once was. She even got a new pair of sassier looking glasses.

Lyssa tossed Sara to the ground simply, "What do you want, Korbin?" She sneered

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

Ella sighed, helping the freshman to her feet, and felt a small sense of kinship to the girl, as little Sara hide, terrified, behind her back.

"You shouldn't pick on freshmen Lyssa, you were just as little as she was once."

Lyssa scowled, "We leave _you_ alone now, don't we? Don't mess with our business, and we won't mess you." She said quietly, and dangerously

Ella smiled slightly, not a smirk, not a grimace. It was as if she remembered something that Lyssa couldn't. It made the bully's skin crawl.

The smile never left, even with Lyssa's frightening glare on her.

"You can't scare me anymore Lyssa."

Merissa and Chancy gaped, along with Lyssa, who had a striking resemblance ot a fish at the moment. All poor Sara could do was look back and forth between her savior and Lyssa as the exchange went about.

Finally, feeling completely cornered and at a loss, Lyssa screeched and stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum, and stormed away out of the school, her cronies following behind but looking back every so often to gawk a the reformed Ella.

Sara slowly emerged form behind Ella, and she watched the retreating back's of her torturers. Her eyes turned with admiration to her savior.

"T-thank you E-Ella…."

Ella smiled at her warmly, and she wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "I'll walk you out."

At one point, Ella tried to see the title of the book Sara was clutching to her chest. Sara held it out to her, and Ella tried not to laugh at the irony.

It was "Ella Enchanted"

"I-I've never read it before…S-so I was hoping..m-maybe…c-could you tell me what it's like?" the last part left Sara's mouth in a rush, and the young girl squeezed her eye shut in fear. She shouldn't inconvenience the older girl like this.

Ella Merely smiled, and looked out as the autumn breeze blew through them, a far away look in her eye.

"It's about a girl...who learn how to love not only another, but also herself for who she is. She overcomes many obstacles to learn what her true self is like, and learns as well…that you can't let others determine who you are just because you are afraid of them. And once you learn that…you aren't so afraid anymore."

She looked back to see a confused looking Sara, and she laughed, patting her head.

"You'll get it soon enough. You'd better go home now before you catch a cold."

As ella waved to Sara as she scurried away, she heard a soft thump behind her, and an arm wrap aorudn her waist. Donatello had dropped into the shadow of a tree

"I'm proud of you Ella enchanted."

Ella leaned back into her boyfriend's arms

"I am too."

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

Elsewhere, Cam was standing in front of the most threatening looking door in the world.

Her hand would raise every so often, then it would drop back to her side in defeat, as she would sigh and grumble to herself.

Every now and then she'd pace and try and remember what exactly she had spent hours rehearsing the night before with Raph as her practice dummy. Her friend's master splinter and April and Casey had all given her their support, and that they thought she was ready.

Now the only one left to convince was herself.

Once again, she was left looking at the paint chipped dark green door, until finally she clutched at her head in exasperation, "Dammit all! Why can't I do this?"

"Cuz you're thinking to much."

Cam felt her heart stop as she literally fell to the floor. Raph's eyes widened slightly as he helped her up.

"Jesus Christ Raph, how many times have I told you not to do that! My blood pressure's too high as it is!"

Raph chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking despite how fearless she was acting.

"Look Raph, she left for a reason…let's just respect her wishes. Let's go home." Cam tried to wak away form that terrifying door, but her darn boyfriend kept her snared, and he pulled her back.

Raph shook his head, "No Cam, if you don't do this now, you'll never make peace with it."

He cupped her face in his three fingered hand, but she refused to look at him as she bit down on her lip, looking as nervous as Raph had ever seen her.

"I…I'm scared Raph…I don't know what's going to happen."

Raph listened to her words and slowly put his forehead to hers, making sure they had eye contact as he said it.

"Who care's what happens? She could walk out here in a lizard suit and call me cousin for all I care. You've still got family back home, and in that sewer, Master splinter has been beggin for us to bring you girls over again before thanksgiving. And you've got me. I didn't bail on you when the Chimera came into the picture, and I'm not bailing on you now."

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

Cam looked tired, but she was listening and she nodded. Raph smirked, giving her courage,

"Go on. I'll be right here the whole time, right behind you."

Cam nodded, and looked again towards that door. That damn door that was rusting on the hinges and squeaked a little when a breeze came down the corridor.

Slowly, her hand shaking, Cam reached up, and knocked on the door quietly at first, then gradually got louder until it was a sound and solid 'Clunk Clunk Clunk'

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

"…Mom?"

/

Tawni could feel how cold she was getting, just standing there in her soft white hat and blue coat, autumn leaves skittering around her ankles in central park, in front of a familiar, simple looking bench.

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too _

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Tawni walked forward, and let her hand trail across the aged wood, knowing at one point it was a glossy finished wood, instead of the pale sickly looking wood it was now. But she loved it all the same, even with how the cold metal of the arms rests made her shiver.

After all, this was where it had all began. The dreams with Kayanna, Chad trying to seduce her and failing miserably, a certain blue banded turtle coming to her rescue

It was where she met her true love for the first time.

She was startled slightly when she heard someone clear their throat behind her, but she soon smiled, knowing who it was.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

"Hello Leo." She said simply, sitting down on the bench and patting the spot next to her.

Leo, bundled in his usual disguise plus a few extra garments to ward of the cold, smiled and complied, bringing his arm around her shoulders and hugging her.

"Lot of memories on this bench, huh?"

Tawni nodded, and rested her head into the fluffy material of Leo's heavy coat. "So many good memories."

Leo bit his lip, unsure if he should be saying this so soon. Then again, they didn't call him fearless leader for nothing.

"Tawni?"

"Mm?" Tawni looked up at him, her lovely amber eyes filling him with warmth. Not that he needed it, he could feel his face heating up anyway

"D…Do you see us getting married someday?"

Tawni blinked, and she blushed too, quiet heavily actually.

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

"M-Mm-hm!" Tawni nodded, feeling like a total idiot, not even able to speak for a moment, "Definitely."

"Good." Leo said, sounding relieved, he took a few more deep breathes, before he put it out of his mind for the moment. There was plenty of time for all that. For now he just wanted to go on a relaxing date with his girlfriend and enjoy being a teenager for once.

He got to his feet quickly and held a hand out to Tawni to help her out. She took it immedialty, smiling at him and entwining her arm in his. It felt so right.

As they walked away, she glanced back toward the bench.

She knew they had been through so much since that hot June night, and they had grown so much.

And she knew, that she had a whole future to look forward to.

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

Tawni Grell

Cameron Keeling

Rebecca Prenner

And Ella Korbin

Finally had their happily ever after.

…**It's over….I can't believe it's over…**

**Cam: took you damn long enough.**

**Tawni: (elbows cam) She should have given you a personality adjustment in the last chapter.**

**Raph: Nah, then she wouldn't be Cam. She just loveable and vicious.**

**Kisa: O.O;**

**Ella: Thank you for reading our story everyone!**

**Don: We really appreciate it.**

**Beccy: And don't forget to come back and visit sometime! We'll be right here! Waiting..until kisa gets all her other stories finished and can start a new one with us.**

**Mikey: pshhh, yeah right.**

**Kisa: I'll get most of them finished, not all, but most!...speaking of which.**

**(kisa points to two small children, 12 years of age or so.)**

**Kisa: this is Nero and Sophie! Their from my Fast Forward TMNT story "Once upon a time in New York City."**

**Nero: If you like grouchy wolves with attitude problems**

**Sophie: And TMNT goodness, come read the story please!**

**Kisa: One last thing! Her's a little parting gift I drew up for everyone, here's the link!**

**http: / kisasohmacookie. /art/ See-You-Soon-173379289? q=sort%3 Atime+gallery %3Akisasohmacookie&qo=0**


	46. Authors note: Sequel is now up!

**Hey guys! Kisa here! **

**So listen, this story is still complete, but I figured if some of you past readers, or even new readers who just discovered this fic and liked it, would like to know that I do have a sequel out**

**It's called ****100 Occurrences of the Fantastical **

**You know thos fics you see around fan fiction, where its like 100 oneshots of a particular couple or fandom, well that's what this is, a 100 chapter fic in the making of just random snippets of the turtles lives with and without the girls (shocking I know)**

**I decided to write this fic because ive hit a major ninja turtles kick once again, and I missed writing about the girls. Also there was a lot of loose ends I realized I didn't tie up at the end of WCWYA, so that's why im here. This next story includes the dramatic reunion of Cam and her Mother, interactions between the turtles and the girls who aren't their girlfriends, A mini story called "fading past close future" that is a Usagi/oc story (my beta says its coming out really good, and the first two chapters are included in the sequel already) And much much more. I seriously love writing this fic, but since it does include the girls, and not everyone has read who cares what you are, im afraid it isn't getting the attention I hope it deserves. I work really hard on this Sequel(trust me, the writing is much better than where I started off on this fic…ugh, I go back and read it then cringe) and I want people to enjoy, so I thought I'd post a friendly little authors note to let people know what it's about, and what it includes, in case any past fans of the girls want to check it out, and if any new fans who liked the story want to give it a try too. **

**I hope you enjoy it and please, remember to read and review. It truly does help me write because I know what people like about the story so I can include more of it. Also it helps me spot the things I need to work on.**

**So yeah…if you can spare a moment check it out…**


End file.
